Será?
by Goddess-chan
Summary: Temari,TenTen,Sakura,Ino e Hinata fazem parte de uma organização...são perigosas ninjas que estão sendo procuradas, mas o que acontece se seus inimigos fossem os melhores ninjas de konoha? é uma fic universo alternativo, com romance e aventura
1. Capitulo 1

Oie! bom gente essa é a minha 1º fic...então eu naum tenhu culpa se tiver ruim...com o tempo eu axu q pego a pratica...bom...axu melhor eu começa a fic logo...

Legendas...:

( )comentários meus...

""fala dos personagens...

pensamentos dos personagens...

T.T.N.S.I, esse era o nome do grupo de mais temido pelos ninjas ...(¬¬),

muitos grupos já tentaram derrotar-las...mas todos tiveram o mesmo fim, a Morte...

Este grupo era formado por garotas com praticamente de 16 a 17anos, jovens, sim,mas são muito espertas,fortes e abilidosas,os nomes das garotas são:

Yamanaka Ino – 16 anos

Hyuuga Hinata – 16 anos

Mitarashi TenTen – 16 anos

Haruno Sakura – 16 anos

Jyuura (de onde eu tirei isso?) Temari – 17 anos

Na "pacifica" (vamos assim dizer...rs) vila do som,em uma pensão que era coordenada por uma simpática senhora chamada Osaka Kaede, moravam 5 jovens, a ,mais velha tinha 17 anos e se chamava Temari que tinha cabelos cor de areia,e decididos olhos verdes, muito bonita, chamava atenção de vários jovens da cidade mas possuía um gênio terrível, em seguida vinha TenTen, uma jovem com 16 anos, cabelos castanhos escuros que sempre estavam presos em dois coques, tinha olhos castanhos claros, era muito bonita tbm e muito simpática, logo depois vem Ino uma jovem com 16 anos, cabelos loiros claros que sempre estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, tinha olhos azuis claros,muito bonita, mas tinha um gênio forte, só perdendo, talvez, para o gênio da Temari, em seguida vinha Sakura uma jovem com cabelos rosas curtos e olhos verdes esmeraldas, era muito educada e simpática com todos, logo depois vem Hinata com 16 anos, tinha cabelos pretos que vinham na altura do ombro (é gente, eu alonguei o cabelo da Hinata rs) e olhos cor de pérola, era muito simpática e tímida.

Elas não tinham nenhum grau de parentesco com a senhora Kaede, só viviam lá de favor, na verdade elas não tinham nenhum parente, todos tinham sido mortos na guerra que teve,e então, elas moravam lá...(dãã...)

O sol vinha entrando na janela e batendo bem no rosto de Sakura acordando a menina,ela olhou para o relógio em cima de uma mesinha do lado de sua cama, ainda eram 6:30...se espreguiçou na cama e virou para o lado, tentando voltar a dormir, afina, a escola era só as 8:00...olhou para a cama ao lado, Hinata ainda estava dormindo:

como será que ela consegue dormir com esse sol?

pensou irritada, levantou da cama vencida, não conseguiu mais dormir, foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Depois de vinte minutos, ela resolveu sair do banho (garota consciente não gasta água né...) vestiu o uniforme da escola que era uma blusa estilo marinheira (vcs sabem qual é...aquelas que as garotas japonesas usam...) branca com a gola preta, e uma saia preta tbm (simplificando: o uniforme da Kagome do inuyasha, só que preto...) como já estava pronta resolveu descer para fazer o café da manhã pra todos (ela tava de bom humor...).

O relógio tocou despertando Hinata , ela desligou o relógio e levantou devagar, ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado, onde ficava Ino, Temari e TenTen, logo em seguida ouviu gritos vindos do quarto:

Hinata "a não...outra discussão..." suspirou.

Levantou da cama e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ino "essa escova é minha!"

Temari "mas você não pode nem emprestar ela pra mim!"

Ino "Não...você não me emprestou a saia que eu queria usar..."

Temari "mas isso faz tempo...¬¬"

Ino " E daí?"¬¬

Temari "se você não me der a escova...você vai ver..." disse uma temari MUITO nervosa e com um olhar de dar medo em qualquer um...

Ino "Vou ver o que? aquele seu abanador gigante é!" respondeu ino com um olhar desafiante

Temari "Você que ta pedindo..."

TenTen "Vamos parar com isso AGORA!" brigou TenTen que até agora só estava assistindo a discussão

Hinata "Porque vocês estão brigando?" (ela finalmente chegou!olha que o quarto era perto ")

TenTen "por causa de uma escove de cabelo..."

Hinata "sério?"¬¬"

TenTen "é..."

Hinata "não consigo entender como 2 ninjas conseguem brigar por uma besteira destas!"

TenTen "tbm não..."

Temari e Ino ainda estavam brigando pra ver quem usaria a escova...

Sakura "O café já ta pronto!"gritou ela lá de baixo...

TenTen "já estamos indo!"

Hinata voltou para o seu quarto para se arrumar para a escola, e TenTen tbm...apesar que era um pouco difícil se arrumar com a briga das duas, ainda bem que naum temos hospedes hoje... pensou TenTen enquanto arrumava seu cabelo...

TenTen desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, quando entrou Hinata e Sakura já estavam tomando café.

Sakura "Temari-chan e Ino-chan não vão descer não?"

TenTen "elas já estavam vindo..."mal TenTen acabou de falar que desceram Ino e Temari tranqüilamente as escadas...

Ino "estavam falando de nós?"perguntou Ino com uma cara não muito amigável...

TenTen,Hinata,Sakura "Não imagina..." "

Sakura "Bom vamos tomar café em paz agora?"

Hinata, TenTen "Vamos...!"

Ino "ta..." disse se sentando...

Temari "..." se sentando tbm

TenTen "a senhora Kaede ainda não acordou?"

Sakura "não..."

TenTen "nossa...mesmo depois de tanta gritaria?"

Sakura "É..."

Hinata "ela estava cansada ontem, ela ficou esperando até tarde por nós..."

TenTen "é...nós voltamos tarde da missão ontem..."

Hinata "é...mas não sei como ela descobriu que nós não estávamos na casa da Yume...afinal era para la que nós falamos para ela que nós íamos...não é Sakura-chan?"

Sakura "é..." eu me esqueci de avisar..."

Temari "Eu sei que você se esqueceu de avisar Sakura...não precisa fazer cara de santa..."

Sakura "Gomen...eu esqueci..."

Temari "mas isso não pode acontecer mais, quase fomos descobertas!" brigou Temari

Sakura "..."

Hinata "bom já são 7:40 vamos?"tentando quebrar o gelo

Temari "vamos..."

_EM KONOHA..._

Kakashi "Esses são os dados da próxima missão de vocês" disse mostrando um envelope em cima de uma mesa de madeira

Shikamaru pegou e abriu o envelope...

Shikamaru "nós só sabemos isso?" espantou-se ao ver a quantidade de coisas que eles sabiam do inimigo...eram muito poucas, par não dizer que eram quase nada...

Sasuke (é ele é bonzinho na minha fic) um jovem de 16 anos, com cabelos pretos e olhos cor de ônix, MUITO GATO pegou o envelope das mãos de Shikamaru um jovem com seus 17 anos, cabelo castanhos escuro,presos e olhos verdes musgos, MUITO GATO TBM (bom vcs sabem como o shikamaru é...é muito difícil descrever ele...).

Sasuke "realmente o que nós sabemos é muito pouco..."

Naruto "Deixa eu ver.."disse Naruto um jovem com 16 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, tomando das mãos do Sasuke o envelope...

Naruto "Só?"

Neji um jovem com 17 anos,com cabelos grandes pretos e olhos cor de pérola, que até agora estava quieto, pegou o envelope das mãos de Naruto.

Neji "...é..."(realmente neji é um kra de poucas palavras)

Sasuke "mas aqui esta falando que são 5 mulheres...nós estamos em 4..."

Kakashi "todos os nossos melhores ninjas estão em missões...mas se vocês quiserem nós podemos mandar outros ninjas..."

Shikamaru "acho que não será necessário..."

Kakashi "então podem ir"

Naruto "yeeeehh, Vamos!"

E assim todos seguiram em direção a vila do som...

AEEE!Primeiro cap já foi!

olha prometo que o segundo cap eu posto amanhã!

por favor deixem reviews falando o que acharam da fic, se ela ta ruim, se ela ta boa, se eu deveria apagar essa fic, ou se eu deveria continuar...deixem as suas opiniões pliss!

bai bai kissus!


	2. II

Bom ai ta o 2º capitulo da fic...espero que vcs estejam gostando

deixem rewies ta!

vamos a fic...

Temari se despediu das meninas (na verdade foi um tchau bem seco...ela tava nervosa ainda) ao entrarem no colégio, afinal, ela estava no 3º colegial e as outras estavam no 2º colegial.

Sakura e as outras se dirigiram para a sua sala, a 1º aula seria matemática (q HORROR!)

para a infelicidade de TenTen...

TenTen "aff...o dia já tem que começar ruim...matematica é um saco..."

Iruka sensei "é mesmo senhorita Mitarashi? eu não acho isso..."

TenTen "hehehe...é...er..aaa...né…"

Iruka sensei "va se sentar senhorita Mitarashi…"

TenTen logo se sentou, seu lugar era do lado do da Sakura , e atrás da Sakura tava Ino, e atrás da TenTen sentava Hinata. Iruka sensei estava falando algo sobre novos alunos, mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso...

Iruka sensei "senhorita Yamanaka, você poderia repetir o que eu acabei de falar?"

Ino que até agora estava conversando com Nayade (?) uma menina que sentava atrás dela, levou um susto...

Ino e agora?eu não sei do que ele estava falando...ai ai...agora vou ter que inventar uma desculpa...

Ino "bom...o senhor estava falando sobre..."

Iruka sensei "sobre?"

Ino olhou para o lado, procurando reforço...Hinata fazia gestos indicando como se alguém iria vir para a escola, Ino rapidamente entendeu que alguns alunos iriam ser transferidos para a escola, só podia ser isso, afinal como a vila do som era uma cidade turística, onde funcionava várias empresas,e todo ano entravam novos alunos que geralmente eram filhos de empresários que iriam fazer algum tipo de negocio e teriam que levar sua família junto, mas eles não ficava por muito tempo, geralmente uns 3 meses, depois voltavam para a suas casas.

Ino "sobre os novos alunos!"

Iruka sensei "ainda bem que você tem amigas que prestam atenção na minha aula" respondeu olhando para Hinata.

Ino ficou totalmente sem graça, Hinata também.

Iruka sensei "mas...continuando a minha aula, ai vão os novos alunos, podem entrar"

A porta abriu e entraram 4 pessoas, 2 meninos e duas meninas (pensaram que eram os ninjas de konoha? se enganaram...eles tinham acabado de sair de konoha, e de konoha para vila do som era uma viagem...).

Iruka sensei "podem se apresentar.."

1º menino "oi...meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba"

2º menino "oi...meu nome é Aburame Shino"

1º menina "oi...meu nome é Furyu Tomoko"

2º menina "oi...meu nome é Mayume Naru"

Depois de se apresentarem sentaram em lugares vagos, não era tão difícil ter lugar vago...

Temari estava mais calma, mais ainda assim se alguém se atrevesse a mexer com ela, provavelmente levaria uma surra, mas por sorte todos sabiam como ela era, e, com a cara que tava não chagavam muito perto.

Ela entrou na classe, logo depois entrou o professor, todos foram para o seus lugares.

Asuma sensei "bom dia a todos, hoje vamos ter novos alunos, podem entrar"

Os novatos entraram eram 1 menino e 1 menina.

menino "oi, eu me chamo Akimichi Chouji"falou um menino extremamente gordo, mas parecia ser muito simpático.

menina "ola, eu me chamo Tsuchi Kin" falou uma garota com longos cabelos pretos, e olhos igualmente pretos, muito metida por sinal.

Asuma sensei "podem se sentar"

Kin se sentou na carteira do lado de Temari, e pela a cara dela ela não gostou nem um pouco...

Asuma sensei começou a sua aula de história, Temari não estava nem um pouco interesada, uma aula que ela não gostava era história, preferia mil vezes matemática ou química, olhou para o lado, onde estava a janela, estava um tempo bom, não estava nem calor nem frio, estava ameno com algumas nuvens no céu, um dia perfeito para ela.

Asuma sensei "Senhorita Jyuura, a senhorita poderia me afirmar se a frase que esta na lousa é verdadeira ou falsa?"

Temari levou um susto, mas depois voltou ao seu estado normal, olhou para lousa,e depois para o professor.

Temari "não poderia..."respondeu com um certo desanimo na voz.

Kin "aff...é claro que é verdadeira essa frase."

Asuma sensei "isso mesmo senhorita Tsuchi, esta frase é verdadeira pois..."e continuou a sua aula (desculpe gente mas eu não sei muito de historia japonesa...")

Temari olhou para Kin, e esta olhou para Temari.

Kin "isso é muito fácil só um burro não saberia isso" disse Kin falando para si mesma, mas em um tom razoavelmente alto para Temari ouvir.

Yume uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros na altura dos ombros e com olhos verdes, que sentava na frente de Temari, e por sua vez era amiga dela,que também ouviu o que Kin dissera, olhou para trás.

Yume "não fique nervosa Temari-chan" disse tentando acalmar a amiga.

Temari "ela não sabe co quem esta se metendo" falou Temari, depois dando um suspiro tentando se aclamar.

Naruto "aaaaaaaaa...falta muito pra chegar?"

Sasuke "pare de reclamar..."

Shikamaru "eu já falei para você Naruto, nós só vamos chegar lá de noite."

Naruto "mais ainda é de manhã..."

Neji "a vila do som fica bem longe de Konoha se você não sabe"

Naruto "é claro que eu sei!"

Neji "pois não é o que parece..."

Naruto O QUE?"

Shikamaru "vamos parar com essa briga..."

Naruto "ufff..."

Temari se despediu de Yume e ficou no portão esperando as outras saírem, mas elas estavam demorando...

Temari "aff...cade elas?...daqui a pouco vai chover..."disse olhando para o céu.

Ela esperou mais minutos, e resolveu entrar de novo na escola para procura-las ,

mas logo que começou a andar deu de cara com elas...

Temari "que demora...onde vocês estavam?"

Sakura "não...é que a TenTen estava levando uma bronca do professor de física..."

TenTen "ele foi injusto comigo...só porque eu não tirei 2 na prova ele brigou comigo..."

Temari "como você consegue tirar 2 na prova de física...é muito fácil..."

TenTen "eu é que te pergunto, você quase repetiu o 1º porque você tirou 4 em história...como você consegue tirar 4 em história?...é muito fácil..."

Temari "...grrrrr"

TenTen "er...mas no resto você foi bem Temari-chan..."'

Hinata "bom que tal nó irmos embora?"'

TenTen "Ótimo!"disse pegando o braço de Sakura e indo embora o mais rápido possível, as outras apenas a seguiram...


	3. Conhecendo

Bom...aqui vai o 3º capitulo da fic, bom gente não reparem não, mas é que como eu sou muito burra eu ainda não sei postar a fic direito, é porque é tudo em inglês e fica meio difícil de entender algumas coisas...isso porque faz 5 anos que eu faço inglês ein...imagina se eu não fizesse q horror que seria, acho melhor eu estudar mais...hmmmmm, nem pensar!rs

deixem rewies por favor!

antes de começar a fic queria dizer q fiz algumas alterações..:  
as palavras em **NEGRITO **vão ser os pensamentos dos personagens

"..." fala dos personagens

quando estiver escrito em _ITALICO _mudança de cena

(...) comentários meus...

é só...aaaaaaaaa

tem mais...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence...mas o Shikamaru e o Sasuke sim hahahahhahahahaha... "nem vem Amanda (minha primuxa) o Sasuke é meu" (diz puxando o Sasuke de um lado enquanto minha prima puxa do outro) "MEU NOME TA ESCRITO NELE!" Amanda "aonde?" eu "aqui ó.." apontando bem pra camiseta dele onde tava escrito **PERTENÇE A CARINA **...hahahahahaha nem kishimoto me segura agora...eu tropeço em uma pedra e caiu no chão ... "ai..."... "bom leiam a fic..."

_Na entrada da vila do som..._

Naruto "FINALMETE CHEGAMOS!"

Os outros apenas concordaram com o Naruto, estavam cansados, afinal, correr o dia inteiro cansa né gente...

Shikamaru pegou o envelope onde continha as informações, o abriu, olhou de novo as informações, la só estava escrito que o grupo continha 5 mulheres entre , que atuavam perto da vila do som ou dentro dela, assassinavam homens muitos ricos, empresários, e até mesmo alguns bandidos.

Para a Shikamaru isso não fazia sentido, afinal elas assassinavam os ricos e empresários provavelmente por dinheiro, mas e os bandidos que elas matavam, afinal não eram tudo do mesmo ramo, era isso que eles tentariam descobrir...

Ele guardou o envelope e pegou outro papel onde ficava o endereço do lugar que eles iriam ficar e a historia que eles iriam inventar para entrarem em uma escola, afinal, alem da missão eles tinham que estudar.

Começou a caminhar para dentro da vila, os outros apenas o seguiram calados,passou por varias ruas não encontrando a casa que eles iriam ficar, atrás dele os garotos iam ficando irritados, andaram por várias ruas, todas desertas, viraram uma rua, entraram em outra...até que Shikamaru deu o recado que todos sabiam

Shikamaru "acho que estamos perdidos..."

Naruto "você acha? eu tenho certeza..."

Shikamaru "afff que problemático..."

os outros dois apenas suspiraram...já estava tarde não havia ninguém na rua, como eles iriam pedir alguma informação?.

_Na pensão da senhora Kaede..._

Temari suspirou pela vigésima vez, não estava conseguindo dormir,virou na cama ,viu só a silhueta de TenTen dormindo na cama ao lado, suspirou de novo, se levantou, pensou em beber um copo de leite para ver se o sono vinha, desceu as escadas que dava para a recepção, atravessou a recepção em silencio, chegou a cozinha, acendeu a luz, foi até a geladeira e pegou a caixinha de leite, mas ouviu um barulho lá fora, na rua, logo percebe que eram pessoas falando , mas quem estaria na rua a uma hora dessas,

**acho melhor eu conferir...**

_Em uma rua da vila do som..._

Naruto tinha acabado de trombar com um poste, e estava reclamando sentado no chão.

Naruto "aaaaaa que droga de poste...ai minha cabeça..."

Sasuke "baka"

Naruto "o único baka aqui é você!"

Sasuke ia responder mas algo o interrompeu, algo não, mas alguém...uma garota que aparentava ter uns 16 ou 17 anos,alta, cabelos cor de areia, e olhos verdes escuros, vestia uma camisola de cor roxa que ia até seus joelhos e, na altura dos seios tinha um decote em V, muito bonita.

Temari "quem são vocês?"

Ninguém respondeu de imediato, todos estavam meios surpresos com a aparição da tal garota.

Neji foi o primeiro a se recuperar...

Neji "eu sou Neji" falou simplesmente, achou melhor não falar seu nome inteiro...

Temari o olhou dos pés a cabeça, como se o tivesse medindo, ela reparou que ele não tinha falado seu sobrenome, então não baixou a retaguarda, estava prestando atenção a todo movimento, afinal, não era comum eles estarem em uma rua deserta as 3:00 da manhã...

Sasuke "eu sou Sasuke..."

**Ele também não disse seu sobrenome...** pensou Temari o olhando melhor...UOU!ele até que era bonitinho...

Shikamaru "eu sou Shikamaru (não o papa...¬¬)"

Temari o olhou desconfiada também, ele também era bonitinho, mas tinha uma cara de "idiota", era esse o termo que ela usaria.

Naruto "eu sou Uzumaki Naruto...qual é o seu nome?"

Todos olharam para o Naruto, **como ele pode ser tão bobo! **pensou Sasuke **ela pode ser um inimigo...**

Temari o olhou desconfiada, ele foi o único que disse seu sobrenome e ainda perguntou o dela...não eles não eram inimigos, eram muito "burros" para serem...

Temari "eu sou Jyuura (ainda não sei o sobrenome da Temari...quem souber por favor me diga..) Temari"

Naruto "prazer em conhece-la"

Temari apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Temari "o que vocês estão fazendo aqui em uma rua deserta a essa hora?"

Shikamaru foi o mais rápido e pensou em uma resposta...

Shikamaru "bom...nós acabamos de chegar de viagem, meus tios moram em uma casa por aqui perto, mas nós não conseguimos encontrar esse endereço..."disse mostrando o papel onde tinha o endereço...

Temari "hmmm...este endereço fica aqui perto, é só virar a esquina e depois virar a 1º esquerda que você vai achar a rua que procura, lá é só olhar os nº das casas que você vai certamente encontrar..."respondeu ainda meio desconfiada.

Shikamaru "Obrigada..."

Naruto "é muito obrigada Temari-chan!"

Temari não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça novamente, esperando eles partirem, quando eles viraram a esquina, agora sim estava com sono, **hmmm...toda vez que eu ficar com insônia vou sair para dar uma voltinha...** pensou enquanto seguia para a pensão...

Capitulo super curto...foi mals mas amanhã eu posto mais...

eu queria agradecer a:

**Kiyuii-chan:** sou uma grande fã sua e fiquei realmente muito feliz quando vi o seu comentário! muito obrigada pela dica...espero que minha este cap esteja melhorzinho...continue acompanhando a fic ta! te adoro kissus...

**Debizinha de Capricórnio :** muito obrigada pelo comentário, mas qual é a sua duvida sobre a fic! me fale para que eu possa esclarece-la ta! continue acompanhando a fic e pode dar dicas e sugestões para que eu possa melhor...kissus

**Uchiha Chii: **eeeeee você comentou na minha fic...eu adoro as suas fics, são muito engraçadas, bom você é muito engraçada (isso é um elogio..rs), continue acompanhando a fic ta! kissus

**H.sakura-chan: **muito obrigado pelo comentário, que bom que você esta gostando da minha fic, bom...ai ta a continuação, eu sei , eu sei, ta meio curto o cap...mas o próximo vai ser maior me aguardem..hauahuahau...(¬¬) hehehe...ja ne kissus

próximo cap talvez vai ser onde vai começar o romance e as missões!não tenho certeza...

não percam!

parece o final do cap do Naruto, falta de criatividade é fogo (pra não falar outra coisa) ¬¬

bai bai

kissus


	4. Briga

Capitulo 4!óóóóó...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto me pertence sim, assim como Inuyasha e Harry Potter...

Legenda básica:

as palavras em **NEGRITO **vão ser os pensamentos dos personagens

"..." fala dos personagens

quando estiver escrito em _ITALICO _mudança de cena

(...) comentários meus...

_Na pensão da senhora Kaede, no quarto de TenTen, Ino e Temari..._

TenTen "INO ACORDA!" mas a loira só se mexeu um pouco e voltou a dormir...

No quarto de TenTen estavam, Hinata e Sakura tentando acordar Ino que parecia uma pedra, e não queria acordar de jeito nenhum...

Temari "ela ainda não acordou?" perguntou Temari que tinha acabado de subir, e estava com um copo d'água na mão.

Hinata "Temari-chan para que serve este copo?" perguntou com um certo receio...

Temari se aproximou da cama de Ino e virou o copo deixando a água cair sobre o rosto dela (q má...o.o)

Ino "AAAAAAAAAA TO ME AFOGANDO..." disse Ino que acordou assustada...

Todas : "¬¬"

Ino "hã?..." e percebendo que estava toda molhada...

Ino "QUEM FOI QUE JOGOU AGUA EM MIM?"perguntou SUPER nervosa...

Temari "eu...por que?"

Ino "POR QUE? VOCÊ TA LOCA!"perguntou Ino que agora já estava de pé encarando Temari.

Temari "você não queria acordar...eu fui obrigada a fazer isso, pare de gritar como se fosse idiota, e vê se você se troca rápido por que já são 7:40, eu e as meninas já estamos indo..."

Temari pegou sua mochila que estava em cima de sua cama e saiu do quarto...

Ino pareceu se tocar que já eram 7:40...e foi se trocar o mais rápido possível, as outras que até agora estavam assistindo, resolveram ir para a escola antes que chegassem atrasadas que nem Ino...

_Na escola, no 1º A, classe de TenTen ,Hinata,Sakura e Ino..._

A primeira aula seria ciências, e o professor estava atrasado (para a sorte de Ino...), então enquanto isso, a turma estava conversando...

Kurenai sensei "POR FAVOR FAÇÃO SILENCIO QUE EU ACABEI DE CHEGAR..."

Todos levaram um susto, ninguém tinha visto ela chegar, todos foram para os seus lugares...

Kurenai sensei era a professora mais jovem da escola, tinha apenas 27 anos, era muito bonita o que fazia os garotos prestarem atenção em sua aula...

Kurenai sensei "desculpem pelo atraso...mas é que eu estava resolvendo um assunto importante...mas em todo caso quero apresentar para vocês os alunos novos, podem entrar"

Imediatamente entraram 2 garotos, um que era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e um sorriso bobo no rosto...o outro tinha cabelos pretos, olhos cor de ônix, e muito bonito, fazendo varias garotas prestarem bastante atenção...

1º menino "OI eu dou Uzumaki Naruto" falou o loiro.

2º menino "eu sou Uchiha Sasuke..." falou o moreno fazendo várias garotas suspirarem, especialmente Sakura e Ino...

Kurenai sensei "bom podem sentar em qualquer lugar..."disse apontando para a sala, onde tinha vários lugares vagos (eu já expliquei o porque...)

Os dois se dirigiram para lugares vagos, Sasuke sentou na carteira do lado esquerdo de Sakura, para a sua felicidade, e Naruto se sentou atrás de Sasuke...(bom eu já expliquei os lugares no 1º cap certo!mas vou colok de novo..é assim ó..: TenTen se senta do lado direito de Sakura , e atrás da Sakura estava Ino, e atrás da TenTen sentava Hinata...entenderam?)

Kurenai sensei começou a sua aula...

_Na sala do 2ºB..._

**A primeira aula é matemática que bom**... pensou Temari toda feliz (q lok...gosta de matemática o.o")

Iruka sensei entrou na classe, fazendo assim todos irem para os seu devidos lugares.

Iruka sensei "Ola turma,bom...tenho novidades...novos alunos !"

Yume "nossa o sensei ta animado neh?" disse Yume a amiga de Temari virando para trás para conversar com ela...

Temari apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça...olhou para a porta onde entraram dois garotos, um moreno com olhos cor de perola, e outro moreno com os olhos verdes musgos...**pera ai...moreno olhos cor de perolas, e moreno com olhos verdes musgos?**

**são aqueles caras de ontem a noite...** pensou Temari olhando para os dois...

Iruka sensei "Podem se apresentar..."

Neji "eu sou Hyuuga Neji..."falou Neji sério como sempre...

Shikamaru "eu sou Nara Shikamaru"falou Shikamaru com um tom de tésio na voz...(como sempre rs...)

**Hyuuga Neji?...Hyuuga Hinata...eles tem o mesmo sobrenome...mas...nossa...q estranho...pelo que eu sabia a Hinata não tinha nenhum parente vivo...** pensou Temari (ela tava pensando muito hj...)

Iruka sensei "muito bem rapazes,podem se sentar..."

Shikamaru se sentou na carteira do lado de Yume, e Neji se sentou na carteira do lado da de Shikamaru...Iruka sensei começou a sua aula...

Kin "nossa..esse tal de Shikamaru até que é bonitinho..." falou Kin (sim ela estava la) para uma menina que sentava na carteira a sua frente, que se chamava Natsu, Temari não gostava de Natsu também...

Natsu "é mesmo Kin-chan..."confirmou Natsu...

Kin "o que você achou dele Temari?"perguntou Kin com um tom de falsidade na voz...

Temari "desde quando a minha opinião te interessa?" respondeu Temari encarando Kin...

Yume que até então só estava ouvindo...

Yume "é vamos ter calam né gente..."

Kin "desde agora..." respondeu Kin encarando Temari ignorando completamente Yume.

Temari "é mesmo! pois morra de curiosidade pois você não vai ficar sabendo de minha opinião..."respondeu friamente para Kin ignorando também a Yume.

Yume "ai meu Deus...vai começar..."falou Yume revirando os olhos...

Kin "custa me falar a sua opinião?"respondeu friamente Kin se levantando e ainda encarando Temari, nesse ponto ninguém mais prestava atenção para a aula de matemática.

Temari "para que? para você sair espalhando por ai?" respondeu Temari que agora também estava de pé, encarando Kin.

Kin "você esta me chamando de fofoqueira?"

Temari "não...mais se a carapuça serviu..."

Classe "ORRA!"

Kin estava pronta para ir para cima de Temari, e Temari estava pronta para ir para cima de Kin, mais alguém interrompeu, era Shikamaru que agora estava entra as duas, impedindo delas se atacarem...

Shikamaru "sabe...eu realmente não gosto de estudar...mais é melhor estudar do que ficar vendo duas garotas brigarem"falou calmamente Shikamaru...

Temari encarou Shikamaru, como ele se atrevia a interromper uma briga dela...ela ia responde-lo mais alguém a interrompeu novamente...

Iruka sensei "eu estou realmente querendo dar a minha aula mas vocês estão atrapalhando, querem fazer a gentileza de se retirarem?"

Kin.Shikamaru e Temari o olharam meio assustados...mas rapidamente se recuperaram e foram um a um saindo da classe...

_No 1º A..._

Kurenai sensei havia pedido um trabalho para se fazer em dupla (de dois em gente, dupla de dois...rs), mais como ela era muito má, ela que iria escolher a dupla...

Kurenai sensei "vamos ver...Aburame Shino com...vamos ver...Yamanaka Ino!"disse com um sorriso maligno, ela adorava destruir panelinhas, e as 4 amigas eram as que ela mais adorava separam para algum trabalho...

Ino "aaa..."suspirou...mais de todo jeito ela já sabia que não iria cair com alguma de suas amigas, **mas pelo menos podia ser o Sasuke-kun...** pensou ela irritada...

Kurenai sensei "vamos ver, vamos ver...Uzumaki Naruto com...vamos ver...Hinata, você mesmo..."

Naruto não se importou muito, Hinata apenas ficou um pouco vermelha...

Kurenai sensei "hmmm...agora vai ser...Inuzuka Kiba, você mesmo meu querido...seu par vai ser...Mitarashi TenTen..."

TenTen resmungou baixinho, Kiba pareceu ter ficado feliz com a escolha...

Kurenai sensei "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura se assustou ao ouvir o seu nome...

Kurenai sensei "você vai fazer seu trabalho com...hmmm...vamos pensar..."

**Pode ser todos menos o Rock Lee, por favor...tudo menos o Rock Lee...** pensava Sakura, Rock Lee era um garoto meio estranho (ridiculo...) que ADORAVA a Sakura desde a infância, porem, nunca foi correspondido, mais porem, ele também nunca desistiu...

**Eu, eu, eu, eu...por favor me escolhe para fazer o trabalho com a Sakura-chan... **pensava Rock Lee com a chama da juventude queimando em seus olhos...(¬¬")

Kurenai sensei "Uchiha Sasuke..."

**BEMMMMMMMM!te adoro Kurenai sensei...** pensou Sakura ficando toda feliz...

**A não...Sakura –chan vai fazer o trabalho com o feioso do Uchiha Sasuke... **pensou Rock Lee (olha quem é que esta chamando o Sasuke de feioso...nd vê...¬¬)...

**QUE? a Sakura vai fazer o trabalho com o Sasuke-kun...?...aaaaaa Kurenai sensei sua chata...** pensou Ino com muita raiva...

Naruto "aaaaa, por que você tem que fazer o trabalho com a gatinha da Sakura-chan?...isso não é justo...apesar da Hinata-chan também ser bonita..." falou olhando para Hinata, e esta quando reparou, ficou totalmente vermelha...

Sasuke "por mim tanto faz..." respondeu Sasuke, **mas bem que essa tal de Sakura é bonitinha...**

Kurenai sensei continuou a formar os grupos, e separando todas as panelinhas (eu ein...que má)...

_No pátio da escola..._

Depois de ter saído da sala se aula, Kin ficou totalmente estressada, e foi para o banheiro arrumar a maquiagem que, para ela, estava toda borrada por causa da Temari (lokinha ela não!), Temari estava muito nervosa, e precisava descontar a sua raiva em alguém, e esse alguém infelizmente era Shikamaru...

Temari "seu idiota, quem mandou você se interferir na briga?"

Shikamaru "..."não respondeu nada, apenas suspirou e olhou para o céu (eles estavam no pátio da escola que uma parte era coberta, e outra descoberta, e como Shikamaru estava olhando pro céu eles obviamente estavam na parte descoberta do pátio...) estava completamente encoberto por nuvens **logo, logo, vai chover...** pensou...

Temari viu que ele não estava mais prestando atenção em nada que ela estava falando, e ficou mais irritada ainda...

Temari "você esta me ouvindo?" perguntou Temari controlando sua raiva...

Shikamaru "hãã?"

Temari "grrr...SEU IDIOTA, EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ FAZ MEIA HORA E VOCÊ NEM ESTA ME ESCUTANDO E..."

Shikamaru "vai chover..."falou em um tom calmo ignorando completamente Temari deixando ela mais nervosa...

Temari "que chover que nada, que se dane a chuva...eu estou falando e você..."ela foi interrompida por um barulho de trovão, logo depois começou a chover, ensopando os dois que continuavam na chuva...

Shikamaru "acho melhor nós sairmos dessa chuva..."

TAP...Shikamaru havia levado um tapão de Temari, ele colocou a mão em cima da bochecha direita onde estava vermelho.

Temari "isso é para você aprender a não me ignorar mais seu baka!"

Shikamaru apenas suspirou de novo, olhou para o céu, estava chovendo mais forte agora, olhou para a garota em sua frente, ela estava com uma cara de nervosa, e toda ensopada pela chuva, o branco da camisa do uniforme estava quase transparente, mas o resto do uniforme era preto, então não tinha risco de mostrar nada de importante...

Temari o olhou ainda nervosa, como ele podia ser tão CALMO, ela estava brigando com ele, até deu um tapa na cara dele, mais ele continuava com uma calma...e isso estava a deixando mais nervosa...

Temari se sentiu sendo carregada, olhou para Shikamaru, ele estava a carregando...

Temari 'O QUE? pode me soltar..."disse Temari nervosa dando soquinhos na costa dele...

Shikamaru 'ta bom.." disse soltando ela...

Mas como Temari é uma ninja habilidosa, ela não caiu no chão sentada como era de se esperado, ela caiu de pé um pouco desiquilibrada, segurando no ombro de Shikamaru ficando bem próxima do rosto dele...

Kin "MAS O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO?" perguntou interrompendo O momento...

Os dois rapidamente se separaram, Temari estava envergonhada, apesar de não demostrar isso, (um ninja nunca deve mostrar seus sentimentos...lembram-se?) não que tivesse rolado alguma coisa, para falar a verdade não rolou nada, mais mesmo assim, eles tinham ficado muito próximos...

Kin "vocês estavam se beijando...!"

Temari "Você ta loca?"

Shikamaru "afff...que coisa chata...não, nós não estávamos nos beijando..." respondeu Shikamaru com uma cara de tédio...

Kin "é claro que tavam...eu vi..."disse encarando a Temari...

Temari "é claro que não...sua mentirosa você não viu nada..."disse Temari encarando Kin...

Shikamaru "a não...outra briga..."suspirou...

PIIIIII...o sinal do intervalo finalmente tocou

**to salvo...** pensou Shikamaru saindo o mais rápido possível dali...

_No 1º A novamente..._

Finalmente havia acabado a aula da Kurenai sensei (eram 2 aulas com ela), agora era intervalo...

Todos estavam saindo da classe...

Sasuke "Sakura!" gritou Sasuke querendo chamar Sakura...

Foi como um sonho para a Sakura e inveja para as outras meninas...

Sakura "sim..."respondeu andando onde ele estava...

Sasuke "bom..eu estava pensando em como nós iremos fazer o trabalho, e acho que quanto mais cedo melhor..."falou Sasuke com seu jeito frio do sempre...

Sakura "é lógico!..bom se você quiser podemos nos encontrar essa sexta-feira na minha casa...que tal?"

Sasuke "ótimo..."

Sakura "bom depois eu te dou o endereço..."

Sasuke "ta bom..."

Depois desse brevíssimo encontro eles desceram pra o intervalo...

TO BE CONTINUED...

outro cap bem compridinho...

bom...desculpa mais não saiu muito de romance...(pra falar a verdade foi quase nd)...e não saiu nenhuma missão...axu q no próximo sai...vamus ver...

eu queria agradecer a:

**Billie Umino:**obrigada pelo coments...vc axou engraçada minha fic?...sério?...nossa q bom..., mas se vc quer dar msm risada leia as fic da Uchiha Chii, elas são muito engraçadas...muito legais...bom...continue acompanhando...espero q goste desse capi! já ne..

**Amanda-bello: **HELLO PRIMUXAAAAAAAAA! eu não sou a Carina não...e so o LOBO MAU..¬¬...vc leu minha fic...óóó...fiquei super feliz quando vi seu comentário..q bom q vc gostou...to ai ta o 4º capitulo, to lê tudo e pare de me enxer o saco ta! eh zuerinha...eu te adoro vc sabe neh! deixe sempre um comentário ta! kissus...

**Kiyuii-chan: **oiiii!q ótimo q vc axou legal...vc sabe q tua opinião é importantíssima...bom o romance não saiu direito esse capi...sinto muito...mas no próximo eu axu q sai...(eu espero) continue acompanhando ta! bai bai kissus...

**Uchiha Chii: **oiee!é claro q eu gosto de suas fics...quem não iria gostar?...elas são d+...

ai ta a continuação...espero q esteja bom...eh soh

bai bai kissus...

breve o 5º cap...(todos:ÓÓÓÓÓ!)


	5. Ainda no intervalo

**Disclaimer: **Eu não preciso mais falar que Naruto me pertençe neh? vcs jah sabem disso...

**Será: **O titulo dessa fic é Será?...mas o porque eu não sei...eu estava sem criatividade para títulos..e por isso colokei esse titulo baka que só uma baka poderia colok (pêra ai..eu me xinguei!)

aaaa...

quando estiver assim ó: **_em negrito e em itálico é pq é no ponto de vista de outra pessoa a não ser das meninas ta!_**

eeeeeeeeeeeeee vamos a fic...5º cap. gentem...leiam...

Temari estava no banheiro feminino, junto com Hinata, Sakura, TenTen e Ino que ainda estava nervosa com Kurenai sensei por ter escolhido a Sakura em vez dela para fazer o trabalho com o Sasuke...

Temari ainda estava toda encharcada, e estava tentando, sem nenhum sucesso, se secar...

TenTen "calma ai...eu ainda não entendi...me explique de novo esta história..."

Temari suspirou...já havia contado a historia varias vezes mas elas ainda não pareciam entender...

TenTen "quer dizer que você foi expulsa da aula do Iruka sensei por causa de uma briga, e esta molhada assim porque você estava no pátio descoberto quando começou a chover...?"

Temari "isso mesmo, demoro para entender..."

Hinata "mas...Temari-chan, por que você não saiu da chuva quando ela começou?"

Sakura "ela tem razão...afinal a chuva começou faz tempo, e você ficou nela todo esse tempo?"

Ino "você esta escondendo alguma coisa...pode falar!"

Temari "..."

TenTen "então a Ino tem razão...o que você esta escondendo?"

Temari "eu não estou escondendo nada...vocês é que são locas!"o.ó

Todas "sei sei..."

Temari "vocês estão desconfiando de mim?" perguntou ficando nervosa de novo...

TenTen, Hinata e Sakura "não imagina..." '

Ino "bom..se você não vai contar eu vou descobrir isso sozinha.." dizendo isso saiu do banheiro, deixando uma Temari nervosa para trás...

O sinal tocou finalizando o intervalo...

Temari "droga ainda estou toda molhada, o jeito vai ser eu não entrar na aula...vocês podem falar para a Yume arrumar meu material e depois vocês levam para a casa pra mim?"

Hinata "mas Temari-chan você vai cabular aula?"

Temari "hmmm...é o jeito..."

TenTen "aaaaa eu também quero...a próxima aula vai ser matemática..."

Sakura "de jeito nenhum TenTen...você esta super mal em matemática...você tem que estudar..." disse Sakura carregando TenTen para fora do banheiro...

TenTen "NÃOOOO!"

Hinata "pode deixar Temari-chan que eu falo para a Yume guardar seu material..."

Temari "obrigada Hinata..."

Hinata "mas como você vai sair da escola?"

Temari "aaa vai ser bem fácil..." disse dando um sorriso...

_No 2º B..._

Shikamaru olhou para a sua classe, aquela menina louca que se chamava Temari não estava lá...mas a sua amiga a tal de Yume estava arrumando o material dela...

**Ela deve ter ido embora com uma desculpa de passar mal...coisas de mulher...** pensou Shikamaru não se importando muito, olhou para a janela e se assustou ao ver Temari escalando o muro da escola...mas ela não estava escalando o muro de uma forma normal...ela estava escalando como se estivesse andando normalmente no chão, **mas como se só ninjas** **sabem essa técnica...** pensou Shikamaru confuso...

_Do lado de fora da escola..._

Temari desceu o muro de uma forma habilidosa, olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém...

começou a andar e seguiu o caminho para a pensão...sua roupa ainda estava molhada, chamando a atenção de todo mundo onde ela passava, achou melhor ir pelos telhados das casas, entrou em uma rua deserta, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando, e subiu em cima do telhado da casa mais próxima que la havia...

_No 1º A..._

Agora a aula era de educação física, e o professor era Gai sensei,a classe toda estava na quadra, as meninas estavam com um uniforme diferente e os meninos também, o uniforme de educação física das meninas eram uma camiseta branca com o símbolo da escola no lado esquerdo da blusa e um shorts curto preto, o dos meninos eram uma camiseta branca com o símbolo da escola no lado esquerdo da blusa e uma bermuda preta (ow vcs esperavam que iria ser um shorts curto para eles tbm! jah imaginou q engraçado seria ver o Naruto e o Sasuke de shortinhos..rs)

Gai sensei "hoje nós vamos treinar um pouco de vôlei!vai ser meninos junto com meninas..."

Alguns gostaram outros reclamaram mas como quem da a ordem é o sensei eles vão ter que jogar...

Gai sensei "vamos ver...Yamanaka Ino e Rock Lee podem escolher os times..."

Ino "ótimo...eu escolho...hmmm" olhou para todas as pessoas, Sakura estava implorando para que Ino a escolhesse, obviamente ela não queria jogar no time de Rock Lee porque aquele muleque chato vivia no pé dela...mas no entanto Ino ainda estava brava com a Sakura por ela fazer o trabalho de ciências junto com o Sasuke...

Ino "eu já sei...Sasuke-kun eu escolho você!"

**A nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...droga o Lee vai me escolher, maldita Ino...e o pior é que ela escolheu o Sasuke-kun para ficar no time dela...ela me paga... **pensou Sakura...

Rock Lee "eu escolho a SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura "A NÃO...q droga..." falou enquanto ia para o time de Lee...

TenTen "esse cara não se toca que a Sakura-chan não gosta dele..."cochichou TenTen para Hinata...

Hinata "é..."

Ino "eu escolho...Hinata-chan..."

Rock Lee "eu escolho..."

Sakura "você escolhe a TenTen..."

Rock Lee "como você quiser Sakura-chan...eu escolho TenTen-chan.."

E assim se foi...(vcs não querem que eu coloke todo mundo neh! não!bom como eu imaginei )

Depois de escolher os times...

Gai sensei "agora podem jogar!mas joguem com a chama da juventude!" falou Gai sensei dando um de seus sorrisos colgate...

Rock Lee "é isso ai sensei" disse Lee dando também um sorriso colgate...

Todos "¬¬'"

**Esses dois são estranhos...** pensou Sakura meio assustada...

O jogo começou, depois de um tempo, o time de Ino estava ganhando, mas, Sakura estava disposta a não perder para Ino , depois e um tempo o jogo estava : 15 para o time de Rock Lee e 20 para o time de Ino...

Ino "vamos jogar gente, eu não quero perder para a testuda ai...(mandona ela naum?)"

Sakura ouvindo o que Ino disse ficou nervosa...

Sakura "grrr...vamos gente, a Ino-porca não joga tão bem, concerteza vamos ganhar!"

Ino "só por que você acha TESTUDA!"

Sakura "cala boca PORCA!"

TenTen "vamos parar com isso meninas!"'

Sakura e Ino "uff!"

Hinata "elas não tem jeito...pode sacar agora Tomoko-chan..."

A menina imediatamente sacou, Sasuke pegou com uma manchete a bola, Naru levantou e Ino cortou!mas Sakura defendeu...e depois de mas um tempo o jogo havia acabado, o time da Ino ganhou...e ela estava fazendo de tudo para deixar a Sakura nervosa, mas TenTen e Hinata estavam tentando controla-las...(a Hinata e a TenTen são as menos barraqueiras na turma...)

_Depois de finalmente ter acabado a aula..._

As meninas seguiam em direção a pensão, haviam pegado com Yume o material de Temari, e TenTen seguia reclamando...

TenTen "aff eu também devia ter cabulado a aula de matemática...não é justo..."

e ia reclamando mais e mais, as outras já estavam de saco cheio de ouvir ela reclamar,TenTen ainda estava reclamando, estava indo mas a frente e estava tão destraída que acabou trombando com alguém que obviamente também estava distraído...

_**Depois da aula ter acabado...**_

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji seguiam em direção a suas "casa", Naruto estava, como sempre falando sem parar...

Naruto "nossa essa escola esta cheia de gatinhas...tem uma menina na minha sala que é muito linda...ela vai fazer um trabalho com o Sasuke, sorte dele..."

Shikamaru "a menina com que você vai fazer o trabalho é bonita também...não é?"

Naruto "é...o nome dela é Hinata!"

Sasuke "É ISSO..."

Todos o olharam surpresos...

Neji "é isso o que?"

Sasuke "essa tal de Hinata, ela se chama Hyuuga Hinata...o mesmo sobrenome que o teu Neji"

Neji olhou para trás surpreso, não era tão comum encontrar alguém com o mesmo sobrenome...

Enquanto pensava nisso Neji se distraiu e acabou trombando com alguém...

**CAPOFT...**

Neji e TenTen se trombaram e caíram em uma pose muito constrangedora, TenTen havia caído deitada no chão e Neji estava por cima dela, com as mãos apoiadas no chão, os rostos estavam muito próximos, um podia sentir a respiração do outro...

Neji "err...a me desculpa.."

TenTen "claro não tem problema" **claro que não tem, nossa que gatinho!** pensou TenTen ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Ino que estava tentando segurar a risada, assim como as outras, finalmente falou...

Ino "bom eu acho que nenhum dos dois se machucaram, mas...vocês vão ficar assim até quando!" falou dando risada...

Os outros não conseguiram mais segurar a risada, fazendo assim TenTen e Neji ficarem vermelhos...

Neji se levantou e depois ajudou TenTen a se levantar.

TenTen olhou para as meninas com reprovação, mais elas deram mais risada quando viram que esta continuava vermelha...

Sakura "não adianta olhar para nós assim não, ninguém mandou você ficar reclamando..."

Hinata "é verdade TenTen-chan..."falou timidamente Hinata fazendo os garotos prestarem atenção nela.

Ela era parecida com Neji, tinha os mesmo olhos cor de perolas, quem os vissem juntos iriam pensar que eram irmãos ou coisa parecida...

Naruto "hmmm, o seu sobrenome é Hyuuga né?" perguntou Naruto para Hinata.

Hinata "sim...ma mas porque?"

Naruto "é que o nosso colega aqui se chama Hyuuga Neji..."

Hinata pareceu surpresa, assim como as outras, eles não podiam ser parentes, Hinata não tinha nenhum parente vivo, não até onde elas sabiam...

Ino "agora que você me falou, a Hinata até que é parecida com ele.." disse analisando os dois...

Hinata "Ino-chan, você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum parente vivo...!"

Sakura "é verdade..."

TenTen "só deve ser conhecidencia..."

Ino "mas...eles tem o mesmo sobrenome e até são parecidos...não pode ser só conhecidencia..."

Shikamaru "afff...que problemático..."disse Shikamaru com tédio, o que deixou Ino furiosa...

Ino "problemático é você...parece que esta morrendo..."reclamou Ino...

Shikamaru a olhou, até que ela não era feia...era bem bonita pra falar a verdade, mas parecia escandalosa...

Shikamaru "afffs..."

Ino "grr"ficando nervosa...

As garotas já sabendo o que iria acontecer.

TenTen "a, bom eu nem me apresentei...eu sou Mitarashi TenTen (vcs sabiam q outro dia eu estava fuçando na net e vi q esse sobrenome q eu inventei pra TenTen é o sobrenome da Anko...eu não sabia o.o') e essas são Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata e Yamanka Ino"

Naruto "hmmm muito prazer...eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e esses são Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Neji...nós estamos na mesma sala né..!"perguntou se referindo a ele e ao Sasuke (é obvio que elas já sabiam, mas só para confirmar...falta de criatividade é algo terrivel...¬¬)

Elas, menos Ino que ainda estava nervosa "é.."

TenTen "bom estamos indo...ja ne..."

E assim elas seguiram para a pensão, antes que a Ino perdesse a paciência...

Naruto "estranho né?"

Neji "é mesmo..."

Naruto "foi engraçado o tombo que você levou...hehe"

Neji "cala a boca"

Naruto "vai falar que você não gostou de cair em cima dela"

Neji ficou vermelho...

Naruto "hahahaha você ta vermelho"

Neji "cala a boca" dando um soco na cabeça do Naruto "seu baka"

Os outros dois apenas olharam, Shikamaru estava pensando como eles eram problemáticos e Sasuke estava pensando na missão...

Já era sexta-feira, 1:00 hora da tarde, Sakura tinha combinado com Sasuke para faerem o trabalho de ciências que a Kurenai sensei mandou...

Sakura estava em frente do espelho se olhando pela vigésima vez, procurando alguma imperfeição, se olhou novamente, estava com uma blusa branca de alcinhas lisa, e uma calça jeans...o básico...mas estava bom...os cabelos rosados curtos estavam soltos como sempre, a campainha tocou...

Sakura "eu atendo!" disse descendo as escadas, mas um furacão loiro passou correndo na frente e chegou na porta primeiro...

Ino era aquele furacão, ela abriu a porta deixando uma Sakura toda descabelada para trás..

Ino "Ola Sasuke-kun!" disse Ino para Sasuke que estava parado do lado de fora da porta...mas atrás de Sasuke estava Naruto...

Ino "a ola pra você também..."

Sasuke apenas acenou...

Naruto "Ola Ino-chan!"

Sakura que agora já estava recuperada.

Sakura "Ola Sasuke-kun, Ola Naruto..."

Mais uma vez só o Naruto respondeu...

Naruto "Ola Sakura-chan!"

Sakura "bom Sasuke-kun vamos fazer o trabalho!"

Sasuke acenou novamente com a cabeça, os dois entraram.

Naruto "Sakura-chan, onde esta Hinata-chan!"

Kaede "ela esta lá na cozinha..."disse Kaede a dona da pensão.

Kaede era uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 55 anos de idade, tinha os cabelos grisalhos, era baixinha e parecia ser muito simpática...

Kaede "aa, eu nem me apresentei...eu sou Mayio Kaede, sou dona da pensão, e vamos dizer, praticamente como uma vó para as meninas..."disse dando um sorriso bondoso.

Naruto "prazer em conhece-la senhora Kaede! eu sou Uzumaki Naruto..."

Kaede "é eu sei quem são vocês...as meninas me falaram de vocês, bom se você é o Naruto, ele deve ser o Sasuke certo?"

Sasuke "uhun"

Kaede "bom...Ino querida chegou uma carta para você ela estava..."

Ino "deixa eu ver!"disse tomando a carta da mão da senhora Kaede...

Ino "aaaaaaa, é sobre isso!"disse, e saiu correndo subindo as escadas e entrando no seu quarto...

Todos "¬¬'"

Sakura "acho que agora podemos ir fazer o nosso trabalho né Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke "é..."

Naruto "bom eu vo até a cozinha para ver se eu encontro a Hinata-chan..."

Kaede "deixe que eu te mostro onde ela é querido.."

E os dois seguiram para a direção da cozinha...

Sakura subiu as escadas e Sasuke foi atrás dela, eles entraram no quarto que era dela,e da Hinata.

Sakura pegou todos os materiais que era preciso para fazer o trabalho, os colocou em cima de uma escrivaninha (o quarto era bem grande pra caber 2 camas e ainda 1 escrivaninha ') pegou mais uma cadeira para o Sasuke se sentar.

Sakura "bom...eu acho melhor nós começarmos com o cartaz e você?"

Sasuke "tanto faz..."

Sakura "ta então vamos começar pelo cartaz..."mal Sakura terminou de falar que Ino entrou no quarto, e pegou uma cadeira para se sentar do lado de Sasuke.

Sakura pareceu não ter gostado nem um pouco da intrusa, Sasuke pareceu nem se importar...


	6. Cap6

Cap. 6...

é isso ai..to seguindo o que minha primuxa Amanda falou: postar o cap. 5,6,7 e 8 de uma só vez...mas eu num to tendo tempo naum...e o enloqueceu ein gente...eu num consigo mais comentar, ou posta fic...vamos ver se melhora...eu espero que sim...

**Disclaimer:** preciso mesmo falar?¬¬

Legenda básica:

as palavras em **NEGRITO **vão ser os pensamentos dos personagens

"..." fala dos personagens

quando estiver escrito em _ITALICO _mudança de cena

(...) comentários meus...

quando estiver assim ó: **_em negrito e em itálico é pq é no ponto de vista de outra pessoa a não ser das meninas ta!_**

Sakura "Ino..."

Mas a loira não a ouviu, apenas continuou babando em cima do Sasuke...

Sakura "Ino..."

Mas a loira a ignorou novamente, e continuava a babar em cima do Sasuke...

Sakura "INO..."

Agora sim a loira a ouviu...

Sakura "PODE SAIR DAQUI AGORA, O QUARTO NÃO É SEU, E VOCÊ ESTA ATRAPALHANDO..."disse Sakura nervosa empurrando Ino para fora do quarto e depois batendo a porta e por fim a trancando...

Sakura "ainda bem..."disse num suspiro...

Ela voltou para o seu lugar, ao lado do Sasuke, e este pareceu não se importar...(já esta acostumado o.0)

Depois de um tempo...

Sakura "Sasuke-kun, você não esta com fome? quer algo pra comer, beber?"

Sasuke "não..."

Sakura "tem certeza? porque eu vou até a cozinha, beber água, não quer?"

Sasuke "não..."

Sakura "então ta...já volto.."

Sakura saiu do quarto e seguiu em direção da cozinha, vendo isso Ino aproveitou e entrou no quarto sem Sakura perceber...

Sakura desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, chegando lá encontrou Naruto que estava comendo ramen desesperadamente, e Hinata que estava tentando fazer o trabalho...

Hinata "Sakura-chan, você esta conseguindo fazer este trabalho?"

Sakura "eu to tentando...é difícil..."

Hinata "é..."voltou a fazer o trabalho...

Sakura foi até a geladeira e pegou um copo de água, bebeu, e resolveu que era melhor voltar a fazer o trabalho...

Sakura voltou ao quarto, e ficou surpresa ai ver Ino dando em cima de Sasuke, de novo...

Sakura "INO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO DE NOVO?"

perguntou uma Sakura nervosa, é claro que ela já sabia a resposta, então foi empurrando a loira para fora do seu quarto e trancando novamente a porta.

Sasuke "nossa você não se da bem muito com ela..."

Sakura "não é nada disso...é que ela vem aqui no quarto só para ficar babando em cima de você, e eu não gosto disso..."

Sasuke "por acaso isso é ciúmes?"perguntou com um sorriso que só ele mesmo poderia dar (vcs sabem qual é...aquele sorriso lindo que ele dá quando ele fala que ela é irritante... é TÃOOO linduuu)

Sakura não soube o que responder, sentiu sua face esquentar...

Sakura "a...é...eu acho melhor nós fazermos o trabalho..."

Sakura tinha vontade de se bater...como ela era IDIOTA em dar uma resposta dessas...podia ter falado para ele que era...só para saber a reação dele...agora ela iria ficar só na vontade...

**Nossa ela fica vermelha com muita facilidade...** pensou Sasuke que estava adorando o embaraço que ela se encontrava...

Depois disso continuaram a fazer o trabalho...

_Depois de finalmente terem acabado o bendito trabalho..._

Sasuke e Naruto terminaram de fazer o trabalho de ciências, e já tinham ido embora da casa das meninas...

Sakura estava em seu quarto, pronta para ir tomar um banho, quando TenTen entra o quarto...

TenTen "Temari-chan esta chamando todas para fazer uma reunião, parece que temos outra missão..."

Sakura apenas suspirou, resolveu deixar o banho para mais tarde.

No quarto, estavam Temari,Ino e Hinata, Sakura olhou para a cama de TenTen onde estavam uns papéis e um mapa...

Temari "bom Orochimaru-sama nos convocou novamente, parece que temos que invadir essa casa e matar este homem"disse mostrando no mapa em cima da cama onde era a casa, e depois mostrando uma foto de um homem "não podemos ser vistas, e só temos que matar esse cara, então não podemos cometer nenhum engano...eu passei a tarde inteira observando a casa, anotei todas as informações necessárias, vamos ter que agir esta noite mesmo."

Hinata "mas porque tanta pressa? o que esse cara fez para o Orochimaru-sama o querer morto tão depressa?"

Temari "parece que este cara esta devendo uma grana preta para ele, nós devemos matar esse carinha ai, e pegar a grana..."

TenTen "então até que é fácil..."

Temari "não...a segurança de lá é muito boa...vai ser difícil entrar lá sem mninguém perceber..."

Ino "bom...ainda são 6:00 horas..."disse verificando no seu relógio de pulso "que horas que devemos agir?"

Temari "as 9:00..."

Ino "aaaaaa que bom..."

Temari "estamos todas entendidas?"

Todas "sim!"


	7. Finalmente uma missão

Cap. 7...

**Disclaimer: **para falar a verdade foi EU que inventei Naruto, assim como EU inventei Inuyasha e Harry Potter, mas ai veio um cara chamado Kishimoto que roubou essa idéia de mim, assim como a Rumiko e a J.K Rowling...

Cap. 7 no ar! finalmente uma missão gente!

espero que gostem!

Neji e Shikamaru passaram a tarde inteira tentando conseguir informações sobre a sua missão...

Shikamaru "parece que elas vão atacar essa noite, em uma casa...o dono desta casa é um empresário que se chama Motsumo Kioshi..."

Sasuke "como vocês conseguiram estas informações?"

Shikamaru "temos nossas fontes..."

Naruto "hehe..."

Neji "bom em todo caso hoje nós vamos ficar de olho naquela mansão, ela tem muitos guardas mas em todo caso acho melhor prevenir..."

Naruto "esta bom!"

Neji "e como não sabemos quando é que elas vão atacar, vamos ficar a noite inteira se for preciso vigiando a casa..."

Naruto "a não..."

Shikamaru "é eu sei que é um saco...mas temos que fazer isso..."

Neji e Sasuke apenas concordaram, Naruto ainda ficou reclamando...

_Na pensão da senhora Kaede..._

Já eram 8:00 horas da noite, as meninas tinham subido com a desculpa de quererem dormir pois estavam muito cansadas,então a senhora Kaede resolveu ir dormir também...

Hinata e Sakura estavam se arrumando para irem para a missão...

Hinata prendeu seus cabelos (eles são grandes agora...lembram!) em um rabo de cavalo, sua roupa era totalmente preta, ela estava com uma camiseta preta de alcinhas, colada no corpo, estava com uma calça capri, e sua sandália de ninja, tinha uma bolsinha amarrada na cintura onde ficavam as kunais e shurikens dela.

Sakura estava com uma blusa preta, sem mangas, e com uma calça jeans preta de lycra, tinha também uma bolsinha amarrada na sua cintura onde ficavam as sua kunais e shurikens., seu cabelo estava solto com uma faixa preta.

Elas foram até o quarto de Temari, etc...e as encontraram já prontas, Temari estava com uma blusa preta, com um decote bem modesto...e uma calça jeans preta, nas costas tinha o habitual leque que ela carregava, e na cintura a bolsinha.TenTen estava com uma blusa estilo japonesa preta, e uma calça cheia de bolsos, e uma bolsinha na cintura.Ino era a única que estava diferente, ela estava com uma blusa sem mangas preta colada no corpo, e uma mini saia jeans preta com uma bota de cano longo preta também, os cabelos estavam presos no habitual rabo de cavalo, e ela estava usando uma maquiagem bem forte, a fazendo parecer mais velha...

Hinata "Ino-chan, porque você esta com esta roupa?"

Ino "pergunta para a Temari..." falou nervosa, era obvio que ela não queria estar vestida assim...

Temari "ela esta vestida assim porque o guarda que fica na entrada da casa é meio que, mulherengo,e então a Ino vai distraí-lo..."

Ino "mais porque eu? não podia ser a TenTen? ou a Sakura?"

Temari "não, não poderia..."

Ino "porque?"

Temari "porque você é a mais atirada..."

Ino "O QUE?"

Temari "vai falar que é mentira?"

Ino "A..." Ino estava de boca aberta, Temari estava a chamando de puta na cara limpa, a ela não iria deixar barato não...

Mas quando Ino ia falar alguma coisa, ela percebeu que estava no quarto sozinha, a outra já estavam lá fora, em cima do telhado da casa da vizinha.

Sakura 'você não vai vir não Ino?"

Ino "grrr...espera ai!" disse indo pulando para fora do quarto através da janela indo em direção a casa...

Já era 8:40 da noite, a mansão do empresário que elas teriam que matar era em um condomínio fechado, era no final de uma rua deserta, quase não tinha ninguém na rua.

Elas conseguiram pular o muro do condomínio, e ficaram escondidas em uma árvore perto da mansão...

Temari "daqui a pouco vai ser 9 horas...é quando os guardas revesão,ai você passa a agir Ino..."

Ino "esta bem..."

Logo deu 9 horas, a segurança ia mudar, o guarda em frente da mansão agora era o tal guarda mulherengo que a Temari havia falado...

Temari "ótimo, pode agir Ino..."

Sakura "antes Ino, depois que você derrubar o cara ai, dá esse remédio para ele..."disse tirando da bolsinha um frasco com um liquido vermelho para Ino...

Ino "o que é este remédio?" perguntou pegando o remédio das mãos de Sakura.

Sakura "é que faz a pessoa que o tomarem esquecerem de tudo o que aconteceu antes de ter tomado o remédio..."

Ino "você que fez?"

Sakura "ahan..."

Ino "então não vai funcionar...Temari eu acho melhor pegar outro remédio..." disse tirando um sarro com a Sakura, pois ela sabia muito boa que Sakura era muito boa nesse lance de remédios...

Sakura "a cala a boca Ino...a só da uma gotinha pra ele ta?"

Ino "e se eu der mais que uma gota?"

Sakura "ele perde completamente a memória..."

Ino "hmmm interessante..."

Temari "parem de conversa, o guarda já ta ai, pode ir Ino..."

Ino "hã? mas como é que eu..."

Não deu tempo dela falar, Temari logo a empurrou da árvore fazendo Ino cair, e chamando a atenção do guarda.

Guarda "hmmm...o que a senhorita esta fazendo aqui?" perguntou para Ino que ainda estava sentada caída no chão...

Ino "a, é que eu..." disse Ino se levantando e tentando arranjar uma desculpa convincente, mas o guarda parecia não estar nem ligando para o que Ino estava dizendo, ele estava praticamente babando em cima dela, vendo isso Ino se lembrou do que Temari disse, e usou seu poder de sedução...

Ino "bom eu estou meio perdida, e eu andei faz um tempão e estou morrendo de sede, será que você não tem um copo de água ai dentro dessa casa não?" perguntou Ino...

Guarda "a claro que deve ter, você não quer entrar?" disse ainda babando em cima dela...

Ino "é lógico..." **nossa que idiota, acreditar numa mentira dessa...** pensou Ino...

O guarda abriu o portão da mansão, e depois desligou todos os alarmes que havia no jardim para eles poderem entrar,quando ele virou de costas, Ino o fez desmaiar...

Ino "pronto podem entrar meninas..." disse Ino, logo depois as outras descerem da árvore.

TenTen "nossa mas esse cara era um mulherengo mesmo..."

Hinata "ainda não estou acreditando que ele caiu na desculpa que Ino-chan deu..."

TenTen "nem eu..."

Temari "pronto,agora de o remédio para o cara..."

Ino "prontinho..." disse pingando apenas uma gota na boca do homem...

Temari "agora vamos colocar as mascaras..."

Depois que disse isso, todas tiraram da bolsinha uma mascara preta (aquelas que os bandidos da tv usam...as que só deixam os olhos à mostra...) e a colocaram.

Temari "todas sabem do plano?"

Todas "sim..."

Temari "então vamos..."

E as outras desapareceram, uma entrando em um lugar da casa, o plano era o seguinte, Sakura,Ino e TenTen iriam cuidar da segurança no andar debaixo, Temari e Hinata iam cuidar dos guardas e matar Kioshi no andar de cima.

_No andar debaixo..._

Ino,Sakura e TenTen entraram na sala principal, olharam por todos os lados, e contaram que tinham 5 câmeras, logo, logo os guardas estariam lá.

TenTen era muito habilidosa com as armas e armadilhas, em um instante preparou uma para que quando os guardas entrassem não passassem da sala...

Ino, foi para a cozinha e viu que tinham 3 câmeras, destruiu as 3, e ficou esperando escondida os guardas virem.

Sakura foi para a sala de estar,a sala era enorme, contou que tinha 6 câmeras, como não era tão radical que nem a Ino, ela só desconectou as câmeras, e ficou esperando os guardas virem...

_No andar de cima..._

Temari ficou encarregada de matar Kioshi, e Hinata ficou encarregada de encontrar o cofre com seu byakugan.

Hinata andou para lá e para cá,realmente a casa era muito grande, logo avistou, estava atrás de um quadro (coisa de televisão mesmo...) agora só faltava a senha.

Temari havia acabado de derrubar dois guardas que estavam na frente do quarto onde Kioshi dormia, entrou no quarto silenciosamente, havia uma cama onde Kishio estava dormindo,** ótimo...** pensou Temari, assim evitava barulho, pegou seu leque o abriu.

Temari "Kamaitachi no Jutsu" (é o ventinho "básico" que a Temari usa…)

O que antes era chamado de quarto viro um monte de coisas quebradas.

_em algum lugar fora da mansão..._

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Shikamaru...

Shikamaru "vocês ouviram isso?"

Naruto "eu não ouvi nada..."

Sasuke "acho melhor ir verificar..."

Os outros também concordaram com o colega, todos colocaram suas mascaras da ANBU e entraram na mansão.

_Dentro da mansão na parte debaixo..._

Sakura havia derrubado o ultimo guarda que ela estava lutando, sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali, olhou para trás e viu uma kunai vindo em sua direção, desviou a tempo, logo depois apareceu um cara com a mascara da ANBU, ele começou a atacar,** mas que droga, quem é esse afinal?** pensava Sakura confusa enquanto desviava de outro ataque.

TenTen estava satisfeita com sua armadilha, ela nem precisou usar a força, estava perto da escada, o lugar de ponto de encontro que elas combinaram para irem embora depois de terminarem.

**nossa mais que silencio...** pensou TenTen, havia alguma coisa errada, foi até a cozinha onde Ino estava, e a encontrou lutando com alguém,** mas quem é esse?** pensava TenTen confusa enquanto ajudava Ino a lutar.

_Na parte de cima da mansão..._

Hinata havia conseguido abrir o cofre, e já havia retirado todo o dinheiro, agora estava esperando Temari a sair do quarto, ela ouviu um barulho, olhou para a janela, havia alguém lá, logo desviou de 3 shurikens que haviam sido lançada por esse alguém, Hinata ficou confusa, ele começou a lutar, e ela também...

Temari verificou se Kishio estava mesmo morto, ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto, **Hinata...** pensou, isso não poderia ser boa coisa, andou até a porta, quando ia abrir alguém a impediu, era um homem com uma mascara que lá logo adivinhou que era da ANBU de alguma vila, **mas que droga...** pensou Temari, ela não estava a fim de lutar...

Shikamaru "Kagemane no Justu"

Temari logo entendeu que era uma técnica de controlar o oponente pela sombra,desviou da sombra dele que se estendia pelo chão, **droga...que eu vou fazer...preciso dar o fora deste quarto...**

Ela abriu seu leque.

Temari "Kamaitachi no justu"

Shikamaru se assustou, como ele ia imaginar que um leque ia produzir um vento tão FORTE...

Temari aproveitou e escapou derrubando a porta (mais pratico o.o), encontrou Hinata lutando com um homem também com a mascara da ANBU.

Temari "Kamaitachi no justu"

Ele pareceu ter se assustado também, aproveitando isso, as duas desceram as escadas, e deram de cara com Sakura que tinha acabado de ser derrubada por mais um homem com a mascara da ANBU...

Temari "vamos..."

Sakura se levantou rapidamente, e correu com as outras em direção a cozinha, lá elas encontraram TenTen e Ino lutando com mais um homem que assim como os outros usava uma mascara da ANBU, Ino não estava indo muito bem, pois lutar de salto e sai é meio complicado...

Temari "vamos sair daqui..."

As outras entenderam, TenTen jogou umas shurikens fazendo Neji se afastar um pouco e indo junto com os outros, elas estavam no meio da cozinha Temari estava na frente ela abriu o seu leque...

Temari "Kuchiyose KiriKiri Mai !"

Shikamaru "cuidado!"

Um redemoinho de vento veio cortando tudo o que estava na frente, em instantes o que era uma casa virou destroços,aproveitando isso elas fugiram...

Naruto "NOSSA...que garota forte era aquela?"disse olhando os destroços da casa...

Sasuke "ela usa chakra no vento..."

Neji deitou no chão..

Neji "droga elas estão longe..."

Shikamaru "vamos rápido então..."

Todos "Ok..."

E saíram em direção a floresta por qual elas haviam fugido...

_Já fora do condomínio, em uma floresta..._

TenTen,Ino,Temari,Sakura e Hinata estavam pulando de arvore em arvore, quando atingiram uma boa distancia pararam...

Hinata "eles estão vindo?"

Ino deitou no chão...

Ino "droga...eles estão vindo..."

Sakura "então eles conseguiram escapar do justu da Temari..."

Temari "eles são fortes mesmo..."

Hinata "e o que nós vamos fazer..."

TenTen "podem deixar comigo..." disse dando um sorriso, e pegando da bolsinha um rolo de linha...

Sasuke "Naruto CUIDADO!"

Naruto que ia mais a frente deles, não viu a armadilha que havia lá, começaram a cair várias kunais e shurikens em cima deles, por sorte, todos desviaram a tempo...

Neji "parece que elas querem nos parar mesmo..."

Sasuke deitou no chão...

Sasuke "e conseguiram, não consigo mais escutar os sons dos passos delas..."

Shikamaru "que droga..."

Naruto "então vamos voltar..."

Shikamaru "ta bem, deixamos as investigações para amanha..."

_Mais adentro da floresta..._

TenTen "eles pararam...parece que estão voltando..."

Ino "ainda bem..."

Sakura "aonde vamos agora?"

Temari "para a casa do Orochimaru-sama, temos que entregar o dinheiro..."

E continuaram a pular de galho em galho...

capitulo 7 finalmente...não deu para postar esse cap junto com o 6 e o 5, é que eu tava doente...tadinha de mim...

Mas para a infelicidade de todos eu voltei e vim encher mais o sacos de vcs!rs

Agradecimentos:

**Uchiha Chii: **eu vou fazer sim um TemariXShika...eu adoro esse casal!apesar de gostar bastante de Inoxshika...mas como vc já deve ter percebido eu adoro a Temari e então eu vou fazer o shikamaru fik com ela...muito obrigada pelos elogios ta!

T adoro...

kissus

**Billie Umino: **me desculpe mas eu decidi que vou fazer TemarixShika, não fique triste ta? mas como eu já disse eu adoro a Temari e vou faezr ela fik com o Shikamaru...espero que vc continue a acompanhar a fic...é o Lee sofre muito e vai sofrer mais hehehe...ja ne...kissus

**Amanda: **Yo primuxa! não deu para postar o cap 7 e 8 pq eu fiquei doente...mais ai ta o cap.7...espero que esteja bom...se não tiver me de umas dicas ta!

t adoro kissus

**Yami no Goddess: **que bom q vc ta amando a minha fic, isso me deixa feliz...é vaiser um choque msm quando eles descobrirem quem elas são e vice-versa...espere para ver hehe...

sim eu vou fazer um sasu+saku esse é o meu casal preferido!eu vo tentar esquentar as coisas entre eles, num sou muito boa para escrever romance, continue acompanhando a fic...a esse seu apelido é muito lindo Yami no Goddess...

Bai bai

kissus

**Bakazinha: **o que a Kin vai fazer? só no próximo cap vc vai saber...que bom que vc achou que a fic esta muito boa...ÓÓÓÓÓ meu vc é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que sabe o nome da Temari, Sabaku no Temari...interessante...MUITO OBRIGADO ta!

continue acompanhando a fic...

bai bai

kissus

**Kiyuii-chan: **Yo...é msm o casal Sasu+saku é fofo por ser ele dois neh?

vc axou a briga da Temari+Kin+Shika engraçada? que bom...ai esta um pouco de missão...espero que esteja razoável... continue acompanhando...

bai bai

kissus...


	8. Novos personagens entrando

Cap 8 ein gente! uhuuuuuu!

**Disclaimer:** toda vez que eu falo que Naruto não me pertence eu fico triste...(rs)

News personagens...quem será?

leiam para saber...hehe

Chegaram em uma parte da floresta, para quem visse não havia nada ali, mas se tocasse iria levar um choque concerteza, lá havia uma barreira feita de chakra que protegia uma mansão...

Temari e as outras passaram normalmente na barreira (coisa de inuyasha...), e avistaram a mansão, bem maior que a do Kishio, onde era a "casa" do Orochimaru...

Temari bateu na porta, um mordomo atendeu...

Mordomo "a são vocês, podem entrar..." disse abrindo a porta por completo deixando elas passarem...

Todas tiraram a mascaras, e seguiram em direção ao escritório de Orochimaru que ficava na parte de cima da mansão...

TenTen bateu na porta onde ficava o escritório...

Orochimaru "pode entrar..."

Elas entraram, o escritório era um lugar espaçoso, onde no centro havia uma mesa onde ficavam vários papeis e um computador, nas paredes havia vários quadros e havia também uma estante com muitos livros, na parede a direita havia umas janelas bem grandes, dando visão para um jardim,e na parede esquerda havia um sofá de camurça preto...atrás da mesa tinha uma poltrona de camurça e preta onde ficava Orochimaru (vcs sabem como o Orochimaru é neh gente! se eu for descrevê-lo vcs vão imaginar ele igual ao Michael Jackson)...

Orochimaru "to vendo que conseguiram..."

Temari "é mais não foi fácil..."

Sakura "apareceram uns caras com a mascara da ANBU de alguma vila ai, eles eram bem fortes, nos deram muito trabalho..."

Orochimaru "ANBU?...interessante...bom não se preocupem eu vo investigar isso...imagino que vocês estejam cansadas,querem descansar um pouco?"

Ino olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, já eram 12:00...

Ino "putz eu adoraria..."

As outras apenas concordaram, já era muito tarde...

Orochimaru "o quarto de vocês estão arrumados, podem ir se quiserem..."

Todas "sim..."

Hinata "Orochimaru-sama esta aqui o dinheiro que estava no cofre..." disse colocando o saco de dinheiro em cima da mesa...

Orochimaru "a é claro...muito obrigada, amanha eu dou a vocês as suas partes" (vcs pensaram que elas iam trabalhar de graça?)

Elas se retiraram do escritório e seguiram em direção ao quarto que elas iriam ficar...

Sakura revirou novamente na cama...não estava conseguindo dormir...**quem será que são eles?... **pensava Sakura preocupada, aquele cara com quem ela lutou era muito forte...

**acho melhor eu parar de pensar nisso...** olhou no relógio que estava na mesinha ao lado de sua cama, já era 12:30...**a não, eu quero dormir...vou beber alguma coisa...** pensou enquanto saia da cama, desceu as escadas e foi em direção a cozinha, a casa era muito grande mais ela já sabia o caminho para a cozinha...chegando lá pegou um copo de leite, depois que o bebeu ia voltar para o seu quarto, mas ela sentiu a presença de alguém...

Sakura "não precisa se esconder Itachi..." disse Sakura nervosa (na minha fic o Itachi não tem nenhum grau de parentesco com o Sasuke...)

Itachi "eu não estava me escondendo, só não sabia que era você que estava ai..." disse...

Sakura "que bom que você descobriu que era eu, agora pode ficar tranqüilo e voltar a dormir..." disse Sakura friamente enquanto passava por ele...

Itachi a segurou pelo braço a trazendo para perto de si...

Itachi "você não vai me dar nem um beijo de boa noite..."

Sakura "não, me solta agora!"

Itachi "e se eu não quiser..."

Sakura "eu quebro a tua linda carinha..."

Itachi "hmmm que medo...mas eu prefiro mesmo é fazer isso..." dizendo isso a puxou preenchendo os espaços entre seus corpos e a beijou...

Sakura se debatia, até que conseguiu se separar dele..

**PAFT...**

Sakura havia acabado de dar um tapa no rosto do moreno...

Sakura "como você ousa a fazer isso?" disse limpando os lábios com as mãos.

Itachi "você sabe que eu a quero para mim não sabe..." disse enquanto colocava as mãos sobre a bochecha esquerda onde Sakura havia batido.

Sakura "é você sempre quer o que não pode ter..." disse se virando para ir embora...

Itachi apenas a olhou ir embora, a isso não ia ficar assim, ela ainda ia ficar com ele...

_De manhã..._

Eram 7:00 horas da manhã, elas já estavam prontas para partir, só estavam esperando Ino...

Todas estavam na sala de estar, sentadas em um sofá branco...

Temari "a não já chega, eu vou lá chamar a Ino..." disse se levantando.

As outras não se importaram muito, apenas continuaram a conversar...

Temari subiu as escadas, e deu de cara com quem ela menos queria encontrar agora...

Kabuto "bom dia Temari-chan..."

Temari não respondeu...

Kabuto "não vai responder?"

Temari "bom dia..." disse e continuou o seu caminho...

Kabuto desceu as escadas dando um sorriso...

Kabuto "então vocês estão aqui!" falou entrando na sala onde Sakura,TenTen e Hinata.

TenTen "não estamos l..." mas ela não terminou a frase pois Hinata havia tapado a boca dela...

Hinata "cala a boca TenTen-chan..." flou baixinho no ouvido de sua amiga...

Kabuto "Hinata-chan, cada vez mais bonita ein...".

Hinata ficou um pouco vermelha, Kabuto tinha 17 anos com cabelos prateados e olhos pretos, usava óculos, era muito bonito, e vivia dando em cima de Hinata...

Temari entrou na sala seguida por Ino que estava emburrada e toda molhada...

TenTen "o que foi Ino?"

Ino "a Temari me molhou de novo só pra eu acordar..."

Temari "bom estamos todas aqui, vamos?"

As outras se levantaram, e foram saindo da sala, quando Hinata ia sair, Kabuto a impediu.

Kabuto "Ja ne Hinata-chan..." falou Kabuto baixinho no ouvido de Hinata, esta por sua vez ficou vermelha...

Kabuto sorriu deixando Hinata sair da sala...

TenTen "que o Kabuto queria com você?" perguntou TenTen enquanto elas pulavam de galho em galho indo a direção a vila.

Hinata "me falar tchau..."

Sakura "Hinata você sabe muito bem que o Kabuto não é boa coisa..."

Hinata "é eu sei...você por acaso esta achando que eu ficaria com ele?"

TenTen "ahan..."

Hinata "apesar dele ser bonito eu não iria ficar com ele..." disse dando risada...

As duas se impressionaram com Hinata, nunca imaginou que ela fosse assim...

_Segunda-feira na escola..._

Já era segunda-feira de manhã, Temari estava entrando na sua sala, quando percebeu que todo mundo estava a olhando, achou estranho, sentou na sua carteira ignorando os olhares que eram lançados para ela, até que ouviu um comentário que não foi de seu agrado...

Menina "você ficou sabendo que a Temari beijou o Shikamaru quarta-feira aqui na escola, é foi no dia que eles foram expulsos da aula no Iruka sensei..." falou uma menina que se chamava Hana para sua amiga uma tal de Relena...

Relena "sério como você soube?"

Hana "a Kin disse que viu tudo..."

Relena "que pena...o Shikamru-kun é to bonitinho..."

Hana "é mesmo..."

Temari se levantou, como assim estavam que ela estava com o Shikamaru, a Kin não estava ainda na classe mas quando ia sair para procurar ela pela escola o sinal tocou...

Ela voltou para o seu lugar, logo depois entrou Neji e Shikamaru, todos olharam para Shikamaru, este por fim achou muito estranho...

Kin entrou na sala seguida pro um monte de garotas, tudo metida...Yume pelo jeito havia faltado...

Pelo jeito Asuma sensei havia faltado, eles então iriam ter duas aulas vagas...**ótimo, tenho duas aulas para bater na Kin...** pensou enquanto ia para a mesa de Kin onde havia várias pessoas...

Temari tentou passar entre as pessoas mas achou melhor fazer de um jeito mais escandaloso...

Temari "KIN!" gritou Temari fazendo a classe que estava na maior zona ficar quietinha...

Kin saiu do meio da multidão indo a direção da Temari...

Kin "o que foi _Temari-chan_..." perguntou Kin com sua típica voz de metida...

Temari "a o que foi? que vou te contar o que foi, você espalhou para todo mundo que eu beijei o Shikamaru, você por acaso esta louca?"

Shikamaru que até então estava batendo um papo com Neji, começou a prestar atenção na possível briga que estava ocorrendo ali, e os dois resolveram ir para ver o que se passava...

Kin "eu?"

Temari "a mais outra Kin por aqui"

Kin "eu não estou louca, eu só disse o que eu vi..."

Shikamaru "e o que você viu ein?"

Kin "a Shikamaru-kun eu vi você beijando a Temari..."

Shikamaru e Temari "O QUE?" disseram ambos estavam surpresos e corados...

Temari "você esta louquinha garota, eu não beijei ele coisa nenhuma"

Kin "até parece..."

Temari ficou nervosa ela ia para cima de Kin, mas Shikamaru a segurou...

Kin "hmm o namoradinho segurando a namorada nervosa..."

O resto da classe "HMMMMMMMM"

Eles imediatamente se separaram, ambos estavam vermelhos...

Asuma sensei "BOM DIA CLASSE, EU TIVE UM CONTRATEMPO, DESCULPE A DEMORA..." disse o sensei que estava com a roupa meio amarrotada...

Todos voltaram para seus lugares...

Asuma sensei "bom em que pagina do livro nós paramos?"

_No 1°A..._

A primeira aula seria ciências e Kurenai sensei estava atrasada, a classe estava uma zona...

Ino "hmmm onde será que esta a sensei?"

TenTen "eu sei lá..."

Naruto "bom dia meninas..."

TenTen,Sakura e Ino "bom dia Naruto..."

Hinata "bom dia Naruto-kun..."

Ino "bom dia Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke que apareceu atrás de Naruto apenas acenou com a cabeça...

Sakura "Sasuke-kun você trouxe o resumo do trabalho?"

Sasuke "sim..."

Sakura "posso ver?"

Sasuke "ta..."

E os dois seguiram em direção à carteira de Sasuke deixando Ino furiosa...

Nayade "olá..."

Todos "olá..."

Nayade "vocês ficaram sabendo?"

Ino "do que?"

Nayade "sabe a Temari-chan, a amiga de vocês, ela beijou o Shikamaru aqui na escola quarta-feira..."

TenTen,Hinata e Ino "O QUE?"

Naruto "sério mesmo?"

Nayade "é...eu pensei que vocês soubessem, afinal a Temari mora com vocês, e o Shikamaru é seu amigo Naruto..."

Ino "bem que nós estávamos desconfiadas..."

Naruto "eu não sabia de nada...nem desconfiei..."

Kurenai sensei "BOM DIA...PODEM IR PARA OS SEUS LUGARES, DESCULPE A DEMORA" disse enquanto entrava na sala com a roupa amarrotada e alguns fios de cabelos desalinhados...

Todos se sentaram...

TenTen "nossa o que será que aconteceu com a sensei?"

Hinata "eu não sei..."

Ino "parece que ela deu uns pega em alguém...já imagino quem é..."

TenTen e Hinata "quem?"

Ino "a gente o Asuma sensei...quem mais poderia ser..."

_Intervalo..._

Temari já estava incomodada com tantos olhares em cima dela...

Ino "TEMARIIII!"

Temari "a não..."

virou para trás e viu Ino, TenTen,Sakura e Hinata vindo sem sua direção...

Ino "eu fiquei sabendo ein?"

Temari "..."

Ino "VOCÊ BEIJOU O SHIKAMARU EU SABIA!" gritou Ino chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por ali...

Temari "não Ino, eu não beijei o Shikamaru..."

Ino "não? tem certeza?"

Temari "é claro que eu tenho!"

Ino "não é o que estão dizendo..."

Temari "Ino...grrr...ai deixa queto..."

Disse Temari virando as costas e indo embora...

Aboo!

depois eu posto o cap.9!

deixem rewies ta?

por favor...

bai bai

kissus


	9. Chapter 9

OIAAAAA! cap. 9...

ohhhh!hehe..

**Disclaimer: **lá,lá,lá,lá...preciso falar?...eta rimou!XD...

ta td mundo querendo que a Temari de uma surra na Kin...tadinha dela...mais como vcs estão pedindo lá vamos nós...

Temari estava voltando do intervalo sozinha, todo mundo continuava a olhar para ela, principalmente as meninas, que além de ficar olhando comentavam entre elas comentários do tipo "ela não merece ficar com o Shikamaru...", "ele é muito bonito para ela...bom mas o Sasuke ainda está sem namorada ne?", Temari já não estava mais agüentando, a escola inteira só falava disso resolveu te mais uma "conversa" com Kin...

**putz aquela garota me paga...** pensou Temari enquanto ia a direção a um grupinho de pessoas, onde provavelmente Kin estava lá no meio contando mais mentiras sobre ela

Chegando lá, Temari desta vez conseguiu passar pelas as pessoas até chegar em Kin...

Kin "olha quem é? _Temari-chan_..."

Temari "olha quem é? a minha mão na sua cara..." disse Temari dando um tapa na cara de Kin...

Logo as pessoas iam dando espaço para as duas brigarem formando assim uma roda onde as duas estavam no meio...

Garoto "AE BRIGA DE GAROTAS!" gritou um garoto chamando a atenção de todos que passavam...

Kin "quem você pensa que é ein garota?"

Temari "quem eu penso que eu sou? eu vou te contar quem eu sou sua fofoqueira..." dizendo isso vôo em direção aos lindos cabelos negros de Kin...

ai começou uma briga feminina, onde valia puxão de cabelo, unhadas e tapas...

As duas estavam se pegando, mas Temari estava levando mais vantagem, ela não parou um minuto de puxar os cabelos de Kin...

Ino,TenTen,Sakura e Hinata estavam passando pela multidão resolveram ver o que estava acontecendo, quando passaram pelo monte de pessoas que estavam vendo a briga se assustaram ao verem que era Temari que estava brigando...

Hinata "Temari-chan...droga o que vamos fazer?"

TenTen "assistir...VAI LÁ TEMARI!"

Sakura "TenTen..." disse olhando com censura para TenTen "vamos lá separar as duas..."

Hinata "ta bom..."

Ino e TenTen "VAI LÁ TEMARI...ACABA COM A CARA DELA!"

Sakura e Hinata "¬¬"

Sakura e Hinata entraram na briga para tentar separar Temari de Kin, mas Temari não desgrudava dos cabelos da morena...

Anko "VAMOS PARAR COM ISSO AGORA!"

Todos pararam de gritar, deram espaço para a diretora passar, Temari finalmente largou os cabelos de Kin...

Anko "o que esta acontecendo aqui?"

Kin "eu não sei...essa garota louca veio aqui e começou a brigar comigo..." disse com uma voz chorosa e tentando arrumar os seus cabelos...

Temari "é isso mesmo...mas você mereceu..."

Anko "as duas vão comigo para o meu escritório...o resto pode subir para as suas salas..."

Temari estava sentada em uma poltrona do lado de Kin, as duas estavam na sala da diretora, e Temari só estava fingindo que escutava o sermão que ela estava dando...

Kin "mas eu não tive culpa, ela que começou..." disse Kin fazendo Temari acordar e prestar atenção...

Temari "mas uma vez eu vou dizer, você mereceu..."

Anko "porque ela mereceu?"

Temari "ela ficou inventando um monte de mentiras sobre mim..."

Kin "é mentira!"

Temari "olha você esta vendo, ela já esta mentindo de novo..."

Kin "eu não sou mentirosa!"

Temari "é sim!"

Anko "vamos parar as duas! eu já chamei os pais de Kin e a sua tutora Temari, eu vou conversar com os dois e depois vamos resolver o que vai ser feito...podem se retirar e ficar esperando lá fora..."

Temari se levantou e saiu da sala sendo seguida por Kin, senhora Kaede estava esperando Temari sair...

Kaede "Temari! mas que confusão você arranjou..."

Temari "me desculpe..."

Kaede "não se preocupe querida...as meninas já me falaram o que houve, e pelo jeito você não teve culpa..."

Anko "pode entrar senhora Kaede..."

Kaede entrou na sala da diretora, Temari estava mais aliviada em saber que pelo menos a senhora Kaede acreditava nela, olhou para o lado Kin estava falando com duas pessoas que provavelmente seriam os pais delas, voltou a olhar para frente e ficou esperando à senhora sair da sala da diretora...

Temari andava nervosa pelos os corredores da escola, estava indo a direção a sua sala de aula...ela estava nervosa pela decisão da diretora, ela havia decidido que a Temari deveria ficar a tarde na escola ajudando na limpeza do pátio por uma semana, e o pior de tudo era que a Kin havia se safado desta, ela inventou uma desculpa qualquer para poder sair deste castigo...Temari estava morrendo de raiva, mas ai lembrou do estado que os cabelos da morena ficou...**bem feito...** pensou enquanto batia na porta...

Iruka sensei "pode entrar..."

Temari abriu a porta e pode ver que todos a olharam, se dirigiu para o seu lugar, e se sentou...

Iruka sensei "bom continuando..."

Temari olhou para Shikamaru, este por sua vez estava com a cabeça deitada na carteira, **que inútil...** pensou Temari como as pessoas achavam que ela havia beijado ele, não que ele fosse feio, que pra falar a verdade ele não era, mas ele definitivamente não fazia o seu tipo...

Iruka sensei "Shikamaru você poderia resolver esta equação que esta na lousa?"

Shikamaru apenas levantou a cabeça, olhou para a equação que estava na lousa...

Shikamaru "o resultado vai ser 0 e -4..."

Todos se espantaram, ele nem pensou pos um minuto e já resolveu a conta...

Iruka sensei "esta correto...mas eu quero ver a conta..."

Shikamaru se levantou e foi para a lousa...a equação era o seguinte:

8x²+36x+5 -x²+5

Shikamaru em instantes resolveu a equação deixando todos de boca aberta...

O sinal tocou finalizando a aula..

Iruka sensei "estão dispensados..."

Pouco a pouco foram saindo às pessoas...

Ino "nossa Temari que briga ein..."

As quatros estavam voltando da escola e Ino não parava de falar sobre a briga...

Temari "Ino cala a boca..."

Ino "não mas é sério, você deixou o cabelo da Kin num estado deplorável..." disse enquanto dava risada...

Temari "é verdade..." dando risada também...

Logo as outras estavam dando risada, e assim se foi a semana, o assunto sempre era Temari e Kin...

_Na segunda-feira novamente..._

Esta havia sido uma semana normal, elas não haviam tido mais nenhuma missão, e Kabuto e Itachi estavam tentando achar alguma informação sobre o grupo da ANBU que a atacaram semana passada.

Um novo assunto chegou na escola, era a festa de aniversário de Kin...

Ino "vocês ficaram sabendo da festa?"

TenTen "é claro que ficamos, a escola inteira só fala nisso..."

Ino "aii será que a gente vai ser convidada?"

Sakura "é lógico que não...nós somos amigas da Temari..."

Ino "aaa e daí?"

TenTen "parece que você não pensa Ino..."

Hinata "mas pensando bem...a Kin pode nos convidar para fazer inveja a Temari-chan..."

Sakura "é...até que você tem razão..."

Ino "eee tomara que sim!"

_No 2ºB..._

Yume "Temari?" perguntou se virando para trás..

Temari "hum?"

Yume "você por acaso esta sabendo...da...da..." falou gaguejando, ela estava meio receosa em contar para ela ou não...

Temari "da festa da Kin?"

Yume "ahan...então você já sabe..."

Temari "eu sei, porque?"

Yume "porque..." ela não terminou de dizer pois foi interrompida por Kin que estava de pé olhando para as duas...

Kin "to um convite para você Yume-chan..." disse entregando um convite rosa para Yume

Kin "e um para você Temari...entrega também para as suas colegas ta?" e dizendo isso foi embora sentando na sua carteira...

Temari olhou confusa para o convite, ela tinha certeza que a Kin não iria a convidar...

Yume "estranho...eu pensei que ela não fosse te convidar..."

Temari "eu também..." olhou em direção a carteira de Shikamaru, Kin agora estava entregando os convites para ele e para Neji, ela não tinha uma boa impressão sobre esta festa, concerteza Kin estava tramando alguma coisa

Abo esse cap...espero que a briga esteja boa...proximo cap é a festa...vai acontecer varias coisa (fazendo suspense...)

agora eu to ouvindo Ryuuse o 6º encerramento de Naruto...aaaaa eu AMO essa musik...é tão linda I believe your promess is too hard to give me...courage  
always I feel me depression, I need you ...  
Tachitomaata Kata ni...oo, asue mukau kaze ow kanjitetaa  
Tachi no akari hoshi kuzu mitainii  
Futari tsutsumu kedoo ...bom ta não precisam jogar tomates em mim...eu paro de cantar...XD

**Agradecimento para quem comentou na minha one-shot Sentimentos:**

**Temari-san: quando é seu niver? eu quero saber...hehehe vc tbm não gosta da Ino ...Brigaduu pelo comentário q bom q vc axou minha fic linda...kissus**

**Uchiha Chii: Oi...vc adora ShikaxTemari...hehehe eu AMO ShikaxTemari...brigado pelo comentário...kissus**

**Pami de Libra: Brigadu pelo elogio...hehe...o nome da TenTen é Mitsashi? num sabia o.o' então é por isso que Mitsarashi combina...nossa...desculpa ae pessoas pela mancada hehehehe...kissus**

**Gio-chan: que bom q vc gostou! brigadu pelo coments...**

**Kuny-chan: não acredito q vc naum consegue escrever algo com o casal ShikaxTemari..o.o nem parece do jeito q vc escreve bem!mas não se preocupe q um dia vc consegue..é só ter a chama da juventude...XD muito obrigada pelo elogio .**

**kissus**

Agora o agradecimento ao pessoal q comentou no cap 8...

**Yami no Goddes: **BRIGADUUUUUU! gente eu to tentando extrair alguma coisa para escrever um romance SasuxSaku...num sei mas naum vai...emperra...XD...eu consigo mais eh escrever ShikaxTemari...q legal q vc gostou das missões...prometo q vai ter mais e melhores ...de nada...o seu apelido eh lindo msm Deusa das Trevas, vc gosta das trevas? nossa o.o'...eu tbm hehehe...kissus

**Amanda: **Yo...a Temari deu uma surra (não foi uma surra...ela devia ter batido mais XD) mais enfim axu q vai ter mais briga entre elas...hehehehe...bai bai kissus

**Uchiha Chii: **Oiew! q bom q vc gostou da luta X

a Temari deu uns tapas básicos na Kin...hehe...vai ter mais eu axu..(fazendo suspense)...

ximmmm ShikaxTemari eh muito FOFOOOOOO!

eu naum sei se vai dar para continuar logo to de castigo... .

tirei vermelha em inglês lá do meu curso...eu tirei 6 e minha irmã tirou 9...(a media eh 7..) eu to FERRDA...tadinha d mim mas quem manda eu nuam estudar viu Carina (me batendo) ai doeu...mas vou tentar atualizar o mais breve possível... bai bai kissus

**Bakazinha: **c voltou? q bom

nosssa td mundo quer ver a Temari bater na Kin..espero q esse cap seja do seu agrado...se não tiver me fale q eu faço a Kin apanhar mais XD...

a Temari na minha fic se parece com vc msm pelo jeito!hehe..

continue acompanhando ta!

ja ne

kissus

Bom como eu já disse eu to de **castigo **. ... e naum vou poder mexer muito no pc naum...entaum o próximo cap vai demorar...e o pior eu naum vou poder SAIR...NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO buááááá...minha mãe é muito má...bom mais em td caso eu volto...hehehe

t +...

kissus


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10 EU FINALMENTE CHEGUEI NO 10...PQ A UNINOVE É 10!UHUU XD

**Disclaimer: **Para tudo! (mão na xoxota...hauhauahua...vcs nunk ouviram essa musik? bom eu vo cantar para vcs mãos nas pernas, mãos nos peitos, para tudo...mão na xoxota...hehehe...musik tosca...eu não sei se a letra ta certa..hehehe), NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE ENTENDERAM? q peninha...

Já era sábado (os dias passam rápido não?), Ino estava se arrumando para ir à festa, assim como as outras, se olhou para o espelho pela milésima vez, sua roupa estava ótima, usava uma blusa sem mangas vermelha realçando os seus cabelos loiros que como sempre estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, uma calça jeans e uma sandália plataforma também vermelha, nos olhos só lápis preto e na boca um batom fraquinho vermelho...

TenTen "você esta linda Ino...agora da pra sair da frente do espelho?" reclamou a morena nervosa...

Ino "a ta bom..."

TenTen se olhou no espelho, seus cabelos estavam soltos caindo um pouco abaixo dos ombros, usava uma blusa roxa com um coração cheio de brilhinhos no meio da blusa, vestia uma saia preta e nós pés uma sandália de plataforma preta, nos olhos um lápis básico e na boca apenas um brilho labial...

Ino "agora que você já se viu posso me olhar?"

Temari "nem vem Ino, agora quem vai se olhar vou ser eu..." disse Temari saindo do banheiro, ela vestia um vestido roxo que vinha até um pouco acima dos joelhos e tinham uns detalhes rosas (vcs não entenderam neh...meu nem da pra explicar a roupa que eu imagino ela vestindo, eu vi no shopping e achei que fikria legal nela XD), nos pés usava um sapato tipo boneca roxo, os cabelos estavam presos como normalmente, nos olhos uma sombra de leve rosa, e na boca um brilho labial...

Ino "hmmm parece que a Temari quer impressionar alguém hoje..." cochichou Ino para TenTen...

_No quarto de Sakura e Hinata..._

Hinata estava de toalha ainda, não conseguia achar uma roupa para ir...

Sakura "usa essa camisa..." disse apontando para uma camisa rosa de alcinha.

Hinata "a não..."

Sakura "a Hinata-chan...então vai só de toalha, duvido que alguém vai reparar..."

Hinata lançou um olhar feio para Sakura...

Hinata "pra você é fácil escolher roupa...tudo fica legal em você..." disse olhando Sakura, ela estava com uma batinha branca, e com uma saia jeans, nos pés uma sandália rasteira branca, os cabelos estavam soltos com duas presilhinhas brancas de cada lado, nos olhos uma sombra perolada, e na boca apenas um brilho...

Sakura "aiii Hinata-chan...vai com essa blusa rosa e com uma saia jeans, e nós pés esse sapato..."

Hinata "ta bom..." e colocou a blusa de alcinha rosa que Sakura havia falado, uma saia jeans com uns detalhes rosas, e nos pés um sapato tipo boneca rosa claro,os cabelos estavam soltos (eles são grandes ein gente) nos olhos uma sombra rosa bem clarinha, nos lábios apenas um brilho mesmo...

Sakura "pronto você esta linda!"

Hinata se olhou no espelho...até que ela não estava tão mal...

Hinata "vai assim ta bom..."

TenTen "e ai? as donzelas já se arrumaram?" perguntou entrando no quarto...

Hinata "sim..."

TenTen "ótimo...então vamos que a Ino e a Temari estão esperando lá embaixo..."

Estavam chegando no local da festa, onde seria no Himperion uma danceteria (simplificando: seria uma balada) que fora fechada onde só os convidados poderiam entrar,

chegaram na porta e entregaram os convites para dois seguranças que estavam ali...entraram...o local só era todo escuro tirando as luzes néon e as luzinhas que ficam piscando (eu num sei o nome XD), havia apenas uma pista de dança que ficava bem no meio do salão, do lado direito ficava uma cabine onde ficava o DJ, e do lado esquerdo ficava um barzinho onde você poderia comprar água, refrigerante, chicletes, energéticos etc...e também ficavam umas mesinhas e cadeiras, havia também o andar de cima que era aberto assim você poderia olhara a pista...

Ino "agora a noite começa..."

TenTen "não vai se esquecer que nós temos que voltar as 1:30..."

Ino "ta bom..."

TenTen "não vai se esquecer Ino..."

Ino "ta bom..."

Sakura "nós estamos falando serio..."

Ino "ta bom...ta bom...eu não vou me esquecer..."

Temari "olha quem esta vindo..." disse olhando em direção a Kin, esta estava com um vestido preto que vinha até a metade das suas coxas, ficava muito bom nela, pois combinava com seus cabelos pretos que Temari havia puxado tanto (XD)

Kin "que bom que vocês vieram" disse num tom de falsidade...

elas não responderam apenas entregaram sacolas onde continha o presente de Kin...

Kin "aa muito obrigada..." disse enquanto pegava as sacolas e colocava em uma caixa onde tinha vários presentes...

Kin "espero que se divirtam" e saiu indo com suas amigas...

Ino "pode deixar...hehe..."

Começou a tocar Get Right da Jennifer Lopez...

TenTen "aaaaaaaaaa eu adoro essa musica! vamos dançar?"

As outras apenas concordaram, e foram indo para a pista...

_Na casa de Shikamaru,Sasuke,Naruto e Neji..._

Sasuke,Shikamaru e Neji estavam esperando Naruto achar o presente que ele tinha comprado para Kin...

Naruto "droga! eu tenho certeza que deixei aqui..." disse enquanto procurava em seu quarto..

Sasuke "mas você tem certeza que comprou o presente mesmo Naruto?"

Naruto "eu tenho..."

Neji "duvido..."

Naruto "ACHEI!"

Shikamaru "ótimo...agora vamos?"

Naruto "ahan..."

Chegando lá na festa Kin foi cumprimentá-los...

Kin "aaaa Shikamaru-kun você veio!" disse pulando em cima de Shikamaru e lhe dando um beijo no rosto ( . )

Os outros os olharam com gotas na cabeça...

Kin cumprimentou os outros e depois saiu para cumprimentar mais umas pessoas que haviam entrado...

Naruto "nossa Shikamaru, eu não sabia que você e a Kin eram tão _amigos_" disse dando risada...

Sasuke "nem eu..."

Neji "para falar a verdade nem eu sabia, e olha que nós estamos na mesma sala..."

Shikamaru "calem a boca...eu não tenho nada com ela..."

Naruto "então porque ela te cumprimentou daquele jeito?"

Shikamaru "eu vou saber?...ela é maluca...afinal, mulheres são malucas..."

Naruto "sei,sei..." ¬¬ fingindo que acreditava...

_Na pista..._

TenTen "olha quem esta lá!" disse apontando para onde Neji e os outros estavam (nossa! que discreta...)

Ino "AAAAA SASUKE-KUN...eu vou lá cumprimentá-lo..."

Sakura "só se for depois de mim..." disse saindo correndo...

Ino "EII! isso não é justo.." correndo também...

Hinata "essas duas..."

E as três continuaram a dançar...

Yume "Temari-chan! oi tudo bem?" disse enquanto cumprimentava Temari

Yume "oi Hinata-chan...oi TenTen-chan..."

TenTen e Hinata "Oie!"

Yume "Temari-chan vamos até lá..." disse apontando para um grupo de pessoas que estavam dançando e eram da classe delas...

Temari "por mim..." sendo puxada por Yume até o grupinho de pessoas...

TenTen "bom vamos continuar a dançar então!"

Hinata "vamos..." dançando...

Logo chegaram Sakura e Ino desanimadas...

TenTen "o que foi?"

Ino "não conseguimos cumprimentar o Sasuke-kun..."

Hinata "por que?"

Sakura "nós não conseguimos passar pela multidão de fãs..."

Tenten e Hinata "a ta..."

Temari "voltei..."

TenTen "porque você voltou tão cedo? pensei que fosse ficar mais com seus amigos..."

Temari "eles não são meus amigos...não gosto de ficar com eles,prefiro vocês!hehe!"

Ino "olha a Temari, revelando que prefere nós como amigas...nós também te amamos Temari!"

Temari "não é para tanto..." ¬¬

_Depois de um bom tempo..._

Ino "eu já falei que não!" falava Ino para um menino que havia pedido para ficar com ela...

Sakura "Ino este já é o 6º menino que você da um fora..."

Ino "é...é duro ser linda!"

Todas "¬¬"

Temari suspiro, estava cansada de dançar...

Temari "vou me sentar um pouco..." e saiu andando no meio do povo, indo em direção a umas mesinhas que estavam perto do bar, mas antes de completar o seu trajeto encontrou-se com uma pessoa não muito agradável, era Seya Mihiro um garoto do 3º colegial com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis, que estava secando Temari desde quando ela entrou, parece que finalmente ele criou coragem para ir falar com ela...

Seya "oi..."

Temari "oi..." e seguiu para a mesinha...

Seya "espera ai" disse parando Temari "bom...você quer ficar comigo?"

Temari "não" sai andando...

Seya "não?..." vai andando atrás dela "mas porque?"

Temari "porque não..." sobe as escadas e senta em uma cadeira que havia lá em cima...

Seya "mas, meu por favor, você é muito linda e eu estou muito afim de você" (aquele papo furado q os garotos usam...XD)

Temari "é mesmo?...que pena pois eu não estou afim de você e eu não vou ficar com você"

O garoto sai andando acabado pelo fora que Temari lhe deu...

Shikamaru "nossa...coitado do cara..." disse Shikamaru que estava sentado numa cadeira do lado de Temari.

Temari se assustou, não tinha visto ele sentado lá, isso começou a incomodá-la...

Shikamaru "porque você não esta lá dançando junto com suas amigas" disse se referindo a Ino e as outras...

Temari "é que eu estou casada...mas e você, por que não esta lá dançando?"

Shikamaru "não gosto de dançar..."

Temari "hmmm"

Kin que estava perto vendo o casal conversar.

Natsu "você vai deixar ela ficar com ele Kin-chan?"

Kin "é claro que não..." disse indo a direção dos dois...

Kin "oiii Shikamaru-kun!" começou a tocar Satisfaction (não lembro o nome do cara que canta…)

Kin "vamos dançar Shika-kun?" mas ela nem esperou Shikamaru responder, já foi puxando ele para ir para a pista de dança...

Temari não gostou muito...olhou para pista de dança, e viu Kin que dançava se esfregando no Shikamaru...**e ele falou que não gostava de dançar...** pensou Temari nervosa...

Menino "você esta sozinha?" perguntou um menino muito lindo que Temari não conhecia, provavelmente ele não era da escola...

Temari "sim estou..."

Menino "quer dançar?"

Temari o olhou, depois olhou para a pista de dança onde Kin ainda se esfregava em Shikamaru...

Temari "ahan..."

Menino "meu nome é Hikashi"

Temari "prazer meu nome é Temari..."

Hikashi "belo nome..."

Temari "obrigada..."

Hikashi "vamos?"

Temari "ahan..."

E desceram as escadas indo para a pista de dança...

TenTen "eu estou morrendo de sede...vamos comprar água?" perguntou para Hinata, pois Ino e Sakura haviam saído para vê se encontravam o Sasuke...

Hinata "ta.."

E as duas seguiram em direção ao bar...chegando lá encontraram Naruto e Neji...

TenTen "olá!" feliz da vida ao encontrar Neji...

Hinata "ola..." tímida ao encontrar Naruto XD

Naruto "OLA!"

Neji apenas acenou com a cabeça...

TenTen "a Neji-kun, vamos até ali..." disse apontando para cima...não esperou o moreno responder, pegou a mão dele e guiou para as escadas deixando Hinata e Naruto a sós...

Naruto "nossa..." disse com uma gota na cabeça...

Hinata "também não entendi por que ela saiu assim tão rapidamente com o Neji-kun..."

Naruto "vai saber...quer alguma coisa para beber Hinata-chan?"

Hinata "eu a-adoraria..." respondeu vermelha...

TenTen que havia subido as escadas parou perto da grade de um lugar onde pudesse ver Hinata e Naruto...

TenTen "eles formam um casal bonitinho..." disse para Neji, apoiando na grade...

Neji "hmm..." entendendo que foi por isso que a morena havia o puxado daquela forma...

Um menino se aproxima de TenTen e a cutuca no ombro ela vira para trás..

Menino "a me desculpe eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos..." disse olhando para as mãos dos dois...

Logo que perceberam que ainda estavam de mãos dadas se separaram rapidamente...

TenTen "não é nada disso que você esta pensando" disse ficando vermelha

Menino "a então você quer dançar?"

Neji "ela esta comigo, da licença?" disse colocando o braço em volta da cintura fina de TenTen...

O menino ficou super sem graça e saiu de fininho...

TenTen estava vermelhissima e Neji apenas olhou para a pista novamente ainda com o braço em volta da cintura de TenTen

**nossa ela tem a cintura perfeita...** pensou (nunk imaginei o Neji assim...mas é sempre bom fazer coisas novas...hehe)

Um silencio desagradável reinou sobre os dois...Neji havia retirado os braços da cintura de TenTen...começou a passar The Killers songs (putz essa musik eh muito lok...!)

TenTen "eu tenho que dançar essa musica!" disse pulando freneticamente..

**pelo visto ela adora essa musica mesmo...** pensou Neji enquanto olhava a garota que estava pulando de felicidade...

Mas o que mais surpreendeu Neji foi quando ela o pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-lo em direção a pista...

Temari estava dançando com Hikashi, ele pegou as mãos dela e colocou em volta de seu pescoço , fazendo os rostos deles ficarem bem próximos (ui!), ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela fazendo os corpos deles ficarem bem próximos (uiiiii!XD) mas quando ele foi beijá-la ela virou o rosto...

**aaaa essa menina ta me provocando **pensou Hikashi nervoso, ele queria a beijar logo...

Temari "eu só falei que ia dançar com você, não te beijar..." falou Temari calmamente...(safadinha ela ein...o.o')

Hikashi "aaa você esta me provocando..." (safado ele também...o.o")

Temari olhou para o lado, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Shikamaru que dançava do mesmo modo que ela dançava com o Hikashi...ela não gostou nem um pouco...olhou para o moreno em sua frente...este a tentou a beijar de novo, mas ela virou o rosto novamente e encontrou Kin que estava do seu lado de mãos dadas com Shikamaru, imediatamente Hikashi tirou as mãos da cintura de Temari e foi cumprimentar Kin...

Hikashi "Oiii Kin-chan!" disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela...

Kin "Oi! to vendo que esta se divertindo Hikashi-kun..." olhando Temari na maior indiferença...

Kin "quero te apresentar meu novo namorado...Shikamaru-kun!"

Shikamaru a olhou surpreso, Temari sentiu o sangue ferver, não sabia o porque de estar tão nervosa...

Shikamaru olhou para Temari, esta parecia bem nervosa, **a não...outra briga...é melhor eu tira a Temari daqui...** pensou

Temari "desde quando o Shikamaru é seu namorado?" perguntou encarando Kin com uma fúria em seus olhos verdes escuros...

Kin "desde agora não é Shikamaru-kun?" disse encarando Temari também com uma fúria em seus olhos pretos...Kin estava esperando uma resposta, mas não veio...

Kin "Shikamaru-kun?" virou para trás mas ele não estava lá...olhou para frente e viu ele segurando Temari que pelo jeito havia aproveitado a distração dela par atacá-la de surpresa mas Shikamaru a interrompeu e estava levando-a para bem longe de Kin...

Kin "mas Shikamaru-kun?" mas ele nem a ouviu...uma porque estava uma musica muito alta e outra porque ele estava muito longe...

Temari "ME SOLTA...AAAAAA EU VOU PEGAR ESSA GAROTA E ELA VAI FICAR CARECA!ELA VAI VER SÓ..." gritava enquanto era carregada por Shikamaru...

Shikamaru "pare de gritar...afffs como você é problemática..." disse soltando ela...

Temari "EU NÃO SOU PROBLEMATICA! PROBLEMATICA É AQUELA GAROTA QUE SE ATREVEU A MEXER COMIGO..."

Shikamaru "pare de gritar..." falou na maior calma...mas na verdade a sua cabeça já estava doendo...

Temari "NÃOOOOOOO!" gritou mais forte ainda no ouvido de Shikamaru (ainda bem q a musik estava alta o.o")

Shikamaru "ai meu deus..."

Temari "AAAA EU VOU VOLTAR PARA LÁ E QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELA #$#$$&" (opa! proibido para menores de 18...hehehehehe) disse se desviando de Shikamaru que estava na frente dela...

Shikamaru "não!" disse segurando o braço dela fazendo ela voltar de frente para ele, só que desta vez mais perto...

Temari se sentiu incomodada pela proximidade e se afastou um pouco, ela ia se afastar mais se a parede não estivesse ali...(isso significa q ela estava encostada na parede, eu poderia ter falado isso...mais prefiro complicar hehehehehe)

Temari "mas porque? aquela garota esta me irritando e..."

**Mas essa garota não para de falar...** pensou ignorando tudo que ela estava falando...olhou-a, **nossa ela é mesmo muito bonita...** pensou se aproximando mais dela...**mas o que eu estou pensando? sai pensamento...**

Temari "você nem esta me escu..." mas ela não terminou de falar pois foi surpreendida por Shikamaru que agora estava com os lábios grudados nos dela...(resumindo eles se beijaram...mas como eu já disse eu gosto de complicar XD)

No começo ela tentou resistir, tentou se separar dele...**mas o que ele pensa que esta fazendo? quando eu conseguir sair de perto dele ele vai ver só eu...** mas ela não resistiu, colocou as suas mãos no pescoço dele, vendo isso, ele aprofundou mais o beijo...

Aboooo!hehehehe...

eu: terminou com um beijo...

todos: óóóóó...

eu: proximo cap vai ter mais beijos...

todos: óóóóó...

eu: mas vai ser de um outro casal...

todos: óóóóóó...

eu: quem será? quem será?

todos: óóó...

eu: PAREM DE DIZER ÓÓÓÓÓ... . ...

todos: aaaaaaa...

eu: ¬¬"

Agradecimentos:

**Amanada: **Yo primuxa...eu sei, eu sei...ela devia ter apanhado mais...mais nos próximos caps elavai apanhar mais...aguarde...t dollu

kissus

**Bakazinha: **Sim a Kin merece apanhar mais, e ela vai...nos próximos caps pode deixar que a briga entre elas vai ser maior...e não vai ser só a Temari que vai brigar não...a Sakura, a Ino, a Hinata e a TenTen também vão brigar...se não, não teria graça...hehehehe

é eu to de castigo...mas prometo q vou tentar postar mais rápido...eu postei rápido esse cap pq eu já tinha escrito uma parte dele...afinal esse foi o maior cap que eu escrevi...7 cap no Word NOSSA!o.o...sim minha mãe é má, muito má...eu não vou poder ir para balada...só pq eu queria ver o dj torrada lá no espaço nave...(vc sabe quem éo dj torrada neh? é o dj do pista máxima na metropolitana..XD) bom mais voltando a fic...espero que goste desse cap...continue acompanhando...kissus

**Yami no Goddess: **Yo...ta nervosinha ein?hehehehehe...akbei de ler sua fic...nossa a briga entre a Kin e a Sakura foi muito legal...XD

o próximo cap eu vo me esforçar MUIO para escrever um SakuxSasu...pq como vc disse EU SOU BRASILEIRA E NÃO DESISTOU NUNK! o.0"...eu gosto tbm das trevas...mas não sou devota a ela...hehehehe...em td caso eu estou gostando muito de sua fic...espero continuação breve ta!ow meu msn é c vc quiser me adicione, se não quiser não me adicione hehehehe...(¬¬)...não ligue q hj eu to boba...ja ne kissus...

Vou ficando por aqui...

bai bai

kissus...


	11. ACABO A FESTA!

Oiew! eu voltei...vou encher mais vcs!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é meu...

um indivíduo grita: Naruto é nosso...

outro individuo grita: Naruto é de todos!

todo mundo: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...

eu: ¬¬"

Obs: eu tiro essas idéias da minha escola...na verdade é assim ó:

um individuo grita: SUA MÃE É MINHA...

um outro individuo grita: É NOSSA!

depois todos os indivíduos gritam: É DE TODOS!...

eh...kda coisa q se ouve hj em dia...o.Ô

Eu como sempre gosto de fikr mudando as coisas...eu mudei um pouquinho a legenda...

em vez de escrever as falas em "..." eu vo só colok assim:

**Ino:**...

pq escrever entre "..." já me deu raiva...ò.ó

comentários inúteis meus...vai ser assim:

(a minha prima Amanda é uma inútil...ò.ó)

e pensamentos vão ser em **negrito**...

vamos a fic...(hj eu to irritada...TPM...naum liguem...)

Sakura estava procurando Sasuke, e até agora não o encontrou, isso era estranho, pois ainda não tinha visto o grupinho de fãs suas se amontoando por ai, achou melhor subir, pois assim iria ter uma visão melhor sobre a pista que estava lotada...

Subiu as escadas, mas logo foi parada por um menino que já foi logo colocando as mãos em sua cintura...

**Sakura: **Ei! sai daqui – disse empurrando o garoto q pelo jeito estava bêbado...

**Garoto: **aaaa só um beijinho – disse indo para cima se Sakura novamente...

Quando o garoto ia para cima de Sakura para beijá-la a força, Sasuke empurrou o tal cara para trás e deu um belo soco de direita bem no meio da cara do tal garoto (ele naum tem nome tadinho...hehe) q cambaleou para trás até que por fim caiu, meio inconsciente no chão...

Sakura estava boquiaberta...Sasuke havia a protegido do tal cara, e nossa, ele era forte ein...

**Sakura: **muito obrigado Sasuke-kun! – disse mesmo sabendo que ela poderia cuidar do tal cara sozinha...

Sasuke apenas deu um daqueles sorrisos dele irresistíveis dele, Sakura sentiu sua face esquentar, **provavelmente estou vermelha...ai q vergonha...mais porque ele tem que dar esse sorriso tão lindoo...** pensou...

**nossa ela esta muito vermelha...hehehe...** pensou divertido, então era por causa dele mesmo que ela ficava vermelha...

Sasuke andou até uma mesinha onde havia apenas duas cadeiras, convidou Sakura para se sentar, ela sentou no mesmo instante...

**Sakura: **mas Sasuke-kun...porque você esta aqui, e não lá na pista? – perguntou Sakura querendo iniciar uma conversa...

**Sasuke: **e você acha que eu vou conseguir dançar com todas aquelas garotas loucas atrás de mim? – falou Sasuke em um tom divertido (convencido isso sim o.ô...mas tbm...quem mando ele ser tão linduuu .)

**Sakura: **é eu vi quando você chegou...um monte de garotas foi atrás de você – falou como não era ela que estava lá no grupinho...

**Sasuke: **é...

Estava um silencio um tanto quanto...desconfortável, pairou entre os dois, de vez em quando Sakura olhava de esguelha para Sasuke, mais logo quando percebeu que ele estava a olhando, desviou o seu olhar para a pista de dança meio corada...

Sasuke a olhou, ela estava o olhando de esguelha, mas logo que percebeu que ele estava a olhando, ela desviou o olhar, ela estava vermelha de novo, Sasuke não podia negar, Sakura era mesmo muito bonita, os seus cabelos curtos rosas estavam lindos como sempre, seus olhos esmeraldas estavam olhando a pista atentamente, sua pele branca estava um pouco corada, o que a tornava mais bonita ainda...

**Sakura: **Sasuke...tem alguma coisa errada – perguntou ela agitando as mãos na frente do rosto dele...ele não havia parado de olhá-la , e isto estava a deixando envergonhada (mais se possível..#o.o#)

**Sasuke: **Hmmm...eu me distrai – disse agora olhando diretamente para os olhos esmeraldas dela...

Sasuke se levantou e ficou de frente para Sakura e estendeu sua mão para ela...

**Sasuke: **vamos dançar? – perguntou com um daqueles sorrisos dele...( ai, ai...)

**Sakura:** lógico...- estendendo a sua mão e pegando na dele e se levantando...

Começou a tocar My boo Usher e Alicia Keys (gente essa musik eh LINDA!)

Musica (My Boo)

There's always that one person that will always have your  
heart  
You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby (you will always be my boo)

(Alicia Keys Rap)  
I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh  
It's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh  
It's the only way we know how to rock

Ele pegou as mãos dela e colocou-as em volta de seu pescoço, colocou a suas mãos em volta da cintura dela, ela ficou vermelha, ele apenas sorriu...

(Usher verse)  
Do you remember girl I was the one that gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby

(Chorus Usher)  
It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo…

Estavam muitos próximos, um podia sentir a respiração do outro, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando ouviram um barulho vindo perto da escada, Ino estava sentada no chão, e logo atrás dela estava o tal cara que estava tentando beijar Sakura algum tempo atrás...

**Sakura: **Ino! que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou se soltando de Sasuke...(aaaa maldita Ino ò.ó)

**Ino: **não...é que aconteceu uma coisa...-

FLASHBACK...

Ino estava como sempre a procura de Sasuke, subiu as escadas e um cara muito chato que provavelmente estava bêbado entrou na frente dela...

**Garoto: **E ai gatinha? tudo bem? – perguntou indo para cima de Ino..

**Ino: **sai fora...- empurrando o garoto (ele naum tem nome e ainda eh bêbado...tadinho..hehehe)...

**Garoto: **UUUUU...a loirinha aqui é brava... – disse falando para uns caras que estavam logo atrás do tal cara bêbado...

**Ino: **Ótimo! agora que você descobriu que eu sou brava sai do meu caminho... – disse ficando nervosa...

**Garoto: **e se eu não deixar?

**Ino: **você já apanhou de uma mulher?

**Garoto: **hahahahahaha...nunca porque?

**Ino: **pq se você não me deixar em paz você vai acabar apanhando...- mais nervosa ainda...

**Garoto: **até parece...eu prefiro beijar você – dizendo isso foi para cima de Ino...

Ino por sua vez, deu um soco bem no nariz do tal cara bêbado, este que pela segunda vez cambaleou para trás, mais em vez de cair para trás, caiu para frente, derrubando Ino também...(q coisa não?o.o)

FIM DO FLASHBACK...

**Ino: **então foi isso que aconteceu...mas enfim...porque vocês estão assim? – disse olhando feio para Sakura, pois Sasuke ainda estava com as mãos em volta da cintura dela...

**Sakura: **Não é nada não Ino – disse se separando de Sasuke...

**Ino: **sei, sei...- desconfiada...

**Sakura: **... – (gota)

Sasuke apenas suspirou, colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e voltou a se sentar na mesinha que estava antes...

Sakura olhou para o moreno, depois olhou para a loira em sua frente que ainda estava desconfiada, suspirou...

**Ino: **se vocês vão ficar ai parado eu vou embora...

**Sakura: **hmm...vai...- disse nem se importando se Ino fosse embora, para falar a verdade ela preferia que Ino fosse embora (é claro...)

**Ino: **pensando bem...não vou embora não...se não você vai tentar beijar o Sasuke-kun de novo...

**Sakura:** eu? beijar?quem?...- disse nervosa, estava vermelha...

**Ino:** vai me dizer que você não ia beijar o Sasuke-kun- falou ela colocando as mãos na cintura...

Sakura ficou vermelha, Sasuke ainda estava lá sentado olhando para as duas que estavam falando dele...(nossa!o.o)

**Nayade: **o que esta acontecendo aqui? - Nayade (a amiga delas...c sabem neh?) que tinha acabado de subir as escadas perguntou se referindo ao tal cara (o bêbado) que estava ainda caído no chão pelo soco que a Ino deu nele...(isso que é soco ein...o.o")

**Ino: **não liga não Nayade...eu é que dei um soco nele, mas daqui a pouco ele acorda...quer dizer eu espero que ele acorde...

**Nayade: **(gota)...bom mas em todo caso...Ino e Sakura eu encontrei uns caras lindos...vocês têm que ver – dizendo isso puxou Ino e Sakura pelo braço...

**Sakura: **mas...- ela não queria deixar o Sasuke, mas nenhuma das duas se importou com isso e puxaram a Sakura para descer as escadas, enquanto um grupo de meninas subia gritando histericamente SASUKE-KUN...**parece que elas descobriram o esconderijo dele..** pensou Sakura enquanto tentava descer as benditas escadas com Ino e Nayade a puxando...( o Sasuke ficou hahahahahaha eu sou muito má...)

_Na pista..._

TenTen estava dançando com Neji, e este estava parecendo gostar de dançar com TenTen...

TenTen chegou perto do ouvido de Neji e sussurrou...

**TenTen: **que horas são Neji-kun?

**Neji: **2:00...- falou também sussurrando no ouvido dela, esta se arrepiou mas logo voltou ao normal ao ver que já eram 2 da manhã...(elas tinham que voltar a 1:30...isso que é irresponsabilidade ein...)

**TenTen: **ai meu deus! eu tenho que ir...tchau – disse dando um beijo no rosto de Neji e saiu correndo passando pelo meio do povo para procurar as outras...

Neji apenas ficou parado que nem bobo olhando a morena partir com uma mão no rosto onde TenTen havia beijado...

TenTen saiu desesperadamente atrás das meninas, olhou para o barzinho, lá estava Hinata e Naruto conversando alegremente...

**TenTen: **desculpe interromper...mas Hinata-chan já são 2:00 da manhã!

Hinata pareceu se tocar...

**Hinata: **e agora?...bom desculpa Naruto-kun mas eu tenho que ir embora

**TenTen: **Hinata você procura as outras por ali que eu procuro por lá, depois nos encontramos na porta da saída...

**Hinata: **ta bom...tchau Naruto-kun – e deu um beijo no rosto de Naruto...porem Hinata depois de fazer isto ficou vermelhissima...

**Naruto: **tchau Hinata-chan, tchau TenTen-chan...

**TenTen: **tchau Naruto – dizendo isso saiu em direção a esquerda e Hinata saiu em direção a direita

TenTen olhou para todos os lados a procura de alguma das meninas, viu um casal se beijando perto da escada, olhou mais atentamente e viu que era Temari com Shikamaru...

**TenTen: **TEMARI!

Temari rapidamente se separou de Shikamaru (nossa...aja fôlego para ficar beijando ateh agora...hahaha)...

**TenTen: **er...me desculpem mais Temari já são 2:00 da manhã...vamos embora?

Temari olhou para Shikamaru, este apenas colocou as mãos no bolso, olhou para cima e suspirou...Temari não sabia o que fazer, colocou as mãos na boca não acreditando que havia beijado o Shikamaru...

**TenTen: **bom já vi que você ta aérea hoje...vamos – disse puxando Temari para ir embora – tchau Shikamaru!...

este apenas olhou as duas partirem...

Hinata olhou para a pista, e logo encontrou Ino (pelos cabelos loiros não eh tão difícil...) e viu ao seu lado Nayade que dançavam que nem umas loucas com uns meninos...e Sakura estava mais atrás encostada na parede, um menino estava conversando com ela...mas ela parecia não estar gostando...

Hinata foi ao encontro de Ino e Nayade...

**Hinata: **INOOOOOOOO!

**Ino: **hã? oi Hinata-chan...que foi? – perguntou parando de dançar...

**Hinata: **Ino-chan já são 2:00 d manhã...vamos embora!

**Ino: **a ta...tchau rapazes! – disse dando um tchauzinho para os caras que ela tava dançando...

**Nayade: **onde vocês vão?

**Ino: **embora...

**Hinata: **tchau Nayade-chan...

**Nayade: **tchau Hinata-chan...tchau Ino-chan...

**Ino: **hã? a ta tchau...

**Hinata: **vamos chamar a Sakura-chan...- disse puxando a Ino para onde Sakura estava...

Sakura estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, tentando de algum jeito fazer aquele garoto ir embora...

**Garoto: **mas então...qual é o seu nome...?

**Sakura: **não te interessa...

**Garoto: **a fala o seu nome pra mim...

**Sakura: **não...

**Hinata: **Sakura-chan vamos embora...

**Garoto: **nossa quem são essas suas amiguinhas ein?

**Sakura: **ai moleque se toca...como você é chato! – e saiu com Ino e Hinata, ela seguiram em direção a saída onde estavam TenTen e Temari, a ultima estava com uma cara muito brava...

**Ino: **o que aconteceu?

**TenTen: **não aconteceu nada...vamos embora o mais rápido possível...

As outras concordaram e saíram do Himperion...a essas horas as ruas estavam vazias...entraram em uma rua deserta, subiram no telhado de uma casa, e foram correndo em direção a pensão já imaginando a bronca que elas iriam levar da senhora Kaede...

Akbou mais um cap...

a festa foi longa ein...

próximo cap vai ter alguma coisa..pq eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer (¬¬) hehehehe...

mais até segunda eu invento algo...não fiquem tristes...

Agradecimentos:

**Pami de Libra: **Oiew! bem errar é humano...e pelo que eu sei eu sou humana (não Carina vc eh um ET)..bom em todo caso...q bom que vc gostou desse cap!n.n

espero que continue gostando!kissus

**Yami no Goddess: **Hello!hehe...a festa?...hmm...eu naum sei se ela ficou interessante...isso fica por conta de vc...mas eu até que tentei fazer um clima entre Sakura e Sasuke...deve ta uma mer...mas eu tentei...bom eu vou continuar a ler sua fic É eterno! para ter uma idéia...afinal sua fic é linda d!aaaaa eu já t adicionei..hehehe...continue acompanhando e mandando sugestões, criticas e elogios ta! kissus

**Uchiha Chii: **c voltou!n.n...q bom...nossa o casal ShikaxTemari eh lindinhu msm...q coisa vc tbm ta de castigo! é um horror neh? T.T...bom mais em td caso em driblo as regras da minha mãe para poder mexe mais no pc...como agora ela não esta aki e eu to aproveitando para postar a fic!hehe quando ela descobrir...bom continue acompanhando a fic...aaaaaaaa sua fic esta ÓTIMA! kissus

**Bakazinha: **Oiew! nossa! vc odeia msm a Kin...não ela não vai apanhar de todas não...só a Temari vai bater mais nela...as outras vão brigar com umas garotas do grupo da Kin...!hehe...eu tbm espero q eu saia do castigo o mais rápido possível T.T...continue acompanhando a fic...kissus

**Amanda: **Yoo! bom vamos começar de uma maneira pacifica: SUA INUTIL!VC É UMA INUTIL AMANDA!ò.ó...mas msm assim eu t adoro vc sabe neh...mas vc eh inútil msm viu...bom...o epis 138 foi ateh legalzinho...mas eu tbm quero q eles crescem rápido...óóó...vc eh vidente?hehehehehe...continue acompanhando a fic ta! e entre no msn com mais freqüência tbm...ja ne...kissus

**Kuny-chan: **vc esta de volta!eeeeeeeee! q bom...n.n...eu escrevo bem? sem comparação do jeito que vc escreve...vc escreve SUPER MELHOR DE BEM!hehehehehe...em td caso espero q tenha gostado desse cap...continue acompanhando a fic...kissus

**Cinthya Ogawara:** Oiew! q bom q vc gostou da minha fic...nossa vc gosta msm do Naruto...n.n...o Lee? ele vai aparecer mais na historia de agora em diante...sempre enchendo o saco da Sakura eh claro! continue acompanhando a fic...kissus

**Amanda e Luana: **Oies! q bom que estão gostando da fic!n.n...fico muito agradecida

continuem acompanhando a fic...kissus

T+ pessoal!


	12. Chapter 12

Eu estou de volta!com mais um cap...cap 12 ein...minha fic já ta virando um livro..nossa!o.o

**Disclaimer: **não vou nem falar nada...¬¬

Hoje eu não tenho nd pra falar...pra falar a verdade eu nunca tenho nd pra falar...mais abafa o caso...vamos a fic que eu acho q eh melhor...

Estavam TenTen,Ino e Temari em seus quartos, era domingo a tarde, Ino estava deitada em sua cama de bruço com a cara no travesseiro, Temari estava em sua cama deitada olhando para o teto muito concentrada em algum ponto importante no teto, e TenTen estava de pé olhando para as duas com uma cara intrigada...

**TenTen: **Ino o que foi? – perguntou a morena depois que viu a loira reclamar alguma coisa e depois voltar a enfiar a cara no travesseiro de novo...

**Ino: **minha cabeça esta doendo... – disse aparecendo de novo...

**TenTen: **mas porque? você esta se sentindo mal? – perguntou preocupada...

**Ino: **não...acho que é ressaca mesmo...

**TenTen:** ressaca? o que você tomou ontem de tão alcoólico? – perguntou desconfiada, afinal ontem ela não tinha visto ninguém bebendo.

**Ino: **não sei...acho que era vodka com fanta citrus – falou e depois desapareceu com a cabeça novamente no travesseiro (pinguçaaaaa!XD)

**TenTen: **e tinha isso lá?

**Ino: **tinha com uns cara que eu e a Nayade estava dançando...

FLASHBACK...

Nayade tinha puxado Ino e Sakura até a pista, e lá havia uns caras muito lindos elas começaram a dançar, elas não, porque Sakura não queria dançar, mas ai um menino puxou ela para um canto para eles trocarem uma idéia (sei, sei..hehe), então só ficou Ino e Nayade dançando com os tal caras, Ino estava morrendo de sede, mais estava com preguiça de ir até o barzinho buscar água, então foi que viu o menino mais lindo que já tinha visto (tirando o Sasuke é claro!XDD) ele estava com um copo na mão, parecia refrigerante, então Ino cara de pau como era foi pedir um gole para ele...

**Ino:** oi...posso dar um gole? – perguntou jogando todo o seu charme para conquistar o tal menino o que não era muito difícil afinal Ino era muito bonita.

**Yondaime : **é claro que pode – respondeu (esse ai tem nome...como a criatividade esta em falta eu coloquei o nome Yondaime...)

**Ino: **o que é? – perguntou curiosa se aproximando mais do rapaz...

**Yondaime: **vodka com fanta citrus...

**Ino: **hmmm...e é bom?

**Yondaime: **é muito bom...quer um pouco? – perguntou oferecendo o copo para Ino.

**Ino: **claro, porque não? – e foi logo pegando o copo da mão dele, tomou um gole...era bom mesmo mais era muito forte, tinha muita vodka...

**Yondaime: **pode ficar pra você este copo, eu pego outro

**Ino: **ta bom...- tomando mais um gole...

Yondaime saiu e logo depois voltou com mais um copo para ele, Ino já havia tomado metade do copo, começou a dançar com Yondaime (ela estava dançando e tomando vodka ao msm tempo...nossa!vai fik locona XDD)...

FINAL DO FLASHBACK...

**TenTen: **e depois?

**Ino: **sei lá...não lembro muita coisa...

**TenTen: **(gota) e você acha isto bonito ein Ino? – perguntou debochando da cara dela.

**Ino: **aaaaaa TenTen cala a boca e me deixa em paz...- falou atirando o travesseiro em TenTen, mas esta desviou rapidamente.

**TenTen: **só vou te perguntar uma coisa Ino, quantos você beijou lá? – disse atirando o travesseiro de volta para Ino

**Ino: **só o Yondaime...eu acho... – disse pegando o travesseiro e colocando a cabeça novamente.

**Essa Ino...não tem juízo mesmo... **pensou TenTen enquanto ouvia Ino reclamar que estava com dor de cabeça de novo...

TenTen olhou para Temari, esta ainda estava olhando para o teto, parecia uma estatua.

**TenTen: **o que foi Temari? – perguntou se sentando na ponta da cama de Temari (TenTen vai da uma de conselheira agora...n.n)

**Temari: **eu ainda não acredito que eu beijei o Shikamaru...- respondeu sem se mexer.

**TenTen: **porque? você não gosta dele?

**Temari: **é claro que não! o que te faz pensar que eu gosto dele? – perguntou agora se sentando na cama do lado de TenTen.

**TenTen: **vai ver o fato de eu encontrar vocês se beijando na festa ontem falou de uma forma irônica.

**Temari: **eu não queria beijar ele...ele me agarrou a força! – disse tentando arranjar uma desculpa.

**TenTen: **(gota) e você deixou? porque parece que vocês ficaram mo tempão se beijando...

Temari lançou um olhar assassino para TenTen, como ela achava que ela gostava dele, era tão impossível (isso eh o q ela pensa) , ele não fazia o tipo dela, ela o achava chato, irritante, preguiçoso, intrometido (isso eh veradade...hehehe), e bonito...pera ai! até que bonito ela tinha que admitir que ele era, aqueles olhos verdes musgos, aquela cara dele como se não estivesse nem para o mundo, o jeito que ele andava despreocupado...mas o que ela estava pensando, era isso o que ela mais odiava nele, o jeito tão despreocupado que ele tinha a deixava nervosa...

**Temari: **grrr...q raiva...- falou colocando as mãos na cabeça e deitando na sua cama de novo.

**TenTen: **a não se preocupe não Temari, você só esta apaixonada por ele mas não quer admitir

**Temari: **aaaaaa cala a boca TenTen...não fale o que você não sabe...

TenTen olhou para Temari e depois olhou para Ino, suspirou **é...elas não têm jeito... **pensou, a porta se abriu e nela apareceu Sakura com uma blusa de alcinhas branca e um short jeans, no pé um chinelo preto, os cabelos estavam amarrados, e na sua mão estava um espanador...

**Sakura: **o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou olhando para Temari e Ino que pareciam estar em uma profunda depressão.

**TenTen: **nada não...bom, mais porque você esta vestida assim?

**Sakura: **castigo...você não se lembra?

**TenTen: **é mesmo...- disse se lembrando da bronca que elas levaram quando chegaram as 2:30 da manhã ontem, agora elas não poderiam sair o próximo final de semana e teriam que deixar a pensão mais limpa ainda, e olha que a pensão tinha 6 quartos, tirando os delas e o da senhora Kaede...

**TenTen: **já estou indo...

**Sakura: **as duas também vão?

**TenTen: **é claro que vão...eu é que não vou limpar a parte delas...

**Ino: **ai minha cabeça... – reclamou bem baixinho...

ai ta o cap 12...ele se baseia mais sobre depois da festa msm como os arrependimentos, a ressaca, os castigos hehehehe...foi bem curtinho..mais o proximo vai ser maior pd deixar!

gente o ficou louco...eu num consigo mais olhar minhas rewies...pq eu entrei no meu e-mail olhei td mais eu apaguei pq tinha um monte de mensagens...ai eu entrei aki no pra vê e não consegui T.T

mil desculpas!

ateh mais!

kissus


	13. na escola

Oiew!eu estou aki novamente...

**Disclaimer: **eu sei, eu sei, depois de 12 cap falando q Naruto me pertence vcs ainda não acreditaram...mas faze o q neh?...é a vida...

eu como SOU muito BURRA, esqueci de agradecer a minha prima AMANDA por ela ter me ajudado um pouquinho a escrever o cap 11...mais só foi um pouquinho...eh zuera! foi ela q me deu a idéia para escrever o cap 11...BRIGADÃO!

Segunda-feira de manhã, Hinata acabou de acordar, olhou para o relógio que tinha em cima de uma mesinha, onde separava a cama dela com a da Sakura, era 7:00 da manhã, olhou para a cama ao lado, Sakura já tinha acordado, como já era de se esperado, não sabia como ela conseguia acordar tão cedo, Hinata deitou na sua cama de novo, se espreguiçou, sentiu seu corpo doer, ela ontem havia limpado todo o chão, deixou ele encerado, brilhando tanto que dava até para ver o seu reflexo nele, achou melhor se levantar, se não chegaria atrasada na escola...

_No outro quarto..._

PIIIIII...

Ino quase jogou o relógio contra a parede, sua cabeça já estava melhor, ainda bem, olhou para a cama de TenTen, esta pelo jeito já havia levantado, olhou para a cama da Temari, ela também já tinha levantado, **nossa! todo mundo resolveu acordar cedo hoje? **pensou enquanto levantava devagar e indo a direção ao banheiro...

**Sakura: **INO DESCE RÁPIDO PORUQE O CAFÉ JÁ ESTA PRONTO! – gritou Sakura lá da cozinha.

**Ino: **CALMA! AINDA SÃO 7:20...- gritou Ino em resposta, ela iria demorar a descer, pois ela ainda ia tomar banho.

_Na escola..._

Não tinha muita gente na escola, ainda eram 7:40, e a aula só começava as 8:30 (eee moleza), Temari se despediu das meninas e foi direto para a sua sala de aula.

**Sakura: **a Temari esta esquisita hoje não é? – falou preocupada enquanto olhava Temari partir.

**TenTen: **a não liga não Sakura...- disse tentando acalmar a amiga, afinal, só TenTen sabia o que ela tinha.

Elas caminharam até a suas salas, quando entraram pensaram que só elas tinham chegado cedo, mais se enganaram, na sala havia Naruto e Sasuke que já estavam sentados conversando, TenTen percebeu que Sakura e Hinata ficaram vermelhas ao verem os dois.

**Naruto: **Domo meninas! – disse com o seu jeito alegre de sempre.

**Sasuke: **Domo... – disse no seu jeito frio de sempre, ele apenas lançou um olhar para Sakura, mas depois voltou a olhar para frente como estava antes.

**Todas: **Domo! – disseram em uníssono.

Elas se digiram para seus devidos lugares, e começaram a conversar junto com os garotos...

_No 2ºB..._

Temari entrou na classe, esperava que não estivesse ninguém, mais se assustou ao ver que Neji e Shikamaru já estavam lá, **que ótimo...justo quem eu não queria ver hoje... **pensou indo para a sua carteira, colocou seu material em cima dela, virou-se para cumprimentar os meninos.

**Temari: **oi... – falou secamente do mesmo modo que ela falava todos os dias, mas desta vez ela não encarou Shikamaru como sempre fazia.

Neji respondeu um oi, e Shikamaru também, Temari sentou-se em seu lugar, ela estava realmente sem jeito, de vez em quando ela lançava uns olhares de esguelha para Shikamaru...mas logo voltava a sua atenção em algum ponto...

Shikamaru estava conversando com Neji, quando viu Temari entrar, ela o olhou, mas logo desviou o olhar, e isto incomodou um pouco Shikamaru, ela dirigiu-se para seu lugar, falou apenas um oi, ele respondeu e a olhou esperando encontrar seus olhos, mas ela não o olhou de novo, ela sentou-se em seu lugar e ficou olhando para a janela, de vez em quando ele a o olhava, mais quando percebia que ele havia notado, disfarçava...

Yume entrou na sala.

**Yume: **OI TODO MUNDO! – disse alegremente para Temari,Neji e Shikamaru.

**Neji e Shikamaru: **Oi!

**Temari: **oi...- respondeu sem animo nenhum na voz, Yume sentou-se na sua carteira que era na frente da de Temari...

**Yume: **nossa que desanimo Temari-chan...o que houve?

**Temari: **nada não...- respondeu ainda desanimada – mas porque você esta toda animada desse jeito?

**Yume: **a Temari-chan você nem sabe...afinal lá na festa depois de você que você saiu para descansar um pouco, onde você estava ein? – perguntou curiosa para Temari, Shikamaru olhou para onde elas estavam conversando, afinal a classe estava vazia e por mais baixo que elas estavam falando (e Yume não estava falando baixo) dava para se ouvir um pouco a conversa, Temari olhou para Shikamaru, este estava olhando para elas, ele com certeza havia ouvido o que Yume havia falado...

**Temari: **nada não...

**Yume: **nada não?...sei, você deve ter encontrado um gatinho e deve ter ficado com ele...vai me conta, eu juro que não conto pra ninguém!

**Temari: **eu...não aconteceu nada Yume...mais que chatice...

**Yume: **aaaa Temari-chan...

**Temari: **afinal...você não me contou o que houve para você estar tão feliz? – perguntou fugindo totalmente do assunto...

**Yume: **sabe na festa? então...eu beijei um garoto muito lindo, ele se chama Yondaime, mas então, eu pensei que ele nem iria se importar mais comigo, mas ontem ele me ligou, e disse que hoje iria vir aqui na porta da escola! – disse falando muito rápido, pelo jeito ela tinha gostado mesmo desse tal Yondaime...

**Temari: **calma ai?...o nome dele é Yondaime?

**Yume: **é...porque?

Temari pensou, esse nome não lhe era estranho, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde o ouviu.

A classe a esta hora já estava cheia de gente.

**Temari: **não...deixa queto...- respondeu apenas pois o Hayate sensei havia acabado de entrar e pediu silencio, pois queria começar logo a sua aula de inglês.

_No 1ºA..._

A primeira aula seria de biologia, Ebisu sensei havia faltado, para falar a verdade eles raramente tinham aula de biologia, pois o sensei quase sempre faltava, e isso era muito bom par o ponto de vista de alguns alunos (eu!XD), como era aula vaga a sala estava uma zona (como toda boa sala fica em uma aula vaga...XDD), bolinhas de papel eram jogadas por todos aos lados, acertando os alvos, ou acertando quem não estava na brincadeira...uma dessas bolinhas atrevidas foi cair entre os peitos de TenTen, esta ficou muito nervosa e parou de conversar com Sakura para sair correndo atrás do atirador, que era o Rock Lee...

**TenTen: **AAAAAAAA ROCK LEE VOCÊ ME PAGA! – disse correndo atrás de Rock Lee.

**Rock Lee: **NÃOOOO! DESCULPA TENTEN-CHAN! FOI SEM QUERER! – dizia enquanto corria que nem...que nem...a sei lá, mas ele corria bastante (q pior¬¬) , TenTen que não queria gastar seu tempo correndo, pegou um estojo da carteira mas próxima e jogou acertando bem na cabeça de Rock Lee (heheheehehe...tadinho dele!XDD), este caído duro no chão.

**TenTen: **ACERTEI!- e foi verificar se não tinha matado de vez o pobre do Rock Lee...

**Rock Lee: **ai TenTen-chan você tem uma mira muito boa…- disse enquanto tentava levantar, mais quando se levantou trombou com TenTen que estava perto dele verificando se ele estava bem, TenTen caiu de bunda no chão.

**Rock Lee: **AAAA ME DESCULPA TENTEN-CHAN!...- disse tentando se desculpar, mas preferiu correr depois de ver o olhar assassino que TenTen lhe deu – SAKURA-CHAN ME AJUDE!...-e assim os dois passaram a correr de novo...

Sakura apenas olhava tudo aquilo com uma gota na cabeça, pode não parecer mais quando TenTen ficava nervosa ninguém a segurava, ela resolveu não ir ajudar Rock Lee, sentiu alguém puxar a cadeira que estava do lado da sua carteira, onde TenTen estava antes, olhou para ver quem era (e adivinhem! adivinhem!), Sasuke estava agora sentado do lado dela.

**Sakura: **o que foi Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **não é nada...é que eu não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos ali...- disse apontando para trás onde Naruto e Hinata estavam conversando...

**Sakura: **heheheehehe...eles fazem um casal bonitinho...- disse enquanto olhava para os dois.

Sasuke não respondeu, Sakura voltou a face para olhar para Sasuke, mas depois se arrependeu de ter feito isso, quando Sakura virou para olhar para o Sasuke estava a olhando e as seus rostos ficaram muito próximos...

TenTen havia acabado de bater no Rock Lee, e estava voltando para continuar a sua conversa com Sakura, mas viu que ela e Sasuke estavam tendo uma conversa mais "interessante", então ela deu meia volta e foi conversar com Hinata mas esta também estava tendo uma conversa "interessante" com Naruto...

**TenTen: **nossa...todo mundo paquerando...acho que eu preciso desencalhar...- disse para si mesma, mas alguém a ouviu...

**Kiba: **se você quiser eu estou aqui para isto – disse olhando para TenTen com um olhar sedutor...

**TenTen: **(gota) não obrigada Kiba...- e foi procurar Ino pela classe esta estava jogando bolinhas de papel em todo mundo, até que viu Sakura e Sasuke muito próximos, e para estragar aquele clima entre os dois,afinal ela é que queria ficar com ele (q amiga...¬¬), jogou uma bolinha de papel bem na cara de Sakura (hahuahaauahauha)

**Ino: **me desculpe Sakura!- disse em um tom falso- foi sem querer...

**Sakura: **não tem problema Ino- disse, mas era visível a sua irritação...

**e assim se foi mais um momento especial atrapalhado pela milagrosa Ino...** pensou TenTen agora indo a direção a Sakura,Sasuke e Ino...

_Depois da escola, a noite..._

Todas estavam reunidas no quarto de TenTen, Temari e Ino, estavam agachadas olhando para a superfície da cama de Ino...

**Hinata: **porque você nos chamou Temari-chan?

**Temari: **recebi outra carta do Orochimaru-sama – disse entregando a carta para Hinata- parece que temos uma outra missão...

ACABOU!MAIS NÃO ME MATEM AINDA!

eu queria me desculpar por esse cap...saiu muito curto eu sei...me desculpem mas eh que eu estou em semana de prova T.T...quando acabar a semana de prova e eu não ficar de recuperação eu vou postar caps mais longos...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Debizinha de Capricórnio: **Ola! q bom q vc voltou!n.n, é num teve romance no cap passado...num deu pra faze...q bom que vc adora minha fic!hehe...brigada...num deu para eu postar rápido pq eu to em semana de prova...e entaum num vo posta tão rápido...continue acompanhando a fic...kissus

**Ayume-chan: **Yo! NOSSA! VC POR AKI!hehehehe...q bom que vc adora minha fic...fico muito feliz por isso...como eu já disse e vou repetir: eu estou em semana de prova...então vai demorar para sair os caps...SIM...SIM!TEMARI E SHIKAMARU É O SEGUNDO MELHOR CASAL DO ANIME! em primeiro vem sakura e sasuke...e a Temari eh tbm minha personagem preferida do anime!...continue acompanhando a fic...eeee já ia me esquecer...vlw pelo coments lá na minha outra fic SENTIMENTOS...brigadão...kissus

**Uchiha Chii: **Olá !hei hei...primeiramente queria elogiar por sua ultima one-shot Marry-me muito legal!eu amei! é muito engraçada tbm!hehehehehehe...é...na minha fic a Ino vai ser louquinha (deu para perceber!) eu me inspirei na minha amiga para escrever a Ino no cap anterior hehe...Temari? a Temari é muito cabeça dura msm...pelo menos ela é na minha fic...o.o'...em td caso eu continuei agora falta vc continuar a fic A missão...to esperando o próximo cap!...kissus /o/

**Amanda e Luana: **é...xego rápido pq era pequeno o cap XD, é a Ino vai ser loca nessa minha fic!a Hinata...bom ela tava muito tímida para aparecer no cap 12...não é Hinata?

**Hinata: **é...er...e..er...

Bom...mais no próximo ela vai aparecer mais!...kissus

**Bakazinha: **Ola!...é elas se f(censurado) msm!hahahahahahha...eu so ma!...bom agora vc pode levantar do chão e ler esse cap...XD...continue acompanhando a fic...kissus

To indo!

t +...


	14. Chapter 14

Oiew!estou aqui novamente, mais novamente ainda!

este vai ser um cap maior!

espero q gostem

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence sim...

IÓ IÓ IÓ IÓ (era para ser um som de uma sirene de policia¬¬)

Policial: foi ela que roubou os direitos autorais de Naruto!peguem-na!

bom...acho melhor eu ir embora...-sai correndo carregando umas folhas de papel

Policial: não a deixem fugir!- correndo atrás de mim...

Vamos a fic!...

**Hinata: **mas então...quando vamos agir? - perguntou entregando a carta que Orochimaru as enviou para Sakura que estava do seu lado.

**Temari: **na sexta-feira como sempre...esta semana vamos apenas observar o local.

**Sakura: **vamos de dia ou de noite? – perguntou meio receosa.

**Temari: **de noite...

**Ino: **a não!- respondeu entregando a carta de Orochimaru para TenTen.

**Temari: **é chato eu sei...mas vai ser de noite- disse enquanto pegava das mãos de Tenten a carta- agora vão se trocar...

**TenTen: **por que?

**Temari: **eu já não disse, nós vamos observar o local...

**Ino: **mas vai começar hoje?

**Temari: **é claro que vai...- revirando os olhos, suspirou- vão logo se trocar!

Todas a obedeceram, e foram se trocar...

_No quarto de Sakura e Hinata..._

As duas estavam se trocando, Hinata (sempre começo com ela se vestindo...num sei pq..o.o) estava com uma calça corsária jeans preta, uma blusa de alcinhas preta (baaasico) cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, nos pés a clássica sandália ninja, na cintura a bolsinha (eu ainda não sei o nome..) onde ficava as kunais, shurikens, etc...

Sakura estava com uma calça capri preta, uma blusa sem mangas preta colada no corpo (preto é básico) nos pés a sandália ninja, e os cabelos soltos com uma faixa preta e na cintura a bolsinha.

**Sakura:** você acha que a senhora Kaede vai deixar eu ir ao shopping este sábado? – perguntou enquanto colocava a sua sandália.

**Hinata: **creio que não...afinal nos estamos de castigo esse final de semana.Bom eu já estou pronta, vamos?

**Sakura: **vamos...

_No quarto de TenTen e etc..._

TenTen estava arrumando seus cabelos, fez os tradicionais coques que ela sempre usava, colocou uma blusa preta sem mangas e com um decote em V (chique..), uma calça jeans preta bem larga, as sandálias ninja e a bendita bolsinha na cintura.

No outro canto do quarto, em frente do espelho estava Ino, ela estava usando uma calça preta, e uma blusa preta, nos pés a sandália ninja e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e a bolsinha na cintura.

Temari estava vestindo uma blusa preta colada no corpo de alcinhas, uma calça jeans preta,os seus cabelos estavam como sempre, na cintura a bolsinha e nos pés a sandália ninja.

**Temari: **já estão todas prontas?

**Ino:** eu já estou...

**TenTen: **também...será que as outras já estão prontas?- perguntou se referindo a Sakura e a Hinata.

**Sakura: **estão falando de nós? – perguntou enquanto entrava junto com Hinata no quarto das meninas.

**Temari: **já que estão todas prontas vamos logo as explicações – pegou a carta de Orochimaru e abriu, dentro dela havia uma mapa, o colocou em cima de sua cama, o mapa era da vila do som – aqui – disse apontando para um ponto no mapa – é a entrada da vila, parece que o Sarutobi-sama é um grande inimigo do Orochimaru-sama, ele estava fora da vila tratando de negócios e vai voltar hoje, a nossa missão é primeiro observar quantos guardas ele tem de escolta, vê a casa onde ele vai ficar, os sistemas de segurança, tudo...nós vamos ter que ficar a semana inteira assim, na sexta-feira nós já vamos ter todos os dados e vamos invadir a casa e matá-lo...entenderam?

**Todas: **hai...

**Temari: **ótimo...- olhou para o seu relógio de pulso – agora são 11:00, ele só vai chegar á meia noite, ainda tem um tempo para descansar e se preparar – pegou o mapa os dobrou e colocou de volta na carta – alguém já falou com a senhora Kaede?

**Hinata:** eu já falei que nós iríamos dormir, ela falou que iria dormir também, mas acho melhor verificar – e saiu do quarto.

**Ino:** nós vamos ter que ficar a noite inteira acordada...que saco...- disse suspirando e deitando na sua cama.

**Sakura:** é mesmo...- e suspirou olhando para a janela.

_Na entrada da vila do som..._

Faltavam 20 minutos para meia-noite, Sakura e TenTen estavam em cima de uma arvore, escondidas, esperando Sarutobi-sama chegar, mais atrás estavam Ino e Hinata, em uma outra arvore, mas à frente de Sakura e TenTen estava Temari que como as outras só estava esperando ele chegar.

Temari ouviu um barulho, não tinha certeza, mais parecia sons de passos, deitou-se no tronco onde estava, sim, aquilo que ela estava ouvindo eram sons de passos, mas eles estavam indo numa velocidade incrível, eram 5 pessoas, provavelmente eram ninjas pois vinham pulando de galho em galho.

Temari foi para onde Sakura e TenTen estavam.

**Temari:** eles estão vindo, mas acho que na frente vem 5 ou mais ninjas, tomem cuidado para não serem pegas – virou-se – vou avisar as outras – e saiu.

**TenTen: **que maravilha, ninjas agora...só para dificultar nosso trabalho.

**Hinata:** a Temari esta vindo – disse, Ino a olhou.

**Ino:** como você sabe?

**Hinata: **eu estou com o byakugan ativado Ino-chan...

**Ino:** a é...disfarça...

**Temari:** tem 5 ou mais ninjas vindo.

**Ino:** que ótimo...mais trabalho...- disse suspirando – agora sim vamos ter que ficar a noite inteira aqui...

**Temari:** tomem cuidado para não serem pegas – eu vou ficar mais a frente.

**Hinata: **tome cuidado você também Temari-chan...

Temari acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e depois saiu.

**Ino:** vamos nos esconder...

**Hinata:** hai...

Temari corria, subiu na maior arvore que encontrou, ouviu um barulho, era alguém se aproximando, se escondeu entre as folhagens da copa da arvore, viu passar por ela 5 pessoas, uma ficou, as outras seguiram em frente, Temari olhou mais atentamente e viu que era uma mulher que estava ali, e ela parecia esperar alguém,** deve ser o Sarutobi...** pensou enquanto tentava olhar melhor para o que ela estava esperando.

De repente ouviu um barulho de carro olhou para baixo, e viu um carro antigo passar, depois que ele passou (naum ele ficou lá...¬¬) , a mulher saiu indo atrás do carro.

Temari saiu de onde estava, e foi atrás deles.

Hinata e Ino estavam escondidas atrás de um tronco de arvore, 4 pessoas param na frente delas, uma dessas pessoas ficam, as outras seguem em frente, não dava para ver o rosto da pessoa, pois estava muito escuro, mais pelo seu porte deu para perceber que era um homem, e bem gordo por sinal.

**Ino:** droga...por que esse gordão tem que ficar bem na nossa frente, eu não consigo ver nada...u.ú- disse baixinho para Hinata que estava do seu lado.

**Hinata: **quieta Ino-chan...se não ele vai nos ouvir...

**Ino:** a ta...

Elas ouviram um barulho de carro se aproximando, logo passou um carro antigo (aqueles lá...como posso dizer...a sei lá...eu naum sei nomes de carro...aqueles clássicos que só aparecem em filmes antigos)...

**Hinata:** deve ser lá onde Sarutobi-sama esta...

O tal cara gordão saiu...

**Ino:** e agora?

**Hinata:** vamos esperar a Temari-chan, para depois ir junto com TenTen-chan e Sakura-chan...

**Ino:** ok...

Não demorou muito e Temari já estava lá, ela e as outras foram para onde TenTen e Sakura estavam, chegando lá encontraram as duas em pé esperando por elas.

**TenTen:** em quanto eles eram?

**Temari:** 5...

**TenTen:** eu só vi 4...

**Hinata:** droga...ela esta atrás de nós!- dizendo isso uma chuva de kunais caiu sobre elas.

**Sakura:** é uma armadilha!

**Temari: **Kamaitachi no jutsu – e o vento (que sempre as salva .) fez todas as kunais irem para todos os lados menos para onde elas estavam (é claro ..')

Depois de toda a ventania ter passado.

**TenTen:** onde eles estão? – perguntou já com uma kunai na mão.

**Hinata: **não, sei...não consigo vê-los...

**Ino:** droga!era só uma distração...

**Sakura:** é mesmo, não da mais para ouvir o barulho do carro.

**Temari:** e o que vocês estão esperando para achá-los!

E todas saíram cada uma para uma direção.

Ino seguiu para direção norte da vila, pulava de telhado em telhado, até que viu a figura do mesmo cara gordo que ela e a Hinata tinham visto antes, sentiu uma coisa puxar o seu pé enquanto estava pulando, ela foi de encontro para o chão.

**Ino:** ai...- e tentou se levantar, olhou para seu pé e se espantou ao ver que uma fina camada de areia envolvia seu pé o apertando, parecendo um tentáculo, alguém parou na sua frente, Ino levantou seu rosto e viu um garoto com um jarro nas costas, então era ele o garoto que ela pensava que era gordo...(ele não eh...ela ta precisando de óculos) ele vestia uma roupa preta, uma calça larga com vários bolsos, e uma blusa de mangas compridas, como ela ele usava uma mascara (a preta...os ladrões de banco as usam!xD...muito filme para minha cabeça), nas costas carregava um jarro de onde saia a areia que envolvia o pé de Ino.

Ino tentou pegar uma shuriken em sua bolsinha (a da cintura XD), mas outro "tentáculo" de areia pegou o seu braço o apertando cada vez mais.

**Ino:** ai...- a areia apertava cada vez mais o braço dela, se ele continuasse a apertar desse jeito ele iria quebrar o braço dela, Ino tentou mover apenas as mãos formando um C com os dedos polegar e indicador, juntou com os outros dois dedos da sua outra mão- Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu- e sentiu sua mente deixar o seu corpo para entrar no corpo do garoto a sua frente.

Ino abriu os olhos, e viu seu corpo adormecido a sua frente, tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu, de repente uma voz falou.

**Voz:** você pensa que consegue tomar o controle desse corpo?- disse a tal voz de uma maneira sombria.

Ino não se sentiu muito bem com a tal voz, sentia uma sensação estranha, como se alguém estivesse a vigiando dentro de sua mente, decidiu que era melhor voltar para o seu corpo.

**Ino:** Kai! – (é isso que eles falam para cancelar?.!) e sentiu sua mente voltar para seu corpo, sentiu a areia que antes apertava seu pulso afrouxar e depois a soltar completamente.

Ino caiu de pé no chão, massageando o pulso, olhou para o garoto a sua frente ele estava de cabeça baixa, como se estivesse dormindo, Ino esticou o braço para tirar a mascara que cobria o rosto dele, quando uma pessoa passou o segurou (pelo os ombros) e depois desapareceu deixando uma nuvem de fumaça onde eles estavam, logo depois apareceu Sakura.

**Sakura:** que droga...eles escaparam...

**Ino:** você sabe quem eles eram?

**Sakura:** não deu para ver o rosto, mais deu para perceber que era um homem...

Elas ouviram um apito fino, ao longe.

**Sakura:** esse é o apito de TenTen...deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa. – disse pois elas tinham combinado que quando estivesse em perigo ela apitavam bem alto e fino. (é...cada uma tinha seu próprio apito!XD)

**Ino:** vamos ver o que esta acontecendo...- e as duas seguiram em direção para onde elas ouviram o apito.

Acabou mais um cap... sinto muito por ele ser pequeno mais vcs sabem como eh semana de prova...T.T

jah deu para imaginar quem eh que estava lutando com a Ino?.! aaaaaaa gente ta na cara!XD

**Agradecimentos:**

**Amanda:** Yoo primuxa! eu já disse q te adoro ne? naum precisa ficar brava comigo, mais eh que eu esqueci msm de t agradecer...DIXCULPAAAAAA! bom que vc gostou do cap...espero q goste desse tbm!XD...kissus

**Yami no Goddess: **O.O''...nossa...tadinha da Ino!XDDD...mas ela eh chatinha naum eh?.! q bom q vc gostou do cap...a sim...eu te desculpo!o sim...TenTenxNeji sim...eu vo colok um romance entre eles...me esperem (fazendo suspense) já tenhu td na minha linda cabeça...(e oca tbm...hehehe)...continue acompanhando...kissus

**Kuny-chan: **Oiii! entaum vc naum se esqueceu de mim! q bom...: D...a sim eu te desculpo...aaaaaaa vc tem q continuar Naruto!Especial Mission pd deixar q eu to esperando...kissus já ne.

**Uchiha Chii** : OIIIIII! eh...a Ino atrapalha td msm!ainda bem q vc me entende!semana de prova eh um saco...T.T...eee preguiçosa!XD vc eh uma Shikamaru da vida!hehehe...a sim...eu já t adicionei, nos tbm já conversamos...vc eh muito legal!adorei fala com vc...desculpa por sair daquele jeito do msn mais eh q minha mãe mandou eu sair se não eu nunca mais ia mexe no pc...continue acompanhando kissus

**Bakazinha:** hehehe...Oiew! sim o Yon-chan eh safado...e vai ter mais...um casal que eh muito fofo eh Shikax Temari...q bom q vc gosta desse casal...foi mal...eu não ia terminar o cap daquele jeito mais ai naum deu tempo de escrever o resto...to indu...kissus

**Debizinha de Capricornio: **é eu voltei na ativa!nossa vc gosta msm de romance...este cap tbm naum teve romance T.T...mas pd apostar q nos próximos vai ter mais!assim eu espero...kissus

**Sunblade Girl: **Ok...td bem...eh seus coments são grandes msm… mas soh de ter um coments seu já eh bom...adoro suas fics!aqui ta o cap...kissus

**Amanda e Luana: **Simmmmm! Naruto e Hinata são fofos!Sakura e Sasuke então...nem se fala...eh a Ino atrapalha msm...um par para a Ino?.! é...to tentando imaginar alguém para ela...se vcs quiserem me da uma dica...podem dar!to precisando msm...bom to indu...kissus

T !


	15. Chapter 15

Helooo!

Gente eu recebi um coment da Sunblade Girl que tinhas algumas (varias) perguntas...eu vou responde-las aki em cima pq eu axu q não eh soh ela q tem essas duvidas...

**Sunblade Girl: **afinal quem é do bem e quem é do mau ai?

**eu:** bom...como vamos dizer...olha o mal são as meninas (Temari.TenTen,etc..), e os 5 ninjas que apareceram ai que são o Gaara, a Tayuya, a Sasame, o Kimimaru e o Dosu, mas nesse cap só vão aparecer o Gaara e a Tayuya, do bem são os meninos (Shika,Sasuke,Neji e Naruto...) entendeu?.! duvido muito...bom de qualquer jeito eh só continuar a acompanhar a fic para entender (assim eu espero...)

**Sunblade Girl: **Tem essa divisão básica?

**eu:** vai ter sim...apesar de acontecer uns lances ai no final da fic...mas se eu contar num vai ter graça

**Sunblade Girl: **mas se eles estão de lados opostos como vão se entender?

**eu:** já ouviu o ditado "se vc tiver o amor nada é impossível"?

**Sunblade Girl:** não o.o'

**eu:** muito menos eu Oo

**Sunblade Girl: **E como elas trabalham por uma boa causa ou uma causa ruim, o Orochimaru manda elas matarem bandidos ou soh qm ele qr ver morto mesmo e q tah devendo pra ele?

**eu:** calma...elas trabalham por uma causa ruim...um pouco boa também porque nenhum dos caras que elas mataram ateh agora são bons entendeu? (eu acho q naum...)...elas são tipo..como é que se fala...é assassinas de aluguel...é, tipo isso, só que elas só trabalham para o Orochimaru.

**Sunblade Girl: **E os garotos, saum bozinhos e trabalham pruma causa boazinha ou fazem o contrário mais naum sabem q estaum fazendo o errado lutando com elas se elas forem boazinhas eh claru... ?

**eu:** calma! (totalmente confusa...) para tudo, uma de cada vez...primeiro os garotos são bonzinhos sim, e trabalham por uma causa boa...e elas não são boazinhas...bem eu acho que já respondi essa lá em cima...em td caso se estiver mal respondida as perguntas me avisa ta...pq eu tbm fiquei meio confusa com tantas perguntas...o.O

bom Kissus Sunblade Girl...

**Disclaimer: **Continuação:

eu: eu vou pular!- em pé na grade de uma ponte onde dava para um rio.

policial: NÃO!

eu: eu só não vou pular se o anime Naruto for meu...

policial: calma!não pula, se vc pular com a papelada dos direitos autorais de Naruto o anime não vai mais existir...

eu: é vendo por esse lado...

policial: então...vc devolve?

eu: não!...quer dizer...com uma condição...

policial: qual?

eu: fala pro Kishimoto q ele tem q assinar um contrato dizendo q o Sasuke e o Shikamaru, opa o Shikamaru não...ele eh da minha filha Gigi...então um contrato dizendo q só (só?) o Sasuke-kun eh meu!

Kishimoto: ta eu assino...- assinou o tal contrato

eu: EEEEE O SASUKE-KUN EH MEU!- peguei o contrato e devolvi toda a papelada pro Kishimoto..

Kishimoto: hahahauahuahauahaua... não acredito vc caiu nessa...esses contratos são falsos...

eu: NÃOOOO!- e pulo da grade caio e morro...

cabooo nossa q final triste...T.T ...triste não, mais idiota XD

axu melhor ir para a fic...

Sakura e Ino pulavam de telhado em telhado procurando das outras, avistaram duas pessoas lutando em cima de um telhado, perceberam que uma dessas pessoas era a Hinata, pois ela estava utilizando a técnica de punhos gentis, quando chegaram no local da luta o cara com que ela estava lutando aproveitou a distração de Hinata e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

**Hinata:** q droga, ele fugiu..- disse desativando o byakugan – ele era muito forte – sentando no chão cansada.

**Sakura:** desculpe interromper o seu descanso, mas por acaso você ouviu o apito de TenTen, então ela deve estar com algum problema...

**Ino:** é mesmo...você sabe onde ela esta Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** sinto muito mas eu não sei, eu me separei dela...eu acho que ela foi para o centro da vila...- disse se levantando.

**Sakura:** então é para lá que vamos – e foram todas para a direção do centro da vila.

TenTen estava lutando com aquela garota fazia já algum tempo, ela tinha pego o caminho certo que o tal carro havia feito e ia segui-lo se aquela garota não tivesse a interrompido.

A luta estava equilibrada, pois como TenTen ela era muito boa em armas e tinha uma excelente mira, o que deixava TenTen enciumada, pois ela nunca havia encontrado um adversário com uma mira tão boa quanto a sua.

Há essa hora as meninas deviam estar chegando onde TenTen estava, pois quando viu o carro apitou para que elas viessem, então era só uma questão de tempo até que elas chegassem...

TenTen desviou de uma kunai que ia em direção em seu rosto, depois desviou de mais um kunai que ia em direção ao seu peito, **droga...se a luta continuar assim eu não vou mais conseguir ver onde esta o carro...** pensou enquanto atirava uma shuriken com veneno em direção ao braço da tal garota, esta desviou por pouco, mas não a kunai que TenTen havia lançado em direção ao seu outro braço, quando a kunai ia acertá-la uma outra kunai vinda de outra direção acertou a kunai que TenTen havia jogado a desviando de seu objetivo (entenderam? não neh...até eu boiei agora oO).

TenTen olhou para a direção onde a outra kunai havia chego, e viu uma garota que como ela estava vestida toda de preto e com uma mascara deixando só os olhos a vista, atrás dessa garota estava Temari com o seu leque "guardado" em suas costas, quando a tal garota que jogou a kunai parou Temari parou também e abriu o sue leque.

**Temari:** cansou de fugir?- perguntou com um tom de ironia na voz.

**Garota que esta lutando com a Temari **(eu não quero falar o nome dela se não estraga a surpresa XD)e o que você acha que pode fazer com esse leque gigante? – falou tirando um sarro com Temari.

**Temari: **já que você quer ver o que ele faz... Kuchiyose KiriKiri Mai! – e um vento muito forte veio cortando tudo o que encontrava pela frente, TenTen que já sabia o que o leque da Temari fazia saiu do caminho.

Depois de toda a ventania elas viram dois troncos com um selo grudado.

**TenTen: **kawatachi no jutsu - ( eh isso?)

**Temari: **eles planejaram isso desde o inicio...

**TenTen: **é...eu não consigo mais ouvir nem ver o carro...

Sakura,Ino e Hinata chegaram...

**Sakura: **o que foi?

**TenTen:** não é nada...eles já escaparam.

**Ino: **então não dá mais para localizar eles?

**Temari: **amaná a gente faz isso, por que já esta amanhecendo...

**Ino: **O QUE?

**Sakura: **ai, ai...vamos voltar para casa e tentar dormir um pouco.

**Hinata:** concordo com você...

E elas seguiram em direção a pensão.

PIIIIIIIIII...

Ino acordou assustada, e pela segunda vez naquela semana quis jogar o despertado contra parede, Levantou-se e sentou na cama esfregando seus olhos, olhou para a cama de TenTen, ela ainda estava se espreguiçando, olhou para a cama de Temari, esta estava vazia e arrumada, se espantou, como Temari conseguiu acordar mais cedo que 7:00 da manhã se foi dormir as 4:00, logo sua pergunta seria respondida pois Temari havia acabado de sair do banheiro, só de roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça.

**Ino:** Que horas você acordou Temari? – perguntou se levantando da cama ainda com cara de sono.

**Temari:** eu nem dormi – disse sentando em sua cama.

**Ino:** por que? – falou agora reparando que Temari estava com uma cara de cansaço e sono, e olheiras de baixo dos olhos.

**Temari:** insônia...- disse secando seu cabelo.

**TenTen:** mesmo assim você vai para a escola?- perguntou entrando na conversa.

**Temari:** vou...tenho um teste de historia hoje na quarta aula.

**Ino:** mas você vai à escola com essa cara?

**Temari:** é a única que eu tenho Ino...- disse agora prendendo seu cabelo como sempre.

**Ino:** ¬¬''

**TenTen:** você pode usar um óculos.

**Temari:** é...pode ser.

**Ino:** eu tenho um!- e saiu correndo em direção a escrivaninha que ficava entra a sua cama e a cama da Temari, abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá um óculos da nike- to.

**Temari:** desde quando você tem esse óculos?- perguntou colocando-os.

**Ino:** desde...a sei lá desde quando...

**Temari e TenTen: **¬¬

**Ino:** mas o importante é que eu o tenho...

**TenTen:** é...mas eu acho que não é permitido usar óculos escuros na sala de aula...

**Temari:** e daí...o Maximo que eles podem fazer é me dar uma suspensão por não querer tirar o óculos...- e voltou a se vestir.

Sakura acordou ouvindo o barulho do maldito despertador, se espreguiçou na cama, desligou o despertador e se assustou ao ver que já era 7:00, geralmente ela acordava mais cedo e preparava o café, bom pelo jeito hoje não teria mais café da manhã...

Levantou da cama e olhou para a cama da Hinata, esta ainda estava dormindo, resolveu acordá-la.

**Sakura:** Hinata-chan, acorde!- disse chacoalhando um pouco ela, que acordou assustada- calma Hinata...sou eu a Sakura...

**Hinata:** ai me desculpe Sakura, é que eu tive um pesadelo horrível esta noite – disse se sentando na cama – que horas são?

**Sakura:** 7:00...

**Hinata:** eu to morrendo de sono...- disse deitando novamente na cama.

**Sakura:** também nós fomos dormir as 4:00 da manhã...- e se dirigiu ao banheiro – acho melhor você acordar rápido antes que fique atrasada.

**Hinata:** ta bom...- e se levantou indo se trocar, pegou seu uniforme da escola e começou a se trocar enquanto pensava no pesadelo que acabara de ter, sonhara com uma casa, uma casa não, uma mansão, que estava pegando fogo, Hinata se sentia pequena, ela gritava desesperada por alguém, para que alguém salvasse uma pessoa que estava dentro daquela mansão, para que alguém a salvasse também, não conseguia ver nada por causa da fumaça, gritava por socorro, mas ninguém vinha, então começou a sentir falta de ar, se sentia tonta, talvez pela fumaça, olhou em volta, não viu ninguém, estava tudo ficando escuro, sentiu seu corpo ficar mole e cair no chão, depois disso não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada, também pelo fato de Sakura ter a acordado, pegou a escova para pentear seus cabelos, olhou para o espelho, estava péssima, sua pele era muito branca o que ficava muito evidente que ela não dormiu muito bem...

Sakura saiu do banheiro já trocada, olhou para Hinata que parecia estar dormindo em pé, pois ela estava penteando os longos cabelos pretos azulados com uma grande insistência, olhando para algum ponto fixo no chão, Sakura se aproximou dela, e a tocou de leve no ombro, fazendo Hinata se assustar um pouco.

**Sakura: **Parece que você ainda não acordou Hinata-chan...

**Hinata:** é eu sei...- disse bocejando.

**Sakura:** bom...vamos descer e tomar nosso café da manhã...- disse saindo do quarto.

**Hinata:** hai – disse seguindo Sakura.

Ino saiu correndo da pensão, trombando com varias pessoas que andavam na rua calmamente, olhou para seu relógio de pulso preto onde marcava 7:55, **droga! **pensou aflita, se ela não corresse mais rápido não iria chegar a tempo para a primeira aula, o pior que a primeira aula seria inglês e o professor queria que eles fizessem uma atividade para nota, realmente ela estava ferrada, pois já ia muito mal em inglês e precisava daquela nota extra que ele estava dando.

Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, pensando que se trombasse com alguém certamente iria doer muito,.

Finalmente depois de tanta corrida chegara na escola, o portão estava quase fechando, mas o tio que fechava o portão deixou ela entrar.

Andou apressada pelos corredores, indo em direção a sua sala, virou a esquerda e como se fosse esperado trombou com alguém, fazendo os livros de inglês caírem no chão, olhou para o infeliz que havia trombado com ela, e viu que era um menino um pouco mais alto que ela, com cabelos rebeldes vermelhos e penetrantes olhos azuis claros, tinha uma expressão seria no rosto, o que deixou Ino mais nervosa pois ele não estava se importando de ter trombado com ela.

**Gaara:** devia olhar por onde anda _garota_...- disse ainda serio olhando com indiferença Ino.

**Ino:** você que devia olhar por onde anda _garoto_...- disse irritada.

**Gaara:** eu estava olhando por onde eu ando, você que estava destraida lendo- e abaixou no chão e pegou o livro de inglês que Ino estava antes – Side by Side...inglês é?

**Ino:** é sim...por que? – disse cruzando os braços e encarando o garoto na sua frente.

**Gaara:** nada não...- e olhou para a capa do livro onde tinha uma etiqueta (sabe aquelas onde se coloca o nome...então essa msm) – Yamanaka Ino...

**Ino:** você poderia devolver o meu livro _por favor garoto_?- perguntou agora muito irritada – eu estou atrasada para a aula.

**Gaara: **primeiro de tudo, meu nome é Gaara, e segundo eu não vou te devolver o livro – Ino o olhou de boca aberta – eu vou ficar com ele como um pedido de desculpa por você trombar comigo.

**Ino:** o que? nem pensar pode devolver agora o meu livro.

**Gaara: **eu já disse que não – virou-se e saiu andando – foi um prazer conhecê-la.

**Ino:** ei! – e saiu andando atrás dele – pode devolver meu livro agora!

Gaara fingiu que não escutou e continuou seu caminho, até que sentiu alguém pular em suas costas o derrubando no chão (não ele não estava de jarro XD), logo estava ele e Ino no chão, ela estava sentada por cima dele (epa..sem pensar besteiras...hehe) tentando puxar o seu livro das mãos de Gaara, e ele que apesar de estar um pouco assustado com a atitude tomada pela garota, não deixava ela pegar o livro de jeito nenhum.

**Tayuya: **Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma menina alta ruiva, de olhos castanhos claros.

Ino e Gaara pararam de brigar , Ino ao notar que estava em cima do Gaara, se levantou rapidamente se recompondo, Gaara se levantou devagar olhando para a ruiva que o encarava seria.

**Tayuya: **o que estava acontecendo aqui Gaara-kun?

**Gaara:** não estava acontecendo nada Tayuya...- respondeu do seu modo frio de sempre.

Ino olhou para Gaara, e depois olhou para a menina que se chamava Tayuya, depois olhou para as mãos de Gaara onde ainda estava o seu livro, aproveitou que ele estava distraído e puxou das mãos dele o livro.

**Ino:** com licença...- saiu bufando de raiva, mas se ela ficasse mais um pouco certamente iria ver o sorriso maroto que Gaara havia dado (vcs devem estar se perguntando: Gaara dando um sorriso? ainda por cima maroto? e eu respondo...essa fic eh universo alternativo e o Gaara não vai ser o msm do que do anime...tirando a aparência..mas em td caso...o Gaara também não vai ter nenhum grau de parentesco com a Temari...acho q eh só...).

Temari estava na sala de aula, quase dormindo...

**Yume:** Temari-chan, você não acha melhor tirar esses óculos de sol antes que o sensei chegue? – disse virando-se para trás para conversar com Temari.

**Temari:** não...- respondeu apenas, olhou para a classe que estava uma bagunça, pois Asuma sensei havia se atrasado.

Asuma sensei entrou na classe fazendo todos voltarem aos seus devidos lugares.

**Asuma sensei:** bom...desculpem-me pelo atraso...- disse arrumando a sua blusa que estava meio amarrotada – em todo caso...que pagina do livro nós paramos na aula passada?

**Kin: **desculpe-me sensei por interromper a sua aula, mas pelo que eu saiba nas regras da escola o uso de óculos de sol dentro da sala de aula não é permitido não é?- perguntou olhando para Temari, esta apenas a encarou com raiva.

**Asuma sensei: **sinto muito senhorita Jyuura, mas ela tem razão...

Temari olhou para o professor...

**Temari:** eu não vou tirar os óculos

**Asuma sensei: **senhorita Temari, se você não retirar os seus óculos a senhorita será expulsa da sala de aula.

**Temari:** ta bom- disse se levantando e saindo da sala.

Asuma sensei ficou que nem bobo olhando para a porta pro onde Temari tinha acabado de sair na maior boa vontade, Kin estava com raiva por seu plano ir por água abaixo, e o resto da classe...bom o resto da classe estava num silencio total, quebrado apenas por alguns comentários, ou pelos roncos de Shikamaru (sim ele estava dormindo o.o').

Temari se sentou num banco do lado coberto do pátio, estava morrendo de sono, e se ficasse na aula de historia com certeza iria dormir...

Estava um silencio total no pátio, e fazendo Temari ficar mais sonolenta se possível, quando ia começar a cochilar sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado, Temari olhou para o "alguém" que era nada mais nada menos que Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** vim te fazer companhia...- disse sentando mais largado e dando um bocejo.

**Temari:** por que você saiu da classe? – perguntou com uma sombracelha erguida.

**Shikamaru:** não sei...o sensei estava todo nervoso só porque eu estava dormindo- disse num ar despreocupado.

**Temari:** (gota) não sei nem por que eu perguntei...

**Shikamaru: **vai ver por que você se preocupa comigo – disse ele agora a encarando – por que você esta com esses óculos escuros...sabe...não esta tão sol...

**Temari:** eu não consegui dormir a noite...insônia...eu estou com olheiras terríveis – respondeu apenas, ignorando o que Shikamaru disse antes.

Um silencio desconfortável pairou sobre eles, Shikamaru sentiu algo encostar em seu ombro, virou-se e viu que era Temari que havia encostado sua cabeça no ombro dele, ela parecia estar cochilando, Shikamaru sentiu sua face esquentar, mas ignorando isso ele deixou que Temari dormisse encostada em seu ombro.

Pronto...esse foi um cap bem longo...para compensar a demora...me desculpem!por favor...

gente eu sei que é estranho Gaara e Ino...mas fazer o que...minha prima q me obrigou...se vcs tiverem alguma reclamação falem com ela...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mandy-chan: **Oiew primuxa e mana!hehe...fala ai família aoshi rox!

não não...eu já t disse q o Gaara não é gordo...bom eu já falei com vc sábado pessoalmente não preciso falar de novo...olha se não ficar bom o casal Gaara e Ino não venha me culpar, vc q me pediu...kissus

**Yami no Goddess: **eu sei, eu sei...muito curto o outro cap...me perdoe!mas eu estava em semana de prova...sim, sim era o Gaara-kun sim! Ino e Gaara...acho que sim...minha prima esta me enchendo o saco para ser Ino e Gaara...então vai ter que ser se não eu acho q ela me mata...zuera!bom quero uma opinião sua, vc que escreveu uma Sakura e Itachi acha que eu devo msm escrever uma Ino e Gaara? to esperando reposta...kissus

**Amanda e Luana: **sim...desculpa pelo cap curto!mas q bom q vc achou q ele fiko bom! ahan Gaara-kun XD...os outros...bom eu já falei lá em cima...ve lá c vcs já não viram...kissus

**Sunblade Girl:** lá em cima!kissus

**Bakazinha: **sim Gaara-kun tem que aparecer na minha fic!se não minha filha Chii me mata...a me desculpe por a Ino não fazer par com o Chouji...e que se eu não fizer um Ino e Gaara minha prima me mata tbm...não se preocupe eu já estou costumada com ameaças de mortes...XD continue acompanhando kissus

**Arashi e Marin the Noir: **ow...uma integrante nova!XD, não tem problema quando eu entrei aki no pela primeira vez nem sabia q existia fic...em td caso...espero q goste desse cap kissus.

aaaaaiii gente!to com muita MAS MUITA PRESSA!entaum naum vai da para agradecer td mundo sorry!

mas ai ta:

OBRIGADA: **Cynthia Ogawara, Fallen Angel Yunie (sim eu li sua fic e achei ela muito legal to esperando continuação), Uchiha Chii ( FILHA!É ELE SIM!XD), Kuny-chan, TenTen-chan (sim vou fazer mais tenten e neji nos próximos caps...calma um de cada vez) e Debizinha de Capricórnio...KISSUS PARA TODO MUNDO!**

t mais...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16...realmente a fic já esta virando um livro oo'

**Disclaimer: **não estou com criatividade para falar que o anime Naruto não me pertence e que o Sasuke-kun me pertence...¬¬

Bom...sem nada para dizer...e sem nada para fazer...Q BOM!

vamos a fic sim...

Temari estava um tanto quanto...incomodada com a situação, ela havia acordado já fazia uns minutos e tinha ficado SUPER sem graça de ver que havia dormido no ombro de Shikamaru...

Temari olhou de esguelha para Shikamaru, este nem percebeu pois Temari estava de óculos de sol então não dava para ver...e também pelo fato de Shikamaru estar olhando para um ponto fixo no teto (pro céu eh q naum estava pois eles estavam no pátio coberto).

Temari suspirou entediada...era sempre assim Shikamaru nunca se importava se ela estava do lado dele ou não, parecia que ele só queria a paz, e Temari já estava achando que a sua presença o incomodava, um sentimento triste invadiu o seu peito, será mesmo que sua presença o incomodava...esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça, até ela ficar de saco cheio e se levantar bruscamente do banco em que estava sentada, e ficar de pé em frente de Shikamaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru olhou para o teto no pátio entediado, depois que Temari acordou não tinha mais nenhuma coragem de encará-la, ele estava meio sem graça, e pelo que pode perceber ela também...então em vez de encará-la preferiu olhar para o teto (nossa oo')

Tudo estava tão calmo e silencioso até que ele ouviu Temari resmungar alguma coisa e logo em seguida levantar bruscamente do banco e ficar em pé de frente para ele de braços cruzados com uma cara muito brava.

**Shikamaru:** o que foi? – perguntou intrigado, afinal...nunca ele conseguiria entendê-la .

**Temari: **por acaso minha presença te incomoda?- perguntou receosa.

Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, e a olhou mais intrigado ainda...realmente Temari era uma incógnita para ele...pensando bem...mulheres eram...como ele poderia dizer...PROBLEMATICAS de mais...

**Shikamaru**: não...por que você acha que sua presença me incomoda?

**Temari: **vai ver porque você nunca me olha...- respondeu meio triste, o que deixou Shikamaru surpreso – isso realmente me irrita muito sabia?

**Shikamaru:** não...eu não sabia – disse se levantando agora a encarando realmente.

O fato de Shikamaru ter levantado e a encarado a pegou de surpresa, estava ficando vermelha, mesmo contra a sua vontade, também...quem mando ele ficar a encarando assim...tão próximo...

**Temari:** pois agora sabe – disse tentando parecer resistir ao olhar que Shikamaru lançava – então faça o favor de quando eu estiver falando com você, você me encarar...-disse perdendo a voz, pois Shikamaru agora estava com uma mão na sua cintura a puxando para mais perto dele, fazendo suas respirações se mesclarem , seus lábios estavam muito próximos, quando seus lábios iam se tocar...o sinal que afirmava o intervalo tocou, fazendo Temari acordar desse "sonho" e se separar rapidamente de Shikamaru (aaaa...)

Logo eles foram ouvindo vozes...e pessoas começavam a sair do prédio para o pátio, muitas pessoas, principalmente garotas, olhavam para o casal com reprovação.

**Temari:** bom...eu combinei com as garotas que iria lanchar com elas –disse envergonhada apesar de não parecer – até mais- e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

Shikamaru apenas observou a garota sumir no meio da multidão de alunos.

**Naruto:** hmmmmmm...então quer dizer que você e a aquela garota tão tendo um caso...- disse Naruto assustando Shikamaru- então as fofoca são verdadeiras...

**Sasuke:** você repara em tudo, menos na pessoa que gosta de você ne Naruto?- falou Sasuke que estava do lado dele.

**Naruto:** como assim? – perguntou Naruto como se não estivesse entendendo.

**Sasuke:** você não pode ser tão burro ne Naruto – disse olhando para Naruto irritado – vai me dizer que você não reparou que a Hinata gosta de você...

**Naruto:** quem..eu?..er...quer dizer...- disse Naruto mais vermelho que um tomate.

**Shikamaru:** é...deixa queto...- disse suspirando entediado – onde esta o Neji?

**Sasuke: **não faço a menor idéia...- disse sem dar muita importância.

**Naruto: **a ultima vez que eu o vi ele estava na biblioteca.

**Sasuke:** mas o que o Neji foi fazer na biblioteca? – perguntou para o Shikamaru, afinal, ele estava na classe do Neji.

**Shikamaru:**não faço a mínima idéia...- disse distraído- vamos comer logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

**Naruto:** Demoro...- disse pulando alegremente o que fez Sasuke dar um soco na cabeça dele.

* * *

Neji andava apressado nos corredores procurando a biblioteca, após dar varias voltas pela a escola ele chegou a conclusão de que estava perdido, mesmo estudando lá já faz um pouco de tempo, nunca precisou ir a biblioteca, então...não sabia onde ela estava...(q coisa viu...)

Neji olhou para o relógio, e viu que faltava pouco para o termino do intervalo.

**Neji:** droga...- falou preocupado – como eu faço para voltar para minha sala agora...

**TenTen:** por acaso esta perdido? – perguntou num tom de brincadeira.

Neji levou um susto e olhou confuso para a morena, como ela sabia que ele estava perdido...

**TenTen:** não se preocupe...se você quiser eu te acompanho até a sua classe, você esta na mesma classe que a Temari não é?

Neji apenas concordou com a cabeça, TenTen começou a andar e Neji fez o mesmo colocando-se ao lado dela.

**Neji:** obrigada...TenTen-chan – disse serio, TenTen apenas sorriu, não só por ele agradecê-la, mas pelo fato dele lembrar o seu nome, não sabia porque, mais TenTen gostava dele...apesar de não conhecê-lo muito bem, mas...fazer amizades novas é sempre bom não é?...

Os dois seguiram em silencio, um silencio muito chato...para não dizer outra coisa, até que TenTen resolveu quebrá-lo.

**TenTen:** sabe aquele dia na festa?- disse alegremente.

**Neji:** sim...- respondeu apenas.

**TenTen:** eu gostei muito de ter dançado com você – disse sorrindo para Neji, este ficou vermelho, não só por ter lembrado ela...mas pelo lindo sorriso que ela tinha dado.

Neji virou o rosto rapidamente para que ela não visse que ele estava envergonhado.

**TenTen:** pronto...aqui esta a sua sala...- disse parando em frente a sala .

Neji nem tinha percebido que já tinha chego, estava tão bom tendo ela do seu lado...seu coração estava batendo muito forte...será que ele estava gostando dela?..

**TenTen:** bom...vou indo minhas amigas estão me esperando...- e dizendo isso chegou perto de Neji e nas pontas do pé deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Neji apenas ficou parado olhando pela segunda vez abobadamente a garota sair com uma mão na sua bochecha onde ela havia o beijado...realmente...ele estava gostando dela...

* * *

Ino estava irritada..alias estava irritada, nervosa, e muito insuportável...então Hinata resolveu sair de perto...pois sabia que quando ela encontrasse Temari elas com certeza iriam brigar, afinal...as duas pareciam irmãs...não paravam de brigar uma com a outra, não...a Ino só parava de brigar com Temari para brigar com a Sakura...o que alias estava acontecendo agora...então Hinata saiu mesmo de perto e foi passear por ai...a escola era muito grande...então dava para se distrair um pouco, e foi nesse momento distraído que acabou trombando com alguém que menos esperava nessa hora.

**Hinata:** Na-Naruto-kun – falou Hinata nervosa olhando para um Naruto meio tonto caído no chão.

**Naruto:** ai...a oi Hinata-chan – disse se levantando

**Hinata:** Gomen Naruto-kun, eu estava distraída e então...-disse se explicando meio nervosa.

**Naruto:** não...não precisa se preocupar Hinata-chan...eu é que estava distraído mesmo...- falou colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça distraidamente.

Hinata apenas deu um sorriso meigo, o que pela primeira vez fez Naruto corar um pouco, **mas porque eu estou assim...vai ver porque aquele baka do Sasuke falou que ela gostava de mim...mas..será mesmo?** pensava Naruto ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

**Naruto:** bom...Hinata-chan você gostaria de lanchar junto comigo? – perguntou ainda envergonhado.

**Hinata:** a é cla-claro Na-Naruto-kun...- disse timidamente Hinata.

**Naruto:** ótimo..assim não preciso ouvir o Sasuke baka falar e ainda ficar ao lado de uma companhia agradável – disse o imperativo dando um de seus sorrisos alegres.

Hinata apenas sorriu de volta um pouco tímida, mas atrás deles alguém observava a cena não muito feliz.

**Tayuya: **parece que você perdeu a sua vez Sasame...- falou uma garota ruiva alta de olhos castanhos claros, a qual a Ino já havia se encontrado.

**Sasame:** uh...esta garota que saia de perto dele...- disse nervosa uma garota também ruiva de olhos castanhos escuros mais um pouco mais baixa que a outra e com uma aparência mais jovem- porque ele já é meu – dando um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

* * *

Ino entrou na classe nervosa, hoje definitivamente não era o seu dia, chegou atrasada na escola, trombou com um menino que mal conhecia e ainda por cima a ficou irritando, não conseguiu entrar na aula de inglês então perdeu a atividade que valia nota, e ainda por cima brigou com a Sakura e com a Temari, e agora se alguém a encarasse ela iria matar o infeliz.

Sentou-se na sua carteira sem falar nada, Nayade a garota que sentava na carteira da frente preferiu ficar quieta em vez de perguntar o que tinha acontecido, e olha que ela era a maior fofoqueira da escola, mas em todo caso, os pensamentos de Ino estavam em um garoto ruivo que ela havia trombado hoje na escola cujo o nome era Sabaku no Gaara (é isso?...bom se não for me avisem...e tbm eu não quis colokr o sobrenome da Temari este pq os dois não vão ter nenhum grau de parentesco ta gente...), mas toda vez que ela voltava a pensar neste garoto seu sangue subia e ela ficava mais irritada (se possível u.u).

**TenTen:** o que a Ino tem hoje?- perguntou cochichando para Nayade.

**Nayade:** não sei...mais eu a ouvi falar um nome...- respondeu também cochichando (fofoqueira ouvi td não é msm Oo)

**TenTen:** e qual era?

**Nayade: **Sabaku no Gaara me paga...ela falou isso com um ódio nos olhos que deu te medo...- disse com uma expressão medrosa (isso existe? o.o') no rosto.

**TenTen: **eu ein...essa Ino é muito esquisita...- TenTen ia continuar o assunto mais Ebisu sensei que por algum milagre resolveu dar aula entrou na classe.

* * *

Acabo...eu sei..foi curto...e demoro pra sair..mais eu estava de castigo de novo (podem falar..eu tenho O DOM..) q raiva uu'...em td caso...minha irmã ta aki do meu lado me enchendo o saco para eu sair do pc, então não vai da mais para postar o outro cap...q pena...e nem olhar minhas reviews...GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN...da próxima eu falo ta?...me desculpem...mas por favor...continuem deixando reviews q eu PROMETO que coloko aki no próximo cap q saira muito mais brevemente q vcs imaginam (essa foi ruim ein..) , mais msm assim OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS E ME DESCULPEM TA?...plixxx...

eh soh

T +...


	17. baka girl is back XD sorry pela demora!

Voltei...

**Disclaimer:** nd a declarar...só q o Sasuke-kun eh MEU...

agora eu naum estou com pressa...er...vamos a fic q eh bem melhor...

Sakura estava exausta, e aquela aula de biologia não estava ajudando, sentia suas pálpebras pesadas quererem fechar, realmente dormir apenas 4 horas não era muito bom.

**Sasuke:** acho melhor você acordar Sakura - disse colocando a sua mão no ombro da garota, esta ficou vermelha.

**Sakura:** pode deixar Sasuke-kun – respondeu ainda sonolenta.

O sinal finalizou a maldita dobradinha de aula com Ebisu sensei, e todos os alunos começaram a arrumar seus materiais para ir finalmente para suas devidas casas, no caso de Sakura...quando ela chegasse em casa iria dormir.

Seguia sonolenta pela rua tentando acompanhar os passos de TenTen, Hinata e Ino que conversavam alegremente, ao contrario de Temari que parecia estar com mais sono do que a Sakura.

Entrou no seu quarto, tirou a mochila das costa e a deixou em algum canto qualquer, se jogou na cama pouco se importando se estava com uniforme, Hinata apenas a olhava com uma gota na cabeça, ela estava cansada, mais não tanto quanto a amiga.

* * *

Temari tirou os óculos de sol, e olhou-se para o espelho, aquelas malditas olheiras ainda não tinham sumido, também, ela ainda estava morrendo de sono, o jeito era dormir mesmo.

Trocou-se colocando seu pijama, deitou na cama, mas não dormiu como era de se esperado, seus pensamentos voltaram para a escola, mas precisamente para Shikamaru e o fato de eles quase se beijarem hoje, mordeu o seu lábio inferior, **droga...** pensou irritada, não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos dele, _você devia ter o beijado..._ uma vozinha falava na sua cabeça, _não...não devia_ respondeu para a tal vozinha chata _você gosta dele Temari...admita!_ falou a vozinha novamente, _não enche..._ respondeu, **affzz...to ficando louca, to falando comigo mesma** este foi o ultimo pensamento de Temari, depois disso dormiu tranqüilamente.

* * *

TenTen olhou para Temari, ela dormia tranqüilamente com uma expressão serena no rosto o que era raro de se ver em Temari.

Trocou-se colocando uma blusa de alsinhas rosa colada no corpo, e um short preto curto, se Temari estava dormindo ela não iria lavar a cozinha , e TenTen não era a louca que iria acordá-la, e também...TenTen gostava de lavar a cozinha, então ela não se importava.

Desceu as escadas e quando estava indo para a cozinha foi barrada pela senhora Kaede.

**Kaede: **TenTen querida, eu vou sair, vou fazer compras, mas já volto – disse pegando a sua bolsa – avise para as suas irmãs ta bem?

**TenTen:** pode deixar – disse sorrindo, ignorando o fato da senhora Kaede dizer que ela e as meninas eram "irmãs".

**Kaede:** tchau – e saiu da pensão, TenTen pegou a chave e trancou a porta, **o que eu ia fazer mesmo?...a lavar a cozinha...mas antes eu tenho que...** e olhou para um quadro de avisos que ficava em uma parede do lado da geladeira na cozinha, olhou para a lista de deveres e viu o que ela e a Temari deveriam fazer **hmmm...Temari tem que tirar pó, lavar a louça e lavar a cozinha, eu tenho que varrer a sala, varrer os quartos e tirar pó deles...affz que saco...** pensou, foi para a lavanderia pegar a vassoura para varrer (não..ela pegou a vassoura para lavar a louça neh Goddess...como vc eh burra ¬¬').

* * *

Ino ao contrario de TenTen ainda estava irritada, e agora estava mais irritada porque tinha que lavar o banheiro, odiava lavar o banheiro...colocou um short azul marinho e um top da mesma cor, e seguiu para lavar o banheiro.

Pegou os produtos de limpeza, quando ia começar a lavar uma coisa atingiu a janela do banheiro a quebrando, o que fez Ino pular de susto, olhou para a fora da janela quebrada para ver quem foi o responsável, e se surpreendeu ao ver no jardim dos fundos da casa vizinha estava Sabaku no Gaara e mais uma menina alta ruiva que se chamava Tayuya estavam treinando pelo o que parecia com kunais e shurikens. Ino se abaixou para ver o que tinha atingido a janela e viu que era uma kunai.

**Ino: **EIII- gritou chamando a atenção dos dois que pararam de treinar – SEUS IDIOTAS VOCÊS QUEBRARM A JANELA DO MEU BANHEIRO COM ESSA KUNAI!.

_obs: ela estava no andar de cima para quem não percebeu...Oo_

**Gaara: **É QUEBRAMOS SIM...E DAÍ?  
**Ino:** E DAÍ QUE VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE PAGAR! – gritou mais alto e nervosa.

**Gaara:** E QUEM VAI NOS OBRIGAR?

**Ino:** EU...PORQUE?

**Gaara:** HAHAHAHA...NÃO ME FAÇA RIR...

Ino o olhou incrédula, ela a estava subestimando e não gostava que ninguém a subestimasse, saiu da janela, desceu as escadas depressa, destrancou a porta e saiu com a kunai na mão, chegando na porta de seu "vizinho" em vez de tocar a campanhia, acumulou toda a sua força em sua mão direita dando um soco na porta fazendo ela cair.

Logo veio Tayuya e Gaara para ver o que tinha acontecido, e desceram da escada uma outra garota ruiva que Ino não conhecia, e um garoto de cabelos prateados lisos até o ombro de olhos azuis escuros frio, que Ino também não conhecia.

**Tayuya:** você é louca garota?- perguntou histericamente.

**Ino:** sou...- respondeu para a garota – toma – e jogou a Kunai em direção ao Gaara, a kunai foi para numa parede atrás dele passando por centímetros do seu rosto – ai esta a sua kunai...- e dizendo isso saiu da casa dele, e foi para a sua, deixando todos com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

**Sasame:** quem era aquela Gaara-san?- perguntou a garota ruiva.

**Gaara:** nossa vizinha – respondeu friamente, pegou a kunai que quase atingiu seu rosto – acho melhor nós pararmos de treinar – falou para a Tayuya, e esta não gostou nem um pouco disso.

**Tayuya:** mas Gaara-kun...- mas Gaara a ignorou e subiu para o seu quarto de uma maneira despreocupada – droga...essa garota me paga...

**Sasame:** pelo jeito eu não sou a única que tenho uma rival...-falou irritando Tayuya.

**Tayuya:** cala a boca Sasame

**Sasame:** calma...isto só foi um aviso de irmã – e subiu as escadas deixando uma Tayuya nervosa para trás.

**Kimimaru: **ótimo...- falou o garoto de cabelos prateados – agora quem é que vai arrumar a porta?

**Tayuya:** você...- disse ainda nervosa – use o seu esqueleto para ajudar – e também subiu as escadas indo para o seu quarto.

**Kimimaru:** eu ein..- e pegou a porta do chão – essas crianças de hoje...- disse em um tom debochado – é...não vai ser fácil arrumar essa porta.

Ino entrou na pensão nervosa batendo a porta em seguida, subiu as escadas pisando forte, deixando uma gota na cabeça de TenTen que estava lavando a louça e na cabeça de Hinata que estava a secando.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

TenTen agora estava lavando a cozinha, estava ouvindo o som, e por isso não ouviu a campanhia tocar, obrigando Sakura a despertar do seu soninho e atender a porta, já que ninguém estava disposto a fazer.

Mas logo depois de ter feito isso se arrependeu de ver quem é que estava por trás da porta.

* * *

Sasuke e Neji estavam andando tranqüilamente na rua, pelo que sabiam, estava tendo uma espécie de conflito entre ninjas, as ninjas que eles procuravam, e uns ninjas que eram "guardas-costas" de um senhor chamado Sarutobi, o qual parecia ter alguma "briga" com o chefe das ninjas procuradas, isso não era nada bom...só iria arranjar mais trabalho, mais...como isso fazia parte de seus trabalhos iriam procurar alguma informação com seus "informantes", ao verem uma senhora que estava tendo dificuldades para carregar umas sacolas de supermercado se sentirão obrigados a ajudá-la ainda mais depois de Sasuke ver que conhecia à senhora.

Rumaram seguindo a tal senhora que apesar de Sasuke conhecer ele não se lembrava de onde (memória boa ein...Oo), em todo caso, eles estavam seguindo a senhora (para não falar véia..hehe...quer dizer...respeito com os mais velhos isso ai!uu') Sasuke reparou que estavam indo para a casa onde Sakura e as outras moravam, e reconheceu então que aquela era a senhora que morava com elas.

A senhora, que agora ele lembrava o nome, era Kaede...então continuando...a senhora Kaede tocou a campanhia, demorou algum tempo até que alguém atendesse a porta, mas logo ela foi aberta por uma Sakura sonolenta que estava com o cabelo rosado todo bagunçado e vestia uma camisola rosa claro e estava com uma cara assustada, vai ver pelo fato de ver o Sasuke na sua casa...(é...ou talvez por ela estar de camisola atendendo a porta e encontrar o Sasuke-kun..?Oo)

* * *

Sakura quase teve um troço, não sabia o que fazer, ficou apenas olhando para ele com uma cara de boba.

**Kaede:** O que foi Sakura? – perguntou a senhora, Sakura imediatamente voltou a sua forma normal.

**Sakura:** nada não...- disse ainda meio boba e ficando totalmente vermelha, ela não tinha visto que a senhora Kaede estava lá, olhou mais atrás e viu que o Neji também estava atrás de Sasuke.

**TenTen:** Sakura quem é? – perguntou TenTen vindo da cozinha, mas ao ver Neji entrando na sua casa acaba se assustando e já que suas havaianas estavam molhadas por ela estar lavando a cozinha acabou escorregando e se segurando em Sakura, esta por sua vez ainda estava distraída e em vez de ajudar a amiga acabou caindo no chão junto com ela.

**Ótimo...só para ajudar mais a minha humilhação...** pensava Sakura enquanto tentava tirar TenTen de cima dela.

Sasuke,Neji e a senhora Kaede só olhavam tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

TenTen finalmente conseguiu sair de cima da Sakura e as duas se levantaram rapidamente as duas estavam super sem graça.

**TenTen:** mas...o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou para Sasuke e Neji.

**Kaede:** eles estão me ajudando com as compras – disse agora fechando a porta – rapazes podem deixar as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha por favor – disse de uma forma muito educada, Sasuke e Neji foram para a cozinha.

**TenTen:** EI!- disse parando o dois que estavam a um passo de entrarem na cozinha – a cozinha esta molhada – disse TenTen que agora estava do lado deles.

**Neji:** não tem problema TenTen – disse pela primeira vez encarando à morena o que a deixou um pouco vermelha.

Neji continuo a andar, ele e o Sasuke entraram na cozinha, TenTen entrou também, eles deixaram as compras em cima da mesa, sem problemas, Sasuke saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala, Neji e TenTen ainda estavam saindo da cozinha até que o bendito chinelo havaiana que TenTen usava decidiu estourar fazendo TenTen cair derrubando Neji junto com ela (é...eu tenho o dom do castigo e ela tem o dom de cair XD).

**TenTen:** Gomen Neji-kun – falou a morena tentando se desculpar, afinal ela devia ter o machucado ela caiu em cima dele, PERA AI...TenTen olhou para a cara de Neji, este estava de olhos fechados e com uma mão na cabeça a massageando, TenTen ficou vermelhissima, ainda bem que ele não tinha visto, ótimo...foi só ela pensar que ele abriu os olhos.

Neji estava corado (?) também, ao ver TenTen assim...tão próxima. TenTen se levantou rapidamente, e Neji também, suas roupas estavam molhadas o que incomodava TenTen, pois ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de Neji, ele vestia uma camiseta branca o que a deixava quase transparente colada no corpo e deixava a mostra o tórax musculoso que Neji tinha (ai meu deus XD), TenTen tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, e olhou para o chão encontrando o chinelo que tinha arrebentado.

**TenTen:** que droga viu...-falou agora olhando para o causador do problema o chinelo.

Neji não falou nada, olhou para trás e viu que as sacolas haviam caído, talvez também quando eles caíram, em todo caso, os produtos que estavam dentro da sacola agora estavam tudo no chão.

**Neji:** droga...- resmungou Neji indo pegar as coisas que estavam caídas no chão, vendo isso TenTen foi ajudá-lo, abaixou-se no chão para pegar uma latinha de molho pomarola quando a mão de Neji encostou-se à dela fazendo os dois corarem e TenTen retirar a mão depressa pegando um pacote de macarrão que estava do lado, e assim continuaram a recolher as coisas em silencio.

* * *

Sasuke entrou na sala dando de cara com Sakura que estava indo para a cozinha, eles ouviram um barulho de algo caindo na cozinha.

**Sakura:** nosso o que será que aconteceu...acho melhor verificar – disse enquanto ia para a cozinha.

**Sasuke:** eu acho melhor não – disse a impedindo segurando na mão esquerda dela a trazendo para mais perto dele fazendo ela corar.

**Kaede:** Sakura você poderia...-disse a senhora Kaede – a...er...desculpem-me – olhando os dois que ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

**Sakura:** a...não é nada disso que você esta pensando – disse tentando se explicar, mas a senhora Kaede já tinha ido embora para não atrapalhar os dois.

TenTen e Neji chegaram na sala.

**Sasuke:** porque vocês estão molhados? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente...ele devia estar pensando alguma besteira.

**TenTen:** porque a gente caiu no chão da cozinha...- disse como se isso fosse muito obvio (e era...oo')

**Sakura:** o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

**Neji e TenTen:** nada não – responderam os dois em uníssono, os dois cruzando os braços e um virando a cara para cada lado totalmente vermelhos.

**Sakura: **hmmm sei - ¬¬ fingindo que acreditava.

**TenTen:** e porque vocês estão de mão dadas? – perguntou ainda vermelha, mas querendo ferrar a Sakura (XD)

Sakura e Sasuke soltaram as mãos rapidamente, meio vermelhos, Sasuke cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado meio emburrado, realmente ele não conseguia ficar sozinho com Sakura.

Sasuke e Neji foram embora...afinal tinham mais coisas para fazer, como procurar informações.

* * *

Temari havia acordado, entrou no banheiro e se assustou ao ver que a janela estava quebrada, havia acontecido alguma coisa...e tinha certeza que a Ino estava envolvida nisso (é o sexto sentido dela...uu').

**Temari:** INO!- disse saindo pela a casa procurando a loira.

**Ino: **que foi? – falou se encontrando com Temari na escada (ai uma vai da uma de Nazaré e vai empurrar ela da escada XDD).

**Temari:** o que aconteceu com o vidro d janela do banheiro? – perguntou ainda meio sonolenta.

**Ino:** os nossos novos vizinhos – respondeu apenas e subiu as escadas batendo o pé nervosa, deixando uma Temari com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Temari terminou de descer as escadas indo para a cozinha, sentiu um cheiro gostoso de comida e encontrou Hinata e a senhora Kaede cozinhando **ótimo...** pensou pois ela estava morrendo de fome, olhou para o chão da cozinha estava muito limpo, e isso era muito estranho, porque ela que deveria limpar a cozinha, e ela não limpou, **então quem será que limpou... **

**Kaede**: foi a TenTen que limpou – falou como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Temari.

Temari então saiu rapidamente da cozinha indo procurar TenTen para agradecê-la, isso é que era amiga, **ela me poupou de um trabalhão...** pensava enquanto entrava no quarto encontrando TenTen em sua cama lendo uma revista.

**Temari:** valeu TenTen – falou abraçando a garota que a olhava assustada, afinal, não era todo dia que Temari fazia isto – obrigada por fazer minhas tarefas hoje.

**TenTen:**a isso!- respondeu agora entendendo o porque de Temari ter a abraçado – não foi nada...

**Temari:** vamos descer – falou sorrindo – o jantar já esta quase pronto pelo o que eu vi.

E assim as duas desceram para jantar com as outras.

* * *

Estavam todas reunidas no quarto de Temari e etc, como sempre, todas vestiam as suas habituais roupas pretas de luta, estavam repassando o plano que Temari havia feito pela milésima vez, estavam todas cansadas de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa, mas qualquer descuido é fatal palavras que Temari adorava usar.

Saíram da pensão, como sempre pela a janela pulando no telhado da casa ao lado, que Ino só de lembrar o que tinha acontecido esta tarde ficava nervosa, em todo caso continuaram pulando de telhado em telhado até chegarem ao lugar que TenTen viu a ultima vez o carro, antes da tal menina aparecer, de lá seguiram em frente onde dava para a saída da vila que pelo o que tudo indicava Sarutobi estava em algum lugar muito bem protegido na floresta o que iria dificultar mais o trabalho delas.

Temari parou num galho de uma arvore muito alta fazendo as outras que a seguiam pararem também.

**Temari:** Hinata, você consegue enxergar o que tem mais à frente – falou um pouco desconfiada.

**Hinata:** claro Temari-chan – falou timidamente – byakugan!

**Ino:** e então? vê alguma coisa? – falou impaciente.

**Hinata:** parecem pessoas, e estão vindo para a nossa direção – e depois disso desativou o byakugan.

**Temari:** bom...TenTen você pode preparar uma recepção para eles não pode? – falou distraidamente.

**TenTen:** com muito prazer...- falou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

_Continua..._

* * *

Pronto...cheguei no fim de mais um cap...finalmente consegui terminar...fazia tempo que eu estava escrevendo essa cap.

Agradecimentos:

**Kisara-chan**: sim..Temari envergonhada realmente não é uma coisa que se vê td o dia XD Naruto eh meio tapado sim...mais ele vai se liga mais se não num vai ter graça...Itachi? eh claro q vai!vc axa q eu ia deixar o gostosão do Itachi fora da minha fic! nem pensar...ele vai aparecer mais...eu acho q vai ser no próximo cap..vamus ver...tomare q vc goste desse cap...kissus!

**Kuny-chan:** oiew! q bom q vc achou q o cap fiko bom n.n eh Shika e Temari eh muito kawaii - espero q goste desse cap...kissus

**Uchiha Chii:** Oulá disclaimer esse oula pertence a Uchiha Chii XDdisclaimer sim MORTE AO SINAL!ele estragou o quase beijo da Temari e do Shika XDD mas...pera ai...num fui eu q fiz tok o sinal! foi sim neh...então deixamos td isso quieto XD espero q goste do cap...kissus /o/

**Bakazinha:** Oiii o/o/o/ brigada por achar o cap ótimo SIM!Hinata vai ter uma rival...se não, não ia ter graça XD Tayuya vai ter uma rival sim...não vai ser a Temari não...a Temari já tem a Kin para encher o seu saco...e é o que ela ira fazer nos próximos caps XD é..eu tenhu o dom do castigo...mais eu posso explicar...num fui eu q começou a briga...foi a chatinha da minha irmã q começou..em td caso...espero q goste desse cap...kissus

**Sunblade Girl:** sim...shika-kun eh folgado msm!XD esse cap fiko maior...espero q esteja bom...Ino? a Ino vai ser muito estouradinha na minha fic sim..pq eh assim q eu imagino ela XD!eh soh..kissus

**Lacus-sama:** sim!vai ter mais shika e Temari...pd deixar!continue acompanhando kissus...

**Mikinha:** mas uma leitora nova...q bom!n.n aki ta o cap 17! espero q esteja bom!SasuHinata?nunca imaginei o sasuke com a Hinata...mas em td caso...continue acompanhando kissus e ja ne

**Uchiha Rin:** oi! obrigadu por achar minha fic rox..a vc vicio na musik My Boo? q legal..pq eu tbm so viciada nessa musik XD claro..vai ter mais sasu e saku !sim...shika e temari eh um casal mto kawaii naum acha!eh maldito sinal XDD kissus n.n

Bom...to vazando...

ja ne o/


	18. Lutas

Mais um capitulo...

**Disclaimer:** Depois de pensar...e pensar...e pensar novamente cheguei numa conclusão...

NARUTO PERTENCE À MÃE DELE (se eh que ele tem uma -.-;)

TenTen já havia preparado a armadilha, estava tudo pronto, então ela e as outras seguiram por um outro caminho indo à direção em que os outros ninjas estavam vindo.

Gaara tinha certeza que tinha sentido a presença de alguém, então ele e Tayuya que por algum motivo insistia em segui-lo, seguiam em silencio, um silencio tanto quanto estranho, ta tinha alguma coisa errada e Gaara pressentia isso, olhou para o chão e viu uma linha quase invisível a olho nu.

**Gaara:** Cuidado!- gritou para Tayuya que ia mais à frente, mas ela não viu a tal linha e acabou por tropeçar nela, logo depois se ouviu uma explosão que por muito pouco não a atingiu, pois Gaara tinha usado a sua areia para proteger os dois, mais o impacto foi tão grande que mesmo com a proteção da areia os dois foram para a meio metro de distancia do local da explosão.

**Tayuya: **Gaara-kun você esta bem? – perguntou a garota se levantando com muita dificuldade, Gaara estava desacordado pois havia batido em uma arvore o que fizeram varias folhas caírem- Kuso...- falou preocupada, pegou uma kunai nas mãos e ficou em posição de ataque bem atenta, parecia que estava esperando alguém, ficou assim por alguns segundos, quando já ia desistir pensando que não viria ninguém, um vento fortíssimo veio ao seu encontro, Tayuya tentou proteger o rosto com as mãos, mas tinha alguma coisa no vento que à medida que ela ficava parada fazia pequenos cortes em seus braços e seu corpo, fazendo Tayuya ser obrigada a segurar o corpo adormecido de Gaara e pular para um galho da arvore em que bateu.

**Tayuya: **Gaara-kun acorda!- falou sacudindo Gaara pelos os ombros, sabia que seria perigoso se ele dormisse demais.Mas essa tentativa foi em vão, pois o garoto nem se mexeu.

Shurikens voaram em direção ao braço de Tayuya que não desviou a tempo fazendo umas das shurikens acertá-la.

**Tayuya:** ai...- gemeu de dor, colocando a mão sobre o ferimento.

**Tenten:** bom..parece que minha mira continua ótima como sempre- falou parando na frente de Tayuya e Gaara (convencida naum?).

**Temari: **Bom...parece que pegamos dois integrantes – disse enquanto parava mais atrás de TenTen "guardando" seu leque.

**Ino:** iii...mais acho que esse aqui não esta mais vivo não – falou Ino aparecendo do nada ao lado do corpo de Gaara.

**Tayuya:** SAI DE PERTO DELE AGORA!- falou nervosa atirando uma Kunai em Ino que desaparece e aparece na frente dela.

**Ino:**nervosinha você ein? – falou em tom de deboche.

Tayuya ia responder, mais um barulho de folhas se mexendo chamou a atenção de todas.

**Sakura:** parece que temos companhia – falou pegando uma kunai e colocando-se em posição de ataque, fazendo as outras também ficaram atentas.

Uma bolinha foi jogada para onde elas estavam, explodindo logo em seguida uma grande nuvem de fumaça subiu, cegando todos.

Depois que a nuvem se dispersou.

**Sakura:** onde estão eles? – perguntou se referindo a Tayuya e a Gaara, as outras olharam para onde eles estavam surpresas.

**Hinata:** a poucos metros daqui a nossa frente- falou já com o byakugan ativado.

**Temari:** vamos então!- e foi à frente das outras que a seguiam.

**Sasame:**eles estão nos seguindo!- avisou a ruiva se levantando do chão – tão a poucos metros de nós...

**Kimimaru:** Dosu!- falou chamando a atenção do garoto moreno de estatura media que carregava Gaara nas costas – Você e a Sasame-chan levem os dois para o castelo..eu cuido delas...

**Dosu:** você é muito forte Kimimaru...mas não vai dar conta das 4 de uma vez só...

**Sasame:** é verdade...

**Tayuya:** pode deixar que eu consigo andar agora – falou se levantando dos ombros de Sasame com dificuldade.

**Sasame:** Tayuya-nii-san!- falou preocupada para a garota que não conseguia nem ficar de pé sozinha.

**Kimimaru:** bom vamos fazer o seguinte, Sasame tenta carregar o Gaara e a Tayuya vai tentando andar sozinha, até uma boa distancia daqui e se esconda sem deixar pistas- falou rápido com um tom autoritário.

**Sasame:** Hai!- e saiu junto com Tayuya que tentava acompanhar Sasame e Gaara...(ele ainda estava desmaiado viu gente...nessa fic ele só fik desmaiado perceberam?o.o')

**Dosu:** elas estão chegando...- falou tirando das mãos luvas que cobriam um pequeno buraco que ele tinha no centro das palmas das mãos (o.O aaaa vcs sabem qual eh n.n')- que bom...já estava cansado de fazer nada.

**Kimimaru:** só não as deixe irem atrás de Sasame, Tayuya e Gaara...- mal acabou de falar isso que Temari, TenTen e Hinata apareceram na frente deles.

**Temari:** vamos começar a luta? – falou debochando dos dois que estavam a sua frente.

**Kimimaru:** pode vim...gracinha – falou num tom malicioso o que não agradou nem um pouco Temari.

**Temari:** meninas...podem deixar este aqui comigo – falou para TenTen e Hinata que ficaram em posição de ataque para enfrentar Dosu – você vai ver quem é a gracinha – falou para Kimimaru enquanto abria seu leque gigante- vem...

**Kimimaru:** adoraria – falou dando um sorriso malicioso que pode ser percebido por Temari mesmo ele estando com a mascara.Kimimaru tirou o osso de seu braço esquerdo e empunhando-o como uma espada e logo atacando Temari que fechou seu leque e se defendeu do ataque.

Essa definitivamente ira ser uma luta muito longa...

* * *

Ino e Sakura corriam pulando de arvore em arvore, elas haviam pegado outro caminho para chegar na garota ruiva que estava machucada, e garoto que estava desmaiado, e elas sabiam que eles iam se esconder...tudo graças ao byakugan de Hinata (e troço eficiente ein).

**Sakura:** Por aqui – disse apontando para a esquerda e levantando do chão onde tinha uma marca de sangue.

Seguiram mais um pouco, e não tardaram a ver três figuras uma aparentemente muito machucada, o que as fizeram concluir que eram as pessoas que procuravam, se esconderam ao verem que elas tinham parado, uma garota, a menor colocou o que parecia ser um corpo encostado na arvore e se esticou o braço no ar como se estivesse cansada de carregá-lo , a outra figura a pessoa machucada, sentou-se perto da arvore descansando.

**Sakura:** essa é a nossa chance Ino – disse virando-se para trás esperando encontrar Ino, mas ficou surpresa ao ver que a loira não estava mais lá, olhou para frente e ficou mais surpresa ao ver que Ino estava atrás da arvore onde estava a garota machucada.

**Sakura:** essa tonta vai fazer o q...- mais nem deu tempo dela terminar a frase pois Ino já havia respondido a sua pergunta.Ino pulou para o meio da clareira onde estava Sasame (hmmmm...ela num sabia quem ela era ta...), esta levou um susto mais logo se recuperou e tratou de pegar uma kunai e colocou-se em posição de ataque, imediatamente Ino fez igual- mas que baka...- falou referindo-se a Ino, mas logo depois correu para agudá-la lutando com Sasame também.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A luta estava equilibrada, ambos estavam cansados, TenTen olhou para o lado vendo Hinata respirar ofegante fazendo de vez em quando seu byakugan desaparecer e reaparecer, isso era um sinal de que ela havia gastado muito chakra.

**TenTen:** Hinata...vamos acabar com isso agora- falou baixo de uma maneira que o seu oponente,Dosu, não a escutasse.

**Hinata:** tem... algum ...plano?... – disse ainda respirando com dificuldade.

**TenTen:** sim...pela distancia que nós estamos em relação aquele galho da arvore vai ser muito difícil concluir meu plano...mas vamos tentar certo?

Hinata apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, na hora de uma batalha TenTen era muito boa em cálculos, mas quando era na aula de Matemática era uma coisa totalmente diferente.

**TenTen:**escute com atenção...- parou um pouco para dar mais uma olhada em Dosu que estava parado longe delas, provavelmente descansando ou pensando em algum jeito de acabar com aquela batalha de uma vez por todas – sabe o galho em que eu falei?...então vamos fazer o seguinte...

* * *

Aquela garota era doida...e muito mais doida com aquele leque gigante que não o deixava aproximar-se dela.

_Droga...o que eu vou fazer? _pensou enquanto era repelido novamente pelo vento.

Temari sorriu satisfeita ao perceber que ele não sabia o que fazer, fechou seu leque e o fincou na terra olhando para ele.

**Temari:** já cansou? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

Kimimaru fechou os olhos, e riu.

**Kimimaru:** até parece...só estou brincando com você.

Este ultimo comentário deixou Temari nervosa.

**Temari:** Então lute a sério!- abriu seu leque novamente mordeu a ponta de seu dedão fazendo-o sangrar um pouco e passou o sangue sobre as "asas" do leque -Kuchiyose KiriKiri Mai!

Um vento muito forte veio, logo depois numa nuvem de fumaça apareceu uma fuinha com uma lança e seguida pelo vento foi cortando tudo o que via pela frente.

_Vamos ver se ele escapa agora..._ pensou sorrindo satisfeita.

* * *

Sakura se escondeu atrás de uma arvore evitando que uma kunai a acertasse.

_Essa garota é muito habilidosa com armas, tirando o fato de ela ter uma ótima mira..._ pensava enquanto desviava de mais uma kunai que passou por milímetros de seu rosto.

_Parece que eu vou ter que usar a minha força_ pensava...pegou do bolso de sua calça uma luva sem dedos e colocou em sua mão direita estralando os dedos em seguida, saiu um pouco atrás da arvore_ é só eu achar uma brecha_ como dessa vez nenhuma kunai ou qualquer outro tipo de arma veio, ela saiu de trás da arvore já com uma kunai nas mãos, logo Sasame veio atacá-la , as kunais bateram fazendo as duas irem para trás, _essa é há minha hora!_ mal se encostou ao chão, Sakura já correu com os punhos preparados, juntou todo o seu chakra em sua mão direita o liberando logo depois de acertar o estomago da garota, esta apenas se dobrou de dor e logo foi arremessada para trás pela incrível força de Sakura, mas antes bateu em uma arvore com tal força que fez um buraco nela, logo depois caiu desacordada.

**Sakura:** prontinho – disse batendo as mãos feliz – agora onde esta você Ino? – e saiu à procura da loira que lutava com a garota que estava machucada.

Ino tampou os ouvidos, mas não conseguiu evitar ouvir aquela melodia horrível que vinha da flauta de Tayuya, sabia que se continuasse a escutar a melodia iria cair num genjustu, apertou com mais força os ouvidos mas continuou a ouvir a musica.

**Ino:** droga, assim não vai dar pra continuar – tentou pegar uma kunai em sua bolsinha mais não conseguia se mexer , o genjustu estava fazendo efeito, logo Ino não sentia mais nada, estava tudo estava ficando escuro a sua volta olhou para frente e não viu nada a não ser preto, sentiu uma dor horrível em sua perna esquerda. olhou para a sua perna mais não viu nenhum ferimento, mas a dor continuava lá, o que fez Ino obrigar a se ajoelhar apoiada na perna esquerda que não estava doendo.

INO!- Ino ouviu um grito irritante mais não pode ver quem estava gritando com aquela voz chata..._pera ai...voz chata?...Sakura!_ logo Ino conseguiu ver Sakura a sua frente a sacudindo, piscou algumas vezes para ver se estava acordada realmente, tentou se levantar mais sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua perna o que a fez sentar-se novamente.

**Sakura:** aquela desgraçada ia matar você se eu não estivesse chegado a tempo – falou meio ofegante, Ino concluiu que ela havia corrido muito para estar daquele jeito.

**Ino:** ai minha perna- falou enquanto tentava levantar-se de novo. mas desistiu e sentou-se novamente – onde ela esta?

**Sakura**: eu não sei...ela saiu correndo e se escondeu por ai, entre as arvores – disse ajudando Ino a se levantar a apoiando em seu ombro.

**Ino:** covarde...- falou mais pra si mesma do que para Sakura – ela usa o genjustu para nos imobilizarmos e depois nos ataca.

**Sakura:** então devemos voltar...não sou muito boa em ataques à longa distancia...e você nesse estado não ajudaria em nada.

**Ino:** ta vamos voltar, antes que ela volte...

* * *

Estava tudo pronto, agora só faltava Hinata distrair Dosu. Hinata ativou o byakugan e se posicionou para a luta, iria usar uma técnica antiga, o uso dos punhos gentis para trazer Dosu para uma batalha de curta distancia e mais perto do tal galho que TenTen havia preparado uma armadilha.

**Hinata:** vem...- disse para Dosu, este não hesitou em atacá-la, se ela queria uma luta mano a mano, quer dizer mano a mina no caso, ela iria ter.

Dosu reparou que estava faltando uma garota.

**Dosu:** cadê a sua amiga? ela ficou com medo – disse enquanto desviava de um ataque de Hinata.

**TenTen:** eu estou aqui – disse aparecendo ao lado dele e jogando uma kunai contra seu rosto, ele apenas desviou-se com uma certa facilidade.

**Dosu: **hahahaha você pensa que vai me acertar desse jeito?

**TenTen:** e quem disse que era pra te acertar?

Dosu a olhou espantado, logo em seguida olhou para a arvore ao lado dele, a kunai havia acertado uma linha a cortando, um barulho de folhas pode ser ouvido, Dosu olhou para cima, um galho enorme de arvore vinha a sue encontro, ele era rápido mais não o bastante para desviar do galho que prensou suas pernas no chão, o que o fez bater a cabeça e desmaiar.

**TenTen:** ele se acha muito importante...É ISSO AE! CONSEGUIMOS HINATA! – disse pulando alegremente.

**Hinata:** TenTen – disse fazendo a morena parar de pular e prestar a atenção nela – às vezes você me assusta...

**TenTen:** (gota) a é?...bom deixando isso de lado vamos ajudar a Temari certo!

**Hinata:** hai...

* * *

Pulavam de galho em galho, Sakura indo com uma certa dificuldade, afinal Ino não era tão leve não.

pararam na clareira onde Sasame ainda estava inconsciente, Ino sentou um pouco no chão.

**Ino:** ele ainda ta dormindo – falou caminhando com dificuldades até onde Gaara estava "dormindo" – que bobo...- falou já perto dele.

**Sakura:** Ino...- mas a loira não a escutou, continuou a caminhar, agachou com dificuldades até ficar frente a frente com Gaara.

**Ino:** aaaa Sakura...só deixa-me tirar a mascara dele, depois a gente vai embora...- mas quando ia tirar a mascara dele Gaara acordou e num ato repentino pegou a mão de Ino e a prensou contra a parede.

**Gaara:** uh...até parece que você vai conseguir tão fácil assim – disse ficando mais próximo de Ino o que espantou a garota.

**Sakura:** sua baka eu te avisei..- falou enquanto corria em direção a Gaara pronta para dar um soco, mas para a sua surpresa uma barreira de areia criou-se em volta das costas dele repelindo o seu golpe fazendo Sakura cair.

Sakura levantou-se e o olhou com uma cara...ta ai uma coisa que eu não esperava...

**Ino:** seu baka me solta AGORA!- falou já perdendo o ar, ele estava a machucando realmente.

Aquela voz, lembrava-se daquela voz que sempre estava gritando com ele, e/ou brigando.

**Gaara:** Yamanaka Ino – falou baixinho para si mesmo, Ino não ouviu pois ainda estava gritando com ele.

Sakura só observava tudo com uma gota na cabeça, ele só estava a segurando, não parecia nem inimigos, pareciam mais amigos brigões...

**Sakura:** eh...er...Eiii?- disse meio hesitante, a loira parou de gritar e olhou para Sakura com uma cara de interrogação Gaara afrouxou um pouco o punho de Ino para o alivio dela e olhou para Sakura também.

**Ino:** o que foi?- perguntou se esquecendo completamente da briga.

**Sakura:** a gente tem que ir...esqueceu-se? – falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo...

**Ino:** a é...- disse como se a ficha tivesse caindo (depois de séculos), empurrou Gaara o pegando de surpresa, bom...ele ficou surpreso, mais mesmo assim a areia o protegeu, Ino aproveita a distração e some junto com a Sakura deixando só uma nuvenzinha de fumaça.

* * *

_Que maldito_ pensava Temari enquanto escapava por um triz de um osso do dedo que Kimimaru havia lançado em um ataque, Temari olhou para o lado e viu Hinata estava caída e desacordada, pois havia gastado muito chakra com o byakugan, TenTen estava muito machucada mais mesmo assim estava cuidando de Hinata.

_Que bosta...cadê as outras meninas?_ pensava enquanto desviava de mais um osso.

Sakura e Ino pararam na clareira onde e estava acontecendo à luta, que pelo jeito elas estavam perdendo, Ino sentou-se junto com Hinata pois não estava agüentando a dor na sua perna, e Sakura foi ajudar Temari a lutar.

**Sakura:** desculpa pela demora – disse enquanto ajeitava a luva na mão esquerda.

**Temari: **finalmente...eu estou tendo dificuldades de lutar aqui, ele é muito bom em lutas em curtas distancia e eu não...este será um adversário perfeito pra você...

**Sakura:** a então a garota que a Ino estava lutando seria a oponente perfeita pra você – arrumou sua mascara – agora sim estou pronta!tem algum plano?

**Temari:** ahan...você o ataca e eu a defendo, um plano simples, só para afastá-lo um pouco nós precisamos ir embora já – disse olhando para seu relógio de pulso – e em estas condições nós não resistiremos muito tempo...aaa e cuidado com meu vento!

**Sakura:** pode deixar...pronta?

**Temari:** demoro...

Sakura desapareceu e apareceu atrás de Kimimaru, com uma kunai pronta para atacá-lo mas este também era muito rápido e se defendeu com facilidade.

**Kimimaru:** só isso? – falou debochando dela.

Sakura não responde, levantou a perna direita para dar-lhe um chute mas este desviou fazendo a perna de Sakura bater na arvore ao lado a quebrando ao meio.

_Nossa! essa garota é forte_ então ele teria que usar seus ossos novamente...menos mau pra ele...apontou as mãos para Sakura, das pontas de seus dedos saíram pequenos ossos numa velocidade incrível, mas Sakura nem se preocupou em desviar, ela foi correndo em direção contra os ossos com o punho pronto para mais um soco, Kimimaru pensou que ela fosse louca, mais logo entendeu o porque disse, Temari apareceu logo atrás de Sakura usando mais um de seus famosos ventos fazendo os ossos de Kimimaru pararem antes de tocarem em Sakura, mas Sakura por sua vez não parou continuou correndo e pegou Kimimaru de surpresa dando-lhe um soco no seu estomago ,como ela fez com Sasame, Kimimaru vôo para trás pela força de Sakura e bateu em uma arvore e caindo no chão fazendo uma grande poeira.

**Temari:** vamos – disse apenas, logo depois desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, sendo seguida por Sakura, Ino e TenTen que carregava Hinata.

* * *

A luz do sol bateu em seus olhos os ferindo, lentamente foi se acostumando com a luz e abrindo seus olhos encontrou a imagem de Sakura a olhando.

**Sakura:** finalmente Hinata-chan... pensei que nunca mais fosse acordar!- exclamou a garota alegremente.

**Hinata:** nossa...fiquei tanto tempo dormindo assim? – falou entre bocejos – que horas são por acaso?

**Sakura:** 2:00 horas! – disse sentando-se sem sua cama.

**Hinata:** O QUE? – gritou espantada.

**Sakura:** é isso mesmo...agora trate de levantar que nós temos muita coisa para conversar ainda...- falou saindo do quarto.

Hinata pegou o relógio da mesinha ao lado de sua cama, é...eram 2:00 h da tarde mesmo, espreguiçou-se e levantou resolvendo se trocar de uma vez.

* * *

**TenTen:** JÁ VAI! – gritou enquanto ia atender a porta, quem será que tinha atrapalhado a leitura dela com a irritante campanhia – sim o que dese...- mais perdeu a fala ao ver quem era que estava atrás da porta – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui!...

To Be Continue...

* * *

Caramba...finalmente!

desculpe ai à demora pessoal..mais é que eu estava viajando...ai depois começou as aulas...vcs sabem como é...nhaaaah...esse finalzinho eu deixo pra vcs adivinharem quem é que esta atrás da porta (muahuahua eu só má o.õ)

eu sei a parte da Sakura e da Hinata ficou estranho...mais depois vcs vão entender mais...

agora eu vo indo gente...pq eu tbm só ser humano (sério?) e preciso dormir...

**Agradecimentos: Uchiha Rin,Bakazinha,Ale Cale Malfoy, Kiori Sumegaji, Uchiha Chii,Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga, Kuny-chan, MitZrael Girl, TenTen-chan, Lacus-sama.**

**Lacus-sama:** nhaaah...truque?o.õ bom...eu acho que é você pensar toda a historia em sua mente (eh tome guaraná kuat ele abre a kbeça XD)...eu achu que os detalhes bem explicados são importantes tbm...uma boa historia...tbm achu q vc deve misturar sabe...não só escrever uma fic de romance...ou só uma de drama...mistura...colok comedia, romance aventura td junto...assim fik mais fácil...espero que tenha valido pra alguma coisa minhas dicas...(o que eu duvido mto)...eh q eu num som to boa em da concelhos...bom quando vc escrever sua fic eu queru ler o/...vo fik esperando...continue acompanhando a fic ein Ja ne! o/

eh isso...num vo colok um por um pq como eu já disse to durmindo em pé já...

brigada ae pelas reviews eu li todinhas e adorei o pessoal me elogiando e me incentivando...brigadão/o/o/o

eh isso

Kissus

Ja ne o/


	19. Conhecendo o inimigofoi mal a demora

Desculpe a demora!

**Disclaimer:** se Naruto me pertence-se ele não pertenceria ao Kishimoto...(essa foi mtu ruim...\o\)

Hinata abriu a porta chamando a atenção de todas no quarto, Temari que estava deitada em sua cama sentou-se na mesma e fez um gesto para Hinata entrar, Ino estava olhando pela janela como se estivesse procurando algo lá fora, e Sakura estava debruçada na cama de TenTen retirou os olhos da revista de fofocas que estava lendo prestando a atenção em Hinata.

Onde está a TenTen? – perguntou Hinata confusa olhando para todas no quarto, mas não encontrando a morena de jeito nenhum.

Ela não está aqui...- disse Temari despreocupada.

Nós pensamos que ela estivesse com você – falou Sakura sentando-se na cama arrumando seu vestido azul e deixando de lado a revista de fofocas.

Não...ela não está comigo...- disse Hinata sentando-se o lado de Sakura – o que vocês querem me contar? – perguntou curiosa.

Nós descobrimos a identidade das pessoas que trabalham para Sarutobi-sama – disse Temari finalmente – na verdade foi Ino que descobriu...- olhou para Ino, e viu que a loira não estava prestando a menor atenção nela – Ino!

O que? – perguntou ligando-se a realidade, e parando de olhar para a janela.

Presta a atenção na conversa...e PARA DE OLHAR PARA A JANELA – disse uma Temari nervosa.

Ai...ta bom...- o que vocês estavam falando mesmo? – (gota geral)

De como é que você descobriu as identidades dos caras...- falou Sakura revirando os olhos.

A ta...bom...tudo começou quando eu estava limpando o banheiro...Uma kunai voou para dentro do banheiro quebrando a janela...

Você quebrou a janela do banheiro? – interrompeu Hinata confusa.

Não foi eu! Foi aquele chato do Gaara! – disse indignada – continuando...eu olhei para a janela e vi uma garota ruiva, cujo o nome é Tayuya e Gaara treinando com kunais e shurikens...e hoje pensei melhor e me perguntei...como é que eles estavam treinando com kunais e shurikens?...só se eles forem ninjas não é! E também comparei as pessoas que nos atacaram com as pessoas que moram ao nosso lado..e não é que deu certo?...- disse fazendo uma cara de "dãã...como eu sou loira...isso é mais do que obvio...¬¬" – na noite passada 5 pessoas nos atacaram, sendo 2 mulheres e 3 homens, e os nossos vizinhos são em 5 pessoas, 2 mulheres e 3 homens e sabem técnicas ninjas e o pior de tudo...Estudam em nosso colégio.

Hinata demorou para entender a linha do raciocínio de Ino, tudo estava confuso, nossos inimigos eram os nossos vizinhos, e ainda por cima estudam no nosso colégio...PERA AI...nosso colégio?

Como assim eles estudam no nosso colégio? – perguntou Hinata ainda absorvendo as informações.

**oOo oOo**

TenTen estava estupefata, não sabia o que dizer...afinal o que diabos eles estavam fazendo ali...nenhuma resposta veio em mente.

Não vai nos convidar para entrar _TenTen-chan_?

Não...- essa foi a primeira resposta que veio em sua mente, ia logo fechando a porta, mas uma voz a interrompeu.

TenTen! Esses são os nossos hóspedes, deixe-os entrar...- senhora Kaede apareceu da sala – me desculpem rapazes...mas TenTen é meio desligada para essas coisas, você não lembra TenTen? Eu falei que iríamos ter hóspedes hoje a tarde..

**_Hóspedes?..._** a informação demorou a chegar ao cérebro da morena, lembrava de hoje no almoço da senhora Kaede ter dito alguma coisa sobre hóspedes que iriam chegar esta tarde...mas não lembrava-se de que eram _eles_ os hóspedes, talvez até a senhora Kaede tenha falado TenTen não estava prestando muita atenção no aquela falava mesmo, estava mais preocupada de como ela iria estudar para a prova de matemática que iria ter amanhã.

Tirando isso da mente, TenTen tratou de correr escada a cima, teria que avisar as garotas sobre os inesperados hóspedes.

(gota) Não ligue para ela não...ela ta muito avoada hoje...me desculpem – pedia senhora Kaede educadamente.

Não se preocupe...

Claro...Bom...Vamos entrar então? – disse dando passagens para os dois entrarem – me sigam, por favor...Preciso de alguns dados seus – e saiu sendo seguida pelo os dois.

**oOo oOo**

- É Hinata... – disse Sakura com calma como se estivesse explicando para uma criança que não se deve enfiar o dedo na tomada (putz...de onde tirei isso XD)- eles estudam no nosso colégio e dois estão na classe da Temari, um tal de Kimimaru e uma tal de Tayuya, um outro o tal de Gaara que Ino conhece...

E que eu acho insuportável – acrescentou Ino olhando mais uma vez para fora da janela.

Tanto faz...Então, esta no 2º D , sabe?...a sala na frente da sala da Temari...e dois estão na nossa sala um tal de Dosu não sei das quantas, e uma menina que é irmã da tal de Tayuya...o nome dela é...hmm...Sasame! isso!

Hinata contraiu um pouco o rosto, não sabia o motivo mas não havia gostado do ultimo nome.

Um barulho muito alto de passos pesados subindo a escada rapidamente chamou a atenção de todas, até mesmo de Ino que parou de olhar para a janela, o barulho parou um pouco, logo depois entrou no quarto uma descabelada TenTen que estava ofegante como se estivesse corrido Japão inteiro para chegar até o quarto.

O que foi TenTen? – perguntou Temari com uma gota na cabeça ao ver a garota naquele estado.

Não é nada...é que eu acabei caindo, porque eu subi a escada com muita pressa – disse arrumando alguns fios de cabelos que tinham se desprendido de seus coques.

E porque você subiu as escadas com pressa? – perguntou agora Ino com uma gota na cabeça.

A É! Já ia me esquecendo...vocês não vão acreditar em quem estão aqui...- disse com muita pressa.

Quem? – perguntaram todas em uníssono.

Itachi e Kabuto.

A surpresa foi geral.

O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura com uma expressão de mau gosto no rosto, ela não gostou nenhum pouco de saber que Itachi estava ali.

Eles são nossos hóspedes agora...não ouviram a senhora Kaede falar? – falou TenTen como se ela tivesse prestado a atenção.

Não..isso pra mim é novidade... – falou Ino olhando para a janela.

Ino se você não parar de olhar para a janela eu vou colocar tabuas de madeira nela...- disse Temari já raivosa.

Afinal você viu alguma coisa Ino? – perguntou Hinata.

Não...eles estão de cortinas fechadas...num dá para ver quem é que esta no quarto da frente... pena que eu não posso olhar pela as paredes...

Sakura levantou-se rapidamente da cama.

-Vou ver o que esta acontecendo realmente lá em baixo – disse dirigindo-se a porta, e saindo do quarto, logo depois pode se ouvir um estrondo e logo depois o barulho de alguém caindo no chão.

TenTen, Temari, Hinata e Ino correram para a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo, e encontraram a seguinte cena:

Sakura caída no chão com uma mala entre as pernas e uma outra jogada de lado, o vestido de Sakura era curto e havia subido ainda mais mostrando as suas pernas (e um pouco mais hehehe) , um pouco mais a frente estavam Itachi e Kabuto olhando a cena divertidos.

Sakura estava super corada, e as outras?...bom as outras caíram na gargalhada.

Você esta bem minha flor? – Sakura o olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos, Itachi estava na frente dela com a mão estendida.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha, de onde ele havia tirado aquele apelido horroroso para ela, estava irritada, levantou-se ignorando totalmente a mão estendida de Itachi, arrumou seu vestido que agora estava um pouco amarrotado.

Meu nome é Sakura, e não minha flor – e desceu as escadas em passos pesados.

Silêncio.

Foi isso o que restou depois que Sakura saiu de cena, Itachi e Kabuto estavam recolhendo as malas que Sakura havia tropeçado e iam a direção ao quarto no final de corredor, mas foram impedidos pelo braço de Temari.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui realmente? – perguntou agora mais séria e encarando os dois.

Orochimaru-sama nos mandou para cá – respondeu Kabuto de uma forma educada ajeitando seus óculos.

Para que exatamente?- perguntou rispidamente.

Quando chegar a hora você saberá...- respondeu Itachi a encarando, Temari estreitou os olhos, Itachi retirou o braço de Temari de sua frente passando e logo sendo seguido por Kabuto.

Olá Hinata-chan! – falou Kabuto ao passar pela menina.

Oi Kabuto-san...- falou a garota timidamente.

Depois disso os dois entraram no ultimo quarto do corredor desaparecendo das vistas das meninas.

Temari cruzou os braços numa evidente irritação, desceu as escadas em passos pesados assim como Sakura havia feito, deixando TenTen, Hinata e Ino no corredor sozinhas.

Mas que coisa estranha...- falou Ino com uma gota na cabeça – Bem...Hinata vem aqui rapidinho...- pegou a mão da menina a puxando para dentro do quarto.

TenTen entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hinata você já esta boa para usar seu byakugan? – perguntou Ino indo para perto da janela.

Sim...mas porque? – perguntou confusa.

Você pode ver de quem é o quarto aqui na nossa frente?

Sim eu posso Ino...

Então vê! Por favor...

Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia – falou TenTen entrando na conversa.

Você não acha nada TenTen...Vai Hinata-chan...por favor – pedia a loira suplicante.

Ta, ta...- disse vencida – Byakugan!

Hinata ativou o Byakugan, passaram-se alguns segundos de silencio, Ino já estava pensando que Hinata não tinha visto nada, TenTen percebeu que Hinata estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha, até que esta finalmente desativou o byakugan.

-AAAA...- gritou Hinata cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

O que foi?- disseram Ino e TenTen em uníssono.

E-eu...v-vi u-um...- gaguejou ainda vermelha.

Um o que? – perguntaram em uníssono.

U-um..h-ho-homen...P-PELADO! – gritou cobrindo os olhos novamente e ficando mais vermelha (se possível o .o')

TenTen olhou para Hinata com uma sobrancelha erguida, já Ino havia corrido para a janela.

-Onde ? – perguntou a loira abrindo a cortina com força e olhando para fora da janela tentando ver alguma coisa.

- Ino!- disse TenTen reprimindo a loira fechando as cortinas.

a TenTen...eu só queria ver quem era! –reclamou irritada.

Ta sei – falou de uma forma sarcástica.

Ino apenas cruzou os braços e sentou-se na sua cama pegando seu discman.

TenTen suspirou..._essa Ino não tem jeito mesmo _pensou olhando a loira cantar a musica Boulevard of Broken Dreams do Green Days deitada em sua cama.

Hinata que ainda estava vermelha foi se acalmando, e sentou-se na cama de TenTen, onde Sakura estava antes, e pegou a revista que Sakura estava lendo antes e tentou lê-la.

TenTen vendo o gesto de Hinata resolveu fazer o mesmo, e desceu para a sala para terminar de ler sua revista.

**oOo oOo**

-Neji-nii-san!

Hinata levantou-se rapidamente, suando frio, tremia um pouco, colocou as mãos sobre a testa tentando acalmar-se, lembrou-se do porque de ter acordado daquele jeito.

**Pesadelo...**

E que pesadelo, Hinata não era muito de ter pesadelos, sempre era o mesmo que ela tivera...Estava em uma casa, mansão na verdade, tudo em sua volta estava em chamas, gritava chamando os seus pais e ao Neji...Não sabia o porque disso, afinal não se lembrava de ter conhecido o Neji antes...suspirou, isso só a confundia ainda mais.

Olhou para o relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo, marcava exatamente 5:30 da manhã.

Deitou-se novamente tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu, olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura estava dormindo tranqüilamente, virou-se para o outro lado tentando fazer o mesmo.

Primmm...Primmm...Primm...

Hinata apertou o botãozinho vermelho para desligar o maldito despertador, ela tinha que acordar justo agora que ela tinha acabado de cair no sono, sem pesadelos.

Sentou-se na cama, e olhou para a cama ao lado, Sakura não estava lá, já havia se levantado como sempre, mais cedo, o barulho do chuveiro fez Hinata concluir que ela estava no banho.

Levantou-se da cama, e andou lentamente até o guarda-roupa, o abrindo e pegou seu uniforme da escola, Sakura saiu do banheiro com a roupa da escola e com uma toalha branca enrolada nos cabelos, estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

O que foi Sakura? – perguntou gentilmente Hinata, agora colocando a sua saia de prega preta (parte do uniforme da escola).

Nada...só acabei de me lembrar que aquele baka do Itachi esta aqui...- disse agora penteando os cabelos rosas – e que tudo não era só um pesadelo...

Nossa...você não gosta mesmo dele ein...porque?

Não sei...um motivo é porque ele vive dando em cima de mim e tentando me beijar...o outro motivo é porque eu não o acho...- suspirou – confiável...

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas, como assim _confiável, _não havia entendido, mas preferiu não perguntar, iria ficar mais confusa do que já estava...

Hinata! Hoje a noite você levantou-se...porque?

Pesadelo...- falou agora lembrando-se disso, fitou o chão com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Você não é de ter pesadelos, o que você sonhou? – disse enquanto colocava uma faixa de cabelos preta.

Já são 7:30...vamos descer antes que a gente se atrase – disse mudando completamente de assunto – ah..não se esqueça de pegar um elástico de cabelos, hoje tem aula de educação física – terminou de prender seus longos cabelos negros pegou sua mochila e a jogou sobre as costas saiu do quarto batendo a porta ao fecha-la.

Nossa...o que será que ela sonhou? – perguntou uma Sakura completamente confusa.

**oOo oOo**

Ino você não é a única que quer usar o espelho..- reclamou Temari para a loira que já estava se olhando a mais de 10 minutos.

Ai...ta bom, ta bom – disse finalmente saindo de frente do espelho, ajeitou seu rabo de cavalo pegou a mochila e abriu a porta do quarto – não demore porque já são 7:30...

Eu não demoraria se você não demorasse tanto no banheiro, e no espelho baka!

Ino mostrou a língua para Temari e finalmente saiu do quarto.

Temari olhou para sua própria imagem no espelho, as olheiras haviam desaparecidos, graças a sua merecida noite de sono tranqüila, elas não haviam ido para a floresta tentar achar Sarutobi-sama, ainda bem, não estavam em condições para ir mesmo, Hinata ainda estava enfraquecida, TenTen estava com vários cortes no corpo, um em especial que era no seu braço esquerdo que agora já estava se cicatrizando, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia fazer movimentos brutos, Ino tinha um ferimento na perna esquerda que ainda estava aberto, então não conseguia fazer movimentos brutos e nem correr direito, a sua perna estava enfaixada, o que fez todo mundo perguntar o que ela tinha feito na perna, ela deu a simples resposta "Cuidem da suas próprias vidas...".

As únicas que não estavam machucadas era ela mesma e Sakura.

Temari você não vai descer não? – TenTen apareceu na porta tirando Temari de seus pensamentos.

Ta já to indo...- pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

Temari...eu os chamo? – disse apontando para o final do corredor.

Porque você deveria?

Ué..eles vão estudar na nossa escola...- ela viu o olhar confuso de Temari – não é?

Eu não...

Sim eles vão estudar – senhora Kaede apareceu atrás das duas as assustando - mas pode deixar que eu os chamo, vocês vão comer antes que se atrasem...

As duas apenas se olharam apreensivas, não falaram nada, apenas desceram as escadas.

**oOo oOo**

Domo Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan e Ino-chan! – falou Naruto vindo cumprimenta-las quando elas entraram na classe.

Domo...- responderam apenas.

Todas se dirigiram as seus devidos lugares, Sakura estava tirando seu material da mochila, uma pessoa parou na sua frente.

E ai Haruno?

Sakura olhou para a pessoa, e viu Dosu a olhando com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O que você quer? – perguntou Sakura nervosa, já não bastava o Itachi ficar enchendo o seu saco, agora tinha esse muleque.

Nossa...esta nervosa hoje.

Não, eu estava feliz até você aparecer...

Parece que você e suas amiguinhas não compareceram ontem a noite...- ele chegou mais perto do rosto dela – o que foi?...nós a machucamos muito é?

Sakura estreitou os olhos verdes esmeraldas, ela não havia acordado de muito bom humor para agüentar isso.

Eu acho que ela não esta afim de falar com você...- disse Sasuke com seu jeito frio de sempre interrompendo a "conversa" entre os dois.

Dosu olhou o intruso com uma cara nada amigável, encarou Sasuke por alguns segundos e depois saiu sem falar nada.

O humor de Sakura pareceu melhorar de uma hora para outra.

Obrigada por fazer ele ir embora Sasuke-kun – disse sorrindo gentilmente para o garoto.

Não foi nada...- disse dando um meio sorriso de volta – mas o que ele estava falando com você?

AA não foi nada...- disse abanando os braços como se fosse passar – esqueça...

Não...porque pelo jeito que você estava irritada, me fez parecer que ele disse alguma coisa muito séria, ou te ofendeu...

Não foi nada...ele é um idiota, nem prestei a atenção no que ele falou...

Ta mais se ele te encher de novo pode me chamar ta bom?

Ta...mas Sasuke porque você esta tão preocupado?

Sasuke se abaixou ficando na altura dela (lembrando-se: ela estava sentada), e segurou gentilmente seu queixo.

É porque eu gosto de você...- nesse instante o professor entrou na classe.

Vamos, todos para os seus devidos lugares!

Sasuke levantou-se retirando a mão do queixo dela.

Acho melhor eu ir...- e dirigiu-se a sua carteira, deixando uma vermelhissima Sakura para trás.

Sakura colocou as mãos sobre o seu peito, sentia seu coração disparado, ele havia dito que gostava dela, bom...certo que só era um gostar, mais um gostar para ela já estava bom...

Haruno Sakura...Haruno Sakura está presente? – a voz do sensei fazendo a chamada a despertou de seus pensamentos.

Presente...- respondeu levantando a mão.

Você esta dormindo Sakura? – cochichou Hinata do seu lado.

É...mais ou menos – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**oOo oOo**

Suspirou.

Estava cansada de ficar em pé, Kurenai sensei estava refazendo o mapa de sala, sobre as reclamações de alguns professores de que a sala estava muito barulhenta.

Temari...Temari? – Temari olhou para a sensei – sente-se ali – e apontou para a terceira carteira da ultima fileira, perto da janela.

Temari sentou-se sem reclamações, ao contrario de algumas pessoas que estavam reclamando por estarem longe de seus amigos.

Bom...na fileira da Temari vai ficar...primeira carteira Neji, depois Kimimaru, ai vem a Temari...depois Shikamaru, e...Yui...ai na fileira do lado, vai ficar...Tayuya, Itachi, Kin, Yume e Nayade...e depois..- e continuou a falar.

Temari não podia acreditar...iria ficar perto do seu inimigo Kimimaru, um cara que ela achou insuportável, iria ficar do lado da Kin...e na mesma fileira de Kabuto...tirando o fato de Itachi estar perto dela também...e a Nayade...não, ela não merecia isso, bom pelo menos Yume estava perto dela, e o Shikamaru atrás dela...pêra ai, o que ela estava pensando...Shikamaru era chato também...**ai, ai...isso vai dar** **confusão...** pensou colocando as mãos na cabeça.

**oOo oOo**

Kbooo gente...eu sei kbo sem sentido...mais se eu num akbasse ia demorar mais pra sai o cap...não gente...eu naum morri e revivi pra tc a fic...tbm num fui abduzida por aliens, e mtu menos fiquei de castigo novamente XD, meu pc tava com vírus e demoro pra arrumar...ai qnd essa bosta ficou arrumada eu vi q apago td os meus arquivos meus animes...MEU MANGAS...buaaaaaaaaaaa...

Mais eu voltei e o próximo cap vai sair mais brevemente q breve, e eu acho q vai ter bastante brigas...num sei, tenhu q ver ainda.

**Vlw pelos coments...**

**AMO TDS VCS! (lagrimas nos olhos)**

NAUM C ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR TA!XD 

Inteh people...o/


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence...

(prontinho... um disclaimer normal... finalmente ¬¬').

A aula de ciências passou devagar, Kurenai sensei explicava uma formula de aceleração que estava tornando a aula um tanto quanto...Chata.

Temari olhou para a classe, Yume estava anotando tudo como sempre fazia (cdf nada...), Kin estava passando bilhetinhos para Natsu, Kabuto estava concentradissimo na aula, Itachi estava desenhando alguma coisa sem importância, só para passar o tempo, o resto estava ou conversando baixinho e escondido para que Kurenai não veja, ou boiando...

Finalmente o sinal tocou finalizando a aula, muitos alunos saíram do transe olhando a professora se despedir da classe e partir rapidamente, Temari sentou-se de lado na carteira, vendo que Yume ainda anotava rapidamente as palavras que estavam no quadro-negro, desistiu de falar com ela, quando o assunto era estudo era melhor não atrapalha-la, olhou para Shikamaru, ele estava dormindo...

**Novidade...**

Pensou revirando os olhos, olhou Shikamaru mais atentamente, ele parecia que estava morto não dormindo,

(gota)- Será que ele ta vivo mesmo?- perguntou para si mesma, colocou os dois dedos no pescoço de Shikamaru para checar seus sinais vitais, mas quando sua mão aproximou-se Shikamaru acordou segurando a sua mão.

-Agradeço a preocupação...- levantou a cabeça e ficou numa posição normal-eu estou vivo sim...

Temari o fitou meio surpresa, ta...Por esta ela não esperava, logo foi voltando ao seu estado normal e percebeu que Shikamaru ainda segurava a sua mão.

-Er...- separou as mãos.

As suas atenções foram desviadas para o sensei que acabará de chegar, e pedindo para que todos voltassem para os seus lugares. Temari virou-se e sentou corretamente, pelo visto Ebisu sensei estava irritado hoje...

-Antes de começarmos a aula tenho um recado para dar – em suas mãos estavam um bolinho de papel – "Queremos informar que na próxima sexta-feira haverá o tradicional Baile da Primavera, todos deverão estar acompanhados, o ingresso será vendido a partir de segunda-feira na secretaria da escola, custo do ingresso 15,00... mais informações tratar com a diretora Mitarashi Anko... À Direção" – leu o bilhete depois mandou Yume entregar para a classe.

Temari olhou a garota sorridente, não sabia o por que disso então resolveu perguntar.

-O que foi Yume? – perguntou enquanto esta entregava o bilhete.

-O baile!- falou sorrindo mais ainda.

-E...?

-E ai que vou poder chamar o Yondaime-kun para ir comigo...- falou agora com um brilho nos olhos.

Temari arqueou as sobrancelhas, parece que Yume gostava mesmo desse tal cara, e expressava isso na maior facilidade, suspirou...Às vezes gostaria de ser como ela...Olhou para o bilhete, bom...Ela teria que ir com alguém.Mas...Com quem?

**oOo oOo **

Prova surpresa...Ino certamente mataria o professor que inventou isso.

Olhou para a sala, estava todo mundo fazendo, ou tentando fazer a bendita prova, Hinata estava parecendo nervosa...o .o'

Parecendo não...Ela estava realmente nervosa...TenTen estava fazendo a prova calmamente...Isso era estranho...Oo

Sakura...Bem Sakura estava no mundo da Lua...**baka ¬¬'**

Não tinha jeito de colar do modo "normal".

Olhou para o garoto mais CDF da sala...Hitaru...Sim!Era ele...Ele era o escolhido, olhou para os lados...Ótimo ninguém estava prestando a atenção nela, fez uns ins rápidos com as mãos.

- Hey...Hitaru!- chamou o garoto enquanto o sensei não olhava, ele a olhou, essa era a sua chance, juntou as pontas dos dedos-Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu.

O corpo adormecido de Ino caiu em sua carteira.

Ino olhou ao redor, aquele não era o seu lugar...

**AAA...Ótimo!Consegui...Eu sou de mais!**

Olhou para a prova de Hitaru, primeira questão...A.segunda...C...Terceira...D...E assim foi decorando as respostas.

Depois de ter decorado quase toda a prova de Hitaru resolveu voltar, escutou um murmurinho olhou para trás e viu que o seu sensei estava na frente de sua verdadeira carteira olhando para o seu corpo da garota com um papel na mão.

-Acorde Yamanaka...- dizia ele inutilmente para o corpo da garota.

Ino rapidamente desfez o jutsu e voltou para o seu devido corpo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, havia voltado pro seu corpo, levantou a cabeça, e encontrou o sensei a olhando com uma cara nada amigável.

-Hã?.!...Er...Oi sensei - falou dando um sorriso falso.

Se você esta com sono pode ir dormir lá fora...

-Não...Professor.Eu ainda não terminei a prova e...- disse rápido pegando a caneta e anotando as questões certas que tinha decorado.

-Yamanaka...De-me sua prova agora e saia da sala...- respondeu em um tom serio o que fez a garota em sua frente estremecer.

-Pêra...Já to terminando...- chutou algumas questões e entregou a prova para o sensei, levantou-se e caminhou-se para a saída da sala percebendo que os outros alunos a seguiam com os olhos.

-A, mas antes!- disse o sensei entregando o papel que ele estava na mão para Ino – o papel do baile de primavera.

Ino olhou para o papel interessada, mas não pode terminar de ler, pois o sensei a enxotou da sala de aula.

-Aiiii que ódio...Professor baka...ufff uú 

Andava sem rumo pelo corredor, subiu as escadas indo para o corredor do 2° ano, o corredor do 1° ano estava muito chato, aproximou-se das salas e pode ouvir uma barulheira, olhou para a sala da Temari, estava normal, olhou para a ultima sala do corredor, sim.O barulho vinha de lá, parou em frente da porta, ficou nas pontas do pé para ver o que estava acontecendo na pequena janela de vidro na porta, a classe estava uma zona, parece que era uma aula vaga...**Que moleza ein ¬¬**

-A porta de repente abriu, derrubando Ino para trás...

-Aii...- disse ainda no chão, olhou para quem tinha aberto a porta e encontrou um par de olhos azuis a olhando em tom de deboche.

-Machucou muito? – perguntou Gaara sendo seguido por algumas risadas abafadas de uns garotos que estavam logo atrás dele.

-Tinha que ser você!- exclamou a loira irritada e um pouco envergonhada, levantou-se arrumando a saia e a blusa de seu uniforme - não...Não machucou, mas agradeço a preocupação...- virou de costas para ir embora, não estava a fim de ficar irritada hoje, ainda mais com esse..._cara_

-Orra Gaara, se eu fosse você não deixava essa _mina_ sair não...vixiii mó gostosa não é não?- falou um garoto de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos pretos, Sasori, dando risadas maliciosas, o que foi acompanhado pelos os outros.

-Pêra ai...essa não é a Yamanaka Ino do 1° ano?- perguntou um outro garoto de olhos verdes.

-É sim...– respondeu Gaara ainda avistando a garota até ela sumir de vista - por que?

-Não...é porque eu estava pensando em convida-la para ir no baile de primavera que vai ter na próxima sexta...

-E daí?

-Nada não..só me lembrei disso.

-Bom...eu não estou a fim de ficar aqui...vou sair por ai – disse Gaara saindo da sala com as mãos nos bolsos.

-EI Gaara! Agora vai ter aula...- falou o garoto de olhos verdes, mas Gaara já estava bem longe e não o ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvir.

-Deixa quieto Baki...- falou Sasori – não vê que ele foi atrás daquela loirinha não?

Baki deu risada, Gaara era muito estranho mesmo...

-Ei! – Ino olhou para a voz que a chamava, **a não...que ele quer agora?...** pensou desanimada, Gaara estava vindo ao seu encontro andando calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos, o sinal tocou, ótimo, na lerdeza em que ele estava só chegaria na ultima aula do dia.

-Não dá agora...to atrasada – Ino gritou para ele, virou-se de costas, mas assustou-se ao ver que Gaara estava parado na sua frente, ta...quando ele queria era rápido.

-É rapidinho...

-Não dá, eu vou chegar atrasada para a aula de inglês agora...- falou tentando passar por ele, mas este a impediu.

-Fala...agora já to atrasada mesmo - ¬¬

-Você já tem par para o baile de primavera?

Ino se espantou um pouco, **baile de primavera?** Pensou e lembrar..**a ta...o que ele tem a ver com isso?...**

-Não...- respondeu desconfiada.

-Ótimo...menos trabalho...então você vai comigo – ele respondeu, voltou a colocar as mão no bolso e caminhar pacificamente na direção em que ele veio.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha, como assim ela iria com ele, e o pior...ele nem a convidou.

-Ei, ei, hei! – Gaara virou-se – quem disse que eu quero ir com você?..olha aqui seu chato eu não vou com você nem pensar!

Gaara deu um sorriso desdenhado, o que fez pensar em uma fração de segundos de como ele era bonito, mas logo afastou esse pensamento da cabeça, ele era bonito sim, mas era chato...

-Você vai sim...- se aproximou mais de Ino – ou você prefere que todos da escola saibam do seu pequeno segredo?

-Ino estreitou os olhos...ele estava a chantageando, e ela não estava gostando disso nem um pouco.

-Isso por acaso é uma ameaça?

-Isso só depende de você – se afastou dela – passo para te pegar as 7...- continuou seu caminho, parou um pouco – aa você sabia que sou eu que estou na frente do seu quarto? – ele riu, virando-se indo embora.

Ino estava estupefata, **será que ele sabe que eu e as meninas estávamos espionando ele?**, ficou vermelha...**ai que vergonha...**

Eu não vou junto com ele e acabou...- falou para si mesma nervosa, cruzando os braços e seguiu em direção a sua classe, duvidando muito que o sensei iria deixa-la entrar.

**oOo oOo **

-Não...!

-Mas sensei eu só estava tirando um cochilo...

-Sem, mas...você estava dormindo e vai dormir lá pra fora da classe, e a sua amiguinha também – falou Ebisu sensei apontando para Temari.

-Eu?.! Porque eu? – perguntou a garota incrédula.

Você não me avisou que ele estava dormindo, e também não esta copiando as lições que estão no quadro negro...

-E que isso tem haver...uma bronca não seria o suficiente?

A porta bateu atrás de Temari e Shikamaru, Shikamaru suspirou cansado, ele não podia nem dormir um minuto que já era expulso da aula, não era culpa dele se as aulas eram tão...problemáticas...

Observou a garota ao seu lado descer as escadas, ele decidiu fazer o mesmo, afinal não tinha nada de interessante para fazer ali.

Seguiu a garota até o pátio, esta se sentou em um dos bancos no pátio descoberto, ele fez o mesmo, mas deitou-se no banco com as costas virada para ela.

-Você não acha que já dormiu de mais? – perguntou Temari num tom sombrio e extremamente calmo, Shikamaru estremeceu um pouco, isso significava que ela estava nervosa com ele, isso não era nada bom.

-Bom...o sensei não deixou eu dormir na sala...então eu tenho que dormir aqui neh...- Shikamaru viu que isso a deixou mais nervosa.

-Ai seu...- ela pareceu se controlar para não falar besteira respirou fundo - Baka!

-Acho que vai chover...- falou Shikamaru do seu jeito calmo de sempre mesmo sabendo que com isso talvez ele iria fazer com que garota ao seu lado ter vontade de mata-lo...(hehehe)

Temari ficou vermelha de raiva, ela estava com vontade de quebrar a cara de Shikamaru, não...ela não iria fazer isso, hoje ela estava a fim de se estressar hoje, hoje ela queria estar zen...

Sentiu gotas de chuva molharem o seu rosto, logo mais tarde começou a chover mais forte, encostou a cabeça no apoio do banco, suspirou derrotada, hoje estava dando tudo errado...

-Bom...- shikamaru levantou-se sentando no banco – vamos sair da chuva?

Temari não falou nada, levantou-se sendo seguida por Shikamaru, a chuva apertou mais, agora caiam grossos pingos de chuva sobre eles, seguiram para a entrada da biblioteca, na entrada tinha vários degraus e uma parte coberta sobre eles, temari se sentou em um deles, shikamaru deitou-se novamente ao seu lado.

Passou alguns minutos em silencio, Temari olhava a chuva que caia, e Shikamaru estava...dormindo como sempre.

(gota)** Como ele consegue?...** Temari o observou, ele estava com uma expressão serena no rosto, o que o tornava mais bonito do que ele realmente era, tentou afastar tais pensamentos, observou que ele nem respirava, **só falta ele ter morrido de vez agora...**

desceu um degrau ficando abaixo dele, caminhou até a sua cabeça sentou-se no degrau em que estava, colocou a cabeça sobre o seu peito, pelo menos o coração dele batia, lembrou-se da ultima vez que tentou ver se ele estava vivo, foi hoje de manhã, sentiu Shikamaru se remexer um pouco, **só falta ele ter acordado...** afastou-se um pouco do peito dele, **não ele ainda esta dormindo...** só foi ela pensar isso que encontrou um par de olhos verdes musgos a mirando, não Shikamaru havia acordado, **que droga...** pensou se sentindo incomodada pelo olhar do garoto, se afastou completamente dele.

Percebeu que havia mais alguém ali, olhou para o degrau acima de Shikamaru, Shikamaru fez o mesmo, lá estava parada uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, e óculos que estavam na ponta do seu nariz dando a ela uma imagem séria, parecia nervosa.

-Esses jovens de hoje...Namorando na frente da biblioteca? Onde já se viu isso? Ainda mais em horário de aula?- falou agachando no chão e tentando retirar Shikamaru dele - não vou admitir isso...Pra fora os dois!

Shikamaru finalmente levantou, Temari olhou para a senhora assustada, mais logo se recuperou e saiu da parte coberta dos degraus da biblioteca ficando na chuva, Shikamaru desceu lentamente as escadas deixando à senhora mais irritada.

Temari caminhava rapidamente, Shikamaru não sabia se era pela chuva ou pelo fato da mulher ter brigado com eles, lembrou-se da cena anterior, de Temari debruçada sobre seu peito, **é talvez seja por isso...** pensou, mas logo voltou a caminhar colocando as mãos no bolso, percebeu que tinha um papel dentro dele, tirou o papel do bolso, era o bilhete informando sobre o baile da primavera, **será que..?** saiu correndo para alcançar a loira.

-Temari!- disse a virando, o ato fez a garota quase pular de susto.

-O que foi?- perguntou já em seu estado normal.

-Bom eu estava penando...você quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou Shikamaru um pouco envergonhado olhando para o céu.

Temari o olhou confusa, a informação demorou a chegar ao seu cérebro, ir –baile-Shikamaru...

Um sorriso pequeno brotou nos lábios de Temari, não estava acreditando mais havia ficado feliz com o convite, de repente parou de sentir os pingos de chuva que estavam caindo sobre o seu corpo, olhou para cima e encontrou um guarda-chuva sobre a sua cabeça e a do Shikamaru que olhava para trás com uma cara de interrogação (fala ae...cara de interrogação é o pior...''XD).

-AHAAA!- falou a velha da biblioteca deixando os dois assustados – sabia que vocês não iam subir para a sala de aula! Vamos! eu vou acompanha-los para me certificar mesmo de que vocês agora vão para a classe.

(gota) Shikamaru suspirou...e Temari olhou para a mulher como se ela fosse louca (e era!XD).

**oOo oOo**

-SIIM!

Vários olhares surpresos se dirigiram para a morena que pulava de emoção.

Sakura, Hinata estavam tentando acalmar TenTen, inutilmente, pois esta pulava mais ainda toda vez que alguém a mandasse se sentar.

-Nossa...que felicidade é essa? – perguntou Ino agora adentrando a sala curiosa.

-Olha!Olha!...- disse apontando para a lousa.

Ino leu o aviso rapidamente, torneio de arco-e-flecha...

-E que tem? – perguntou virando-se para a morena novamente.

-Como assim o que tem? – perguntou agora parando de pular - eu vou participar!

-Desde quando você treina arco-e-flecha?

-Desde ontem...- falou Hinata.

-Ontem? – perguntou novamente Ino confusa.

-É isso ai...a louca da TenTen se inscreveu ontem no arco-e-flecha e já quer participar do torneio...- falou agora Sakura olhando TenTen pular novamente- com certeza vai perder...

-Creio que não...TenTen é muito boa em acertar alvos...- Hinata falou tentando fazer TenTen parar de pular.

-Hmmm entendi...

-Eu vou ganhar...vocês vão ver! – falou TenTen agora mais calma.

-É isso ai! – chegou Lee com sua pose e um sorriso colgate no rosto.

-(gota) Oi Lee...- falou as quatros juntas.

-Oláá! Olá Sakura-chan!- falou se ajoelhando e beijando a mão de Sakura.

-(gota) Oi Lee...- disse tirando suas mãos das dele.

-Isso ai Lee-san! – falou Gai sensei entrando na sala com a sua pose igual a do Lee e um sorriso colgate – acende o fogo da juventude que há dentro de seu peito!

A classe inteira ficou em um silencio, todos olharam para o sensei e para o Rock Lee com gotas na cabeça, realmente eles eram esquisitos...uu

Vamos classe para a quadra! – falou o sensei ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

A classe lentamente foi voltando ao seu estado normal, Sakura limpava sua mão em sua camiseta da escola, esse Lee era muito louco, e não a deixava em paz...

-Vamos Sakura!- a voz de TenTen a despertou de seus pensamentos, seguiu a morena até a saída da sala, e junto com o resto da sala desceu para a quadra.

Hinata estava sentada no banco da arquibancada sozinha, havia inventado uma desculpa qualquer para não jogar basquete hoje, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, estava pensando cobre o sonho que andava tendo essas noites, não sabia o que significava o sonho, e muito menos sabia porque acordava chamando o Neji, afinal nem o conhecia direito...

-Hinata-chan! – gritou Naruto tirando Hinata de seus pensamentos.

-S-Sim Naruto-kun? – falou um pouco vermelha.

-Eu poderia conversar com você depois da aula? – perguntou o loiro sem graça colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Claro Naruto-kun! – respondeu feliz abrindo um sorriso doce, o que pareceu fazer o garoto ficar mais sem graça.

-Então ta...até!- acenou, e foi para a rodinha de meninos que o chamavam para ele ir jogar.

-Hinata seguiu o garoto com os olhos, estava confusa o que será que ele queria com ela?...

-Bom...parece que você gosta dele...

Hinata olhou para a dona da voz, Sasame estava sentada um pouco mais afastada dela, olhando Naruto jogar, Hinata não respondeu, pelo que bem entendia ela era uma das kunochis que trabalhava para Sarutobi-sama, Hinata não gostará dela desde a primeira vez que a viu, não só pelo fato delas serem inimigas, mas também pelo fato dela viver grudada em Naruto...

-Escuta aqui garota ele já tem dona viu! – falou a ruiva parando na frente de Hinata apontando o dedo no rosto dela.

-Até parece...- falou Hinata com um sorriso irônico no rosto, Sasame se espantou, pois desde que chegou só viu Hinata tímida e quieta – Ele quer falar comigo e não com você...- deu um sorriso vitorioso o que deixou Sasame nervosa.

-Olha aqui garota...

-Hinata-chan?...Sasame o que esta acontecendo? – falou Nayade chegando perto das duas.

-Nada não Nayade-chan!- falou sorrindo.

-É não é nada...- falou a ruiva já voltando ao seu estado normal.

-Não...é porque eu percebi uma hostilidade no ar...-falou Nayade preocupada.

-Você ta vendo coisas Nayade-chan não aconteceu nada, nós só estávamos conversando – falou ainda sorrindo, sabia a fama de fofoqueira que Nayade tinha e não queria ser boato da semana.

-Então ta...vamos Sasame o sensei esta te chamando!

-Ta...- esperou Nayade se afastar um pouco, virou-se para Hinata – é melhor você ficar longe dele viu! – depois foi embora seguindo Nayade.

Hinata suspirou, **que droga, mas este problema agora...** pensava encostada na parede de olhos fechados, a lembrança de uma casa pegando fogo, abriu os olhos imediatamente, esfregou-os com as costas das suas mãos, ajeitou os cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, **esse sonho já esta me incomodando...** apoiou os cotovelos na suas pernas, e se colocou a pensar sobre o tal sonho que não saia de sua cabeça.

**oOo oOo**

A mulher bateu na porta, do lado de dentro pode se ouvir, um murmurinho, a porta foi aberta pelo sensei que olhou para o trio espantado.

-Olá Ebisu sensei, desculpe a interrupção, mas encontrei os dois para fora da sala, então resolvi manda-los de volta...

-Não se preocupe, eles não estavam cabulando aula não, eu que coloquei eles para fora da sala...- falou o sensei calmamente – bom...mas acho que eles já acordaram com a chuva que eles tomaram – disse olhando para a roupa dos dois que estava meio molhada – podem entrar...- deu passagem na porta para os dois passarem.

Temari e Shikamaru adentraram a sala percebendo que vários olhares curiosos os seguiam, sentaram-se cada um em sua carteira.

Shikamaru olhou entediado para a porta, o sensei ainda conversava com a "velha maluca da biblioteca", olhou para Kin, esta estava o olhando e deu um sorriso quando Shikamaru percebeu isso, **essa garota não desgruda...que problemático ¬¬ **olhou para a janela, a chuva tinha se dissipado, agora caia apenas uma garoa fina, olhou para o céu, havia muitas nuvens, ficou a observa-las.

Temari sentou-se, estava um pouco molhada ainda, mas não era nada de mais, percebeu que Kin olhava descaradamente para Shikamaru, desviou o olhar, era melhor se não ficaria irritada, percebeu que no outro canto da sala Kimimaru a olhava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Temari suspirou e achou melhor voltar a olhar para frente, pois Ebisu sensei já estava voltando a explicar a matéria.


	21. Chapter 21

-Hinata? Hinata acorda!

Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a luz.

-Acorda Hinata! – disse Ino agora sacudindo a garota que abriu os olhos assustada.

-Ino...Eu acho que ela já acordou - ¬¬ Sakura disse separando Ino de Hinata.

Ino se afastou, Hinata finalmente conseguiu ver o porque de Ino ter-la chacoalhado, Estava deitada no banco da arquibancada, a sua volta estavam TenTen, Sakura, Ino e Naruto...ao ver este se levantou rapidamente sentando-se.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hinata assustada.

-A gente ia te perguntar isso – falou TenTen sentando-se do lado de Hinata – você estava dormindo...

-Hehehehe...e você falando que estava meio mal pro sensei – falou Ino dando risada.

-Ai não enche Ino ¬¬ - falou Sakura empurrando Ino de lado.

-Hinata-chan você esta bem mesmo? Me pareceu meio assustada quando acordou – Naruto perguntou sentando-se do outro lado de Hinata, o que deixou a garota sem graça.

-Hai...não precisa se preocupar!

-Será que nós estamos segurando vela? – falou TenTen para Sakura e Ino que se empurravam.

-(gota) Bom...vamos então – TenTen saiu carregando as duas que agora discutiam – putzz vocês parecem crianças!

-(gota) Nossa...- falou Naruto olhando as três partirem.

-Naruto-kun o que você queria falar comigo?

-A sim! Já ia me esquecendo – rapidamente levantou-se e ficou de frente para Hinata que estava vermelha - quer ir ao baile comigo Hinata-chan?

Hinata ficou parada, a felicidade invadiu seu peito, não estava acreditando, Naruto estava a convidando para ir ao baile...

-Hinata? – perguntou o garoto abanando a mão na frente do rosto dela.

-H-Hai! É claro que sim Naruto-kun! – Hinata concordou com a cabeça sorrindo timidamente.

-Que Bom! – Naruto levantou da arquibancada pulando, Hinata apenas levantou-se sorrindo, o garoto colocou a mão atrás da cabeça – bom...vamos?...to morrendo de fome.

-Hai...- e seguiu o garoto, de vez em quando rindo das atrapalhadas que ele fazia.

**oOo oOo **

**- **O QUE?

-Fala baixo Ino...- Temari olhava para os lados, envergonhada, quando era pra fazer escândalo Ino ganhava de todas as garotas.

-NÃO ACREDITO?COMO VOCÊ NÃO NOS CONTOU ISSO ANTES? – Ino falava indignada.

-Calma Ino...não precisa fazer tanto escândalo..- falou Sakura calmamente - certo que Temari devia ter contado isso antes...Não É Temari? – Sakura agora falou em um tom mais sombrio.

-Afff como vocês são chatas viu...- Temari cruzou os braços irritada, não devia ter contado para elas, definitivamente.

-TenTen você esta estranha...se eu te conheço bem era pra você estar fazendo o maior escândalo agora. – Ino olhava para a morena que parecia estar longe...

-Eu já sabia...- TenTen falou apenas, dando os ombros.

-O QUE? – disseram Sakura e Ino em uníssono, ambas estavam com cara de espantadas.

-Por que a TenTen sabe e nós não? – perguntou Ino fazendo cara de triste – agora só falta você falar que a Hinata também já sabia...oó

-Não ela não sabe...- Temari falou já cansada, olhou para a cara das duas que faziam cara de triste – parem com isso suas bobas ¬¬

TenTen sentou-se no gramado embaixo de uma arvore, por sorte a grama de lá não havia molhado por causa da chuva, Temari sentou-se logo em seguida se espreguiçando, era muito complicado falar com elas...Principalmente com as duas...

-E que dia você beijou o Shikamaru mesmo? – perguntou Ino fazendo questão de falar alto chamando a atenção de algumas garotas que estavam do lado delas.

-Cala a boca Ino!- Temari puxou a loira que estava distraída e caiu de bunda na grama – você é chata ein...u.ú

-Não fui eu que escondi de suas amigas, quase irmãs, que beijou um menino e andava falando que odiava ele, e ainda mais, a garota mais odiada da escola gosta dele, isso não pode se esconder por tanto tempo sabia...u.u

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – oô Temari perguntou receosa.

-Que talvez por você não ter me falado isso antes eu conte isso para a Nayade...- disse cruzando os braços e olhando de esguelha para Temari.

-Você não iria fazer isso não é? – Temari estreitou os olhos para Ino, esta apenas sorriu.

-É claro que não...- disse mostrando a língua para Temari – só...se você me contar direitinho essa historia.

**O menina curiosa viu...uu'** Temari pensou suspirando derrotada. 

-Ta bom, ta bom...

-Pêra aii...- todas olharam para Sakura que estava quieta até agora – espera a Hinata vir...- disse apontando para uma direção, imediatamente as três olharam para onde ela estava apontando e viram Hinata conversando com Naruto estava um pouco corada, mas sorria toda hora que o loiro fazia umas das suas atrapalhadas, este apenas conversava alegremente não prestando muita a atenção no caminho o que fazia ele levar uns tropicões de vez em quando.

-Que fofo!- TenTen falava com os olhos brilhando – eles realmente combinam...

-Não sei o que a Hinata vê nele u.u

-Ai Ino porquinha...para de ser chata – Sakura virou-se irritada para a amiga.

-Chata é você, ô testuda...- respondeu Ino irritada também.

-Vai começar – suspirou Temari cansada novamente, esticou os braços para o alto ignorando a discussão das duas, olhou para o lado, e para o seu desagrado viu Kabuto e Itachi, este estava sendo seguidos por milhares de olhares femininos - a não...- as três olharam para Temari – eles vão encher o saco – logo depois de dizer isso Itachi e Kabuto sentaram-se, Itachi sentou-se entre Sakura e Temari, e kabuto do outro lado de Temari.

-E ai colega de classe...- disse Kabuto num tom de deboche, Temari sorriu irônica.

-Tudo bem... pelo menos você não esta tão perto de mim...**- **Kabuto riu, essa garota não gostava dele mesmo, as outras apenas observavam.

**Não sei o que ela tem tanto contra o Kabuto...** TenTen pensava, sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, Hinata havia acabado de chegar, parecia contente.

-Olá Hinata-chan – Hinata dirigiu os seus olhos para Kabuto, estava tão feliz que nem havia percebido que ele estava ali, eles no caso, Itachi também se encontrava presente.

-Olá Kabuto-san – falou com seu sorriso de sempre, Kabuto levantou-se chamando a atenção de todos, caminhou até Hinata e estendeu sua mão para ela– Bom...podemos conversar em outro lugar?

-Ta bom...- Hinata olhou para a mão de Kabuto alguns segundos até entender o que ele queria, deu a mão pra ele e levantou-se, e seguiu o garoto.

-Affz, num acredito nisso, Hinata vai receber dois convites e eu nada...- falou para si mesma, lembrou-se da cena anterior, a de Gaara a convidando, na verdade obrigando ela ir ao baile com ele, uma veia apareceu em sua testa, cerrou os punhos – aquele desgraçado me paga...

-Ino...? – TenTen a olhava com uma gota na cabeça, mas a loira pareceu nem ouvir o que ela dizia, TenTen suspirou, Ino era muito louca realmente...

**oOo oOo **

-Não! – Sakura dizia pela milésima vez, uma coisa ela tinha que admitir: Itachi era persistente.

-Só me diz o porque? – Itachi perguntou segurando os pulsos da garota que estava preste a ir embora.

-Porque...- encarou o garoto – eu-não-gosto-de-você entendeu?

-Não – falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto, puxou a garota para mais perto de si.

-Me solta agora! – já sabia o que ia acontecer, ele sempre fazia isto, estava sendo muito boazinha com aquele safado, aproveitou que ninguém estava vendo, juntou o chakra em sua mão esquerda, pronta para dar um daqueles socos com a força que ela usa pra lutar, mas uma presencia atrás dela a fez desistir de fazer isso, olhou para trás, Sasuke estava lá, agradeceu aos céus, de repente uma idéia lhe veio à mente – E também eu não posso ir com você pelo simples fato de que eu vou com o Sasuke-kun...

-Itachi soltou o pulso da garota, ela rapidamente foi para o lado de Sasuke que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-É isso ai...ela vai comigo ta bom...agora pode sair – Sakura olhou espantada para o garoto, ele parecia nervoso, parecia não, ele realmente estava nervoso, olhava para Itachi com fúria, e Itachi retribuía esse olhar, estavam se encarando faz tempo um com o olhar mais frio e cruel que o outro, Sakura achou melhor acabar com aquele clima que ela havia arranjado.

-Er...bom vamos Sasuke-kun?

Itachi franziu a testa nervoso, como é que ela chamava ele pelo o sufixo "kun" e a ele parecia nem gostar de pronunciar o seu nome.

Observou os dois saírem do local, aquele Sasuke iria pagar por ter convidado a Sakura antes dele...

-Quem era aquele rapaz Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou irritado cruzando os braços, Sakura o olhou intrigada, era impressão dela ou ele estava realmente com ciúmes?.!

Sorriu um pouco corada, olhou para o garoto ao seu lado que desviava o olhar olhando para o outro lado, continuaram caminhar até sair do prédio e seguiram para o pátio onde agora estavam sentados Shikamaru, Neji e Hinata junto com as garotas.

**oOo oOo**

**Bom...não tenho nada a perder** Neji pensou olhando para a morena ao seu lado, percebeu como ela ficava bonita sorrindo, ouviu o sinal bater finalizando o intervalo, todos começaram a entrar no prédio, era agora ou nunca.

-TenTen? – chamou o Hyuuga.

-Sim – respondeu virando-se para o garoto.

-Você tem algum par para ir nesse Baile da Primavera?

-Não...ainda não – respondeu sem jeito.

-Gostaria de ir comigo? – TenTen sorriu mais ainda.

-É claro que sim! – falou pulando em cima do garoto o abraçando, Neji ficou meio estático, mas depois não pode deixar de corar, TenTen percebendo o que tinha feito se afastou rapidamente do garoto – Gomen! – falou corada.

O garoto sorriu olhando para uma TenTen sem jeito.

-Num tem problema – deu um meio sorriso, que fez TenTen derreter.

-Neji você vai tentar acordar o Shikamaru? – perguntou Temari aparecendo por trás dele, logo atrás dela estava Shikamaru deitado de baixo da arvore dormindo.

-Afffzz...esse cara só dorme – aproximou-se de Shikamaru e abaixou – acorda Shikamaru! – disse sacudindo o Nara, mas não houve respostas.

-Vou ser mais pratica – Temari abaixou-se do outro lado de Shikamaru, chegou perto do seu ouvido – ACORDA SEU PREGUIÇOSO!

Shikamaru deu um pulo e sentou na grama atordoado, olhou para Neji que ria da sua cara, logo mais em pé estava TenTen que também dava risadas.

-Ainda não acordou, ou preciso gritar de novo – falou Temari em seu ouvido só que com a sua voz normal.

-Não precisa, já acordei – respondeu ele virando-se para a loira que tinha nos lábios um sorriso debochado.

-Então vamos logo Shikamaru u.u – falou Neji puxando o amigo para dentro do prédio TenTen e Temari apenas o seguiram.

**oOo oOo **

-Sério mesmo? – Yume falava toda empolgada.

-É serio mesmo sim – Temari suspirou, ainda bem que Yume não era escandalosa como Ino e Sakura, por falar nelas, **não deu para contar o que aconteceu na festa da Kin...elas vão me encher o saco em casa uu' ainda mais depois que souberem que o Shikamaru me convidou para o baile**.

-E você falou o que? Aceitou o convite? Recusou o convite?

-Eu não falei nada ainda...

-O.O' não acredito nisso...- Yume colocou a mão na testa inconformada.

-No que ? oô

-Nisso...você não falou nada...mais como você é viu – Pegou o braço de Temari e a puxou – agora mesmo você vai falar com ele.

-Mas?...- tentou resistir.

-Mas nada, vamos aproveitar que o Asuma sensei esta numa reunião e pelo jeito é será uma longa reunião...- Yume parou na frente da carteira de Temari, que por sua vez é na frente da carteira do Shikamaru, este estava falando com o Neji.Os dois pararam imediatamente quando viram que as duas chegaram – Vamos Neji-kun...- Yume puxou Neji para longe dali, o menino só ficou olhando a garota sem entender nada.

-A Yume às vezes é louca...- Temari olhou para Shikamaru, este a encarou de volta, ficaram alguns segundos se encarando até que Temari desviou o olhar.

-Bom...Shikamaru você falou sério na hora que me convidou para ir ao Baile? – Temari disse sem encarar o menino.

-É claro que sim...- disse ele olhando para a janela meio vermelho.

-Hmm...se é assim eu...- mas não deu tempo de Temari acabar a frase, Kin já estava grudada no pescoço de Shikamaru o que deixou a loira com raiva.

-Shika-kun!

Shikamaru tentou inutilmente tirar Kin de seu pescoço.

-Affzz...que problemático...- suspirou desistindo.

-Kin..sua mãe não lhe disse que é falta de educação interromper quando os outros estão conversando?

-Desculpe, mas Shikamaru prefere conversar comigo em vez de conversar com você...ele simplesmente não tem culpa que a Kurenai sensei resolveu colocar você na frente dele – ela desgrudou-se do pescoço do Shikamaru – por isso, da licença...

Temari estreitou os olhos, aquela garota estava a tirando legal, a não iria deixar isso barato, ela não era esse tipo de mulher que levava desaforo para casa.

-O que foi? Achou ruim? Então vem...

Temari olhou para Yume, esta já estava prestando atenção na briga, assim como todo o resto da classe, estava acenando freneticamente para Temari deixar isso quieto e não brigar...

-Pode deixar...- levantou-se – você esta pedindo...

E sem avisar nada pegou Kin pelos cabelos desprevenida e deu um belo soco em sua cara, o que deixou a morena meio desorientada, mas logo voltou ao normal, e grudou nos cabelos da Temari, esta estava tentando se soltar segurando as mãos de Kin conseguiu soltar uma, quando foi soltar a outra as enormes unhas de Kin arranharam o rosto de Temari, esta pegou os cabelos de Kin a obrigou a olhar para ela e deu mais um soco na cara da morena, isso a fez cair no chão, todo mundo agora estava em volta das duas.

-Não é melhor nós separarmos as duas? – perguntou Yume para Shikamaru e Neji olhando para as duas, uma estava grudada no cabelos da outra.

-É eu acho que é melhor...-falou os dois em uníssono, mas antes que pudessem separar as duas...

-O sensei esta vindo!- gritou um desocupado que estava perto da porta.

Imediatamente todos voltaram para os seus lugares.

Shikamaru segurava Temari que não queria sentar de jeito nenhuma, estava tentando ainda bater em Kin, Neji segurava Kin que fazia a mesma coisa que Temari.

Shikamaru empurrou a Temari a fazendo sentar na sua cadeira e olhar para ele meio assustada, Shikamaru pegou o seu queixo de Temari e o virou um pouco , Temari ficou sem reação, corou um pouco, parecia que Shikamaru analisava o seu machucado.

-Acho melhor você ir para a enfermaria, ou isto vai infeccionar – disse voltando ao normal e retirando a mão do rosto da garota.

Temari olhou para Kin, esta já estava sentada em sua carteira com uma cara de poucos amigos, e um pouco inchada por sinal.

-Temari? – Temari voltou os olhos para Shikamaru, este agora estava ajoelhado na sua frente ficando da mesma altura que ela.

-Hm? – encarando ele.

-Vamos na enfermaria logo...- ele suspirou levantando-se, Temari o olhou confusa – ta sangrando – disse apontando para o machucado dela.

Temari colocou a mão sobre o rosto, retirou e olhou para mão que estava com sangue, realmente Kin tinha umas unhas muito grandes.

-Senhorita Temari o que aconteceu aqui? – disse o sensei olhando para a classe que estava muito quieta e para Kin que estava com o rosto inchado e para Temari que estava com a bochecha arranhada.

-Nada não sensei, eu sem querer me arranhei, er...eu posso ir para a enfermaria?

-Claro que sim...- disse o sensei com uma gota na cabeça.

Temari levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que Shikamaru fazendo os dois ficarem bem próximos, Temari olhou para baixou e desviou do caminho e saiu da sala, não antes de encarar Kin de uma maneira assustadora.

**oOo oOo**

Aula vaga era tãooo...BOM!

TenTen estava sentada numa rodinha que era feita por Ino,Hinata,Sakura e Nayade.

- O que você acha disso Tenten? – Sakura perguntou para TenTen, mas esta estava distraída, sonhando acordada, nem estava prestando atenção na conversa.

-TenTen?- a morena olhou para Ino, a loira estava abanando a mão no seu rosto.

-Eu? – TenTen perguntou voltando da realidade.

-Você ouviu o que a gente disse?

-(gota) Não – disse a morena sem graça colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

-Nossa...você ta estranha hoje, o que você tem? – Nayade disse entrando na conversa.

-Nada...só estou pensando...- disse olhando para um ponto imaginário no chão.

-Pensando...hmm sei o que você está pensando...ou melhor, em QUEM a senhorita esta pensando – Ino falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-O-o que você ta falando Ino? – perguntou TenTen vermelha.

-Por acaso você está pensando no Neji? – isso fez as garotas prestarem bastante a atenção na conversa, principalmente Nayade.

-Na-nada a ver Ino...- TenTen tentava se salvar das perguntas.

-Nada a ver? Mais você pareceu feliz quando ele te convidou para o baile... – TenTen ficou vermelha, não sabia que Ino tinha ouvido.

-Então é verdade TenTen? – Nayade perguntou interessada.

TenTen olhou para Nayade, isso não era boa coisa, não que Nayade fosse má pessoa, mas ela era simplesmente um pouco fofoqueira...

-Sim é verdade...

-Hmmm...- Nayade colocou a mão no queixo como estivesse tentando lembrar alguma coisa – então você deveria saber de uma coisa, Natsu, a garota que anda com a Kin, ela ta afim do Neji...

-Eee?

-E que eu acho que você deveria ter cuidado, afinal, ela é amiga da Kin...- Nayade disse de um jeito sombrio.

-Bom...Neji convidou EU para ir ao baile com ele e não essa tal de Natsu – falou TenTen num tom de confiança.

-É verdade...mas eu também fiquei sabendo que ela vai participar do torneio de arco-e-flecha...então acho que ela será a sua "inimiga"... – Nayade falou irônica, olhou para TenTen que parecia não ter gostado disso.

E TenTen não gostou mesmo, não conhecia essa tal de Natsu, mas era melhor ela não ficar em seu caminho...

**oOo oOo**

Temari estava sentada em cima da maca da enfermaria, a enfermeira havia saído para pegar algodão e estava demorando.

Levantou-se da maca, andou de um lado para o outro, putz isso já estava a enchendo.

Abriu a porta da enfermaria, deu uma espiada no corredor, estava vazio, ninguém nenhuma alma viva, **saco... **fechou a porta atrás de si, andou pelo corredor em silencio, afinal as outras salas estavam em aula.

Entrou no primeiro banheiro feminino que viu, estava vazio, aproximou-se da pia, olhou o arranhão no seu rosto, havia parado de sangrar, mas mesmo assim estava ardendo.

**Essa garota me paga...** disse fechando os olhos e cerrando os punhos, abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto, sentiu o machucado arder mais ainda, olhou no espelho novamente, colocou as mãos em cima do machucado fechou os olhos e se concentrou, da sua mão emanou uma luz esverdeada, logo o machucado havia fechado completamente.

Olhou o resultado no espelho, estava bom, não era como a Sakura que podia fechar qualquer corte, mesmo sendo fundo, ou parar um sangramento, mas sabia fechar cortes pequenos ou arranhões.

Saiu do banheiro, voltou para a sala da enfermaria, a enfermeira ainda não estava lá, **caramba, ela foi fabricar o algodão...** pegou da estante de vidro um bandaid, só para ninguém ficar perguntando como o machucado havia se fechado tão rapidamente.

Pegou o caminho de volta para a sua classe, mas parou ao ouvir vozes.

-Meu você é chato sabia? – Temari imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Ino.

-E você é irritante...- falou a outra voz que Temari não reconheceu.

-Se eu sou irritante porque você me convidou para o baile então? – falou Ino num tom desafiante.

-Não sei, porque eu quis...

-Ai Gaara não enche o saco... – Temari se surpreendeu, Gaara havia convidado Ino para ir ao baile?...resolveu espiar, viu que Ino se virou para ir embora, mas Gaara a puxou pelo braço trazendo ela para perto de si.

-Me solta agora seu baka... – Ino tentou se soltar, mas Gaara a segurou mais forte.

-E se eu não quiser? – disse se aproximando mais da loira, esta parou de se mexer e encarou Gaara, este viu a quietação da loira se aproximou mais dela.

**Opa...que isso? **Temari pensou nervosa, Gaara era o inimigo dela, o que a Ino estava fazendo, ela iria beijar o seu inimigo, **pelo jeito sim...** pensou ao ver que Ino já estava totalmente fora de si, adentrou o corredor em passos largos, chamando a atenção dos dois que se separaram rapidamente.

-Ino...? – Temari chegou perto do dois, Ino soltou seu braço da mão de Gaara- o que esta acontecendo? – falou como não tivesse visto nada.

-Nada não Temari...- mentiu Ino, o sinal tocou finalizando as aulas – bom tenho que voltar para a classe...

-Eu também – Gaara saiu andando, não antes de encarar Temari.

-Vou indo, até Temari! – Ino ia sair mais foi impedida por Temari.

-Ino...eu...- mais Temari não terminou a frase.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora?...já para a classe!- Kurenai sensei que estava passando no local, brigou com as duas, Temari subiu as escadas rapidamente, e Ino seguiu para a sua classe.

-Isso não vai ficar assim...ela vai ter que me explicar isso que aconteceu...- falava enquanto subia as escadas.

Akbooo mais um cap...um não dois neh...n.n'

Desculpe a demora, mais eu realmente estou sem tempo para escrever a fic, estou estudando muito para o vestibulinho...u.u' e ainda q vou fazer curso de noite...aiai a vida eh injusta TT

Mais para compensar resolvi postar dois caps...e grandes..em td cão a fic já esta indo para a sua reta final (ALELUIA!XD)!

Tbm depois de 22 caps neh? oo'

**Agradecimentos:**

Tenten-chan: é uma merda sim perde tds os arquivos u.ú mas td bem!XD em td caso q bom q vc gostou do cap, espero q goste desses aki n.n nhai...eu demorei mtu...mals ae...mas infelizmente axu q os próximos vão demorar tbm uu' bom...continue acompanhando e comentando bjx!o/ 

**_Ayume-chann:_** sorry! Mais vai ser SakuraxSasukexItachi-lindo!...eu já tinha essa ideia desde o começo...sinto mtu...mas msm assim espero que você continue acompanhando a fic n.n' aaaaaaaaa gomen, gomen...eu demorei mtu...aa num foi nd pelas as criticas...criticas ajudam as pessoas (dependendo delas neh...XD) xau bjx oo/

**_Uchiha saori sakura hanna:_** antes era assim...os caps saiam rápido...mais agora com os estudos, e outras coisas vo demorar mais...(axu q deu pra perceber uu) espero q vc goste desses caps xau kissus o/

**_Arashi:_** Yo! oo/ hehehehe...Desculpe faze-la esperar pos estes caps tbm...a bom q vc axou bom o cap...e esses? Ficou bom...? oo xaus kissus o/

**_Bakazinha: _**nhai...demoro mtu esses caps neh?...gomen...mas como eu já disse pelo jeito vai demorar mais...bom...espero q goste desses caps, kissu oo/

**_Ino Miharu Nakamura: _**oulááá !q bom q vc gosta da fic realmente eh raro ver shika/temari deveria ter mais fics assim...uu oh claro...a partir do próximo cap vai fik mais nitido NejixTenTen, assim como SasukexSakura e os outros casais (preguiça de escrever tds xD) continue acompanhando e comentando kissus o/

**_Luli Uchiha:_** o /o/ o/ q bom q vc axa a fic boa! Bom vou tentar ser breve nos caps!'

Espero q goste desse cap...n.n...kissus o/

**_Titi: _**o/ oiii! n.n' sim...gaara e Ino eh um casal interessante Oo pelo menos nos axamos isso xD

Brigas? Yeh! Tbm adoro brigas...vai ter mais sim! To reservando uma briga para a Sakura...num sei contra quem ela vai ter a briga...mais vai oo'

Tbm gosto de mudar temperamentos de perso...eh lekau XDD

Continue acompanhando a fic kissus oo/

Vou-me indo pessoal! Comentem assim vcs me encorajam a escrever mais eu postorápido a fic...xD claro...se eu tiver tempo...u.u

Kissus 

**Ateh!**


	22. Beijos o

Caminhavam lentamente, Ino ia mais à frente das outras meninas, TenTen,Hinata e Sakura falavam sobre algum assunto...Temari estava quieta, andava pensativa, não estava acreditando naquilo, Ino podia até ser atirada, mas ela não iria ficar com aquele tal de Gaara...será?  
"Ino!" - Temari andou mais rápido tentando alcança-la mais a loira andou mais rápido como se quisesse fugir de Temari.

"Não Temari..." - Ino subiu os degraus da escada rapidamente, pegou a chave de dentro de sua bolsa e abriu a porta, a fechando logo em seguida.

Temari se espantou, não havia percebido que já estavam perto de casa, abriu a porta, subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto, Ino estava lá sentada em sua cama, olhou para a Temari, esta parecia nervosa

**Agora ferrou...** pensou desviando o olhar esperando um turbilhão de coisas que certamente Temari falaria.

"Eu simplesmente não acredito que você esta tendo um caso, namoro, ou seja lá o que for com o Gaara!" - Ino encarou Temari furiosa.

"EU NÃO ESTOU TENDO NADA COM AQUELE IDIOTA..."

"Não?.! Então o que foi aquilo que eu vi?..." - Ino desviou o olhar- "Ein Ino?"

Não podia mentir, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo, ela queria ter beijado o Gaara, se não fosse pela a Temari ela teria o beijado, mesmo sua cabeça a mandando o contrario.

"Aquilo não foi nada ta bom!...que saco" - suspirou colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Que saco...você sabe o que isso poderá nos trazer no futuro?..." - Ino abriu a boca para responder, mas Temari não deixou- "Isso pode prejudicar muito nosso trabalho, nossa investigação, pode atrapalhar você nas horas das lutas...".

"E desde quando ter um namorado atrapalha tudo isso?.!" - Temari se calou.

"A questão não é essa Ino..." - suspirou – "você sabe muito bem...o problema é _ele _ser o namorado, ou você se esqueceu que ele é um dos nossos inimigos?"

Ino não respondeu, é verdade, não...ela não podia estar gostando dele, era loucura, ele era o seu inimigo, era um garoto chato, que ela nunca poderia sequer pensar em gostar, mas então...porque ela queria tanto assim beija-lo naquela hora?

"O que está acontecendo?" - a voz de TenTen fez as duas loiras olharam para a porta do quarto, nela estavam paradas Sakura, Hinata e TenTen.

"Nada...!" - falou Ino emburrada, passou por Temari esta a seguiu.

"Como assim nada Ino?..." - Ino fingiu não escuta-la abriu a porta do quarto passando furiosamente pelas meninas que observavam tudo ainda mais confusas – "A nossa conversa não terminou..." desceu as escadas rapidamente, percebeu que Temari ainda a seguia assim como as outras, abriu a porta – "INO!" - bateu a fechando, e saiu correndo pela rua.

"O que houve Temari?"- Temari virou-se para Hinata, suspirou, fechou a porta, desistiu de ir atrás de Ino, seguiu para a sala sentando no sofá, as outras fizeram o mesmo.

"A Ino...eu a encontrei no corredor hoje quase na hora da saída quase beijando um garoto..."- as meninas se entreolharam.

"E qual o problema? Tirando o fato dela estar cabulando aula..."

"O problema Hinata é que esse garoto era o Gaara..."

**oOo oOo**

Atirou uma flecha, acertou o alvo bem no meio.

"Yeh! Acertei!" - TenTen pulou alegremente.

"Você é muito boa TenTen-chan!"

"Obrigado Nawaki sensei" - TenTen pegou mais uma flecha, mirou, atirou, e acertou.

- "Você tem certeza de que nunca fez algum curso de arco-e-flecha, ou algum outro instrumento?"

"Tenho sim...porque?"

"Não...é porque você me parece ser muito habilidosa com esses tipos de coisas..." - disse o sensei sorrindo.

"Obrigada" - TenTen atirou mais uma flecha, acertando novamente bem no meio do alvo.

"Vou buscar algumas flechas e já volto" - disse o sensei saindo do templo.

TenTen sentou-se em um dos bancos cansada, peou sua garrafinha de água, bebeu um pouco, olhou para o lugar em que treinava, era um templo antigo, estava em boas condições de uso, tinha vários alvos e algumas marcas de flechas na parede atrás deles.

"Então você parece ser muito boa em arco-e-flecha" - uma flecha passou por TenTen e parando bem no meio de um alvo, TenTen olhou para trás, uma garota de cabelos longos, lisos castanhos escuros, e olhos da mesma cor a encarava friamente – "Você é a TenTen não é?"

"E quem quer saber?" -TenTen arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Natsu, você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim" - atirou mais outra flecha, esta passou raspando pelo rosto de TenTen, e atingindo o alvo bem no seu centro.

TenTen mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando seriamente em falar para a garota que nunca havia ouvido falar nela e que era um prazer conhece-la.

"Já ouvi falar de você sim..".- melhor não contrariar...

"Ótimo..isso me poupa menos trabalho" - a garota guardou seu arco-e-flecha sentando-se do lado de TenTen – "vou ser bem direta ta bom...fique longe do MEU Neji-kun!"

TenTen deu risada.

"Era só isso que você queria me falar?" - olhou para a cara de Natsu, não parecia nada amigável – "Não, porque eu pensei que você fosse me pedir para errar algum alvo no dia do torneio para você poder ganhar..." - encarou a menina friamente – "mas se é sobre isso...eu fico perto de quem eu quiser, você não manda em mim, e alem do mais, se você esta com ciúmes porque o Neji me chamou para ir pro baile junto com ele, problema é seu _querida_!"

Natsu não gostou nem um pouco do tom que TenTen usou.

"Olha aqui sua vadiazinha" – TenTen se espantou com o termo- "Se você chegar perto dele eu estoro a sua cara!"

TenTen deu risada, só dando risada mesmo para poder aguentar aquela garota.

"Você por acaso acha que pode me bater?" – desafiou TenTen, estava com uma expressão mudada, a expressão que usava nas horas das lutas.

Natsu recuou um pouco ao ver a expressão de TenTen mudar completamente.

"Eu..."- parou ao perceber que o sensei já estava voltando com as flechas.

"Natsu-san, o que você esta fazendo aqui?...Hoje não é o seu dia de treino" – perguntou o sensei confuso chegando perto das garotas.

"É que...eu estava com vontade de treinar esse dia também...mais ai eu vi que o senhor não estava aqui e estava conversando com a aluna nova!" – Nawaki sensei pareceu não acreditar na historia direito, mas deixou isso quieto.

"Então vamos ver" – o sensei olhou para o seu relógio de pulso – "4:30...você esta treinando desde as 3:00 horas não é TenTen?" - a garota confirmou com a cabeça – "bom...5:00 acaba o seu treino, ai eu posso treinar você junto com a Motoko, Natsu?" – a garota olhou para o sensei, era obvio que ela não queria, só tinha inventado isso para poder se safar.

"Claro sensei!" - **droga...vou perder meu dia de folga... **olhou para TenTen com um olhar assassino, esta estava tentando abafar a risada com um olhar dizendo _bem feito se ferrou!_, **você me paga TenTen _querida_..**

**oOo oOo**

Estavam todos sentados na mesa de jantar, um silencio incomodo pairava sobre ela.

"Onde está a Ino-chan?" – senhora Kaede quebrou o silencio, as meninas se entreolharam.

"Ela foi fazer um trabalho na casa da Nayade" – todas olharam para Temari, não era do feitio dela proteger Ino – "Ela ligou falando que ainda não tinha terminado o trabalho e que iria jantar lá..."

"Mas...e vocês garotas..."- apontou para TenTen, Hinata e Sakura – "não tem esse trabalho pra fazer também...afinal vocês estão na mesma turma que a Ino-chan não é?" – se entreolharam novamente, até que Sakura proferiu algo.

"Nós já fizemos o trabalho essa tarde" – falou sorrindo.

"Mas...e você TenTen?" – TenTen levantou a cabeça e encarou a senhora Kaede.

"Eu o que...?" – sentiu alguém a chutando por debaixo da mesa – "aii..quer dizer...eu aproveitei que hoje eu fui para a escola treinar arco-e-flecha e passei na biblioteca e fiz o trabalho lá..."

"Hmm..mas você fez sozinha o trabalho?...não é em dupla?" - TenTen olhou para a Sakura procurando auxilio.

"Ela fez o trabalho com o Rock Lee" – (gota geral) todas olharam para Hinata espantadas, Hinata tinha uma expressão confiante no rosto, não estavam acreditando nisso, afinal Hinata não era de mentir, sempre ficava nervosa quando mentia.

"Hmm...mas e os garotos? O Itachi-san e o Kabuto-san?" – senhora Kaede mudou de assunto, parece que havia acreditado na mentira das meninas depois que Hinata falou – "vão vir jantar?"

"É claro que sim senhora Kaede" – todas olharam para a porta, Kabuto havia acabado de entrar sendo seguido por Itachi – "Gomen ne pelo atraso..."- Kabuto se desculpou, logo se sentou ao lado de Hinata, Itachi o segui sentando-se na ponta da mesa.

Temari olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha, já eram 6:30 e Ino não havia chego ainda, mesmo não querendo estava preocupada, já estava escurecendo, não que Ino não soubesse se cuidar mas...ela havia saído de casa muito nervosa.

"Terminei!" – falou Temari levantando da mesa, lavou seu prato – "bom...Ino me falou que era para eu ir ajuda-la na casa de Natsu, parece que elas estão tendo problemas com o tal trabalho...posso ir senhora Kaede?"

"Claro Temari...só não volte muito tarde, e leve o celular ta bom?"

"Ok..." - falou Temari saindo da cozinha.

Subiu as escadas entrando em seu quarto, colocou uma saia jeans escura, e ficou com a blusa preta de alcinha que estava antes mesmo, pegou seu celular que estava carregando em cima do criado-mudo, enfiou dentro do bolso da saia, desceu as escadas rapidamente, parando para colocar o seu tênis que estava perto da porta.

"To indo!" - gritou, abriu a porta, um vento bateu em seu corpo a fazendo tremer de frio "merda...ta frio" pegou uma blusa verde escuro, que estava pendurada no armário perto da porta a vestiu e saiu.

"nossa...que trabalho é esse que nem a Ino-chan junto com a Nayade-chan conseguiram fazer?" – as meninas apenas abafaram a risada.

**oOo oOo**

Abraçou mais as pernas, se encolhendo mais, tentando espantar o frio.

"AAA...porque tudo é tão confuso..?"- suspirou a loira agora deitando sobre o galho da árvore em que estava.

Estava pensando sobre o que Temari havia dito, _"Isso pode prejudicar muito nosso trabalho, nossa investigação, pode atrapalhar você nas horas das lutas...", _odiava admitir mas Temari estava certíssima, não que fosse uma grande coisa ela ter quase ter beijado o Gaara, afinal eles não tinham nada mesmo, não iria rolar nada depois do beijo, mesmo que ele quisesse algo ela não iria querer de jeito nenhum...era o Gaara...o mesmo Gaara irritante, chato, que ela odiava, Temari estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água...

**Será mesmo Ino?** ...tentou afastar a vozinha irritante que soava dentro de sua cabeça dizendo tudo ao contrario, que deveria tomar cuidado, que ela estava enganada, e que mesmo que fosse só um décimo ela gostava de Gaara...

"a vida é injusta..." - TT Ino virou e deitou de lado, olhou para baixo e viu uma figura masculina perto da arvore olhando para cima - "Gaara?"

**oOo oOo**

Sentou na balança, suspirou cansada, ainda não havia achado Ino,ela era muito complicada mesmo...com os pés, deu impulso fazendo assim a balança se mover, ficou balançando por alguns minutos até que parou de dar impulso, a balança foi parando vagarosamente, Temari percebeu que alguém a observava.

"Parece criança..." - esse tom debochado de falar... - "affz...problemático isso" - essas palavras, só poderiam ser dita por uma pessoa.

"Para você tudo é problemático Shikamaru" - falou Temari sem olhar para trás, ouviu os passos lentos de Shikamaru virem em sua direção.

"Não...tudo é problemático por ser mesmo..." - disse sentando-se na balança ao lado de Temari.

"Eu pensei que isso fosse coisa de criança..." - disse Temari olhando para Shikamaru mover a balança.

"Nunca entendi o significado dessa coisa..." -disse referindo-se a balança - "ela só serve para ficar pra lá e para cá..."

Temari riu, Shikamaru era tão...bobo.

"Sabe de uma coisa Shikamaru?"- Temari falou olhando fixamente para o nada.

"Hm?"

"Eu não te dei a resposta do seu convite para o baile" – olhou para Shikamaru que a encarava – "isso é porque eu não tive a oportunidade..." – cerrou os punhos ao lembrar do ocorrido "em todo caso...eu queria te dizer que eu aceito o convite"

"Isso é ótimo..." Shikamaru falou a olhando.

Temari corou um pouco, desviou o olhar olhando para o chão, sentiu o aparelho celular vibrar, logo depois ouviu a musiquinha, pegou o celular do bolso.

"Alô?"

"_Alô? Temari?"_

"Eu sim..."

"_A ...oi...Temari você já achou a Ino?"_

"Não..."

"_Não?...Meu Deus...e agora?...ela ainda não chegou aqui em casa, e a senhora Kaede já esta começando a ficar preocupada, afinal meu...já ta escuro, olha já são quase 8:00 horas"_

"Eu já procurei em todos os lugares possíveis...e não a achei, tentei ligar pra ela mas só chama e ninguém atende"

"_Ela não responde as suas ligações?...mas essa Ino ein...bom eu tentei uma vez ligar pra ela...mas só chamou também,e o pior é que hoje nós temos uma missão... bom eu explico pra vocês quando chegarem aqui...vou tentar ligar pra ela de novo, se eu não conseguir vou mandar uma mensagem pra ela...ai eu te ligo ta?"_

"Ta bom...xau!"

"_Xau.."_

Desligou o celular, o guardou dentro do bolso de novo.

"Tenho que ir já..." - disse levantando do balanço, Shikamaru fez o mesmo.

"Também já vou indo"

"Bom...até amanha então" - disse já virando de costas para ir embora.

"Pêra ai" – falou Shikamaru puxando a mão de Temari fazendo ela voltar.

"Hã?" - disse meio confusa pelo ato repentino de Shikamaru, percebeu que estavam muito próximos, e isto estava incomodando Temari, tentou se afastar um pouco, mas como Shikamaru ainda estava segurando sua mão não deixou, a puxo para mais perto, tão perto que suas respirações se mesclavam – "o que você quer?"

"Isso" – disse a puxando mais perto.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa sentiu os lábios de Shikamaru colados nos seus, Shikamaru soltou a mão de Temari as colocando na cintura dela, a trazendo mais perto ainda, Temari depois do susto, deixou o beijo aprofundar-se mais, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem , colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Shikamaru, uma brisa fresca passou pelos dois, fazendo o único barulho na noite...

**oOo oOo**

"O que você está fazendo aqui ?"

O garoto não respondeu, apenas deu um impulso e subiu na arvore sentando no galho em que Ino estava, esta se sentou também.

"Ein?...O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou a garota novamente.

"Eu que devia te perguntar isso...o que você esta fazendo numa floresta de noite sozinha e ainda com o uniforme da escola?" – falou apontando para a garota, esta apenas olhou para o uniforme.

"É que não deu tempo de trocar ta bom...?" – respondeu emburrada – "Eu sai muito depressa de casa..."

"E porque?"

"Porque..." – pensou antes de falar – "Bom...não te interessa ta bom...para de me encher"

"Nossa!...ta nervosa hoje ein..." – disse sorrindo, Ino fechou mais a cara.

"Eu to nervosa por sua culpa ta bom?.! E por causa daquela chata da Temari também..."

"Por minha culpa?" – perguntou Gaara sem entender.

"É por sua culpa sim ta...se você não tivesse me agarrado no corredor, eu não teria brigado com a chata da Temari...e" – parou de falar ao percebendo o que tinha dito.

"Foi por causa daquilo?" – disse em tom de deboche.

"É foi sim, você por acaso se esqueceu quem eu sou realmente, quem nós somos, você trabalha para aquele tal de Sarutobi e eu para o Orochimaru, nós dois devemos brigar, nos bater, nos matar, não nos beijarmos..." – concluiu cansada de falar.

"Se é isso que você acha..." – falou simplesmente, e isso deixou Ino muito nervosa.

"Nem sei porque falo com você..." – levantou da arvore – "Melhor eu voltar" – falou para si mesma.

"Mas sabe o que eu acho?" – Ino virou para o garoto, que agora não estava mais sentado, estava parado ao seu lado – "Você se preocupa demais, afinal...o que é um beijo?" – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar – "Não é nada..." – aproximou-se de Ino que deu um passo para trás se afastando um pouco dele, só não se afastou mais por estar encostada no tronco da arvore.

"Nós dois nem nos gostamos de verdade, nem estamos apaixonados, se nos beijarmos não irá acontecer nada, não será nada demais..." – disse.

Ino não gostou nada de saber que estava encurralada, ele se aproximou mais.

"Não é mesmo?" – disse sussurrando no ouvido da loira.

Ino já não sabia mais o que fazer, era como da outra vez no corredor, seu corpo não a obedecia, e antes que pudesse pensar alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios frios de Gaara colarem sobre os seus, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo a deixando arrepiada, queria se separar mas não conseguia, Gaara vendo a resistência de Ino resolveu aprofundar mais o beijo a trazendo mais perto de si grudando seu corpo no dela, aos poucos o beijo foi se desenvolvendo, e Ino deixou-se entegrar apenas aproveitando o momento...

**oOo oOo**

"Mas onde será que elas se meteram ein...?" – TenTen discava outra vez o numero do telefone, mas Ino não atendia.

"Talvez o celular esteja no silencioso..." – sugeriu Sakura.

"Mas no silencioso o celular vibra..." – lembrou Hinata.

"É verdade...então ela é que não quer atender mesmo..." – falou TenTen irritada, cruzando os braços e sentando em sua cama..

"Mas...você não vai ligar pra Temari para falar que temos uma missão ainda hoje?" – perguntou Sakura deitando sobre a cama de Ino.

"É verdade...vou ligar agora mesmo" – disse enquanto discava o numero.

**oOo oOo**

Ouviu a irritante musiquinha, com esforço conseguiu se separar de Shikamaru, pegou o celular.

"Alô?"

"_Temari achou a Ino?"_

"Ainda não"

"Não?...droga...eu não consigo ligar pra ela...mas vou tentar mais um pouco, volte para a casa agora temos uma missão que precisa ser completada ainda hoje...xau!"

"Xau..." – desligou o aparelho, olhou para Shikamaru, este estava olhando para o céu, mas quando percebeu que a loira parou de falar no telefone a olhou, estava com uma expressão serena no rosto, Temari não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Eu tenho que ir, já esta tarde..." – disse a loira quebrando o silencio.

"Também já tenho que ir"

"Bom...até amanha!"

"Até amanha" – respondeu Shikamaru puxando Temari para mais perto de si a beijando novamente...

**oOo oOo**

Ino depois de um tempo recuperou a sua consciência, e percebendo o que havia feito, se separou de Gaara instantaneamente o empurrando.

"Não...isto não esta certo...e quem deixou você me beijar!" – disse nervosa, colocando a mão sobre a boca.

"Você não me impediu de fazer isso..." – disse dando uma risada maliciosa.

Ino olhou para ele com uma expressão indignada, como ele se atrevia?...

"Seu filho-da-p..." – parou ao sentir seu celular vibrar dentro do seu bolso, pegou o maldito aparelho, quando ia desligar, viu que não era uma chamada e sim uma mensagem _Ino, sua tonta...temos uma missão a cumprir hoje, volte rápido para a casa, estamos todas preocupadas _– "Droga..." – resmungou baixinho – "Você não sabe como eu adoraria ficar aqui discutindo com você mais o trabalho é mais importante..." – falou sarcástica – "E que fique avisado, se você me beijar novamente eu _te mato_ entendeu seu baka..." – virou e pulou para baixo seguindo o caminho voltando para a vila, Gaara apenas sorriu.

"Hm..." - sentiu a presença de alguém, olhou para trás, não tardou ao ver a figura de Kimimaru se aproximar.

"Esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho Gaara..." – disse o garoto parando ao seu lado – "Ela esta caindo direitinho nisso..." – riu.

Os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram, olhou na direção em que Ino se foi.

"O que foi?" – Kimimaru o olhou incerto.

"Não sei se esta certo sobre este plano Kimimaru" – falou o garoto ainda olhando para a vila.

"Você por acaso esta preocupado com os sentimentos da garota Gaara?" – Gaara não respondeu – "Desde quando ficou tão sentimental ein?" – falou dando risada.

"Cala a boca" – respondeu rispidamente – "Vamos dar um fora daqui, temos uma missão hoje"

"Como sempre né..." – suspirou cansado – "Desde que viemos para cá temos missões todos os dias..."

Gaara não respondeu, virou e pulando de arvore em arvore foi embora.

"Nem pra esperar ein!" – disse Kimimaru se apressando e correndo atrás de Gaara.

**oOo oOo**

"Eu aqui sofrendo e você ai se divertindo ein..." – Temari separou-se de Shikamaru olhando para trás, encontrou Ino parada com os braços cruzados.

"Ino!"

"Eu sim..." – foi ao encontro do casal – "Há!...Olá Shikamaru..." – o garoto acenou – "Temos que ir Temari, já são umas oito e pouco...xau Shika!" – foi andando deixando o casal sozinho.

"Xau!" – deu apenas um selinho nos lábios do garoto, e saiu correndo onde Ino estava – "Ino! Sua baka me espere..."

Shikamaru olhou Temari partir até sua silhueta sumir na escuridão, colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a andar tranqüilamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**oOo oOo**

"Onde elas estão?" – TenTen andava de um canto para o outro reclamando, Hinata olhava para ela com uma gota na cabeça, Sakura estava ouvindo discman.

"Calma TenTen-chan, elas vão chegar daqui a pouco" – Hinata mal terminou de falar que ouviram o som da porta de abrindo e fechando, o som de passos subindo a escada e logo depois Ino e Temari apareceram no quarto.

"Finalmente!" – Sakura foi ao encontro das duas desligando o discman – "Onde é que vocês estavam?"

"Hehehehehe...eu estava na floresta pensando" – mentiu Ino – "Mas a Temari...eu não sei...conta para elas Temari..."

Temari emburrou a cara, sentou em sua cama.

"Eu não devo explicações a ninguém..." – disse apenas, quebrando a cara das meninas que esperavam ansiosamente saber o que tinha acontecido.

"AAA não...eu quero saber" – lamentou TenTen fazendo bico.

"Affz Temari...você não pode contar a elas que você estava beijando o Shikamaru lá no parque? Ops...desculpa!" – disse irônica, desviando do travesseiro que Temari havia acabado de jogar.

"Aháááá!" – todas olharam para TenTen – "Eu sabia que você gostava dele!" – concluiu dançando feliz.

"A gente não tem uma missão a cumprir não?" – perguntou Temari mudando de assunto.

"Hmm Dona Temari...mudando de assunto" – Hinata abafou a risada – "Mas tudo bem...a Tia Ino aqui deixa isso passar...Bom...vamos a missão?"

"Nossa já não era hora de voltar ein..." – olharam para a porta senhora Kaede estava encostada nela, logo atrás estavam Itachi e Kabuto – "Eu já estava ficando preocupada com vocês" – disse abraçando Ino e Temari.

"Não precisava se preocupar tanto" – disse se soltando.

"Mas que trabalho difícil esse ein Ino!" – falou senhora Kaede soltando a loira.

"Trabalho!...que tra..." – sentiu um pisão em seu pé – "Aiii...!" – senhora Kaede a olhou confusa – "Aii é o trabalho...ele estava mesmo muito difícil" – deu um sorriso sem graça – "Estou muito cansada, vou dormir"

"Também já vou dormir" – disse a senhora Kaede soltando um bocejo – "Bom...terminem essa sua reunião e direto para a cama garotas...e vocês também rapazes!" – todos confirmaram com a cabeça – "Boa noite!"

"Boa noite senhora Kaede!" – responderam todos.

Esperaram ela sair do quarto e ficaram em silencio até ouvirem a porta de seu quarto ser fechada.

"Ótimo...o que iremos fazer hoje?" – perguntou Temari virando para os meninos.

"É muito simples" – Kabuto pegou de seu bolso um mapa de uma planta de casa – "Esta 'casa' pertence á este senhor, que todos aqui na vila que tem poder aquisitivo devem conhecer é lógico" – apontou para uma foto de um homem de mais ou menos 40 anos de idade, olhos azuis claros, cabelos escuros, com um sorriso cativante – "Ele é dono de uma das maiores redes de prostituição do país de fogo, e domina a vila do Som pois nasceu aqui" – "Essa 'casa' então é uma casa de prostituição, onde ele fica todas as quintas e sextas e como hoje é quinta-feira e ele esta lá vocês vão aproveitar e se infiltrar e apaga-lo".

"E como pretendemos fazer isso se pelo jeito hoje a casa vai estar lotada?" – perguntou Hinata.

"Vocês terão que se disfarçar de dançarinas..."

Olhares assustados por parte das meninas...

"O que?" – (gota) Ino falou espantada.

Bom gentem...ta ai mais um cap, com ShikaxTemari e GaaraxIno, o proximo cap q eu to escrevendo agora mesmo vai ter muuuuuito mais SasuxSaku e NejixTenTen, eeeee...um pouquinho de NaruxHinata e muita confusão...

Como eu já fiz um vestibulinho domingo, eu vou ter q anunciar que...IREI FAZER OUTRO VESTIBULINHO...então tenho que estudar mais...e por isso vou demorar um pouqinho...mais só um pouquinho tah gente...n.n'

Reviews... 

**Aoshi Sakura: Yo! Primuxa ! td bem com você? Faz tempo q nós num se fala ein...¬¬**

**Vergonha...vergonha o caramba...tenta postar uma fic, e tc ela em menos de um mês...eh difícil u.ú alem do mais vc tendo vestibulinhos pra estudar e vc sabe como eh a sua tia...fik me mandando estudra td hora e num dexa eu mexe nu pc u.u em td caso nhaiii...ta legal? Ooooooo tomare q vc axé esse cap legal too \o\ eh issu vou-me o/**

**Nanny Hyuuga: Yo! Thanks a lot pelo coments...e por achar a minha fic boa n.n**

**Hehehehe...demorar para atualizar...eu? imagina...eu num demoro quase nada n.n''**

**Sim Òó/ BRIGASS...pd deixar vai ter...provavelmente no próximo cap...continue comentando e lendo a fic...kissus o/**

**Ale Cale Malfoy: Oulááá o/...eh mas td sabe o motivo neh? n.n'**

**Q bom q vc adorou o cap \o\ Sim...como já disse VAI TER BRIGAS DA SAKURA TOO Ò.ó**

**Bjs \o/ espero q goste tbm desse cap...**

**T!T: \o\ eeeee vc tbm gostou dos 2 caps...nhaiii vcs são pessoas gentis q gostam dos meus caps \o/**

**Temari violenta?...aaaaaaa é só sua imaginação XDD...crise de ciúmes?...fiko legal...? eeeeeeeeeeeeee q bom q vc axa isso...continue acompanhando kissus o/**

**Yamanaka Izume: OIIIIII**

**Sim vc disse...\o\ e cumpriu /o/ legal \o/**

**Gaara x Ino?...eu tbm AMO eles...eh um casal um tanto quanto diferente num acha...ainda mais pq foi a Aoshi Sakura minha prima que sugeriu XD**

**A Temari eh do contra não liga...**

**Temari: como assim do contra?...vc tbm num sabe as conseqüências q ira causar se a Ino beijar o Gaara?...bláblábláblá...**

**-ouvindo discman- UHUUUU this is my sheat..Hollaback Girlllll!\o\**

Temari: Òó chegaaaaaa….eu vou embora daki… Eu ein...q mulher estressada u.u 

**Em td caso...eles acabaram se beijando num é...Temari sabendo ou ****não...hauahua...**

**Sim...INO TBM IRÁ BRIGAR huahaua...eu axu...u.u**

**To pensando ainda...kissus a lot o/**

**Ino Miharu Nakamura: OLAAAAAAA o/**

**\o\...q honra ein...ser comparada com a fic "Oito é Demais" XD**

**Tbm adoro essa fic...n.n**

**Eh NaruxHinata eh mtu kawaii \o/**

**GaaxIno?...eh tbm mto cute…e bom q vc tbm gosta...e ShikaxTemari...\o\ amo esse casal...aki ta o cap...espero q goste viu?...kissus o/**

**TenTen-chan: Oiii **

**Q bom q vc gstou dos caps anteriores...espero q este esteja bom...**

**Arco-e-flecha eh mtu legal...tbm sempre sonhei em praticar, nhai...num sei ein...TenTen é boa...mas a Natsu tbm eh mtu boa...num sei...vamos ver quem eh q vai ganhar isso...**

**É...o destino eh o q nos acontecera –OHHHHHHH filosofei agora ein-**

**Continue acompanhando e mandando coments**

**Kissus o/**

**-I-Day-Chan-I-****: Oiii /**

**Q bom q vc amou a fic…\o\**

Eh...axu q meu estilo de fic eh ser totalmente diferente...oo' 

**Calma...dois casais se beijaram...agora falta mais 3...eu axu...vamos fazer q nem o esquartejador "VAMOS POR PARTES!" XD tah...essa foi horrível u.u**

**Kissus o/ **

MANDEM REVIEWS! Senão...num madem...u.u'

Eh zuera...madem sim...fazem uma autora de uma fic feliz e com mais entusiasmo paa escrever mais rapido...kissus o/


	23. Dançarinas?

"Você ta louco não é?" – TenTen falou, olhou para Hinata que estava roxa de tanto ficar vermelha – "Isso não vai dar certo..."

"Não mesmo" – concordou Sakura.

"O melhor plano é esse...tem menos riscos, melhor chance de ser completado com perfeição." – Temari falou seriamente, olhando a planta da casa.

"Ta bom...então você se veste de dançarina e faz o trabalho e nós ficamos só olhando..."

"Há-há-há engraçada você Ino..." – respondeu Temari secamente.

"Chata..."

"Bom...que tal nós modificarmos um pouquinho o plano..." – todos olharam para TenTen, esta estava junto com Temari olhando a planta da casa – "Nós só temos que matar o cara não é mesmo?"

"Para falar a verdade não..." – Kabuto pegou das mãos de Itachi um outro mapa- "Vocês também tem que pegar um pergaminho que foi roubado do Orochimaru-sama. Esta é a casa onde o senhor Fuuy mora, vocês tem que procurar o cofre dele, que esta em alguma parte desta casa, dentro desse cofre esta o pergaminho que ele mandou roubar de Orochimaru-sama.Esse cara descobriu onde é o esconderijo e precisa ser eliminado, ele mandou ninjas especializados o roubarem, e agora Orochimaru-sama quer esse cara morto e os ninjas que trabalharam para ele também"

"Então vocês vão ir atrás dos ninjas?"

"Sim..."

"Então vamos nos dividir" – TenTen pensou um pouco – "Sakura, eu e Ino vamos pegar o cara, e Temari e Hinata vão pegar o tal pergaminho que Orochimaru-sama quer de volta"

"Eu?" – Ino falou indignada – "Porque eu?"

"Porque sim..." – respondeu Temari- "Hinata é que não seria né..."

"Não mesmo..." – concordou Hinata ainda vermelha.

"E porque não poderia ser você?" – Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

"E porque não pode ser VOCÊ...?" – Temari falou nervosa apontando para Ino.

"Ta bom...vai ser eu" – Ino deu um sorriso medroso.

Itachi jogou três crachás de plásticos em cima da cama.

"Vocês vão precisar disso para entrar na boate"

Sakura pegou um dos crachás, o leu.

"Megumi Matsumoy? Quem é essa?"

"Essa pode ser a TenTen" – pegou o crachá das mãos de Sakura e jogou para TenTen, pegou o crachá em cima da cama o leu – "Tomie Kiyuura pode ser você Sakura-chan" – disse sorrindo jogando para Sakura o crachá- "E Sarah Lyoto é a Ino" – disse por fim jogando o crachá para a loira.

"Bom...agora vocês planejam o resto...Temos que ir" – recolheu os papeis e jogou para Temari – "Até mais!"

Os dois saíram do quarto.

"Agora é só nos trocarmos e combinarmos o plano..." – disse Temari suspirando logo em seguida.

"E que roupa iremos usar?" – perguntou Ino.

"Iremos nos trocar lá" – apontou para o crachá- "Olha o que ta escrito, _Megumi Matsumoy, numero do guarda roupa:38_"

"Hmm...o meu número é 35..."- Sakura disse olhando para o crachá.

"O meu é 48! Droga...é muito longe dos seus..."

"Para de reclamar..."

"Se ta chata hoje ein Temari..."

Temari ignorou o ultimo comentário.

"Vamos logo nos arrumar" – Hinata disse.

Todas concordaram com a cabeça, e começaram a pegar suas coisa e se preparar para a missão.

**oOo oOo**

"E quem é essa mulher?" – perguntou Naruto.

"É a senhora Fuuy Naruto..." – disse Neji cansado...Naruto quando queria era muito tapado.

"AAA..."

"Então estamos de acordo?...vamos ter que proteger essa mulher que contatou a ANBU de Konoha, ela vem sendo ameaçada por ninjas...que querem rouba-la, provavelmente são as mesmas ninjas que procuramos, então não podemos falhar nessa missão, a Godaime já esta reclamando que estamos demorando demais..." – Shikamaru suspirou – "Muito problemático isso u.u'"

"Certo..." – Sasuke pegou sua mascara da ANBU, no qual era da serpente- "Vamos então?"

"Demoro!" – exclamou Naruto feliz, todos pegaram suas mascaras e desapareceram.

**oOo oOo**

Em um beco escuro...

"Eu simplesmente não acredito que vou ter que dançar para um monte de velho tarado..." – Ino lamentava.

"Calma Ino...nós nem vamos dançar direito...vamos fazer tudo o mais rápido o possível e sair logo ta bom?"

"Ta bom Sakura...mas se algum velho passar a mão vai levar porrada!" – ò.Ó disse cerrando os punhos.

"Ok, Ok..." - TenTen e Sakura falaram em uníssono empurrando a loira.

As três foram para a calçada, tinham que andar 1 quarteirão, mais ou menos, até chegarem á boate.

Estavam todas andando calmamente, Ino usava uma minissaia e um top branco uma bota de cano longo preta, e por cima usava um sobretudo preto, Sakura usava um vestido nada discreto rosa, uma sandália prata, e um sobretudo rosa, TenTen usava um vestido preto, uma bota de cano baixo de salto fino, uma blusa preta por cima.

As ruas à medida que se aproximavam da boate ficavam mais desérticas, para o alivio das meninas, apesar de ser quase meia noite algumas mulheres ficavam á porta espiando a rua e não gostaram nada de verem as três andando por ai com essas roupas.

"Acho que é aqui" – Ino e Sakura pararam atrás de TenTen, a sua frente estava uma porta de ferro, parecia muito grossa e velha, TenTen hesitou um pouco mais acabou batendo.

Ouviram um barulho de algo enferrujado se abrindo, olharam para cima, uma pequena janela se abriu na porta, puderam ver apenas dois olhos por trás desta observando tudo.

"Quem é?" – uma voz rude saiu de trás da porta.

"Somos novas...fomos contratadas pelo senhor Fuuy, viemos da Suna" – TenTen falou calmamente.

"Hmm...vou precisar dos crachás de vocês, se não se importarem"

"Ok..." – olhou para trás – "Meninas passem os crachás..." – pegou os crachás – "Aqui esta senhor..." – passou pelo pequeno buraco da porta.

"Esta tudo certo" – disse depois de um tempo – "Podem entrar garotas" – disse o tal cara abrindo a porta.

Foi entrando uma de cada vez, passaram pelo o tal cara da porta que entregou para elas os crachás, finalmente após uma pequena caminhada, e algumas escadas chegaram na boate.

O local era grande, com um barman, um palco principal, e vários outros palcos espalhados em diversos lugares.

Varias mulheres andavam para lá e para cá, todas com poucas roupas, o que espantou as meninas um pouco, mais não deixaram demonstrar, a cada lugar em que elas passavam recebiam olhares curiosos.

"AAAAAAAAAA vocês chegaram!"

Imediatamente as três olharam para trás, uma figura masculina, com roupas extremamente coladas, vestida toda de rosa, com os cabelos castanhos claros e enormes unhas pintadas com esmalte purpurina corria em direção á elas.

"Meu Deus o que é isso!" – Ino cochichou com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não faço a mínima idéia..." – Sakura respondeu também com uma gota na cabeça.

"Caladas ele ta vindo, faz cara de...de...sei lá...sorriam apenas" – TenTen disse também com uma gota na cabeça.

"Vocês deve, estar se perguntando quem eu sou não é" – o _cara _parou a frente das garotas, ofegando cansado – "Eu sou Brad, e sou encarregado das noites aqui serem per-fei-tas!" – as três o olharam meio espantadas – "Mas não se preocupem...já fiquei sabendo da posição de vocês...é só dança não é mesmo?"

"É...somente dança" – fez questão de repetir o termo.

"É claro que é só isso querida...afinal vocês vieram da Suna só por causa disso, ouvi dizer que as suas danças são excepcionais!" – falou animado.

As três sorriram sem entender nada.

"Imagino que vocês devem estar cansadíssimas!" - começou a andar, as três o seguiram – "Vou mostrar á vocês seus lugares, ai vocês iram poder se arrumar como bem quiserem, ou se não, vocês podem me chamar, sou maquiador também!"

Passaram por trás das cortinas pretas do palco, adentraram em um corredor onde havia varias mulheres se arrumando, o cheiro de maquiagem impregnavam o ar.

"Ahá!" - parou de andar, as três fizeram o mesmo – "Quem de vocês é Tomie Kiyuura?"

"Eu!" – Sakura deu um passo à frente.

"Nossa!" – pegou o queixo de Sakura – "Lindos olhos você tem..."

Sakura sorriu.

"Brigada..." – (gota).

"Ok...você fica aqui..." – pegou uma chave e abriu a porta – "Xauzinhos!"

Sakura acenou meio constrangida, meu Deus...aquilo sim era estranho...entrou no quarto enquanto as outras seguiam o caminho pelo corredor.

Andaram pelo corredor, passaram por vários quartos.

"Ino!"

"Fale..."

"Você viu aquele chaveiro?" – TenTen apontou para Brad que andava tagarelando alguma coisa.

"Vi..."

"Lá tem chave do camarim do senhor Fuuy"

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu li no papel que esta grudado na chave, quando ele foi pegar a chave da Sakura deu para ler..." – a morena sorriu para Brad que olhou para trás falando alguma coisa, depois voltou a andar falando mais ainda – "Você vai pega-la entendeu?"

"Hai!" – Ino concordou – "Mas como?"

"Como você acha?" – TenTen olhou para a loira como se ela fosse retardada.

"Afffz" – suspirou – "Isso vai dar trabalho..." – parou ao ver que Brad parou também.

"Hmm Megumi Matsumoy?"

"Eu!" – TenTen respondeu voltando à realidade.

"Você fica aqui querida..." – tirou do bolso o chaveiro pegou a chave do quarto e abriu a porta – "Beijinhos!"

"Xau!" – TenTen olhou para Ino – "Não esquece da chave..." – falou baixo.

"Vamos logo senão nós vamos nos atrasar!"

"To indo!" – Ino virou-se para TenTen – "Ta bom..."

"Vamos!"

Ino virou para Brad .

"Já estou indo" – andou rápido até alcança-lo.

Andavam depressa, na verdade, Ino quase corria para acompanha-lo, de repente parou.

"Aqui!" – Ino o olhou – "Você fica aqui!" – tirou o chaveiro do bolso, pegou a chave e abriu a porta.

"Ta bem..."

"Bom...vou indo, depois a gente se encontra! Xauzinhos!"

"PERAAA!" - Brad a olhou – "Eu a-m-e-i seu chaveiro! Posso ver?"

"Ohh...é claro que sim!" – pegou o chaveiro do bolso novamente e deu para Ino.

Ino olhou para o chaveiro atentamente, era uma boneca cheia de purpurina e varias coisas no cabelo, tirando a roupa rosa choque, decidiu olhar as chaves, e num movimento rápido pegou a chave e a colocou em sua manga.

"Lindo o chaveiro!" – devolveu o chaveiro chamativo para ele - "Vou me arrumar...Até!" – acenou se despedindo, Brad retribuiu o aceno e saiu andando pelo corredor falando alto.

Bateu a porta, fechando-a, olhou para onde se encontrava, um quarto, havia uma cama simples, um espelho ao lado da cama, e um monte de roupa penduradas em cabides.

"Nossa!" – caminhou até as roupas – "Quanta roupa..." – foi olhando cada uma – "Qual dessas eu tenho que usar?" – disse com uma gota na cabeça, estava passando as roupas as observando, parou em uma que lhe chamou a atenção – "Vai ser essa!..." – olhou para o tamanho da roupa – "Pelo menos é a mais decente aqui...u.u"

Olhou-se no espelho, suspirou cansada, rosa!...porque justo rosa...?

Olhou novamente para o quarto em que se encontrava, era todo decorado de rosa, **Esse excesso de rosa me da até arrepio...** voltou a se olhar ao espelho, usava uma roupa...rosa...era uma blusa de alcinhas rosa bordada com varias pedrinhas rosas brilhantes que variavam de rosa claro para rosa mais escuro, usava uma saia muito curta rosa claro, uma meia-calça preta, e uma bota de cano baixo preta...

"Assim só vai aparecer meus olhos e minhas pernas..." – falou para si mesma suspirando logo em seguida, caminhou até a penteadora, olhou as maquiagens – "Bom...num tenho muita opção a não ser...rosa -.-"

Por fim acabou escolhendo passar um batom rosa claro, uma sombra rosa escuro, e lápis preto bem forte, prendeu seus cabelo num rabo de cavalo pequeno, e colocou a franja para o lado.

TenTen terminou de se arrumar, causar uma boa impressão era uma parte importante da missão, afinal tinham que ficar lá até o tal senhor Fuuy chegar e sair antes da tal apresentação de dança que iriam fazer.

**Hmm...tomara que num de tanto trabalho...** pensou enquanto deitava na cama se espreguiçando, mas tomando cuidado para não amassar a mini-saia de prega azul marinho que usava, levantou e deu uma olhada no espelho, uma blusa preta colada no corpo com um decote em "V", toda bordada, uma meia-calça preta com furinhos (nhai...ainda num sei o nome disso oo'), uma bota de salto fino e com cano longo, seus cabelos estavam soltos, usava um batom vermelho escuro, sombra preta e lápis preto, que realçava seus olhos chocolates, agora era só esperar...

"Acho que ta..." – disse alto para si mesma olhando para o espelho, estava com um colante vermelho escuro, bordado com lantejoulas, e com um decote em "V" , uma mini-saia prega vermelho sangue com a barra bordada com pedrinhas pretas, uma meia-calça preta com furinhos, uma bota de salto fino e de cano baixo de veludo vermelha – "Meio vulgar essa roupa ..'Que droga..."

"Sarah!"

Ino sobressaltou, assustada pelo grito, logo reconheceu que a voz era da Sakura, suspirou tentando se acalmar, andou até a porta, a abriu.

"Entrem"

As duas entraram no quarto, Ino as olhou.

"Pelo menos eu não me sinto tão pelada perto de vocês"

"Muito engraçado Ino..." – Sakura sentou na cama, tirou das costas a mochila e a jogou em cima da cama – "Onde vamos esconder as armas?"

"Elas vão ter que ficar ai pelo jeito..." – Ino disse sentando na cama também e abrindo a mochila onde tinha as armas.

"Leva pelo menos uma shuriken..." – TenTen disse chegando perto da cama, pegou uma shuriken da mochila e uma atadura, amarrou a shuriken na perna onde a saia cobria – "Viu?.! Cabe pelo menos três shurikens..."

"Hmm...você não sabe andar sem pelo menos uma arma TenTen..." – Sakura pegou as ataduras e shurikens.

"Não mesmo..." – respondeu mostrando a língua para Sakura.

"Meninas!"

Reconheceram a voz...

"Sim Brad!" – falaram todas.

"Estão todas prontas?"

"Só um momentinho!" – Ino respondeu enquanto amarrava a atadura em sua perna – "Tão prontas?"

"Sim" – respondeu TenTen.

Ino abriu a porta, encontrou parado com um sorriso no rosto.

"Que bom que estão prontas...!" – exclamou feliz – "Bom...como o espetáculo de vocês vai ser só as 2:00, quando todo mundo já esta bem 'legal', vocês irão trabalhar de garçonete por enquanto...tudo bem?"

"Por mim...pode ser" – respondeu Ino, para falar a verdade era até melhor assim.

"Ótimo então! Vamos indo, eu mostro o caminho..." – disse andando pelo corredor que agora estava vazio, as meninas apenas o seguiram.

Após andarem um pouco, pararam a frente de uma porta.

"Daqui eu não passo, afinal só é permitida a entrada de mulheres que trabalham aqui..." – abriu a porta – "Vão até o barman, e a qualquer duvida procurem pela Ryu, ela certamente ira ajuda-las" – deu passagem para as garotas passarem – "Até a hora da apresentação!"

Fechou a porta deixando as garotas sozinhas, o local agora estava iluminado por varias cores de luzes, néons, luz negra...pela boate havia varias mulheres dançando, e homens as olhando como se fossem devora-las, tocava uma musica muito calma.

"Agem como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo..." – TenTen disse andando mais à frente passando por vários homens que estavam sentados bebendo.

"Certo...lembre-se do que combinamos Ino, 1:30 na porta do quarto em que você esta, lá nos separamos" – disse Sakura antes de sair para o lado oposto de onde TenTen foi.

"Agora só eu..." – olhou para os lados – "Ok...vamos servir!"

Caminhou até o barman pegando com uma mulher uma bandeja, como ninguém precisava de seu serviço, sentou em um dos bancos.

**Matar o tal do senhor Fuuy...isto seria muito fácil se ele não fosse dono dessa boate...** pensou cansada.

Um grupo de homens sentou em uma das mesas, olhava para os lados procurando alguma coisa.

"Ô loirinha!" – Ino olhou para quem estava a chamando – "Pode nos atender?"

Ino rolou os olhos entediada, depois deu um sorriso forçado.

"Claro..." - andou até a mesa em que eles se encontravam – "Deseja algo?"

"Hmm...me vê 2 whisky, sem gelo, e você Sago? Vai querer o que?" – o homem se virou para o colega.

"Eu vou querer uma vodca...Caprichada ein?" – disse Sago olhando para Ino.

"Pode deixar...já volto!" – caminhou até o barman – "Dois whiskys sem gelo e uma vodca caprichada..."

A mulher apenas concordou com a cabeça, pegou três copos e começou a preparar os drinks, enquanto esperava Ino analisava mais uma vez o local, varias mulheres dançando e homens enchendo a cara, suspirou indignada, na certa esses caras já eram tudo casados, tinham filhos e esposas que estavam tudo em casa o esperando...isso não era nem um pouco certo.

**E desde quando algo é certo neste mundo...** pensou, e isso já começava pelo seu trabalho...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho, que não era a musica, pareciam duas pessoas falando mais alto do que o normal...

"Essa garota é louca!"

"Louca o caramba!" – ops...Ino conhecia aquela voz... – "Seu idiota...!" – Sakura...só podia ser ela...

**oOo oOo**

"Me vê dois martini..."

A moça pegou a garrafa e dois copos, e se pôs a fazer o drink, Sakura esperava pelos drinks com a bandeja nas mãos, não estava gostando nada daquilo, os caras que estava atendendo eram muitos safados, tinha um que já havia tentado passar a mão nela umas duas vezes, e na próxima certamente Sakura não iria deixar barato...

"Esta pronto" – Sakura pegou os dois copos, colocou-os na bandeja e se pôs a caminhar em direção a perto do palco principal onde estavam uns homens sentados em umas das mesas assistindo a uma mulher dançando.

"Aqui esta senhor..." – colocou os dois copos na mesa.

"Isso ae querida" – um homem pegou um dos copos e deu um gole.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim...na verdade eu desejo..." – deu mais um gole – "Chegue mais perto..." – Sakura o olhou curiosa, ainda meio receosa se aproximou mais do homem – "Porque você não faz companhia para a sua amiga que esta dançando?" – disse pegando de seu bolso uma nota de 50 e colocando na alça da blusa de Sakura.

Sakura apenas olhou o dinheiro com nojo, estava tentando se controlar para não socar aquele cara.

"Ein?...que tal?" – o cara repetiu olhando para Sakura com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura não conseguiu mas se segurar, pegou o outro copo de Martini e virou na cabeça do tal homem, que fez uma cara assustada e levantou da cadeira o mais rápido o possível.

"Essa garota é louca!" – gritou ainda assustado chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na boate.

"Louca o caramba!" – gritou também, nervosa, pegou o dinheiro e jogou na mesa – "Seu idiota...!" – saiu ainda nervosa.

"Espera ae?...Onde você pensa que vai?" – o homem segurou o braço de Sakura o apertando.

Sakura apenas olhou para trás com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Me solte agora..."

"E se eu não quiser?" – perguntou o cara apertando mais o braço de Sakura.

"Vou ter que te obrigar..." – a essa altura Sakura já havia soltado a bandeja no chão, apertava os punhos com força, pronta para acertar um soco na cara daquele infeliz.

"Tomie..." – Tenten segurou a mão de Sakura fazendo com que ela voltasse mais a si.

Ino andava rápido passando pelas mesas, até chegar perto do tal cara que ainda segurava o braço de Sakura.

"Hm..vamos deixar essa ai de lado" – disse com uma voz sensual – "Deixe que eu danço para você..."

Imediatamente o cara largou o braço de Sakura, virou para Ino, a olhou como se estivesse a analisando.

"Claro...dance para nós..." – disse referindo a ele e seus amigos – "To aqui seu dinheiro" – jogou para Ino a nota de 50.

Ino pegou o dinheiro o olhando meio receosa, olhou para Sakura e Tenten procurando reforço, **como eu sou burra...devia ter falado que a Tenten iria dançar para ele... **pensou frustrada.

BUMMMMMM...

Uma explosão pode ser ouvida, imediatamente Ino, Tenten e Sakura olharam para a entrada da boate, no qual não havia mais entrada, e sim um enorme buraco...

BUMMMMM...

Outra explosão, agora mais forte veio, pessoas começaram a gritar, e a correr para onde achavam que estava à saída de emergência, pois a poeira era tanta que era quase impossível ver alguma coisa.

Silencio...

Depois que a poeira abaixou, não havia mais ninguém na boate, apenas Ino, Sakura e Tenten, que já estavam em posição de ataque, afinal aqueles chakras eram conhecidos, sentiam eles quase todas as lutas...

Mas...afinal...o que Kimimaru e sua turma estavam fazendo ali?...

* * *

Hohohoho...-fugindo das pedras q estavam sendo atacadas- calma pessoas...eu demorei, eu sei, eu sei...mas...EU TAVA VIAJANDO...e acreditem ou não mas eu estava na praia desde a ultima postagem do cap anterior...o que faz um mes e duas semanas...eu axu oo

Enfim...faz tempo...e tinha fics pra caramba pra eu ler .. Eu to lendo td agora...o

Eu fiquei sabendo q agora num pd mas responder coments...mas...eu to nem ai XP

**Reviews:**

_Liyoko-chan (pd parar de chorar XD uma perguntinha: vc tah no fórum Hajime?)_

_Anaka Mitsuri (ShikaxTemari...nhaa kawaii)_

_Ino Miharu Nakamura_

_Uchiha kaoru-chan_

Artemis Black Uchiha Nadesco 

_-I-Day-Chan-_

_Miyamoto Sayuri_

_Musa Kyoyama _

_Inuzuka May_

Agradeço mtu a vcs…vlw msm viu…BJUSSS

Ateh o próximo cap...q vai sair pelo menos ateh o fim de janeiro XD

Bye o/


	24. Chapter 24

A poeira abaixou, pode se ver Kimimaru, e Dosu parados onde era a porta.

"Ino...encontre a sala do senhor Fuuy, e faça o trabalho" – Tenten cochichou para Ino, esta apenas ficou parada – "Nós cuidamos desses aqui...Rápido!"

A loira se pôs a correr e antes mesmo que alguém percebesse já havia entrando pela porta e adentrou o corredor em que ficavam os camarins.

Agora mais calma, andou mais devagar, procurando uma porta onde estava pelo menos escrito 'Senhor Fuuy', ao acabar o corredor virou a direita, e deu de cara com que estava procurando, a sua frente estava uma porta com uma plaquinha escrita 'Senhor Fuuy'.

Meio receosa abriu a porta, tudo parecia calmo, como se a explosão nunca tivesse acontecido.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou para o escritório, tudo estava em ordem, no centro do escritório havia uma mesa, com um computador e uns papeis espalhados na mesa, e uma enorme poltrona estava virada de costas para Ino.

Aproximou-se da poltrona, e com a mão virou ela para que pudesse ver quem estava sentado...

Certamente aquele era o senhor Fuuy, um homem com cabelos grisalhos, vestia um terno azul marinho, que agora estava coberto de sangue, o pescoço estava um pouco torcido, saia sangue de sua boca, e seus olhos estavam ligeiramente espantados.

Enforcamento...sem duvida, alguém tinha o enforcado.

"Kuso..." – exclamou frustrada, virou novamente a cadeira, andou até a porta, mas parou quando ouviu um barulho, virou novamente para a sala, seus olhos azuis percorrendo o lugar procurando o responsável pelo barulho.

Depois de alguns segundos sem nada acontecer, Ino finalmente resolveu sair de lá, virou e começou a andar em direção a porta, quando encostou a mão na maçaneta, e com uma agilidade incrível, com a outra mão pegou uma shuriken e a atacou perto da janela, onde pelos seus instintos havia uma pessoa.

Ao olhar para trás se deparou com uma pessoa, não dava para ver o rosto mas Ino já sabia quem era, a única pessoa que conhecia que se defendia de um shuriken com um jutsu de areia era o Gaara, justo a pessoa que Ino não queria ver...

"Quase..." – ele disse quebrando o silencio, aos poucos a parede de areia foi se desfazendo e a shuriken caiu no chão.

"Então...foi você que matou esse homem?" – Ino perguntou desfazendo a posição de ataque.

"Sim...foi...porque?" – perguntou encarando Ino, esta desviou o olhar.

"Só queria saber..." – pousou seu olhar na poltrona que agora estava virada de costas para ela.

BUMMM...(again oo' XD)

Outra explosão, desta vez muito mais forte do que as outras, fazendo o local inteiro sacudir...

**Sakura...TenTen...** pensou preocupada, rapidamente se recuperou do susto e correu até a porta.

Na hora em que ia abrir, sentiu a porta fechar novamente.

"O que...?" – virou-se para trás, encontrou Gaara, a areia que saia do pote estava sobre a porta, a pressionando para que ficasse fechada.

"Não posso deixar você sair..." – deu um sorriso debochado – "Ordens..."

A raiva invadiu Ino, percebeu que estava ficando vermelha, não sabia se era pelo fato de Gaara estar próximo de mais, ou pela raiva que sentia.

"Eu vou sair se eu quiser..." – empurrou Gaara com toda a sua força, o pegando desprevenido o que não deu tempo para que sua areia o protegesse, caiu batendo na poltrona.

Ino abriu a porta e correndo parou no corredor onde havia os camarins, uma kunai passou raspando pelo seu rosto, olhou para de onde a kunai veio, encontrou Tenten e Dosu lutando, pelo jeito Tenten estava levando a pior, estava com duas shurikens, uma em cada mão, respirava ofegante, parecia cansada, estava com alguns arranhões no corpo, enquanto Dosu estava apenas com um arranhão no rosto, e um no ombro esquerdo.

"Tenten?" – falou Ino chamando a atenção da morena.

"Hm?" – Tenten disse sem olhar para trás.

Ino se aproximou de Tente ficando do seu lado.

"Sua amiguinha veio te ajudar..." – Dosu disse num tom de deboche o que fez Tenten ficar mais nervosa – "Mas não vai funcionar!" – pegou uma fuuma shuriken indo em direção a garotas que ficaram em posição de defesa.

Dosu jogou sua Fuuma shuriken , como o corredor era estreito, a shuriken veio destruindo tudo, rapidamente Ino se afastou jogando duas shurikens que passou pela fuuma shuriken indo a direção em que Dosu estava, a Ino correu para trás se escondendo no corredor do escritório do senhor Fuuy, Tenten vendo que a shuriken se aproximava se abaixou quase deitando no chão, pode até ouvir um 'zuum' da shuriken passar sobre sua cabeça, levantou e como esperado a shuriken retornou como se fosse um bumerang, Tenten ficou a espera da shuriken, quando ela passou por cima de Tenten ela levantou o braço e a parou a segurando pelo buraco da shuriken.

Dosu desviou das duas kunais lançadas por Ino, seus olhos arregalaram-se ligeiramente assustados, como aquela garota havia conseguido parar sua Fuuma shuriken em um movimento assim tão...pratico.

Tenten deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto de Dosu, realmente ele ainda duvidava das capacidades avançadas dela com as armas, levantou e colocou a fuuma shuriken no chão.

"Acho...que vou ficar com ela de estimação..." – disse, Dosu deu um sorriso.

"E eu acho que não deveria duvidar mais de você..." – ficou sério de repente, tirou das mãos a luva que calçava, Tenten percebeu que agora ele ia lutar sério, ele iria usar aqueles dois orifícios que possuía no centro de cada mão.

Pegou a fuuma shuriken e ficou em posição de ataque, esperando ele começar a luta, Ino apareceu atrás de Tenten, respirava ofegante.

"O que você esta pensando em fazer Tenten?" – a loira perguntou sussurrando.

"Não sei...aqueles dois buracos na mão dele são perigosos..." – sussurrou para a loira – "Temos que dar um jeito de para-lo"

Mal acabou Tenten acabou de falar, uma coisa bateu na parede atravessando o corredor batendo na outra parede a quebrando fazendo um enorme buraco, depois da poeira abaixar pode-se ver Sakura caída no chão ao meio dos destroços do buraco na parede, a garota se levantou com dificuldades, limpou sangue que escorria da boca.

"Droga..." – disse se apoiando na parede.

"Sakura!" – Ino correu para ajudar a garota, esta apenas a mandou parar com a mão.

Ino parou imediatamente e olhou para onde Sakura estava olhando, do outro buraco na outra parede estava saindo Kimimaru com alguns arranhões no corpo, e um filete de sangue escorrendo no canto da boca, esta tinha um sorriso debochado ao ver a situação de Sakura, seu braço esquerdo estava caído, como se não estivesse com nenhum osso, e em sua mão direita estava um osso que provavelmente era do braço esquerdo.

"Já cansou?" – perguntou para Sakura, esta fez uma cara de raiva.

"Não...pode vir..."

Kimimaru nem pensou duas vezes ao ataca-la empunhando o osso come se fosse uma espada, foi pra cima de Sakura esta desviou com dificuldade, desapareceu e apareceu atrás de Kimimaru, passou correndo pelo buraco por onde veio, Kimimaru a seguiu correndo...depois disso não se pode ver mais a briga que estava ocorrendo, Tenten que estava parada até agora apenas assistindo voltou a ficar em posição de ataque, queria ajudar a Sakura...mas tinha seus problemas agora.

Ino passou pelo buraco feito por Sakura quando ela caiu, e que por sorte acabou abrindo uma 'porta' no camarim em que Ino estava antes, passou pelos destroços e adentrou no quarto ao longe dava para ouvir a fuuma shuriken de Tenten e os socos de Sakura, sues olhos procuravam pela a mochila em que estavam as armas, estava com uma idéia na cabeça, olhou para a cama e encontrou o que queria, em cima dela estava a mochila, coberta de pó assim como tudo que não havia quebrado com a 'entrada' de Sakura, correu até a cama, pegou a mochila e procurou alguma coisa dentro dela.

"Achei!" – disse feliz, tirou da mochila um rolo de linha, o desenrolou – "Agora sim ele vai ficar parado..."

Cuidadosamente, para que ninguém percebesse, abriu a porta do seu camarim, ao olhar para o corredor pode ver Dosu e Tenten lutando, Dosu estava de costas para Ino, esta sorriu satisfeita, jogou a linha no chão, agora só faltava Dosu chegar perto...

Tenten caiu batendo a costa no chão, levantou e encarou Dosu com raiva, seu olhar logo se transformou em um olhar curioso, ao perceber que Ino estava logo atrás de Dosu com uma linha nas mãos e no chão, logo percebeu o plano de Ino, e estava disposta a ajuda-la.

Deu um sorriso, e guardou a fuuma shuriken colocando-a ao seu lado no chão, Dosu a olhou confuso, o que será que aquela garota estava aprontando agora?...

Tenten saiu correndo em direção a Dosu, este a olhou mais confuso ainda, ela não era tão burra a ponto de fazer isso.

Ao chegar perto dele viu uma shuriken no chão que Ino havia atacado , atacou-a contra Dosu este desviou e deu um passo para trás pois Tenten tentou chuta-lo.

"Errou duas vezes...Tsc, tsc...esperava melhor de você" – disse num tom sarcástico.

Tenten deu um sorriso maldoso...

"Parece que você não percebeu ainda..." - Dosu a olhou espantado – "Tente se mexer agora..._idiota_" – enfatizou a ultima palavra.

Dosu tentou olhar para trás, mas não conseguiu , realmente havia sido um idiota, não estava acreditando que havia caído em uma armadilha.

"Você deveria prestar mais atenção ao redor..." – Ino apareceu na frente de Dosu, ao lado de Tenten – "Ficou tão concentrado na sua luta com a Tenten que nem me viu atrás de você..."

Dosu estreitou os olhos, elas tinham o pego, e agora o que fazer?...

"Vamos logo com isso Ino...já estou cansada" – Tenten disse entre um suspiro e outro.

"Ok, ok...vai ser rapidinho" - juntou as pontas do dedo indicador com o dedão- "...!"

**oOo oOo **

A floresta estava escura, quase impossível de ser por onde se andava, com muita habilidade Temari e Hinata pulavam de arvore em arvore, pararam ao se aproximar de uma casa.

"Hinata...use o byakugan..."

Hinata fez um sinal positivo, e ativou o byakugan.

Dentro da tal casa havia poucas pessoas circulando, uma estava na sala, e as outras estavam andando pela casa, provavelmente os empregados.

"Estranho..." – murmurou Hinata desativando o byakugan- "Não vejo sinais de nenhum guarda, e de nenhuma segurança..."

"Realmente isso é estranho..." – disse Temari franzindo o cenho.

Olhou ao redor...alguma coisa não estava certa, havia um ar estranhamente calmo naquele lugar...

"Você entra e acha o cofre..." – Temari olhou para a casa mais atentamente, teve a ligeira impressão de que alguém estava as espionando- "Eu fico aqui fora...parece que temos companhia..."

Hinata olhou para cima do telhado onde Temari olhava, mas não viu nada, decidiu deixar quieto e fazer o que ela havia mandado...

"Naruto seu idiota!" – Shikamaru deu um soco na cabeça de Naruto, o loiro apenas soltou um uivo de dor.

"Itaiii! Shikamaru isso dói!"

"Você mereceu...você deixou seu posto só para vir bater um papo comigo e ainda fez elas te verem" – Shikamaru disse com uma expressão de tédio por debaixo da mascara- "Que problemático..."

"Olha...Shikamaru ...uma daquelas garotas está entrando na casa..." – Naruto disse apontando para o vulto de Hinata que adentrava a casa pela janela sem fazer nenhum barulho.

"Naruto...putzz...era ra você esta lá pra impedir isso..."

"AAA..era né..."

Shikamaru rolou os olhos entediados.

"Neji, Sasuke...estamos com companhia aqui na parte leste" – Shikamaru falou pelo radio – "Eu e o Naruto vamos segura-las aqui...e...Naruto?" – Shikamaru olhou para o lado, esperando encontrar o loiro, mas não o encontrou.

"Shikamaru?...o que aconteceu?" – a voz de Sasuke chegou aos ouvidos de Shikamaru.

"Nada não...só o Naruto que desapareceu..." – Shikamaru pode sentir um suspiro cansado de Sasuke e de Neji no outro lado da linha – "Acho que ele foi para dentro da casa, atrás da garota que entrou...vocês ficam ai, se a situação complicar entro em contato com vocês..."

"Complicar?" – Temari apareceu atrás de Shikamaru com o leque nas mãos – "Acho que posso complicar!" – Temari deu uma risada maligna por debaixo da mascara, abriu seu leque e atacou Shikamaru.

No começo Shikamaru tentou defender-se do vento , mas logo pequenos cortes foram aparecendo pelo seu corpo, Shikamaru teve que pular e se esconder.

"Parece que o ANBU ficou com medo..." – Temari disse irônica, ficou em posição de ataque, observando tudo ao redor, **onde será que ele se meteu?...** esquerda...direita, frente, atrás... – "Embaixo!"

Shikamaru surgiu, quebrando o telhado fazendo um buraco, Temari pulou bem a tempo de escapar...por pouco...muito pouco.

"Terá que fazer melhor que isso!" – Temari disse aterrissando um pouco atrás do buraco, abriu de novo o leque e fez seu mortal vento para cima de Shikamaru.

Depois de toda ventania, no lugar onde estava Shikamaru, Temari encontrou um tronco com um selo grudado.

"Kawarini no jutsu" – murmurou irritada, seus olhos percorriam o local atentamente.

"Tentando me achar?" – Shikamaru apareceu atrás de Temari, para a surpresa da garota, que defendeu com o leque fechado o chute de Shikamaru.

Uma luta corpo-a-corpo se iniciou no local.

**oOo oOo**

"Neji não é melhor irmos ver o que aconteceu com o Shikamaru e com o Naruto?" – a voz de Sasuke saiu pelo radio, Neji pensou um instante antes de responder.

"Isso pode ser uma armadilha, se nós abandonarmos o posto elas poderão entrar na maior facilidade..." – um barulho fez com que Neji parasse de falar, observou o local, uma melodia estranha estava tocando de algum lugar na floresta, parecia que vinha de todas as direções.

"Neji?..." – a voz de Sasuke despertou Neji de seus devaneios.

"Sasuke...há algo errado aqui...eu vou verificar, você fique em seu posto, tenho a ligeira impressão de que alguém aparecera por ai também..."

"Ok..."

Neji ativou o byakugan, a estranha melodia havia parado de tocar, viu através de uma arvore uma pessoa parada atrás dela, provavelmente se escondendo.

Deu um meio sorriso, então aquela pessoa não o conhecia o suficiente para tentar pega-lo de surpresa, então iria fazer uma surpresinha para ela.

**oOo oOo**

**Droga...** Sasuke esperava sentado numa arvore escondido entre as folhagens, odiava esperar, odiava quando os outros lutavam e ele só ficava observando, queria lutar também, queria ação, não ficar parado que nem um idiota.

Decidiu sair do esconderijo e entrar na casa, Naruto poderia estar precisando de ajuda...

Levantou, mal deu um passo e já teve que desviar de uma kunai que passou raspando pelo seu braço esquerdo, deu um pulo pra trás, desviou de outra kunai, pulou novamente, aterrissando num galho de arvore, mas logo teve que pular, desviando de outra kunai.

**Quem é quem esta atacando as kunais?...** pensou enquanto desviava de mais uma kunai.

Uma kunai acertou em cheio as costas de Sasuke.

"Hmm!..." – uma voz feminina exclamou feliz, pulou de um galho alto e parou onde estava o corpo de Sasuke caído no chão – "Vamos ver quem era o infeliz..." – a garota pegou o ombro e o virou, mas em vez de encontrar um humano encontrou um boneco...- "Mas o que...?"

Sasuke apareceu atrás da intrusa aplicando um chute nas costas, o que fez a garota urrar de dor e bater de frente na arvore.

A garota voltou, e encarou Sasuke que a encarou na mesma intensidade atrás da mascara da ANBU.

A garota tentou dar um chute em Sasuke mas este defendeu na maior facilidade, agora com velocidade ela aplicou uma série de chutes e socos, todos defendidos por Sasuke.

Ela parou de atacar, ofegando cansada.

Sasuke riu.

"Agora é a minha vez" – falou num tom frio, logo em seguida apareceu ao lado da garota e deu um chute, que por pouco não a atingiu, ela defendeu mais mesmo assim o impacto foi grande a fazendo se afastar um pouco e se proteger de um outro chute de Sasuke, este aproveitou e lhe deu um soco no rosto da garota que vôo uns metros e caiu – "E esse é só o começo..." – disse num tom debochado enquanto via a garota levantar devagar...**agora sim esta interessante...** pensou desviando de uma shuriken.

**oOo oOo**

Hinata corria pelo corredor , logo atrás dela estava um ANBU a perseguindo, ela olhou para trás, ele estava perto, era melhor ela apertar o passo senão teria que travar uma batalha no meio do corredor, e sinceramente ela não queria fazer isso...

Ela só queria achar o maldito cofre, pegar o pergaminho e dar o fora...aquele cara só estava ali para atrapalhar...

Pegou da sua bolsa duas bombas de fumaça, usaria aquilo para despista-lo até pegar o pergaminho.

"Byakugan!" – jogou as bombas de fumaça, e correu mais ainda, entrou num escritório, pelo que sabia o cofre estava dentro dele.

Rapidamente começou a procurar o cofre, e logo o encontrou, o explodiu com alguns selos explosivos a porta e achou os pergaminhos, os pegou e os guardou.

"AHÁ!" – Naruto apareceu entre a fumaça assustando Hinata – "Te achei!"

Hinata ficou em posição de ataque, esperando Naruto ataca-la, o que não tardou, o garoto fez o kage bushin no jutsu e mandou todos atacar Hinata.

Esta desviou de todos os bushins que a atacavam, destruindo eles, que desapareciam fazendo uma fumaça branca.

Logo foram desaparecendo todos os bushins revelando o Naruto verdadeiro que pegou Hinata de surpresa, e não deu tempo de defender o soco que acertou a barriga da garota, que vacilou um estante dando alguns passos para trás.

Um estrondo chamou a atenção dos dois, de repente o teto caiu, levantando uma poeira grossa.

Hinata levantou-se entre os escombros, estava confusa, o que havia acontecido?...

**oOo oOo**

O corpo em que estava não era seu, era do Dosu, sorriu satisfeita, sabia o que fazer agora, teria que parar a briga entre Kimimaru e Sakura para dar logo o fora dali, sem deixar pistas.

"Se você não quiser que sua amiguinha se machuque é melhor você voltar para o seu corpo..."

Ino olhou assustada para a direção da voz, a sua frente encontrava-se Gaara carregando o seu corpo por cima do ombro, e Tenten caída desmaiada perto de Gaara.

"Maldito!..pode soltar meu corpo agora mesmo!" – disse Ino nervosa cerrando os punhos.

"Calminha ai...com seu corpo eu não vou fazer nada...não garanto a mesma coisa com o corpo da sua amiga aqui..." – Gaara disse rindo da expressão nervosa de Ino.

Ino estreito os olhos, cruzou os dedos na frente de seu rosto, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

"Kai!" - disse o nome do jutsu alto, imediatamente voltou para o seu corpo, ainda meio tonta, tentou descer do ombro de Gaara...mas este a prendeu mais forte.

"O que você esta pensando seu idiota?" – Ino gritou no ouvido de Gaara – "Me solte AGORA!"

"Ta...calma..." – disse Gaara comprimindo o ouvido em que Ino havia gritado, soltou a garota, que habilmente caiu em pé.

"Aii...minha cabeça..." – murmurou Tenten, enxergava tudo preto, com a mão esquerda tirou os cabelos de frente do rosto, por isso que odiava ficar de cabelos soltos, eles só atrapalhavam...levantou-se devagar, tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido, uma hora estava amparando o corpo de Ino para que não caísse no chão, outra hora sentiu uma pancada no pescoço e tudo ficou preto – "Gaara!"

Tenten terminou de se levantar afobada, mais adiante Ino e Gaara lutavam, ou pelo menos Ino estava lutando, Gaara apenas se defendia e falava alguma coisa que Tenten não conseguia ouvir, mas o que ele falava deixava Ino mais irritada.

Olhou pelo buraco que Sakura havia feito, ela e Kimimaru ainda lutavam, e a luta parecia estar bem equilibrada, pois os dois estavam bem cansados.

Ao longe Tenten pode ouvir o som de sirenes, **a não...a policia...** pensou cansada, pegou um rolo de linha e vários selos explosivos, teria que explodir o local para não deixar pistas e afastar os policiais.

"Ino! Sakura!" – Tenten gritou logo foi atendida.

"Já estou indo" – gritou Sakura, também havia ouvido as sirenes, e sabia muito bem o que Tenten estava planejando, fazia tudo parte do plano – "Parece que vamos ter que terminar nossa luta depois..." – disse para Kimimaru, enquanto acabava de se levantar toda machucada.

"Dá próxima você não escapa" – Kimimaru respondeu num tom maligno na voz, o que fez os pelos da nuca de Sakura se arrepiarem, aquele cara estava falando sério mesmo.

Sakura virou as costas e correu para onde Tenten estava.

Lá, encontrou Tenten e Ino já a esperando, do outro lado do corredor estavam Kimimaru, Gaara e Dosu, este sendo carregado por Gaara.

Entre o corredor havia um emparelhado de linhas e selos explosivos.

"Um, dois, três, e...já!" – Tenten puxou a linha fazendo com que todos os selos explodissem, detonando o corredor, Tenten,Sakura e Ino escaparam pela a janela.

"Para onde?" – Ino perguntou enquanto corria.

"A floresta!" – Tenten respondeu.

As três, numa velocidade incrível foram para a floresta.

Pararam...

Em cima de uma arvore alta, se esconderam entre as folhagens, ao longe dava para se ver a fumaça do local onde elas estavam.

"Não pensei que o estrago ia ser desse jeito..." – disse Sakura para Tenten, esta apenas deu os ombros.

"Tive que fazer isso..." – respondeu.

"Certo então..." – Ino pegou a mochila, tirou três mascaras – "Temos que ir para a casa dele, para nos encontrarmos com Temari e Hinata."

"Ok..." – Sakura pegou uma mascara das mãos de Ino e a colocou – "Iremos ficar com essas roupas mesmo?" – disse já de pé.

Tenten olhou para Sakura, era verdade, suas roupas além de serem...er, muito curtas, estavam acabadas, as saias todas sujas e rasgadas, as blusas amarrotadas, e sujas de sangue.

"Não da tempo de trocar agora." – disse a morena terminando de colocar sua mascara.

"Então ta...vamos logo!" – disse Sakura já correndo para mais dentro da floresta onde ficava a casa, as outras apenas a seguiram.

**oOo oOo**

"Pegou o pergaminho?" – Hinata olhou para Temari, desde quando ela estava ai?

"O que aconteceu?" – Hinata perguntou, estava mais confusa agora.

"Estava lutando contra um cara da ANBU, tive que fazer tudo isso com o meu leque para fugir de um jutsu dele..." – Temari pegou a mão de Hinata e a puxou – "Vamos logo!"

Hinata se mexeu e tratou de seguir Temari que passava entre os escombros rapidamente.

"Eu não deixarei você escapar!" – a sombra de Shikamaru estendeu-se muito rápido, não deixando nenhuma brexa para Temari poder escapar.

Sentiu seu corpo parar, mesmo querendo se mover não conseguia, encarou o garoto em sua frente, estava com a mascara da ANBU, a mascara do Urso.

Suava frio, o garoto começou a andar, Temari fez o mesmo, andando na direção dele.

**Kuso...para...para de se mexer! **Mas seu corpo não obedecia.

Parou, Shikamaru percebeu que a garota estava nervosa, sorriu, levantou a mão para tirar a sua mascara, a garota fez o mesmo.

"NÃO!" - uma voz feminina gritou, antes mesmo de poder olhar para trás sentiu alguém pular em suas costas o derrubando.

Temari arregalou os olhos espantada, o garoto da ANBU estava caído por cima dela, este pro sua vez também havia caído, e se não estava enganada, Ino estava por cima do garoto, e que quase estava esmagando Temari.

Ino olhou para Temari, Temari olhou para Ino, Ino saiu de cima do garoto.

Temari encarou o garoto, este parecia mais espantado que ela, tentou se levantar, mais o garoto a prendeu no chão a impedindo.

Temari tentou se mover, para o lado, passando pelos braços dele, mas ele a prendeu ficando agora por cima dela, rapidamente Temari inverteu a situação ficando em cima dele, pegou duas kunais em seu bolso, e as fincou no chão prendendo as mangas da blusa de Shikamaru.

"Parece que você vai deixar eu escapar..." - Temari sussurrou no ouvido de Shikamaru, este pareceu ficar nervoso e tentar se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

"Vamos!" – Ino falou para Temari, esta saiu de cima de Shikamaru desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Shikamaru tentou se soltar...

"Droga..." - falou frustrado, sem conseguir – "affz...que problemático..."

**oOo oOo**

Tayuya continuava escondida, ouviu um estrondo vindo da casa, pensou em sair do seu esconderijo, afinal, se não conseguisse pegar o pergaminho antes das outras receberia um belo castigo.

O garoto da ANBU continuava lá em seu posto, não havia outro jeito, teria que usar seu genjutsu contra ele.

Pegou sua flauta, e começou a tocar.

Neji estava à espreita, sua armadilha estava pronta, começou a ouvir a tal melodia estranha novamente, aquela ninja contra qual estava lutando usava um genjutsu que parecia ser feito através do som.

"Ótimo..." – começou a se sentir meio tonto por causa da musica, resolveu agir antes que caísse no tal genjutsu.

Correu em direção onde a garota estava, apareceu na frente dela jogando uma kunai, esta pareceu surpresa por ele ter descoberto seu esconderijo, mas desviou da kunai e parou de cantar.

"Me descobriu então?" – disse sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

Neji não respondeu, apenas avançou para cima da garota, esta desviou parando num galho, Neji sorriu satisfeito, ao ver a garota rapidamente subir sendo puxada pelo pé por uma linha, duas kunais vieram de direções opostas prontas para atingi-la.

Mas ela foi mais rápida, pegou uma kunai de seu bolso, cortou a linha e escapou.

Desaparecendo...

Neji desativou o byakugan, a garota não estava mais a vista, havia fugido.

Decidiu ir atrás de Sasuke...

Sasame estava bastante machucada, aquele garoto da ANBU era muito bom em taijutsu, e muito forte, levantou-se segurando o braço machucado, respirava ofegante, estava cansada, tirando o fato de que seu chackra estava acabando.

Pelo que viu, e ouviu, metade da casa já estava destruída, o que indicava que as outras garotas haviam pegado o pergaminho, ou elas haviam sido pegas pelos ANBU's.

Pelo que bem as conhecia, elas não deixariam isso acontecer, então o mais provável era a primeira opção...

Então não havia mais nada o que fazer ali, tinha que ir embora, de algum modo despistar aquele maldito garoto contra quem ela estava lutando.

"Esta pensando demais!" – Sasuke disse, e numa velocidade incrível, partiu para cima da garota que até tentou defender o chute dele mas não conseguiu, vôo alguns metros e parou batendo numa arvore fazendo esta quebrar ao meio – "Hunpf...muito fácil" – disse com um ar arrogante.

Aproximou-se do corpo da garota desmaiada, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocar nela, uma outra garota apareceu na frente dele bloqueando o caminho.

A tal garota pegou uma flauta e começou a toca-la.

A melodia era estranha, e o deixava tonto, imediatamente tampou os ouvidos, sabia o que era aquilo, um genjutsu feito pelo som da flauta...

**Kuso...não posso ouvir esse som... **comprimiu mais os ouvidos com os dedos, mas parecia que a melodia estava na sua cabeça, recuou alguns metros, mas o som parecia não diminuir.

Saltou se escondendo atrás de uma arvore, ainda com os dedos nos ouvidos, mas a melodia parecia não acabar e o estava deixando muito confuso.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke abriu os olhos escuros assustados, a sua frente estava Neji que o segurava pelos ombros o chacoalhando.

"O que?" – perguntou Sasuke levantando-se.

"O que digo eu, você não estava respondendo o radio, e quando eu cheguei estava ai sentado com as mãos nos ouvidos..." – Neji disse como se Sasuke fosse maluco.

"Mas e aquelas duas garotas...?" – disse olhando para trás da arvore onde antes estavam as duas garotas, só havia a arvore que Sasuke havia quebrado – "O que diabos esta acontecendo?"

"Deve ser o genjutsu..." – disse Neji já entendendo tudo – "Aquela garota da flauta tem um genjutsu poderoso, deixa você confuso, acho que ela usa isso para ataca-lo enquanto você esta meio...retardado"

Sasuke suspirou, como havia caído numa armadilha tão...idiota, como não percebeu isso antes.

"Vamos...Naruto e Shikamaru não estão respondendo...e metade da casa caiu, acho que elas conseguiram pegar o que elas queriam roubar dessa mulher ai"

"Bosta...a Godaime não vai ficar nada feliz com isso..."

Neji não respondeu, apenas correu para a casa, sendo seguido por Sasuke, para ver o tamanho do estrago, e o que elas roubaram...

**oOo oOo**

Mais uma linda manhã de sexta-feira, Sakura se espreguiçou na cama, olhou para o lado, Hinata ainda dormia tranqüilamente, Sakura pegou o relógio em cima do criado-mudo, eram 6:55...

"Putzz..não dormi quase nada" – resmungou, e era verdade, havia chego da missão as três e pouco da madrugada.

Por fim resolveu levantar-se e tomar um banho, mesmo tendo a missão ela teria que ir para a aula hoje...

"Que saco..." – olhou-se no espelho, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, seu corpo estavam com alguns arranhões, os outros ferimentos mais graves ela havia curado com o que restou do seu chackra na noite anterior.

Abriu o armário e pegou seu uniforme, pegou uma toalha e roupa intima, era melhor tomar um banho rápido, pois Hinata certamente iria querer um banho também.

Com muito esforço caminhou até o banheiro, tinha a impressão de que seu corpo estava pesado, **droga...justo hoje que tenho educação física...parece que vou ter que cabular aula...** pensou enquanto deixava a água quente cair sobre seu corpo.

Ouviu ao longe o barulho do relógio despertando e logo em seguida Hinata resmungando algo e desligando o despertador.

Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção de Sakura.

"O que é?" – gritou.

"Sakura-chan, eu vou preparar o café, depois subo e tomo banho ta bom?" – a voz tímida de Hinata chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura, que se sentiu aliviada, poderia ficar mais alguns minutinhos no banho.

"Ta bom..." – gritou em resposta.

Ouviu os passos de Hinata seguirem em direção a porta, e logo em seguida esta ser fechada.

Suspirou alegre...começou a cantarolar baixinho uma musica, que logo foi interrompida por batidas na porta...

"Quem é?" – gritou, esperou alguns segundos, mas em vez da resposta veio mais batidas na porta – "Quem é?" – gritou mais alto, mas não obteve a resposta,e novamente ouviu as irritantes batidas na porta, Sakura suspirou irritada, pegou a toalha e enrolou-se nela.

Abriu a porta...

E para a sua surpresa encontrou uma par de olhos negros a encarado.

"Itachi!" – Sakura gritou, logo em seguida bateu a porta, que não chegou a fechar, pois Itachi colocou o pé – "Saia daqui agora" – Sakura disse, segurando a toalha com força e com uma expressão firme no rosto ligeiramente corado.

"Calma...só vim até aqui saber se você poderia tratar desse meu machucado aqui" – disse apontando para o braço direito, onde havia um corte profundo – "Não sabia que iria sair do banheiro desse..." – Itachi deu uma boa olhada em Sakura – "jeito..." – deu uma risada maliciosa.

Sakura encarou Itachi com raiva, pegou o braço do garoto, estendeu a sua mão sobre o machucado fechou os olhos concentrando-se, uma luz esverdeada emanou da palma da mão de Sakura, o corte foi curando-se rapidamente.

"Pronto..." – soltou o braço de Itachi com força – "Agora saia!" – disse apontando para fora do banheiro.

"Ok..." – Itachi saiu do banheiro, mas parou – "Sabe Sakura?..." – voltou a encarar a garota – "Porque você não desiste desse tal de Sasuke, e vai ao baile comigo ein?"

"Por um motivo: eu não gosto de _você_! Agora da o fora daqui!"

Itachi deu um sorriso debochado antes de sair.

Sakura suspirou, já não adiantava ter se machucada toda na missão e estar super cansada, tinha que aturar aquele maldito ainda...

"Sakura?" – perguntou Hinata que entrou no quarto.

"Eu?"

"Porque você esta amassando todo o seu uniforme desse jeito?" – perguntou a garota apontando para as mãos de Sakura.

"A não...!" – imediatamente Sakura o colocou em cima da sua cama, o esticando – "Droga, terei que passar de novo..." – disse desanimada.

"Bom...vou tomar banho!" – disse Hinata com uma gota na cabeça, pegou suas coisas e entrou no banheiro deixando Sakura no quarto sozinha, resmungando.

**oOo oO**

Oláá – do nada reaparece das cinzas – não me matem...mas tive sérios problemas com a net uns dias ai, esse cap tava no meu pc mal terminado faz um tempo, só há alguns dias tive coragem de terminar e só hj de postar ;x

Gomen oo'

Em td caso...não reclamem, o casal NejixTenten concerteza vai sair no próximo cap, e o casal SasukexSakura tbm...eu posso afirmar isso pois estou escrevendo a parte deles agorinha mesmo X3

Booommm...esse cap demoro séculos para escrever, e foi o mais longo de td a fic 13 paginas no Word D

Agorinha vamos as **Reviews:**

**Nane, As-tres-lokas-do-f, Anaka Mitsuri, Manda, Inuzuka Mai, Musa k. Malfoy, Ino M. Nakamura, Tenten-chan, Uchiha Lara, Adriana Paiva, Uchiha Kaoru-chan, Ale Cale Malfoy.**

Amu vcs people –joga bjos para tds-

Vou-me indo, não se esqueçam, deixe Reviwes viu!

Kissus o/ 


	25. Torneio

"Ino!" – Temari sacudiu a loira, mas esta nem se mexeu – "Ino acorde!" – Ino se mexeu um pouco, resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a dormir – "Desisto, não to a fim de me exaltar hoje, Tenten tenta acordar a Ino..."

A morena andou até a cama de Ino, enquanto arrumava seus cabelos, chegou perto do ouvido da loira.

"INO UMA BARATAAA!"

E para a surpresa de Temari, a garota deu um grito agudo e pulou para fora da cama.

Tenten quase morria de tanto dar risada, e Ino que estava com uma expressão assustada, que logo se transformou numa de raiva.

"Suas tontas..." – dizendo isso, Ino voltou para a cama.

"Hey, Ino" – Tenten puxou as cobertas de Ino, a loira apenas reclamou e se encolheu – "Acorda! Você vai chegar atrasada!"

Ino nem se mexeu, Tenten suspirou com uma gota na cabeça.

"Desisto..."

"Vamos embora Tenten...a Ino que se vire para ir pra escola..." – Temari pegou sua mochila em cima de sua cama, a colocou nas costas e ficou a espera de Tenten diante da porta.

"Pelo menos tentamos..." – Tenten pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto seguindo a Temari, **a Ino vai ficar nervosa quando descobrir que chegou atrasada u.u'**

**oOo oOo **

Primeira aula: Educação Física...estava toda dolorida, estava cansada, com sono, e nervosa...tirando o fato do sensei ser extremamente bizarro.

Suspirou pesadamente, não tinha jeito, teria que cabular aula...

E o pior é que Ino nem estava lá para cabular a aula junto com ela, havia pedido para Tenten mas esta se recusara, falou q se hoje fosse cabular uma aula, seria a de matemática, e Hinata...bom Hinata nunca cabulará uma aula na vida, e não seria agora que ela cabularia.

Andou pelos corredores distraidamente, subiu até o terceiro andar, o andar onde só ficavam classes vazias, um lugar perfeito para cabular aula.

Apenas os sons dos seus passos eram ouvidos no corredor, mas havia alguma coisa estranha...

"Tem alguém ai?" - gritou, sua voz ecoou pelo corredor fazendo o local ficar mais sinistro do que já era – "Eu ein...vou voltar esse lugar me da arrepios..." – disse para si mesma, Sakura deu meia volta, e bateu contra algo – "Sasuke...?" – perguntou ao se afastar do menino.

"Sakura...pensei que..." – parou ao olhar o rosto confuso da garota – "Esquece... o que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Er..é.." – Sakura não sabia o que dizer, estava sem graça de dizer para o garoto que estava cabulando aula – "E-eu estava..."

"Cabulando aula?" – Sasuke resolveu ajudar a garota.

Sakura desviou os olhos envergonhada.

"Unf...não se preocupe, eu também estava..." – Sakura sorriu com o comentário do rapaz, pelo menos assim não ficava tão sem graça.

"Pensei que gostasse de Educação Física..."

"E gosto..." – botou as mãos no bolso, olhou para o teto e deu um suspiro.

"Então porque esta cabulando a aula?" – a menina perguntou.

Seu olhar se dirigiu para a garota a sua frente, e percebeu como ela ficava linda sem graça.

Para Sakura nunca o chão foi tão interessante quanto agora, percebia ainda o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela, o garoto saiu do transe...

"Hn..." – o cérebro de Sasuke funcionava rápido para tentar achar uma desculpa, afinal, não falaria para ela que estava a seguindo desde que ela se afastou do grupo de alunos – "Futebol..." – disse depressa, Sakura estranhou – "O sensei passou um exercício de futebol...eu não gosto de futebol ai resolvi cabular a aula..."

"A ta..." – disse pouco convencida pela desculpa – "Bom acho melhor ficarmos aqui..." – a garota ajeitou sua saia do uniforme e sentou-se no chão.

Sasuke seguiu com o olhar a garota sentar-se graciosamente no chão, encostou-se à parede, ainda mantendo a expressão séria de sempre no rosto.

"Sasuke-kun...acho melhor nós nos encontrarmos aqui no dia do baile...quem sabe as 8:30?"

"Hm...pode ser sim..." – o garoto olhou para Sakura que sorriu para ele.

O silencio foi interrompido pelo som de passos, imediatamente os dois olharam para o começo do corredor, mas não viram ninguém.

Sakura levantou-se e agarrou o braço de Sasuke.

"Quem será que..." – a garota quase pulou de susto ao sentir uma mão gélida agarrando o seu braço esquerdo e a virando – "Itachi?"

O garoto olhou para Sasuke com raiva, Sasuke o encarou com a mesma intensidade, Itachi voltou para Sakura e antes que a garota pudesse reclamar de algo, ele a beijou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos assustada, não sabia o que fazer, apenas pensava nas maneiras de como matar o Itachi depois que se separassem, e isso ocorreu mais rápido do que imaginava, mas não era ela, ou muito menos ele que se afastou, Sasuke havia empurrado Itachi e dado um soco em seu rosto, e Itachi antes que se separasse de Sakura fez o favor de lhe morder o beiço inferior da garota o que fez sua boca sangrar, a garota urrou de dor.

Sasuke ainda batia em Itachi, ou pelo menos tentava, pois Itachi estava defendendo os outros socos, havia ficado mais esperto depois do primeiro que o acertou em cheio.

"Parem agora!" – ordenou Sakura entre berros e sangue que saia de sua boca.

Mas os dois pareciam não ouvir nada ao redor, e continuavam a brigar ferozmente.

"Mas que droga..." – murmurou colocando a mão sobre a boca, não poderia curar o machucado ali, não na frente de Sasuke, ele certamente iria desconfiar, pensou em uma maneira bem dolorosa para matar Itachi, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido pela a briga que ainda estava rolando.

Sasuke havia caído perto dos pés de Sakura, Itachi deu uma risada.

"Fraco...nem consegue encostar em mim..." – disse num tom superior, deu mais outra risada.

"Para Itachi..." – Sakura reclamou, abaixou- se amparando Sasuke – "Sasuke-kun, deixa isso quieto..." – mas Sasuke ignorou a menina e continuava a encarar Itachi com um ódio nos olhos – "Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura até tentou segurar o garoto, mas ele foi mais rápido, escapou das mãos de Sakura e partiu para cima de Itachi.

A briga se iniciou novamente.

O sinal bateu finalizando a primeira aula, agora vinha os 5 minutos de intervalo entre as aulas, e o corredor já estava ficando cheio de alunos do terceiro ano, que certamente ouviram o barulho da briga.

"Sakura!" – a voz de Temari atingiu os ouvidos da garota de cabelos róseos, fazendo ela virar-se para a loira, que passava com dificuldades pela multidão que já havia se formado.

"Temari...por favor, separe os dois, eles nem me ouvem, arghh!" – gemeu de dor pelo esforço que havia feito para falar.

"O que aconteceu com seus lábios?" oõ

"Depois eu explico..." – disse com um esforço – "Agora da para você separar a brig...argh...briga"

Temari nem respondeu, foi logo ao encontro da briga, e nossa...como eles lutavam bem, estava até emocionante assistir a briga, Temari sabia que Itachi lutava bem...afinal era um ninja e treinava desde pequeno com Orochimaru, mas...Sasuke, estava lutando extremamente bem, considerando que não fazia nenhum esporte de luta corpo a corpo, pelo menos que Temari sabia não.

Observou os dois se separarem ofegantes, ambos estavam cansados, e se encaram friamente, Temari percebeu que iriam se enfrentar novamente, resolveu meter-se no meio, segurando o punho se Sasuke que estava prestes a chocar-se com Itachi.

"Agora chega vocês dois!" – disse num tom autoritário, encarou Itachi, este abaixou a guarda obedecendo Temari a contra gosto.

Sasuke fez o mesmo, mais sua raiva por Itachi ainda não havia passado.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke olhou para trás, e encontrou Sakura o encarando com os olhos ligeiramente contraídos pela dor, não iria deixar isso barato, Itachi iria pagar pelo que fez a Sakura...

"Sasuke leve Sakura até a enfermaria" – Temari ordenou com o mesmo tom autoritário de antes.

Sasuke não fez nada a não ser concordar, acompanhou a menina até a enfermaria, por onde o casal passava recebia olhares curiosos e comentários inúteis.

O sinal bateu, segunda aula...aos pouco a multidão foi se dispersando, deixando enfim, Temari, Itachi e um Kabuto muito quieto mais atrás dos dois.

Temari pensou em dizer algo, mas parou imediatamente, não valeria a pena, lançou um olhar frio para Itachi que a olhava com desdém, Temari balançou a cabeça negativamente, Itachi não prestava nem um pouco, deu meia volta e voltou á passos apressados para a sala de aula, passando por Kabuto que mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

"E então?" – Kabuto disse observando Itachi cair sentado, com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

"Realmente...ele luta bem..." – pareceu meditar por uns instantes antes de falar – "Eu até percebi de que ele estava controlando-se para não usar toda sua força..."

"Então creio que minhas suspeitas estejam certas..." – ajeitou os óculos.

"Não totalmente certas Kabuto...não se gabe tanto assim" – levantou-se do chão – "Não tem como aquele fraco e inútil ser de um esquadrão da ANBU..."

"Eu tenho as minhas duvidas..."

Itachi suspirou pesadamente, Kabuto sabia em como ser irritante, andou até o garoto .

"Tanto faz...pelas provas que você tem não pode provar nada..." – continuou seu caminho descendo as escadas rapidamente.

"Isso é o que vamos ver..." – deu um sorriso malicioso, ajeitou os óculos e seguiu seu caminho para sua classe, pensando em qual desculpa iria dar para o motivo do atraso.

**oOo oOo **

"Atrasada, atrasada...!" – Ino corria pelas ruas, que aos poucos iam ficando cheias – "Sai da frente...!" – gritou para um menininho que saiu rapidamente do caminho da loira assustado.

**Merda...porque elas não me acordaram antes?...**

Parou quando chegou aos portões da escola, os quais estavam fechados...

"Droga..." – disse chutando os portões que tremeram um pouco.

Olhou para os lados a procura de alguém, avistou um grupo de alunos, provavelmente eles estavam com aula vaga aula.

Andou por volta da escola, procurando um local em que não estivesse ninguém.

Por fim encontrou, um muro alto na parte de trás da escola, concentrou uma pequena quantidade de chackra em seus pés e pulou o muro.

Na hora que aterrissou, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, tombou para o lado, mas ao invés de cair sentir o chão duro e frio, sentiu algo macio e quente.

"Gomen..." – Ino disse saindo de cima de alguém.

"Caramba, Ino...num olha pra onde pula não?"

"A não..." – resmungou a loira baixinho, ao reconhecer o dono da voz.

"Parece que você não gosta de me encontrar" – o ruivo disse levantando-se e tirando a poeira de cima do uniforme.

Ino teve que morder a língua para não responder a aquele comentário, percebeu o olhar nada discreto de Gaara para as suas pernas, corou.

"O que foi?" – perguntou já incomodada.

"Sua perna esta sangrando..." – disse apenas, desviou o olhar ao perceber que Ino estava vermelha.

Ino pensou um pouco antes de olhar para a sua perna esquerda, abaixo do joelho havia um corte profundo, que sangrava sem parar, mas que por incrível que pareça não doía.

"Droga..." – tentou se levantar , apoiando na parede, mas logo caiu de bunda – "Estou sem forças..." – resmungou.

"Onde foi que..."

"Na briga de ontem..." – a loira disse ainda sentada.

"Pensei que você estivesse dito que a kunai não tivesse pegado..." – disse o ruivo com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Ino teve que morder a língua novamente, não queria começar uma briga, estava atrasada para a aula, e se bobeasse não entraria nem na terceira aula.

Percebeu o olhar de Gaara sobre si novamente.

"Você não tem chackra para curar isso ai não?" – perguntou num tom extremamente sério, o que fez Ino se assustar, será que ele estava preocupado com ela...

"Não o suficiente, o corte é muito profundo, e também não sou especialista em curar ferimentos, Sakura que é..." – respondeu, pela primeira vez, num tom calmo.

"Ok então..." – Gaara arregaçou as mangas da blusa de seu uniforme e agachou perto de Ino – "Espero que você não seja muito pesada..." – e antes de ouvir qualquer protesto por parte da loira, a carregou.

Ino não teve outra reação a não ser corar violentamente ao sentir-se sendo carregada por Gaara.

"O-o que você esta fazendo?" – perguntou ainda vermelha, não estava muito à vontade com aquela aproximação toda.

"Te carregando até a enfermaria ué..." – disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – "Por que?...algum problema?" – disse reparando a garota vermelha.

"Não nada..." – desviou o olhar, não sabia o que era isto, mas desde aquele beijo que o maldito lhe deu não podia nem pensar em ficar ao lado dele que já ficava vermelha...

"He...não precisa ficar envergonhada só porque alguém te carrega no colo..."

Ino voltou a encara-lo, como ele era...idiota.

"Cala a boca..." – disse rispidamente, cerrando os punhos.

"Por que você não cala a boca e...ei! pare de se mecher!" – disse irritado com a loira.

"Eu quero descer...AGORA!" – disse remexendo mais.

"Ow...sua cabeça-dura, você esta machucada não da para você andar..." – rolou os olhos irritado, segurando Ino com mais força.

"Me deixa descer agora mesmo" – ordenou Ino já perdendo mais a paciência.

"Já que faz tanta questão..." – Gaara simplesmente soltou Ino, a garota caiu de bunda no chão.

"Aiii...seu desgraçado..." – xingou a garota agora perdendo totalmente a paciência.

Gaara riu observando a situação da loira, que estava ainda o xingando de tudo qualquer nome, agachou-se perto dela, segurando o seu queixo com uma das suas mãos, Ino o encarou.

"Se você pensar em fazer alguma coisa eu juro que te ma..."

Os lábios frios de Gaara já estavam colados aos seus, o mesmo calafrio que sentiu da outra vez...a mesma vontade de aprofundar mais o beijo que nem da outra vez...

Ino colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Gaara o empurrando, mas este a segurava pelas costas, o que tornava impossível dela se separar dele.

Ino até pensou em empurrar Gaara mais forte, mas o impulso foi muito maior, acabou entregando-se completamente.

Ficaram se beijando por um tempo, separaram-se, Ino encarava Gaara com o olhar um pouco confuso, Gaara não estava com aquele seu olhar frio de sempre, estava diferente...

Gaara ainda olhava Ino, sabia que aquele beijo era totalmente desnecessário, mas não conseguiu evitar, parecia que havia perdido o controle ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

"É melhor você ir para a enfermaria..." – disse o garoto voltando do transe.

Ino estranhou, o olhar de Gaara voltou a ficar com aquele tom frio, e sua voz era estranhamente seria.

Sentiu ser novamente carregada por Gaara, não o encarou, o caminho foi feito em silencio.

Logo estavam na frente da enfermaria, Gaara soltou Ino, ela apoiou-se em um dos braços dele, ele abriu a porta, e ajudou Ino entrar na sala segurando-a pela cintura.

Logo que adentraram mais a sala, puderam ver a figura feminina de uma pessoa, vestia veste brancas, e o cabelo preso em um coque muito bem feito, era a enfermeira da escola.

"Da para a senhora ajudar ou só vai ficar olhando mesmo?" – Gaara perguntou rispidamente, fazendo a mulher voltar à realidade, e andar rapidamente para perto de Ino.

"O que foi que aconteceu querida?" – perguntou a mulher ignorando totalmente Gaara, e ajudando Ino a andar e sentar na maca.

Ino encarou Gaara, não iria falar que fora ele que a machucou.

"Cai da escada..." – mentiu.

"Caiu da escada?..." – disse a enfermeira com uma gota enorme na cabeça – "E fez esse arranhão como?"

"Eu sei lá..." – disse a loira, a enfermeira ficou com uma gota maior ainda – "Eu tropecei, cai e quando eu vi tava isso ai sangrando..."

"Ok então..." – disse a enfermeira, parece que havia acreditado na mentira esfarrapada de Ino – "Vou pegar umas ataduras...aguarde ai um pouco..."

Passou por Gaara e saiu.

Gaara olhou para o relógio na parede da enfermaria, logo bateria o sinal, era melhor voltar para a sala, deu mais uma olhada em Ino, esta estava distraída olhando algum ponto interessante no chão, suspirou pesadamente, deu meia volta e a passos largos alcançou a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair...

"Gaara..." – sussurrou Ino, fazendo com que o garoto desse um passo para trás e se virasse para ela.

Ino ainda não o encarava, ele se aproximou mais, a garota esticou o braço fazendo com que ele parasse.

"Obrigada..." – sussurrou novamente, só que um pouco mais alto.

Gaara se surpreendeu, Ino estava o agradecendo...que mundo louco esse não!

"Sem problemas..." – disse no tom frio usual.

Ino levantou a cabeça para encarar Gaara, mas logo se arrependeu, o garoto estava próximo demais.

"Voltei!" – disse a enfermeira abrindo a porta num estrondo, fazendo os dois olharem para ela – "Er...desculpe...eu não..."

"Que isso, não estava acontecendo nada..." - Ino a cortou.

"Eu já estava de saída mesmo..." – disse Gaara se afastando de Ino, passou pela enfermeira que ainda estava sem graça, e saiu.

Ino suspirou, estava um pouco aliviada pela enfermeira ter aparecido justo naquela hora, senão certamente teria beijado novamente Gaara.

"Bom...vamos dar um jeitinho na sua perna?.!" – disse a mulher sorrindo gentilmente.

Ino retribuiu o sorriso, e não disse mais nada, só ficou a observar a enfermeira fazer o curativo.

**oOo oOo**

Sakura andava juntamente com Sasuke, haviam acabado de voltar da enfermaria

Nenhum dos dois disse nada desde da briga.

"Sasuke-kun..." – murmurou Sakura quebrando o terrível silencio – "Obrigada por me acompanhar até a enfermaria..."

"Já esta melhor?" – perguntou não conseguindo disfarçar sua preocupação.

Sakura apenas afirmou balançando a cabeça.

Voltaram a andar, um ao lado do outro, o silencio se instalou.

Sasuke olhava a menina de esguelha, ela mantinha uma mão na boca, e no rosto uma expressão decidida.

Sakura percebeu, o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, olhou de esguelha, sim...ele estava a olhando...

Sakura riu.

"O que foi?" – perguntou o garoto intrigado.

"Obrigado por se preocupar comigo Sasuke-kun..." – disse Sakura ainda sorrindo.

Sasuke simplesmente parou ao ver aquele lindo sorriso de Sakura, a garota se se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Hmm...não foi nada..." – disse o garoto resistindo à tentação de beija-la na boca – "Se eu não tivesse empurrado aquele _idiota_, ele não teria te mordido..."

"Acho que ele teria me mordido mesmo assim, ele queria te provocar Sasuke-kun, não sei se você percebeu, mais eu sim...agora eu não sei o porque dessa provocação..."

Sasuke sorriu de lado, talvez ela até soubesse, mas pelo jeito não iria falar, simplesmente ignorou o fato.

O sinal bateu...aula.

"Vamos rápido, tenho que pegar meu lanche na classe ainda..." – disse Sakura, pegando a mão de um Sasuke distraído e surpreso.

Deixou-se levar pela sensação maravilhosa que era tocar na mão de Sakura, sorriu.

As meninas que passavam os olhavam com inveja, pelo jeito nem adiantava mais, Sakura já havia roubado o coração de Sasuke.

**oOo oOo**

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito suspirou entediada, estirou o pescoço, pode ver a fila há sua frente...enorme.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela ao seu lado, ficou a admirar as nuvens, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em quem seria, uma voz gélida sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Ontem até que foi legal a luta..." – Temari cerrou os olhos – "Mas preferiria lutar contra você...machuquei muito sua amiga?"

Temari tirou os braços dele da sua cintura com um pouco de agressividade, empurrou Kimimaru para longe dela.

"Fique longe de mim..." – sussurrou ameaçadoramente, Kimimaru sorriu.

"Calminha..." - deu mais um passo para perto dela – "Foi muito assim que eu machuquei a Sakura?..."

Temari simplesmente ignorou Kimimaru e virou a costa para ele.

"Fale para ela que da próxima vez eu _a mato_..." - sussurrou em seu ouvido num tom sério de voz.

Temari estreitou os olhos, de repente a imagem de Sakura morta veio em seus pensamentos, afastou tais pensamentos.

"Pode deixar...da próxima vez, eu falo para ela não poupar forças e quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo" – Temari disse rispidamente, já estava impaciente com aquele cara.

Kimimaru riu alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor.

"Ela não tem força o suficiente para isso..."

"Você que pensa" – Temari o cortou.

Kimimaru finalmente se afastou de Temari, ela o olhou enquanto ele se afastava, com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

"Isso é o que vamos ver então" – afastou-se completamente de Temari.

"Kimimaru...!" – Kimimaru olhou para trás – "Porque vocês estavam atrás daquele pergaminho?"

Kimimaru riu.

"Você não leu o que ta escrito dentro não é?" – Temari não respondeu – "Bom...leia então..." – foi embora definitivamente.

Temari voltou a olhar para fora da janela observando as nuvens novamente, pressentia que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer.

"Ei garota...olha a fila!"

Temari voltou a realidade, olhou para a fila, já era a sua vez.

"Quantos ingressos você vai querer?" – a moça da secretaria perguntou gentilmente.

"5 ingressos" – pagou os ingressos, os pegou e saiu.

Caminhou até sua classe, pensando sobre o tal pressentimento que havia tido agora pouco.

"Temari-chan!"

Temari sentiu alguém pular em suas costas.

"Yume...minhas costas!"

A menina saiu rapidamente das costas da loira, Temari olhou para Yume, estava super sorridente.

"O que foi?" – perguntou desconfiada.

"Estou namorando!" – disse, deu rodopio e mostrou a aliança para Temari.

"Nossa...quem é o cara?"

"Yondaime-kun" – seus olhos brilharam.

"Calma ae...é aquele cara lá da festa...?" – perguntou a loira um pouco confusa.

"Sim, ele mesmo!" – disse muito feliz – "Depois da festa tivemos uns encontros, uma semana atrás ele me ligou novamente, nós nos encontramos e continuamos a nos encontrar a semana inteira, ai ele me pediu em namoro!"

Temari a olhou surpresa, havia sido muito rápido isto.

"Sabe Temari-chan...você esta esquisita hoje..." – disse para a garota enquanto entrava em na sala de aula.

"Esquisita como?" – Temari perguntou enquanto sentava em sua carteira, olhou para a carteira a sua frente, Shikamaru havia faltado.

"Você esta é sentindo falta do Shikamaru-kun..." – disse olhando Temari.

"Não enche Yume..." – Yume deu um sorriso, isso só comprovava a sua suspeita, a garota virou para frente ajeitando suas coisas, Temari encostou-se na janela observando as nuvens, estava mesmo sentindo falta de Shikamaru...

**oOo oOo**

Bateu na porta.

"Entre..."

Girou a maçaneta, adentrou no aposento, com uma cara de tédio, como sempre, a mulher a sua frente fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse, assim ele fez.

"Aqui esta o relatório..." – colocou uma pasta em cima da mesa, a mulher suspirou pesadamente.

"Quanto trabalho..." – murmurou, voltou a olhar para o garoto a sua frente – "E como vai a missão, espero que já esteja no fim..."

"Não é bem assim Tsunade-sama..." – respirou profundamente, e antes que a loira com uma bela comissão de frente pudesse reclamar,ele continuou – "Elas são muito espertas, conhecem a região, pelo jeito moram lá faz bastante tempo, ou desde que nasceram, e Orochimaru, a senhora sabe muito bem como ele é, cortou definitivamente todos os meios de como saber onde ele esta, os seus contatos mais importantes estão desaparecidos, e os menos importantes mortos..."

Tsunade fechou os olhos, e com a mão esquerda massageou as têmporas, isso era muito complicado...

"Então não ha jeito..." – pegou o telefone, apertou um botão – "Shizune chame Hatake Kakashi por favor..." – colocou o telefone no gancho.

"Kakashi?...Tsunade-sama pensei que você o queria fora dessa missão..." – perguntou Shikamaru confuso.

"Sim...queria, mas já faz tempo que Orochimaru matou Obito, Kakashi não iria se descontrolar por causa disso..."

Shikamaru suspirou, com uma gota na cabeça.

Os dois viraram para a porta.

"Yare, Yare..." – um homem com os cabelos grisalhos desarrumados apareceu na sala, trajava uma roupa ninja, usava uma faixa que cobria quase todo seu rosto, menos os olhos, usava uma faixa que prendia os cabelos e cobria-lhe o olho esquerdo, nas mãos havia um livro laranja, na capa escrito 'Icha Icha Paradise' – "Mandou chamar Tsunade?"

"Sabe Kakashi, às vezes eu gostaria que você batesse na porta antes de entrar...".

Kakashi ignorou o comentário da loira e se dirigiu a Shikamaru.

"Cresceu rápido ein Shikamaru..." – disse com um sorriso por debaixo da mascara, afanou os cabelos do garoto.

"Kakashi preste atenção!" – exaltou a loira, batendo uma mão na mesa, com uma veia saltando na testa.

"Desculpe Tsunade..." – disse o homem com uma mão atrás da cabeça e com uma gota na cabeça.

Tsunade voltou a se sentar, agora mais calma.

"Tsunade-sama..." – a loira olhou para Shikamaru – "A mesa..." – ele apontou para a mesa na qual havia um buraco onde Tsunade tinha batido a mão.

"A droga..." – disse entre suspiros.

"Realmente você é muito forte...o que me faz lembrar, uma dessas garotas é surpreendentemente forte, semelhante a sua força..."

Tsunade analisou o tal comentário de Shikamaru, depois de algum tempo voltou a falar.

"Eu não acredito..." – sussurrou para ela mesma, chamando a atenção dos dois – "Ele não saberia como fazer isso..."

Os dois calados apenas observavam a loira inquieta, mexendo nos papeis.

"Tsunade-sama?" – perguntou Shikamaru meio receoso.

Tsunade pareceu despertar, olhou para os dois.

"Estão dispensados...Shikamaru explique a situação para Kakashi, e me avisem quando chegar na Vila do Som, espero que seja ainda hoje, entendido?"

"Sim,senhora"

Shikamaru se levantou ainda meio confuso, e junto com Kakashi saiu da sala, deixando Tsunade sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Suspirou, com o pé apoiado no chão, deu um impulso que fez a cadeira se virar, andou até a estante, e com uma mão tirou de trás de um livro um porta retrato, na foto estavam três pessoas, ela mesma, mais jovem, e mais dois homens, um com uma expressão pervertida no rosto, apoiando um de seus braços nos ombros de Tsunade que parecia não esta gostando nada daquilo, e o outro junto aos dois, com o rosto sem expressões, mas não conseguindo esconder a felicidade de estar lá com os dois.

"Sente falta daqueles tempos ein..."

Tsunade suspirou.

"É...mas passado é passado"

"Ainda sente-se culpada por Orochimaru ter ido embora?" – Tsunade não respondeu apenas colocou a foto no lugar de antes – "Ele saiu por que quis, porque ele é um idiota..."

"Eu sei Jiraya" – voltou a se sentar, apoiou as mãos em cima da mesa – "Sabia que ele ensinou os meus justus á uma daquelas garotas"

"Sabia que ele tinha inveja de sua força, mas não a ponto disso..." – disse Jiraya surpreso.

Tsunade fechou os olhos, pressionando-os com as mãos.

"Bom o melhor a fazer é esquecer isso tudo..." – Jiraya aproximou-se de Tsunade colocando sua mão em seu ombro, a consolando.

"É...você tem razão..." – disse ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

A mão pervertida de Jiraya, sem querer, querendo, deslizou para baixo, alcançando os seios de Tsunade.

"Jiraya..." – murmurou perigosamente, abriu os olhos com força, Jiraya rapidamente retirou a mão.

"Hehe...desculpa Tsunade, mas é que..."

Tsunade nem deu tempo para que Jiraya falasse sua desculpa esfarrapada, foi logo dando um soco no rosto do pervertido, o que fez ele voar, literalmente, pela janela.

"Hunf...esse velho pervertido" – òó

"Prontinho..." – a enfermeira terminou de fazer o curativo.

Ino sorriu.

"Muito obrigado"

"Sem problemas..." – disse gentilmente – "Só não se esforce muito, vou lhe arranjar uma dispensa para Educação Física, e se voltar a sangrar ou, infeccionar procure um medico ok?"

Ino murmurou sim, agradeceu mais uma vez e foi embora levando nas mãos a dispensa.

Ouviu o som estridente do sinal anunciando o intervalo, que coisa mais legal, havia perdido varias aulas em plena sexta...**ta...até que não é tão ruim assim XD**

Pensava distraída, esperou o pessoal de sua sala sair, recebeu vários olhares curiosos e varias perguntas, não fez questão de responder a nenhuma delas, logo pelas ultimas saíram Tenten Hinata e Sakura conversando alegremente com Naruto, e um Sasuke mais atrás calado.

"Ino!" – Tenten foi a primeira que a viu.

"Tenten!Obrigado por não me acordar mais cedo hoje!" – disse irônica, Naruto e as outras riram, Tenten fechou a cara

"Você que não acordava, até a Temari tentou acorda-la...mas nem ela conseguiu..." – disse emburrada.

"Ok...me lembre de agradecer a Temari depois também..." – entrou na classe, e colocou sua mochila em cima da sua mesa.

"Ei, ei...Ino! Porque sua perna esta enfaixada?" – Naruto disse na forma mais escandalosa o possível.

"Num grita..." – Sakura disse tapando os ouvidos, direcionou seu olhar para a perna de Ino.

"Não te interessa...baka" – a loira respondeu mostrando a língua, o que deixou Naruto furioso.

"Ninguém mandou você se intrometer onde não é chamado...dobe." – Sasuke disse caçoando da cara de Naruto.

"Cala a boca Sasuke-teme" – respondeu com ferocidade encarando Sasuke.

"Va-vamos parar por favor meninos..." – Pediu Hinata separando os dois.

Naruto olhou para Hinata, depois pro Sasuke, voltou seu olhar para Hinata, suspirou vencido cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Hinata sorriu docemente, Naruto ficava muito fofo quando estava bravo.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Sasuke estavam com gotas na cabeça.

"Que clima ein..." – disse Tenten fazendo Hinata ficar vermelha.

"Clima?..hã...não entendi..." – disse Naruto fazendo de desentendido, suas bochechas ficaram coradas.

Tenten riu, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino suspiraram, como Naruto podia ser tão infantil?...

O grupo olhou para o final do corredor, de lá vinha Temari.

"Olá Temari!" – o loiro gritou.

"Ai num grita seu escandaloso..." – disse Temari tapando os ouvidos.

"Sabe, você num é a primeira pessoa a reclamar disso hoje..." – disse colocando a mão sobre a boca.

"Jura?" – falou Sakura sarcástica.

"Meninas, tenho um recado importante e pessoal para dar a vocês..." – Temari disse seria.

As meninas apenas afirmaram silenciosamente.

"Bom meninos, nos vemos depois!" – disse Tenten acenando.

As outras acenaram também, Naruto gritou um 'tchau' bem alto, e Sasuke deu um breve aceno e saiu silenciosamente, com Naruto.

"Ele disse mesmo isso?" – Hinata perguntou, um pouco surpresa.

"Sim, aquele canalha disse isso, ameaçou a Sakura, me ameaçou, e ainda por cima afirmou saber o que estava dento do pergaminho..." – respondeu visivelmente irritada.

"Vai ver ele só estava tirando com você..." – disse Sakura.

"Ai! Sakura da para você prestar atenção no que esta fazendo?" – exclamou a loira, para Sakura que tentava curar o ferimento da loira.

"Desculpe" – retirou as bandagens da perna da loira, pousou sua mão sobre o ferimento, e uma luz verde emanou, fazendo com que o ferimento se fechasse – "Prontinho..." – cobriu o ferimento com as bandagens novamente- "Agora vê se não fica pulando por ai, senão vai abrir o ferimento de novo..." – ralhou.

"Se alguém tivesse me acordado antes, eu não precisava pular o muro para entrar na escola..." – disse olhando para Tenten.

"Eu juro que tentei!" – defendeu-se Tenten.

"Eu sei que sim..." – ironizou Ino, não acreditando em Tenten.

"Uff...não adianta discutir com você ein Ino..." – bufou Tenten, cruzando os braços.

"Não quando eu estou certa..." – respondeu Ino sorrindo confiante.

Todas olharam para Ino com uma gota na cabeça...suspiram em uníssono em seguida.

"Enfim...o que podemos fazer com o caso de Kimimaru?" – disse Hinata timidamente.

Temari suspirou, o silencio predominou o local.

"Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece" – Temari disse dando os ombros.

"É por enquanto vamos pensar no que vamos vestir pro baile de sexta!" – Ino disse alegremente com os olhos brilhando.

"Por falar nisso Ino, com quem você vai?...ou ninguém te convidou ainda?" – perguntou Sakura caçoando de Ino.

"Não te interessa Sakura-testuda!" – respondeu Ino ferozmente encarando Sakura.

Uma veia saltou da testa de Sakura.

"Ino-porquinha..." – murmurou revoltada.

"Vamos parar com isso por favor meninas!" – Hinata intrometeu-se no meio das duas separando-as.

Logo depois um bando de garotas entrou no banheiro.

"Vamos sair e lanchar, estou com fome..." – falou Tenten reclamando se dirigiu a porta do banheiro com dificuldade, afinal estava cheio de garotas.

As outras a seguiram.

**oOo oOo**

A sexta passou rapidamente, e o final de semana também, assim como todos os outros, já estavam na quarta-feira.

"Ansiosa Tenten?" – Tenten olhou para trás, Natsu estava logo atrás de Tenten com o arco-e-flecha em mãos.

"Quem deveria estar é você, afinal você que ira perder mesmo..." – disse tranqüilamente pegando seu arco-e-flecha – "Acho melhor se apressar, não vai querer chegar atrasada no dia da competição..." – passou por Natsu que quase não saltou em cima de Tenten.

"Bem vindo senhoras e senhores para a vigésima quarta competição de arco-e-flecha da escola !" – o interlocutor falou com o microfone em cima de um palco, a multidão abaixo vibrou – "Este ano teremos uma participação especial..." – disse o homem sorrindo – "A vencedora do ano passado e ano retrasado Honda Suyuki!"

Aplausos invadiram o local, uma mulher que aparentava ter 20 anos branca como a neve com longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo subiu no palco, aproximou-se do locutor que lhe passou um papel, ela lhe agradeceu e foi para o centro do palco onde estava o microfone.

"Boa tarde senhoras e senhores. Irei apresentar os participantes, os nomes que eu falar por favor façam uma fila junto com os organizadores que irão lhe dizer em qual alvo ira competir...Suma Kisa, Hoyu Kyo..."

Tenten suspirou contendo a ansiedade, tinha grande fé de que iria pelo menos ganhar uma medalha de 10° lugar.

"Tenten!Tenten!" – Tenten olhou para a arquibancada, onde Ino e Sakura acenavam freneticamente, ao lado delas estava Hinata – "Boa sorte!"

Tenten acenou sorrindo, seus olhos percorreram a arquibancada, procurando alguém, mas não encontrou, **será que ele se esqueceu?...** pensou desanimada.

**Flashback...**

"_Neji!" _

_O garoto olhou para trás e sorriu ao ver Tenten se aproximar dele._

"_Neji..." – ela parou para respirar mais calmamente – "Não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas esta quarta-feira vai ter o torneio de arco-e-flecha...e,eu gostaria muito se você pudesse ir..."_

"_Você vai competir?" – perguntou do seu jeito frio._

"_Sim...você vai não vai?...por favor!" – ela pediu, fez uma cara tipo cachorrinho sem dono._

_Neji olhou Tenten, era impossível resistir àquela cara._

"_Sim eu vou..."_

"_Ebaa!" – Tenten não se controlou, pulou em cima de Neji o abraçando._

_Neji soltou os braços que até agora estavam cruzados sobre o seu peito, estava sem reação, mas logo retribuiu o abraço, colocando suas mãos em volta da fina cintura de Tenten._

_Tenten sentiu um arrepio, percebeu que Neji a abraçava, sorriu. Separou-se um pouco dele o encarando._

"_Obrigada Neji!" – sorriu mais ainda._

_O tempo pareceu parar, Neji só ficou admirando a face angelical de Tenten, e pensou em como ela ficava mais bonita sorrindo, o sinal bateu finalizando o intervalo, logo o corredor que antes estava vazio foi ficando cheio, e todos que passavam olhava para o casal ainda abraçados, Tenten corou ao ouvir um comentário sem graça de um garoto, desfez o abraço, Neji voltou a cruzar os braços._

"_Bom te encontro quarta-feira no estádio aqui da escola, a competição vai começar as 14:oo h não vai se atrasar ein!" – depois que Neji confirmou com a cabeça a morena murmurou um tchau e seguiu para a sua sala._

**Flashback...**

"Mitsashi Tenten!" – assustou-se ao ouvir seu nome, logo voltou a realidade e foi procurar por um organizador, este a indicou o local onde iria competir.

O local era amplo e á um 100 metros a sua frente estava um alvo, olhou para um grupo de pessoas que se aqueciam e olhavam seus materiais, pelo jeito eram eles os seus adversários.

"Hmm, bem como eu imaginei..." – reconheceu aquela voz irritante – "Pelo jeito estamos na mesma chave Tenten..."

"Que pena não é Natsu, você não ira nem passar pelas finais..."

"Isso é o que vamos ver" – disse encarando Tenten com raiva, depois virou-se para a arquibancada – "Neji-kun!"

Tenten imediatamente olhou para a arquibancada, pelo jeito Neji havia acabado de chegar, e junto dele estavam Sasuke e Naruto, eles sentaram-se junto com as meninas.

"Venham aqui por favor..." – chamou o organizador – "O competidor vai ter direito de atirar só uma vez, e em ordem, aquele que acertar mais ganha, ou seja acertem o centro do alvo...a ordem é a seguinte Ksuiko Yuki é o primeiro..."

Tenten olhou a sua volta, todos pareciam determinados a ganhar mesmo o torneio.

"Mitsashi Tenten é a quarta." – Tenten ficou em seu lugar, recebeu um crachá onde tinha o numero 4 e a letra A.

Agora era só dar o melhor de si.

"Vai logo Naruto!" – Neji quase derrubou a porta do banheiro de tão forte que bateu.

"Calma aeee!" – gritou Naruto desligando o chuveiro – "Não se pode tomar banho em paz nessa casa não?"

Uma veia saltou na testa de Neji que cerrou os punhos nervoso, pronto para derrubar a maldita porta.

"Calma Neji, é só você fazer assim..." – Sasuke bateu na porta – "Naruto já são 14:00 h a Hinata deve estar te esperando seu ler..."

Mal Sasuke terminou a frase e Naruto já estava fora do banheiro terminando de colocar sua bermuda preta, vestiu sua blusa laranja, pegou o pente em cima da cama e penteou os cabelos loiros em menos de 1 minuto já estava pronto.

"Seus lerdos vamos logo..." – Naruto saiu do quarto deixando Sasuke e Neji com gotas na cabeça.

Naruto correu, parou na frente da porta do quarto de Shikamaru e bateu, ninguém respondeu, bateu novamente, de novo não houve nenhuma resposta.

"Shikamaru abre a porta!" – praticamente socou a porta.

Ouviu passos, e logo depois a trinca da porta destravar, e um Shikamaru com cara de sono aparecer por trás da porta.

"O que você quer?"

"Vamos para escola!" – Shikamaru olhou para a face sorridente de Naruto com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não..." – respondeu curto e grosso, quando ia fechar a porta para dormir novamente, o pé de Naruto não deixou.

"Vamos Shikamaru vai ter o torneio de arco-e-flecha!"

"E dai?" – disse desinteressado.

"Vamos Shikamaru, desde sexta-feira passada você não vai para a escola..."

"Eu não vou para escola por causa daquele infeliz ali..." – disse apontando para o corredor, onde Kakashi passava despreocupado com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra sobre o pescoço – "Ele que atrasou todos esses dias para chegar aqui na vila, e ainda errou o caminho e arranjou briga com uns caras..."

"Eles queriam me assaltar!" – Kakashi gritou de seu quarto, deixando Naruto e Shikamaru com gotas na cabeça.

"Isso não justifica o fato de você se perder..." - ¬¬.

Kakashi atravessou o corredor e se juntou aos dois.

"Shikamaru para de ser chato e vai para a escola ver o tal torneio...aposto que sua namoradinha vai estar lá" – o homem apoiou seu braço no pescoço de Shikamaru e sorriu maliciosamente por debaixo da mascara.

"É mesmo!" – exclamou o loiro gritando- "Temari-chan vai estar lá..."

"Hm...Temari...nome bonito..." – o homem saiu de perto de Shikamaru, que estava sem reação alguma, foi para perto de Naruto – "E então Naruto, como ela é?"

"A Temari...bom, ela é loira, de olhos verdes escuros, e...nossa sensei ela tem umas pernas que...Itaii!" – Naruto colocou as mãos sobre o galo que estava se formando em sua cabeça – "Shikamaru isto dói!"

"Isso é por você falar coisas que não deve..." – u.ú

"Só porque eu ia falar que a Temari tem umas pernas..."

"Cala a boca!" – Shikamaru tapou a boca de Naruto que estava sufocando.

"Ei você não vão para a escola não? Neji e Sasuke já foram..." – Kakashi disse apontando para a porta de casa que estava aberta.

"O QUE?" – Naruto finalmente se soltou de Shikamaru.

"Affz...que problemático isso..." – voltou para o quarto e pegou uma camisa preta, e calçou um tênis.

"Então você vai?" – Naruto apareceu na porta do quarto de Shikamaru terminando de calçar tênis.

"Sim..." – levantou-se e passou por Naruto que pulava num pé só tentando calçar o tênis, Shikamaru aproximou-se de Naruto e o empurrou, fazendo o loiro perder o equilíbrio e cair – "Sentado é mais fácil de colocar" -.-'

E saiu de casa deixando Naruto sozinho.

"EEIII ME ESPERA!" – o loiro calçou de qualquer jeito o tênis e saiu correndo batendo a porta em seguida.

"Como ele é barulhento..." – uu Kakashi reclamou deitando no sofá, puxou de seu bolso um livro com a capa laranja e com o titulo escrito em amarelo 'ICHA ICHA PARADISE' – "Agora sim é paz..." – começou a ler o livro, e em menos de um minuto já havia adormecido.

**oOo oOo**

"Vai para lá..." – Sasuke empurrou Naruto que quase caiu da arquibancada, e quase levou Hinata junto.

"Desculpa Hinata-chan..." – pediu o loiro sem-graça – "Foi essa anta do Sasuke que me empurrou..." u.ú

"Anta é você...uú agora chega mais para lá senão o Shikamaru não cabe aqui..." – Sasuke disse se sentindo incomodado pelo fato de estar simplesmente amassando Sakura contra a parede, e esta estava um pouco corada ao ter o corpo de Sasuke TÃO próximo ao dela.

"Ino, onde a Temari está?" – a loira se espantou com a repentina pergunta, mas logo um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios.

"Ela esta na aula de reforço de Historia..." – disse se ajeitando para sentar ao lado de Neji.

"Hm..." – Shikamaru levantou da arquibancada.

"Ei Shika aonde você vai?" – Naruto berrou acenando para Shikamaru que agora tentava descer os degraus da arquibancada cheios de gente.

"Dormir" – ele respondeu preguiçosamente, acenando de volta para Naruto que agora estava com uma gota na cabeça, assim como os outros, Shikamaru terminou de descer,com certa dificuldade, os degraus, depois se dirigiu ao prédio da escola.

"Será que ele vai dormir mesmo?" – Naruto fez uma cara interrogativa.

"Affz Naruto...você é muito lerdo..." – Sakura ficou de joelhos e bateu na cabeça de Naruto – "É claro que ele foi lá só para ver a Temari..."

"Itai! Isso dói..." – Sakura tentou dar mais um soco em Naruto, que desviou das mãos de Sakura, e deitou no colo de Hinata, que virou um pimentão.

Sakura, por sua vez, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Sasuke, que a amparou em seus braços antes que ela atingisse os degraus.

"O-brigada Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura disse, seu rosto estava vermelho.

"..." – Sasuke não respondeu, apenas encarou Sakura de uma maneira penetrante, o que um arrepio na garota que não soube explicar o porque de Sasuke ter virado o rosto logo em seguida.

"Hahaha...Sasuke ficou vermelho!" – Naruto saiu do colo de Hinata, e agora apontava para Sasuke.

"Cala a boca dobe!" – Sasuke cerrou os punhos nervoso.

"Ei...ei! Vamos parar com isso que a competição já vai começar..." – Neji disse calmamente, tentando controlar a situação.

"É...o Neji esta louco para ver a Tenten jogar..." – Naruto engoliu em seco depois de ver o olhar ameaçador de Neji – "Hehehe...Neji você sabe que só foi brincadeira não é mesmo?"

Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto estava deitado novamente no colo de Hinata, que tentava ampara-lo, desmaiado e com vários galos na cabeça.

"Agora sim...podemos iniciar o torneio..." – a voz do locutor calou a multidão que assistia – "Um, dois, e JÁ!" – gritou, um barulho parecido com um tiro de uma arma foi escutado.

**oOo oOo**

Uma Temari muito distraída olhava para fora janela, mas se assustou ao ouvir um barulho parecido com um tiro soar de dentro do ginásio, provavelmente o torneio havia começado...xingou-se mentalmente por estar naquela aula chata ao invés de assistir o tão esperado torneio.

"Senhorita Temari, por que não nos diz o que eu acabei de falar?"

Temari olhou para Azuma-sensei surpresa.

"Pra que eu vou repetir se você acabou de falar...?"

A porta da classe bateu atrás de Temari fazendo sua saia voar um pouco.

**Putzz como eu sou burra, consegui ser expulsa da aula de reforço de Historia...** bateu a mão na testa, suspirou, não iria adiantar muita coisa ficar lá em cima.

Desceu as escadas depressa, virou o corredor bruscamente, nisso trombou com alguém...

"Por que não olha por onde anda?" – levantou o rosto para ver quem era o infeliz – "Shikamaru?" – seu coração quase pulou do peito, afastou-se rapidamente do garoto olhando-o por inteiro como se não se acredita no que estava vendo.

"Faz tempo que você não me vê e já vem me tratando assim...que problemático isso -.-" – disse com sua voz arrastada e preguiçosa de sempre – "Pensei que estivesse no reforço de Historia..."

"E estava..." – disse rabugenta cruzando os braços, nervosa – "Mas aquele desgraçado do sensei me botou para fora..."

Um pequeno sorriso brotou na face de Shikamaru, ficou alguns segundos observando Temari, que desligada continuava a amaldiçoar o sensei.

"Shikamaru você esta me ouvindo?" – a loira colocou os braços na cintura e olhava severamente para Shikamaru que estava com uma gota na cabeça – "Você tava dormindo de olhos abertos não é mesmo?"

Shikamaru suspirou...

"Mas que problemática..." – Temari quase bateu em Shikamaru – "Você fala demais...!"

Temari suspirou, seu peito encheu-se de alegria, queria abraçar Shikamaru, realmente estava com muitas saudades e não sabia o porque dele ter faltado todos esses dias.

"Você vai ficar parada ai, ou vai descer comigo?" – Temari voltou de seus pensamentos, confirmou acenando a cabeça, e seguiu Shikamaru até os gramados.

Deitou-se confortavelmente em baixo de uma arvore, observou a garota ajeitar a saia antes de sentar ao seu lado, lembrou-se vagamente das palavras de Naruto.

_Ela tem umas pernas que..._

Instantaneamente olhou para as pernas da garota, e teve que concordar com que Naruto havia dito, realmente a garota tinha belas pernas.

Temari percebeu que Shikamaru a observava, mas diretamente para as suas pernas, corou, por isso que não gostava daquelas saias da escola, o problema não era o comprimento, o problema era o fato dela ser de um tecido muito leve, e levantar um pouco com o vento deixando as pernas um pouco mais expostas, voltou a olhar para Shikamaru, e viu que ele estava olhando o céu, mais precisamente as nuvens, ficou o observando, pensando se falava ou não...

"Pode falar o que você quer..." – Temari se espantou.

"Não quero falar nada seu baka..." – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado evitando os olhos de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suspirou, sentou-se ficando mais perto de Temari.

"É mentira...tenho certeza que você quer falar algo..."

"Não quero!" – Temari virou nervosa, não deixando ele terminar a frase.

"Mas não tem coragem de falar..." – disse ele por fim.

"Eu senti a sua falta!" – Temari surpreendeu-se por ela mesma falar aquilo de repente.

Shikamaru olhou atônito para Temari, esta virou o rosto para o lado, Shikamaru sorriu.

Pegou, o queixo de Temari, obrigando ela a encara-lo.

"Eu também...senti sua falta." – sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

Separaram-se lentamente, depois Shikamaru preencheu o espaço existente entre eles.

O beijo começou tímido, mais logo se tornou mais profundo, como se matasse a saudade dos dois.

Temari perdeu a noção do tempo, só se tocou quando soou o sinal, separou-se de Shikamaru.

"Droga!" – exclamou colocando as mãos sobre a boca – "Tenho mais uma aula de reforço de Historia..."

"Mais uma? Caramba..."

Temari olhou num tom ameaçador para Shikamaru, que ficou calado.

"Agora o sensei vai ter que me deixar entrar..." – ajeitou novamente a saia – "Depois a gente se vê..."

Levantou-se e esperou Shikamaru fazer o mesmo, como ele não o fez, abaixou e deu um beijo rápido, mas quando ia embora sentiu a mão de Shikamaru a puxar de volta.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso...fique mais um pouco" – pediu Shikamaru.

Temari não deixou de sorrir, sentou-se novamente ao lado de Shikamaru.

"Tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender disso..."

"Não vai não..." – abraçou Temari – "Fica mais vai..." – Temari o olhou num tom reprovador – "Affzz... que problemático...será que eu tenho mesmo que te pedir de joelhos?"

"Até que não seria uma má idéia..." – a loira pareceu considerar a idéia, mas logo deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru – "Ta bom...eu fico..."

Shikamaru sorriu, abraçou Temari, desta vez mais forte, olhou para o céu, as nuvens estavam passeando tranqüilas, assim como eles estavam agora...

Pois estavam tão tranqüilos que nem perceberam um vulto que os observava na janela do prédio da escola.

"Isso não vai ficar assim..." – disse Kin com raiva olhando mais uma vez para o casal abraçado em baixo na arvore.

"Numero quatro...é a sua vez..." – Tenten nem esperou ele terminar a frase, já pegou a flecha a já atirou acertando o alvo bem no seu centro.

Ouviu alguns murmúrios a suas costas, tinha certeza de que estavam falando dela sobre de como ela conseguiu acertar todos os alvos bem no centro, mas...fazer o que se até agora estava muito fácil?...ta certo que duas pessoas já haviam sido desclassificadas...

"Numero 5, pode se retirar por favor..." – Tenten observou a garota sair cabisbaixa da arena, olhou para o alvo, ela havia errado pela primeira vez o alvo, e já a desclassificaram.

**Hmm...ta ficando cada vez mais rigoroso.**

Observou Natsu acertar o alvo, bem no centro também...odiava admitir mas ela era boa mesmo.

"Número quatro..."

"Já vou..." – a morena pegou seu arco-e-flecha, se dirigiu ao seu lugar, pegou uma flecha e se posicionou.Olhou para o alvo, estava muito longe, olhou fixamente para o alvo, atirou a flecha e...bem no centro.

"Muito bom..." – disse organizador a Tenten – "Com estes pontos você esta classificada para a segunda e ultima fase, e em primeiro lugar..." – disse ele conferindo nas listas que tinha em mãos – "Só esta empatada com uma jogadora..."

"Quem?" – perguntou Tenten surpresa.

"Natsu..." – respondeu ele – "Agora toma esse outro crachá e não o perca, nós teremos uma pausa de 10 minutos, depois se dirija a arena principal..."

Tenten murmurou um ok, e observou o homem sair rapidamente, não podia acreditar que aquela garota estava empatada cm ela no primeiro lugar.

"Agora vamos competir de verdade..." – falou a morena se dirigindo a Ino que acenava e gritava para ela.

"Tenten!" – a loira abraçou Tenten – "Você está em primeiro lugar!"

"Não só ela...como aquela insuportável da Natsu..." – Hinata sussurrou olhando para o placar, todos olharam espantados para Hinata que se encolheu e ficou vermelha.

O sinal soou interrompendo a conversa do grupo.

"Tenho que ir..." – pegou suas coisas.

"Boa sorte..." - Neji disse, Tenten parou um instante não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, virou-se e deu seu melhor possível.

"Obrigada Neji..." – terminou de pegar suas coisas e seguiu para a arena.

"Não vou dizer nada..." – u.u' Naruto cruzou os braços sobre o peito – "Itaiii Neji!"

"Ninguém mandou você zuar ele..." – Sakura disse.

"Vamos voltar pra arquibancada que tal?" – a loira disse voltando a subir os degraus, logo foi seguida pelo resto do grupo onde Naruto, Sasuke e Neji discutiam.

Já havia passado um tempo, Tenten e Natsu continuavam empatadas, esta devia ser a ultima rodada, o alvo estava muito...mas muito distante delas.

"A próxima a atirar será Mitsashi Tenten..."

Tenten pegou uma de suas ultimas flechas, mirou o alvo, soltou o arco e a flecha voou rapidamente e acertou o alvo quase no centro, ficando do lado de uma flecha, que era a que Natsu havia acertado.

"E esta empatada novamente...é gente hoje temos uma competição disputada, Tenten e Natsu, quem será a vencedora?..." – o locutor desligou o microfone, voltou-se para trás onde alguém o chamava.

"Já sei como desempatar esta competição..." – uma mulher entrou na sala.

"Como?"

"Senhoras e senhores...esta será a ultima rodada da competição, como vocês podem ver Honda Suyuki esta na arena agora, ela ira jogar uma flecha e depois as duas competidoras tentaram acertar esta flecha, a competidora que acertar mais próximo da flecha de Honda-san ganhara a competição..."

Suyuki posicionou-se na arena pronta para atirar a flecha, fechou um dos olhos castanhos e mirou, foi surpresa geral ao ver a flecha ir parar bem no centro do alvo, a platéia explodiu em aplausos, Suyuki aproximou de Tenten e Natsu sorrindo.

"Quem vença a melhor..." – depois se afastou e sentou num banco.

"E eu serei a melhor..." – disse Natsu confiante após ouvir seu nome sendo chamado para a arena.

Tenten apenas encarou Natsu, observou a garota andar calmamente para a arena, pegou uma flecha se preparou e soltou o arco, a flecha voou tão rápido que Tenten só a viu quando esta parou no alvo, do lado da flecha de Honda Suyuki, a platéia mais uma vez explodiu em aplausos, Natsu pulava alegremente como se fosse a vencedora.

"Agora vem Mitsashi Tenten..."

Tenten suspirou tentando se acalmar, passou por Natsu ignorando os comentários da garota, pegou sua ultima flecha, a colocou no arco, fechou os olhos se concentrando.

**Vamos lá Tenten...você pode vencer esta piranha...**

Abriu os olhos focalizando o alvo, olhou por todo o alvo, olhou para a flecha de Honda Suyuki.

**Já sei...**

Soltou a mão do arco, a flecha voou e para a surpresa se todos foi parar no centro do alvo dividindo ao meio a flecha da Suyuki.

Silêncio...

A platéia se rompeu em aplausos e gritos, aonde a maioria vinha de Ino e Naruto, Tenten pulava feliz da vida, Natsu só faltava chorar de tanta raiva que sentia, pegou seus equipamentos e foi embora bufando e pisando duro.

"Parabéns Tenten-chan..." – Suyuki se aproximou da garota lhe entregando uma medalha – "Agora vá curtir a festa com seus amigos" – a mulher sorriu piscando para Tenten.

Esta nem esperou mais um segundo foi correndo para a arquibancada onde estavam todos, Ino abraçou a amiga junto com Hinata e Sakura, que pulavam em volta de Tenten gritando.

"É ISSO AE TENTEN!" – gritava Naruto festejando junto com as meninas, Sasuke apenas observava tudo com um semblante feliz no rosto, assim como Neji, que foi pego desprevenido por Tenten que agora pulava no pescoço do rapaz o abraçando.

"Parabéns..." – sussurrou Neji no ouvido de Tenten.

"Obrigada..." – a morena disse feliz, afastou seu corpo de Neji encarando os olhos perolados do rapaz.

Neji retribuiu o olhar analisando aquela face que tanto gostava, sim gostava e já havia admitido isso para si mesmo, aproximou seu rosto do de Tenten e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela.

Tenten no começou se espantou, mas logo retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

O silencio se instalou no grupo, Ino que antes gritava estava perplexa olhando o casal, assim como todos.

"Bom...er...vou dar uma volta...e vocês?" – disse Sakura apontando para a saída da quadra- "Não esquece da festa no salão da escola ouviu vocês dois?"

Tenten separou de Neji, e concordou.

Todos saíram deixando o casal em paz.


	26. Baile das Ilusões

"Então Tenten, como vai seu namoro?"- a loira ergueu duas blusas para Tenten escolher.

"Vai bem...muito bem na verdade..." – a morena sorriu e apontou para uma blusa azul celeste de alcinhas.

"Sorte sua!" – pegou uma calça jeans .

"Aonde você vai Ino? Posso saber?"

"Sim...vou ao cinema, quer ir comigo?"

"Não, tenho lição de biologia, na verdade você também tem lição Ino..."

"Já fiz...!" – mentiu descaradamente.

"Mentira..." ¬¬

"A não enche Tenten, vou tomar banho..."

Tenten observou Ino trancar a porta do banheiro, Ino realmente não tinha jeito, não estava nem ai pra nada, de repente lembrou-se de Neji, sorriu internamente, virou para sua lição de casa, quando terminasse de faze-la iria ligar para ele, estava morta de saudades.

Ino fechou a porta do banheiro encostando-se nela e suspirando tristemente, não entendia aquele sentimento estranho,não conseguia tirar Gaara de sua cabeça, desde aquele dia da enfermaria não havia mais visto o garoto, ele simplesmente desaparecerá, ele e o Kimimaru, seus olhos entristeceram ou pensar que eles poderiam estar tramando algo contra elas, ou talvez se ele estivesse em alguma missão importante e arriscada, balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, aproximou-se da janela do banheiro olhando para a janela do quarto onde Gaara dormia, estava todo apagado apoiou-se no parapeito da janela ainda observando o quarto como se a qualquer momento aquela luz acendesse e Gaara entrasse no quarto, mas isso não aconteceu, Ino abaixou a cabeça apoiando ela no parapeito batendo de leve a testa.

**Pare de ser boba Ino...**

Suspirou novamente, olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, soltou os cabelos e resolveu tomar banho senão chegaria atrasada.

Ino fechou os olhos cansados,colocou seu pijama, escovou os dentes devagarosamente, o cinema havia sido ótimo, super divertido, quando terminou espiou a janela, o quarto de Gaara estava novamente todo apagado, ficou a observar o quarto por alguns minutos, até que a luz do quarto de repente acendeu, Ino quase pulou, não estava acreditando naquilo.

Sorriu ao ver a silhueta masculina de Gaara aparecer , mordeu o lábio inferior ao ter uma idéia, era muito arriscada, mas Ino nem pensou nas conseqüências, quando se deu por si estava pendurada na janela do quarto de Gaara, com uma agilidade incrível abriu a janela do quarto e entrou sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Ino olhou o quarto, estava vazio, balançou a cabeça negativamente se culpando por esta ali, virou-se para abrir a janela, mas parou assim que ouviu um barulho atrás de si, virou e se deparou com Gaara com uma calça moletom preto, sem camisa e com uma toalha nas mãos.

"Ino?"

A loira se arrependeu mentalmente por estar ali, ainda mas ao ver Gaara naquele 'estado' (uii eu aproveitava ;D), virou para a janela fechada e tratou de a abrir logo, mas uma mão a impediu de fazer isso, se encolheu ao sentir o corpo úmido de Gaara perto do seu.

"Eu só vim aqui porque..." – Ino tentou explicar, mas foi interrompida.

"Porque queria me ver?" – Gaara se afastou da loira que se sentiu mais aliviada por isso.

"Não..." – mentiu novamente Ino – "Eu vi que você estava em casa e resolvi passar aqui para lhe perguntar se nós vamos mesmo no baile" – falou Ino depressa, pensando que esta era a pior desculpa que já havia inventado.

Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha, não pode esconder um sorriso que brotou nos lábios, era obvio que Ino estava mentindo, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado.

"Nós vamos no baile sim..." – disse no seu tom de voz frio de sempre, avaliou a loira dos pés a cabeça, e pensou em como aquele pijama cairá bem nela, seus cabelos ainda presos no rabo de cavalo alto, um pijama azul bebê com mangas compridas.

Ino olhou para o lado.

"Certo então, se você se atrasar para passar na minha porta eu vou sozinha..." – cruzou os braços e virou-se novamente para abrir a janela, mas esta fez o favor de emperrar – "Kuso...!"

Gaara observou Ino brigar com a janela, levantou e se juntou a ela.

"É só destranca-la..." – disse puxando o trinco.

Ino quis se matar depois dessa, afastou-se da janela e encostou-se à parede do quarto.

Gaara aproximou da garota colocando uma mão na parede perto de Ino, esta o encarou.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou rudemente a garota desviando o olhar.

Gaara segurou o queixo de Ino obrigando a olha-lo, chegou perto do seu ouvido.

"Um beijo..." – sussurrou, logo depois colou seus lábios nos de Ino.

Ino nem pensou duas vezes e correspondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade, sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia se controlar, era inevitável.

Bateu na porta uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e nada da Ino aparecer.

"Ino?" – Temari gritou agora espancando a porta – "Kuso...Ino abre essa porta agora!"

Mas nada novamente, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, ouviu a tranca da porta e logo depois surgir Ino.

"Caramba que demora ein..." – Ino não respondeu, apenas passou por Temari feliz da vida -"O que foi que aconteceu?..."

Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta novamente, Ino caminhou até sua cama e deitou nela.

Temari ignorou a loira e entrou no banheiro.

**oOo oOo**

"Alguém viu meus sapatos?" – perguntou Hinata desesperada.

"Ta ali..." – respondeu Sakura com uma gota apontando para os sapatos de salto alto pretos do lado da garota.

"A, Obrigada Tenten..." – disse agora colocando os sapatos apressadamente.

"Hinata você esta nervosa por que?"

"Não estou ne-nervosa Sa-Sakura..."

"Não...eu que estou..." - ¬¬ - "É por causa do Naruto não é...você vai dançar coladinho com ele..." – Sakura agarrou um travesseiro e dançou uma valsa.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça vermelha.

"Relaxa Hinata...vai dar tudo bem..." – apoiou Sakura, levantando o rosto da garota, ouviram barulho da campainha - "Bom...eu acho que é o Naruto..."

Hinata só faltou ter um treco, terminou de calçar os sapatos, e correu para a porta, seus olhos brilharam ao ver Naruto, ele estava lindo naquele terno.

"Hi...Hinata" – Naruto ficou sem palavras analisou Hinata dos pés a cabeça, ela estava totalmente demais, seus cabelos estavam soltos apenas preso por duas lindas presilhas prateadas, usava um vestido azul marinho, bem escuro, na altura dos joelhos, simples na frente mas atrás tinha um decote em U o que dava um tom especial no vestido.

"O-O que foi Naruto-kun?...ta tão ruim a-assim?" – perguntou Hinata timidamente.

"Não Hinata você esta..." – deu uma pausa – "Linda..." – sussurrou vislumbrado, mas alto o suficiente para que Hinata ouvisse e ficasse mais vermelha – "Vamos?" – ofereceu o braço para Hinata.

"Hai.." – aceitou o braço de Naruto que sorria feliz da vida.

Sakura observava na porta o casal ir embora, sorriu feliz por sua amiga.

"Acho melhor eu me trocar senão vou me atrasar..." – fechou a porta e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

**oOo oOo**

"Me ajuda aqui com a maquiagem Ino?" – pediu Tenten com um lápis de olho na mão.

"Claro..." – respondeu a loira animada.

Temari se analisava no espelho.

"To pronta..." – disse enquanto terminava de passar a sombra lilás – "Tchau meninas a gente se encontra lá..." – saiu do quarto apressada.

"Terminei.." – Ino colocou o lápis em cima da mesa.

"Bom agora eu já vou indo, já estou atrasada..." – a morena arrumou suas coisas, se despediu de Ino e saiu do quarto.

Ino andou até seu guarda-roupa, o abriu e retirou de lá seu vestido, era simples, um vestido azul escuro, o que destacava os seus olhos, longo , com um pequeno decote na frente, mas aberto trançado por duas fitas da mesma cor do vestido, se vestiu e se maquiou com uma sombra perolada, e lápis preto nos olhos, nos seus longos cabelos fez um trança embutida, na trança havia pequenas presilhas azuis, o que dava aquele detalhe a mais no visual, ouviu um barulho na janela, e se assustou, correu e abriu a janela, encontrou Gaara no seu jardim encostado na cerca.

"Não era mais fácil bater na porta não?..."

"Na verdade não..." – respondeu Gaara que sorriu ao ver a cara de irritada de Ino.

"Já estou descendo..." – e desapareceu da janela – "Mas eu vou pela porta ein..." - apareceu novamente e depois desapareceu de vez fechando a janela.

Gaara se dirigiu a porta,sem perceber que alguém observava tudo.

"Ou você representa muito bem, ou esta começando a gostar dela..." – Kimimaru imergiu das sombras parando a frente de Gaara.

"Não começa Kimimaru..." – Gaara desviou dele e continuou seu caminho.

"Não se esqueça do nosso plano, acho que você já esta misturando as coisas.."

"E eu acho que você fala demais..." – Gaara terminou a conversa, continuou andando até chegar na porta onde Ino já estava o esperando.

"Sabe...gostaria de saber sobre o que vocês estavam falando..." – Tayuya apareceu atrás de Kimimaru, estava toda arrumada, pronta para ir ao baile.

"Não é da sua conta..." – respondeu grosseiramente, Tayuya riu.

"Pode deixar querido...eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito..." – disse a ruiva olhando desafiadoramente para Kimimaru, este a puxou pela cintura se aproximando dela.

"Pode tentar, não vou te impedir..." - sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva que estremeceu.

"Me solta Kimimaru...você sabe muito bem que eu só tenho olhos para o Gaara"

"Ele não se importa com você..."

Tayuya o empurrou nervosa.

"Isso já não é do seu caso, cuide da sua vida ok?..." – disse a garota nervosa, virou a costa e foi embora pisando forte.

**oOo oOo**

_E ele esta...atrasado! Já devia imaginar..._

Temari esperava Shikamaru na entrada principal do colégio, e isso já fazia uns 20 minutos.

"Se aquele baka não chegar daqui a 5 minutos eu juro que..." – parou a frase ao sentir braços envolverem sua cintura.

"Você vai fazer o que comigo?"

"Por que esta demora?" – perguntou a loira se soltando de Shikamaru nervosa.

"É...porque eu...estava dormindo" – Temari sentiu vontade de socar Shikamaru – "Calma Temari, relaxa vamos nos divertir hoje..."

"Quando você fala para eu relaxar eu fico mais nervosa..."

"Você esta bonita..." – este comentário desconcentrou totalmente Temari, que ficou ainda mais desconcentrada quando Shikamaru a beijou, Temari imediatamente se esqueceu o porque de estar brigando com ele, apenas retribuiu o beijo.

"Vamos entrar logo, estou com frio..." – reclamou Temari interrompendo o beijo ao sentir uma brisa gelada passar.

"Também...olha a roupa né.."

"..." – oõ Temari se afastou de Shikamaru, dando uma olhada em sua roupa, não via nada de mais, usava um vestido roxo escuro, longo, com um rasgo na perna esquerda o que fazia mostrar algumas vezes as belas pernas de Temari, atrás era todo fechado, mas a frente tinha um decote em V, mas nada muito exagerado- "Não enche Shikamaru...vamos entrar..."

Pegou na mão d garoto e o puxou para dentro da escola.

"Kin? Ta tudo bem?" – perguntou Natsu para a amiga que observara todo o momento do casal.

"Esta tudo bem sim Natsu...esse namoro acaba hoje..." – disse sinistramente o que Natsu se arrepiar.

**oOo oOo**

Estava atrasada, sua habilidade ninjas viriam a calhar agora, terminou de prender seus cabelos rosas curtos num coque, penteou sua franja para o lado e colocou uma pequena presilha vermelha para prende-la, dobrou a barra de seu vestido vermelho, e tirou as sandálias do pé, numa velocidade incrível Sakura estava pulando de telhado em telhado.

Quando finalmente chegou na escola, calçou suas sandálias, ajeitou seu e vestido, e seu cabelo, entrou na escola como se viesse andando normalmente, não tardou muito ao encontrar Sasuke encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

_Não devia ter feito ele esperar tanto..._

"Sasuke-kun!" - Sakura acenou para Sasuke, este deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou levemente de volta indo a direção a Sakura.

_Nossa...como ele esta...perfeito..._

Pensou Sakura enquanto observava Sasuke andar calmamente em sua direção, seus cabelos pretos azulado estavam mais rebeldes que nunca, usava um terno comum preto, sem gravata e com a camisa branca de baixo com dois botões abertos.

Sasuke olhava diretamente para Sakura, ela estava linda, seus cabelos presos num coque deixando alguns fios soltos caindo sobre seu rosto, a franja posta de lado dando um ar angelical para a garota, seu vestido vermelho caia-lhe muito bem, ainda mais com aquele decote em V nas costas.

Aproximou-se da garota que lhe sorriu gentilmente.

"Desculpa a demora..."

"Não foi nada..." – se dirigiu ao lado de Sakura para a quadra da escola.

_Valeu a pena esperar..._

Observou Sakura pelo canto do olho, não conseguia parar de olha-la, ela estava muito linda, mas do que já era realmente, deu um pequeno sorriso, que não passou despercebido pela garota ao seu lado.

"O que foi Sasuke-kun?"

"Só estava pensando, essa noite vai ser legal..." - Sakura não entendeu de imediato, preferiu não comentar, apenas acompanhou-o até a quadra em silencio.

**oOo oOo**

A musica estava alta, o DJ havia acabado de colocar Check on It da Byoncé para tocar, varias pessoas ocupavam a pista, umas sozinhas, outras com amigas, outras com acompanhantes.

Tenten, estava sentada ao lado de Neji, que estava sentado ao lado de Shikamaru, e ao lado deste estava Temari, que ria ao ver Hinata dançando com o desastrado do Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados na mesa conversando.

Ino entrou na quadra junto com Gaara, a loira pegou na mão do garoto e o puxou para a pista bem a tempo, logo depois passou Sakura e Tenten indo a direção ao banheiro.

"Se elas me vêem com você não vão gostar nada disso..." – Gaara agarrou a cintura de Ino, que se arrepiou com o toque.

"Vamos fazer algo mais interessante então..."

Ino virou e encarou Gaara.

"Sim vamos dançar..."

"Não..." – Gaara falou seriamente, fazendo Ino sorrir.

"Você não sabe dançar por acaso?" – Gaara não respondeu nada, Ino riu mais ainda – "Ta bom...não vamos dançar"

"Melhor assim, prefiro fazer outra coisa..." – puxou Ino novamente pela cintura aproximando seus corpos.

"Hmm...a é ...o que?"

"Isso..." – preencheu o espaço entre os dois, selando seus lábios, Ino correspondeu o beijo, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e aquela mesma sensação boa que sentia toda vez que estava perto de Gaara, passando os braços sobre o pescoço dele, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Hinata parou de dançar, teve a ligeira impressão que viu Ino beijando o Gaara, olhou novamente ficando nas pontas do pé, mas não encontrou mais o casal se beijando, resolveu ignorar, não deveria ser a Ino, ela não seria loca a esse ponto, voltou a prestar atenção no seu parceiro.

**oOo oOo**

Sakura fechou a porta do banheiro, ia mais atrás de Tenten, sentiu uma mão na sua cintura que a puxou para outro corredor, e prensou seu corpo na parede.

"O que esta acontecendo?..." – se debateu ao encarar os olhos castanhos avermelhados de Itachi – "Me solta!"

"Calma...não vou lhe fazer nada..." – afastou-se de Sakura que parou de se debater – "Só vim lhe dar um ultimo aviso..."

"Estou ouvindo..." – disse grosseiramente.

"Fale para o seu Sasuke-kun, para ele ficar esperto, não se sabe o que pode acontecer se de repente um dos ninjas de Orochimaru aparecer..."

"O que você quer dizer com isto?..." – perguntou confusa.

"Não sei, Orochimaru pode achar que Sasuke é um daqueles ANBU's que estão atacando vocês, e mandar mata-lo..."

"Você não seria tão baixo..."

"Não Sakura, eu não seria..." – aproximou dela novamente que se encolheu – "Eu só estou lhe falando isso porque tenho varias suspeitas, e provas...provas que Orochimaru com certeza as acharia boas o suficiente para mata-lo"

Sakura arregalou os olhos, sabia que era verdade, duvidada que Itachi tinha tais provas, mas se falasse que tivesse para Orochimaru Sasuke não sobreviveria 1 minuto a mais.

"O que você quer?"

"Nada, só queria lhe avisar isto, é muito perigoso se apaixonar quando se tem esse tipo de profissão que temos, mais acho que você já sabe disto não é mesmo?..." – Itachi riu, afastou de Sakura e desapareceu do corredor.

"Sakura!" – Tenten apareceu no corredor gritando – "Te achei!" – correu até a garota – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nada..." – mentiu.

"A ta...então vamos para festa dançar, esta todo mundo na pista já...Vamos!" – e puxou Sakura pelo pulso.

Ino observava do outro lado da pista Naruto e Hinata se divertindo junto com Sasuke e Sakura, Temari e Shikamaru estavam na mesa conversando e se beijando também, assim como Tenten e Neji, Gaara havia ido ao banheiro, e estava demorando, como não tinha nada o que fazer resolveu ir procura-lo.

Passou pelo corredor do banheiro, e não viu ninguém, só ouviu vozes vindas de outro corredor, essas vozes estavam um pouco alteradas, parecia que alguém estava brigando, resolveu deixar quieto, mais sua curiosidade era muito maior, devagar e com passos leves aproximou-se do local, até ouvir a conversa claramente.

"Me solta...eu já disse, eu não quero nada com você..."

"Gaara-kun..."- Ino observou atentamente a figura, era mesmo o Gaara – "Eu sei o segredo..." – a outra voz era da Tayuya.

"Que segredo, esta louca é?" – disse friamente.

"Não seu bobo, o segredo de você estar com aquela _nojentinha_ que trabalha para o maldito do Orochimaru..." – Gaara não falou nada, Ino estava com o coração apertado, não queria ouvir a outra parte, mais seus pés não queriam desgrudar do chão – "É tudo um plano não é, só para colher informações não é, na verdade você gosta de mim...não é?" – Ino observou com lagrimas nos olhos Tayuya se aproximar de Gaara e lhe dar um beijo.

"Não...!" – sussurrou, Gaara se separou de Tayuya a empurrando bruscamente.

"Ino?" – Ino não podia mais conter as lagrimas, apenas saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, nunca mais queria ver aquele idiota.

**oOo oOo**

Shikamaru esperava Temari, estava sentado na mesa curtindo o som, uma pessoa sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado, imaginou que fosse Temari, mas não era.

"O que você quer Kin?" – perguntou rolando os olhos.

"Na verdade, eu só quero conversar...será que dá?"

Shikamaru suspirou, aquela garota era chata demais, logo Temari iria chegar e armar o maior barraco, virou-se para Kin.

"Acho melhor não..."

Mas Kin pareceu nem ouvir o que Shikamaru disse, agarrou o rosto de Shikamaru depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Temari trombou com uma pessoa, loira, esta pessoa passou correndo e nem pediu desculpas.

"Cada gente mal educada aqui ein!" – gritou, mas foi em vão, a pessoas já havia desaparecido.

Levantou arrumando seu vestido, atravessou a pista com os braços cruzados, aquele salto estava a matando, logo seus pensamentos sobre o salto e a garota que havia trombado foi para os ares, uma única imagem estava na sua cabeça agora, Kin e Shikamaru se beijando.

Segurou as lagrimas, não iria chorar, andou até a mesa, pegou sua bolsa bruscamente da cadeira fazendo esta ir ao chão e Kin se separar de Shikamaru que retirou as mãos dela de seus rosto.

"Temari?" – a loira pareceu nem se importar, saiu andando rapidamente do local – "EI Temari espera!" – Shikamaru correu atrás da garota, mas o local estava muito cheio, o que dificultava as coisas, quando finalmente conseguiu chegar na porta da quadra, Temari já havia ido embora – "Kuso!" – disse frustrado.

**oOo oOo**

Bom...mais postei dois cap. Ein...2! eu sou demais \o/

Ta na verdade nem tanto, pois demorei ei la qnt tempo para postar --'

Mas fazer o q neh, a escola e a vida atrapalham as vezes XD

THANKS A LOT pelos coments...varios coments..amei \o\

Vcs são pessoas legais...amu vcs /o/

**Agradecimento:**

**Uchiha Chii **(sim merece um castigo ò.ó/ eh zuera...XD)

Yumi-chan 

**NaNe**

**Gabriela Black**

**As-Tres-Loks-do-F**

**Uchiha kaoru-chan**

**-YoukoKurama-** (ateh pensei em escrever o algo mais…mas…preferi não arriscar XD)

**Ino M.Nakamura**

**Tenten-chan**

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**

**Ika** (eu me comportei...viu como eu so uma boa menina...\o/)

DeBiZiNhaa 

**Neme** (noss...vc leu td isso em um dia OO ...cara vc eh demais XD)

EEE...novas pessoas aparecendo, ai amu vcs...(já falei isso ..)

Enfim...

Vou-me indo

TCHAU o/


	27. Segredo X

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu...pq eu iria quere-lo? uu

Eu ia postar dois caps de uma vez só...mas como eu vou viajar hoje e daqui a pouco eu vou postar antes esse cap...

**oOo oOo**

"Naruto-kun, você esta bem?" – Hinata perguntou pela centésima vez para Naruto que andava cambaleante pelas ruas.

"Sim...'tou legal..." – o loiro tropeçou e quase foi de encontro com o chão.

Hinata riu.

"Sim você ta muito legal..." – pegou o braço dele e passou pelo seu pescoço, por incrível que pareça não ficou vermelha e nem gaguejou, talvez porque ela estava um pouco bêbada, certamente não deveria ter bebido aqueles copos de batida de morango.

"'Brigada Hinata..." – agradeceu Naruto cambaleando mais uma vez – "!Eu acho que estou meio bêbado..."

"Naruto-kun, você só bebeu um copo de batida..." – disse a morena com uma gota na cabeça.

Andaram mais um pouco, Naruto não falava nada com nada, o que o tornava mais engraçado ainda.

Pararam na frente da casa de Hinata, esta finalmente tirou o braço de Naruto de seu pescoço.

"Já chegamos?..." – Naruto perguntou olhando para a porta decepcionado.

"Já..." – Hinata o encarou a porta também procurando o que olhar nela, nem percebeu quando Naruto começou a olha-la, Hinata o encarou pelo canto dos olhos – "O que foi Naruto-kun?"

"Sou um idiota mesmo, sai com uma garota especial e estraguei tudo..." – Hinata enrubesceu, era a impressão dela ou Naruto estava falando que ela era especial, com certeza aquilo era a bebida...

"Na-naruto-kun..." – pronto havia voltado ao seu normal, estava vermelha e gaguejando novamente – "Você não estragou tudo..." – sorriu – "Na verdade foi tudo como eu sonhava..."

"Até mesmo a parte de eu ficar bêbado?" – perguntou ele incrédulo.

"Você fica mais engraçado bêbado..."

"Então quer dizer que eu não estraguei tudo?" – dessa vez falou mais alto e mais escandalosamente.

"É claro que não..."

"Yosh!" – Naruto pulou alegremente, mais acabou tropeçando e caindo, indo de encontro com Hinata que só não caiu porque a parede estava logo atrás dela.

Hinata segurava Naruto pelos ombros, este estava de cabeça baixa, até que levantou os olhos azuis encontrando os olhos perolados de Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, vo-você es-esta bem?" – gaguejou, estava vermelha, e Naruto a olhando desse jeito não estava ajudando.

"Estou bem..." – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Hinata, se ajeitou apropriadamente, mas não se afastou dela.

Ela se tocou que suas mãos estavam no ombro dele, as retirou rapidamente envergonhada.Ele, porém parecia sem se importar de estar tão próximo à garota .Ele podia sentir a respiração dela, e ela, podia sentir seus lábios se aproximando.No momento em que seus lábios estavam quase juntos, a senhora Kaede abriu a porta e interrompeu os dois.

"Er..estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" – perguntou sem jeito.

Podia-se comparar Hinata com um pimentão naquela hora, e nem notaria a diferença.Os dois ficaram em silêncio, senhora Kaede apenas entrou na casa.

"Hinata-chan, acho que já vou indo..."-falou em um tom meio triste.

"Hum..está melhor Naruto-kun?" – perguntou ainda mantendo a vermelhidão no rosto.

Naruto apenas confirmou com a cabeça e abriu um de seus sorrisos bobos, mas logo que se virou, tropeçou em seus próprios pés, Hinata segurou-o pela mão, o que não adiantou muita coisa, os dois caíram no chão.Hinata caiu por cima de Naruto (imaginem como quiserem... hehe ; ), mas demorou uns segundos pra se tocar.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun!" - gaguejou a garota.

Naruto não respondeu, não queria desperdiçar essa chance, então, segurou gentilmente o queixo de Hinata, o que fez eles preencherem o espaço que ainda havia entre seus corpos, logo depois, foi preenchido o espaço que havia entre seus lábios.No começo, um beijo tímido, que foi pegando mais intensidade com o tempo (e que tempo).

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos sorriram.

"Está tarde..." – quebrou o silencio.

"É..." - logo que terminou de falar se levantaram do chão, Naruto ajudou Hinata a se levantar – "Acho que já vou indo..." – puxou Hinata para perto de si mais uma vez lhe dando um selinho, logo depois foi rumo a sua casa.

Hinata entrou em casa, subiu as escadas e foi direto ao seu quarto, se atirou em sua cama e abraçou seu travesseiro, depois adormeceu rapidamente.

**oOo oOo**

O Sol não estava deixando Ino dormir, isso era incomum pois Ino não acordava tão facilmente, esfregou os olhos, ainda estavam doloridos e inchados, nunca havia chorado tanto numa noite só.

"Já acordou?" – Ino se assustou, olhou para Temari esta não parecia estar muito bem também.

"Não estou dormindo ainda..." – respondeu mal-humorada, Temari pareceu não se importar.

"Você não me parece bem...andou chorando?"

Ino tentou disfarçar escondendo os olhos, mas foi em vão.

"Alergia..." – mentiu, Temari a olhou desconfiada, mas deixou passar, Ino se mexeu na cama, olhou para o relógio ao seu lado, eram 7 horas da manhã – "Escuta Temari, porque você madruga em pleno sábado?"

"Eu nem dormi..." – disse cansada –"Senão estaria dormindo a essa hora..."

"Insônia?"

"Também..." – antes que Ino pudesse perguntar quais eram as outras coisas Temari respondeu – "Não te interessa..."

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, mas resolveu deixar por isto mesmo, afinal Temari tinha seus próprios problemas.

"Vou descer..." – Temari disse, depois disso saiu do quarto fechando a porta delicadamente.

"Eu ein..." – Ino suspirou, deitou-se novamente, seus pensamentos foram parar em Gaara, lembrou-se daquela cena que havia visto ontem, seus olhos arderam – "Não...não vou mais chorar..." – disse entre soluços, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro tentando engolir o choro, mas foi em vão.

Do lado de fora do quarto Temari estava agachada no corredor com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que surgia no corredor.

"Já esta acordada?" – Kabuto se aproximou de Temari esta se levantou rapidamente escondendo a tristeza.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu ia falar com você mais tarde, mas já que esta acordada vou falar agora mesmo..." – Temari olhou para ele desconfiada – "Venha até meu quero por favor..."

Temari o seguiu, em cima da cama de Kabuto havia vários pergaminhos, mapas e algumas armas de luta.Observou o garoto andar até a cama e pegar um rolo de pergaminho, logo Temari o reconheceu como o pergaminho que ela Hinata e Sakura haviam pegado na missão passada.

Kabuto fez um gesto para que Temari se aproximasse mais, ela o fez ainda desconfiada, Kabuto abriu o pergaminho, os olhos de Temari se espantaram ligeiramente ao reconhecer a foto de Tenten e Hinata no pergaminho, passou os olhos sobre a palavras que estavam escritas ao lado de cada uma das fotos, concluiu que aquilo era uma espécie de ficha pessoal delas.

"O que..?"

"Essas são as fichas que contem a identidade de vocês, aqui contem o nome, onde moram e o passado de vocês..."

"Mas só estou vendo a Hinata e a Ino ai..."

"É, na verdade foram roubados todas as fichas de vocês, mas estas foram separadas, nós não sabíamos disso, então vocês só resgataram duas fichas, ainda falta a sua a da Tenten e a da Sakura..."

"Você quer dizer que nossa identidade esta nas mãos dos nossos inimigos?" – Temari disse com um tom de voz um pouco mais alto que antes,demorou alguns instantes até Kabuto falar.

"Sim..."

Temari tapou a boca com as mãos, sua raiva transparecia em seus olhos verdes, ficou assim por alguns instantes até se acalmar.

"Como isso foi acontecer?" – perguntou mais calma.

"Já expliquei, fomos enganados, traídos..."

"Não quero saber, temos que recuperar nossas fichas, estamos correndo perigo, esta casa...senhora Kaede...Kuso..."

"Calma Temari..." – a garota olhou para ele querendo mata-lo – "Nós já conseguimos localizar quem esta com os pergaminhos, eles foram separados, o da Tenten e o seu estão com uma mulher, líder de uma organização onde há treinamentos ninjas, ela os treina e os vende para os outros criminosos, a da Sakura esta com um dos maiores inimigos de Orochimaru-sama...é chefe de uma organização chamada Akatsuki"

"Temos que agir rápido então..."

"Obviamente que sim...iremos agir hoje à noite...depois você avisa as garotas..."

"Hai..."

"Bom é só isso..."

Temari se retirou do quarto ainda pior do que estava quando entrou nele.

**oOo oOo**

Sentiu uma coisa a perturbando, se mexeu, coçou o nariz, ouviu risadas, rapidamente distinguiu que eram vindas da Sakura e da Tenten.

"Ohayo..." – murmurou ainda sonolenta, com as costas das mãos esfregou gentilmente os olhos perolados.

"Dormiu bem Hinata?" – perguntou Tenten ainda risonha.

"Sim, muito bem...porque a pergunta?"

"Por nada..." – Sakura se jogou na cama de Hinata, fingindo estar dormindo – "Na-Naruto-kun..." – imitou Hinata dormindo, a garota ficou vermelha.

"O-o que vo-cê quer di-dizer..."

"Hmm...ficou vermelha, é por que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês ontem...Pode contar Hinata"- Tenten jogou-se na cama ao lado de Sakura, as duas olhavam para Hinata deixando a garota constrangida.

"É...bem,nós...nós nos be-beijamos!"

Não se sabia quem estava mais espantada, se era Sakura ou Tenten, de repente as duas começaram a rir descontroladamente.

"Nhaa...que fofo Hinata!"- a morena apertou as bochechas da garota que abaixou a cabeça timidamente.

"Café da manha esta pronto..." – gritou Temari da porta – "Andem logo..."

Sakura mostrou a língua para as costas de Temari.

"Ela esta muito rabugenta hoje n ao acham?"

"Tenten ela sempre foi assim..."-Sakura disse com uma gota da cabeça.

"Mas hoje ela esta mais que o normal..."

"Ela me pareceu triste.." – Hinata falou, agora não estava mais vermelha.

"É verdade será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sakura como você é negativa"

"Vamos descer logo... Vê se descobrimos alguma coisa da Temari..." – Sakura e Tenten esperaram Hinata se trocar para descerem...

**oOo oOo**

Ino abriu os olhos, olhando para a janela coberta por cortinas, a sua frente estava o quarto de Gaara.

_Kuso...Kuso...AHH_

A loira pegou seu travesseiro e o socou varias vezes, imaginando o rosto daquela garota,Tayuya.

Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro abafando seu grito de ódio.

"Ino porca, o café ta pronto..." – Sakura olhou para Ino que ainda escondia seu rosto no travesseiro – "Você esta bem?" – perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

Ino nada respondeu, apenas retirou seu rosto do travesseiro, Sakura pode notar que a loira andara chorando.

"Você não me parece bem..." – Sakura se aproximou da cama e sentou-se nela – "O que aconteceu?".

"Nada..." – tentou conter as lagrimas, mas foi em vão, Sakura a olhou de um modo reprovador –" Ok...eu conto."

Suspirou derrotada.

"É tudo culpa daquele idiota do Gaara...".

Sakura começou a tossir, como se tivesse engasgado com algo.

"Gaara?"- disse ainda surpresa – "O irritante que mora aqui na frente? Aquele que queria te _matar_?" – enfatizou a ultima palavra, apontando para a janela.

"É...esse mesmo."

"Então é com ele que você tem saído?"

"Como você..." – Sakura a interrompeu.

"Você estava muito feliz esta semana...estranhei, e imaginei que estava saindo com alguém que realmente gostasse.

Ino desviou o olhar, pensou nas palavras de Sakura.

**Que realmente gostasse... merda...**

Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro novamente, outra gota se formou na cabeça de Sakura.

"Ino?"

"Acabei de perceber Sakura..." – Ino retirou o rosto para poder falar melhor- "Eu realmente gosto dele...".

Sakura suspiro.

"E agora Ino?"

"Não sei... não quero mais saber dele" – Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Por quê?" – ficou a esperar a resposta, mas não veio – "O que ele te fez?".

Ino respirou fundo.

"Jura que não vai contar pra ninguém?" – Sakura concordou – "Tudo aconteceu ontem no baile.".

**oOo oOo**

"Temari?" – a voz de Tenten chegou a seus ouvidos – "Temari você esta bem?"

Temari piscou os olhos algumas vezes, voltando a realidade, passou a mão pelos seus cabelos loiros, não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cena de ontem...

"Aloo?" – Tenten estalou os dedos na frente do rosto da loira que pareceu se ligar novamente.

"Não estou legal... vou subir..." – Temari deixou Tenten na sala com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ma-mas Temari a senhora Kaede mandou você ir ao super..." – pode ouvir o barulho da porta batendo – "E agora? Quem é que vai?".

Hinata havia saído cm o Naruto, e ela já estava atrasada para seu encontro com Neji, olhou para a escada, Ino e Sakura estavam descendo.

"Meninas, a senhora Kaede mandou vocês irem ao supermercado, agora eu já vou indo tenho um encontro com o Neji e já estou atrasada, beijinhos!" – a morena saiu em disparada pela porta nem dando chance a elas reclamarem.

"Deixa que eu vou Ino..." – Sakura aproximou-se da porta e pegou seu casaco – "Já volto..." – calçou seu sapato e saiu.

**oOo oOo**

Corria apressada enquanto tentava prender seu cabelo numa única trança, virou a esquina e achou o que queria, em frente a entrada do parque estava ele, Neji.

Voltou e se escondeu, pegou de sua bolsa um espelho, e se olhou verificando o cabelo e a maquiagem.

Analisou sua roupa, uma jaqueta jeans por cima de uma blusa azul marinho, uma saia jeans seu tênis.

Suspirou retomando a sua confiança, estava um ótimo dia, o céu estava claro com algumas nuvens, mas nada de importante, caminhou até Neji sorrindo como sempre, ele estava lindo, e sorriu ao ver à morena.

"Oi" – ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nos lábios do rapaz –"Ótimo dia não?".

"Sim..." – passou o braço em volta da cintura da garota, juntos começaram a andar pelo parque – "Um ótimo dia para passar com você" - disse sussurrando n ouvido da garota, esta sorriu.

"Como você é romântico..." – disse mostrando a língua para o garoto.

_**Um ótimo, dia... Nada pode atrapalhar.**_

Neji corria segurando a mão de Tenten que corria logo atrás dele, fugiam da chuva que começara de repente e não parecia querer parar tão cedo.

O casal avistou uma sorveteria, entraram, estava lotada de gente que apesar da chuva, tomavam sorvete.

"Que ótimo vamos tomar sorvete?"

"Você não acha que esta um pouco frio para isso?" – perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Deixa de ser fresco..."-disse a garota o puxando até uma mesa.

O garçom se aproximou do casal.

"O que desejam?"

"Eu queria a taça colegial..." – olhou para Neji – "E você?".

"Aqui vende chocolate quente?" – o garçom afirmou – "Me vê um então...".

O garçom se retirou.

"Já volto..." – disse Neji se levantando, Tenten sorriu, olhou pela janela observando a chuva, nem percebeu que alguém sentou ao seu lado.

"Muito interessante a chuva ne?" – Tenten se virou rapidamente assustada,

"Doko? O que você quer aqui?"- o garoto se aproximou perigosamente de Tenten ela recuou até sentir sua cabeça contra o vidro frio.

"Queria saber se você sabia que sua cabeça esta a leilão..." – o garoto sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto da morena.

"O que você quer dizer com isto?"

"Sua ficha esta a leilão na internet..." .

"Como assim?" – Doko riu.

"Isto mesmo que você ouviu com a sua ficha a venda os maiores chefões vão querer comprá-la" –o garoto pegou o queixo de Tenten obrigando ela a encara-lo, se aproximou do ouvido da garota –"Creio que você e suas amigas estão em perigo agora..." – sussurrou perigosamente, Tenten ficou estática, engoliu em seco, não sabia ao certo o que ele estava falando, mas havia entendido a ultima parte.

Olhou mais a frente, Neji estava voltando, Doko olhou para trás e também viu o garoto se aproximando.

"Melhor tomar mais cuidado...".

Finalmente ele se afastou de Tenten, que ainda estava encolhida contra a janela.

"O sorvete..."

A garota olhou para o garçom e depois para o sorvete.

"Obrigada..."

"Voltei..." – Neji se sentou, olhou para Tenten – "Você esta bem?".

"Estou ótima..." – mentiu Tenten dando um sorriso – "Bom...vamos comer!"

Neji olhou para Tenten, ela estava estranha, mas resolveu deixar isso quieto, pegou a caneca e tomou seu chocolate, mas acabou indo muito depressa e o chocolate estava muito quente, resultado?...Queimou a boca.

"Argh." - se queixou o garoto, Tenten riu.

"Toma, sorvete é gelado, ajuda a melhorar..." – enfiou a colher cheia de sorvete na boca de Neji.

"Ge-la-do..." – o garoto disse tentando engolir o sorvete.

"Desculpa... exagerei..." – Tenten disse com uma gota na cabeça.

**oOo oOo**

A chuva caia impetuosa molhando o corpo de Sakura que corria apressada tomando cuidado para que as sacolas cheias de compras não caíssem nem rasgassem.

Encostou-se na parede procurando alguma proteção, felizmente encontrou uma loja que estava fechada, mas seu toldo estava aberto, suspirou aliviada, olhou para o céu, a chuva ainda continuava.

"Ninguém merece... A-Atchiiim!" – seus olhos verdes começaram a lacrimejar – "Era só o que me faltava, uma gripe...".

"Também molhada desse jeito...".

Sakura olhou para o lado e quase pulou de susto ao ver Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?.!" – logo se recuperou e se afastou o Maximo que pode de Sasuke, nesses dias estava tentando evita-lo, aquilo que Itachi havia falado no baile a abalou.

Sasuke a encarou pelo canto dos olhos, fingindo não perceber o estranho recuo da garota, ultimamente ela estava estranha, parecia estar o evitando o máximo que podia.

"Sakura?" – disse Sasuke quebrando o silencio, Sakura despertou de seus pensamentos e encarou o garoto – "Porque esses dias você esta...hm...me evitando?"

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a repentina pergunta, desviou o olhar, não queria falar nada para ele, não podia falar nada...

Sasuke esperou mais alguns segundos, mas Sakura continuou calada encarando o chão.

"Saku..." – um barulho de um toque de celular calou Sasuke, Sakura pegou seu celular e o atendeu.

"Hai...pode deixar, eu já estou chegando, tchau!" – a garota desligou seu celular, se virou para Sasuke – "Sasuke-kun sinto muito mas eu tenho que ir, depois nós conversamos..."

Sakura nem deu chance para que Sasuke respondesse, saiu correndo apressada nem se importando com a chuva que ainda castigava a cidade.

Sasuke observou a garota correr até sua silhueta sumir na chuva, suspirou, não conseguia parar de pensar na garota, e não era só impressão, ela estava realmente o evitando, ainda iria descobrir o por que.

Parou cansada de correr, estava com uma sensação estranha, seus olhos esmeraldas percorreram o local, tinha a impressão que já havia passado por lá, talvez fosse à febre.

Colocou as mãos no bolso e abaixou a cabeça, evitando das gostas atrapalharem sua visão, não adiantava mais correr, afinal, já estava encharcada, a rua estava deserta, só ouvia o som da chuva e de seus passos, parou.

"Quem esta ai?" – gritou, tinha certeza que havia escutado algo, mas nada aconteceu, Sakura estava ofegante, olhou para o chão, uma flor vermelha brotava entre os asfalto jogou as sacolas no chão – "Você acha que pode me prender nesse genjutsu fraco?" – riu – "Acho que não me conhece direito..." – juntou as mãos intercalando os dedos delicadamente – "Kai!"

A imagem da rua em que estava foi se distorcendo devagarosamente, de repente a imagem de uma ruela se formou, Sakura olhou ao seu redor, como imaginava a rua era sem saída.

"Kuso..." – sussurrou, seus ouvidos apurados a qualquer barulho, estava em posição, preparada para uma luta – "Quem esta ai?"

Sua resposta foi novamente ignorada, isso já estava a irritando, de repente apareceram cinco vultos em sua volta, a cercando, todos estavam sem nenhuma arma em punho, mas estavam preparados para uma luta.

"Cinco pessoas contra uma só...que injustiça não?.!" – ironizou, logo em seguida correu para o ataque derrubando uma pessoa que estava a sua frente, depois disso os outros quatros partiram para cima de Sakura que se defendia dos socos e chutes.

Derrubou mais um, agora **só** faltava três...Saiu correndo para cima de um pegando no chão sua sacola de compras, onde havia uma dúzia de laranjas, quando chegou perto do homem se esquivou de seu ataque e bateu com toda a força que conseguia a sacola na cabeça do rapaz, voaram laranjas, o homem bateu contra uma parede quase a derrubando. Os outros que faltavam recuaram espantados pela força de Sakura, que estava ofegante, e cansada, tirando o fato de que ainda chovia, o que a atrapalhava.

Sakura deu um passo para frente, os dois recuaram mais, Sakura sorriu, quando ia finalmente atacar, apareceu dois vultos na sua frente, uma mulher, e um homem, os outros dois mais atrás abaixaram reverenciando os dois.

"Podem ir agora..." – a mulher disse virando-se para os outros abaixados, estes sumiram rapidamente.

"Quem...são...vocês?" – Sakura perguntou ainda ofegante.

"Hunf...bom como você esta sem mascara, não seria justo nós não lhe revelarmos nossa identidade...então..." – o homem retirou o seu capuz, Sakura não o conhecia, era alto magro, tinha os olhos castanhos avermelhados e os cabelos castanhos claros, a mulher repetiu o gesto do rapaz retirando o seu capuz também, Sakura também não a conhecia, era alta e esbelta, tinha os cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos escuros.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, ainda mantendo a posição de ataque, a mulher riu.

"Não vamos lhe atacar...relaxe" – mas Sakura não relaxou – "Viemos aqui lhe oferecer um acordo..."

"Que tipo de acordo?" – perguntou receosa.

"Venha para o nosso lado, nosso **mestre** a quer..."

"Não..." – respondeu curta e grossa.

"Não se precipite..." – o homem a olhou seriamente – "Seria muito perigoso para você, já que sua identidade já não é mais segredo para alguns bandidos, muita gente daria qualquer quantia de dinheiro só para saber o seu nome...e nós sabemos, Sakura, e não só isso que sabemos, o seu passado é muito interessante sabia?"

Sakura arregalou os olhos espantada, como eles sabiam sua identidade, isso era segredo, e seu passado, nem ela mesma o sabia direito, isso só Orochimaru sabia.

O homem aproveitou a brexa que Sakura deu e numa velocidade incrível correu e parou atrás de Sakura, imobilizando seus braços, Sakura tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu, sentia-se fraca, as gotas da chuva caiam pelo seu rosto quente, se não estivesse enganada tinha a certeza que estava com febre.

"Pense nisso...ok?"

Nem deu tempo da garota responder, tudo ficou escuro, seu corpo caiu desacordado no chão.

Sasuke andava com as mãos nos bolsos, e o capuz em sua cabeça o protegendo da fina garoa que caia, chutava uma pedra enquanto andava, chutou a tal pedra mais uma vez, esta rolou e bateu numa laranja que estava no meio da calçada.

Sasuke achou estranho, aproximou-se da laranja e a pegou, se lembrou que Sakura estava com uma sacola de laranjas hoje quando a encontrou, olhou para a ruela ao seu lado, e viu o corpo desacordado de uma mulher.

"Sakura!' – reconheceu o corpo, correu até a garota desacordada, avaliou sua respiração, estava bem, colocou a mão na testa da garota, estava ardendo em febre – "Kuso" - pegou em seu colo o corpo de Sakura, e sumiu.

**oOo oOo**

"Atende Sakura...Merda caixa postal!" – Temari desligou o telefone frustrada, era a quarta vez que tentava ligar para Sakura, a pedido da senhora Kaede que estava morrendo de preocupações.

O telefone tocou, Temari correu para atender, mas se decepcionou ao não ouvir a voz de Sakura.

"Quem é?" – Temari gelou, não estava acreditando que Shikamaru havia a ligado, já ia desligar, mas ouviu algo que a fez parar – "Sakura? Ela esta ai? Ela esta bem?... Hmm já estou indo..." – desligou o telefone e correu apressada para a sala.

"Senhora Kaede, a Sakura desmaiou no meio do caminho enquanto voltava do supermercado, ela esta bem."

"Graças a Kami-sama...".

"Ela esta dormindo na casa de uns colegas nosso, sabe aquele que você viu aqui em casa...".

"Naruto, Neji...e Sasu?"

"Sasuke... este mesmo, foi ele que encontrou Sakura, ele a levou para sua casa, pois estava mais perto... eu vou até lá vê como ela esta..." – Temari mal terminou de falar e já pegava um casaco roxo escuro e saiu de casa correndo.

"Liga-me quando chegar lá!" – senhora Kaede gritou, Temari apenas afirmou, e voltou a correr.

"Já vai..." – Shikamaru gritou do sofá, vagarosamente andou até porta, e se surpreendeu por ver Temari parada a sua frente, usava um vestido lilás de mangas três quartos e uma jaqueta roxa por cima, que por sinal estava toda molhada, o que fazia seu vestido grudar em seu corpo, Shikamaru retirou o olhar dando espaço para Temari entrar, e assim ela fez, sem nem mesmo olhar na sua cara, a loira subiu correndo as escadas, e foi junto com Naruto em direção ao quarto em que Sakura se encontrava.

Shikamaru fechou a porta e voltou para o sofá, queria ir lá em cima falar com Temari, mas sabia que ela não o olharia nem na cara, suspirou.

"Affz... que problemático...".

Temari adentrou o quarto, olhando para a cama onde se encontrava Sakura, esta tremia de frio, ainda continuava com a roupa que havia saído de casa, certamente estava molhada, andou até a cama e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Sakura.

"Ela ainda esta com febre..." – Sasuke confirmou o que Temari havia pensado.

"Vou dar um banho nela..." – Temari retirou sua jaqueta molhada e a deixou no chão – "Tem alguma roupa para emprestar?"

"Deixa que eu pego!" – gritou Naruto da porta – "Vou pegar para você também Temari-chan!"

"Ok..." – Naruto se retirou deixando Temari, Sasuke e Sakura a sós – "Sasuke me ajude a carregá-la..." – Sasuke nem pensou duas vezes, quando Temari foi perceber ele já estava com Sakura nos colos – "Nossa...ela é leve assim?"

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas seguiu para o banheiro junto com Sakura e Temari que vinha logo atrás.

"Temari... serve estas roupas?"

Temari pegou das mãos de Naruto uma calça moletom branca, e outra calça de moletom cinza, uma blusa branca e outra preta.

"Serve... Toalhas?"

"Ta aqui..." – Sasuke disse pegando duas toalhas brancas do armário no banheiro.

"Hmm... valeu..." – Naruto fez um sinal positivo com as mãos, o que lembrou a Temari o estranho sensei que tinha, depois disso os dois garotos saiu do banheiro.

Temari se aproximou de Sakura.

"Hei... Sakura!" – Temari cutucou a garota de cabelos róseos, esta se remexeu um pouco – "Sakura acorde!"

A garota abriu os olhos verdes esmeralda assustada.

"Temari?" – Sakura parecia confusa, olhou para o aposento em que estava – "Onde nós estamos?.." – tentou se levantar mas caiu – "Ai...não estou me sentindo bem..." – murmurou.

"Claro que não, esta ardendo em febre, e estava desacordada até agora..."

"É verdade..." – Sakura passou as mãos pelo os cabelos róseos, ainda parecia confusa.

"Vá tomar um banho, esta gelada..."

Sakura fez o q Temari mandou, sem hesitar entrou no boxe, deixou a água morna cair sobre o seu corpo, colocou a sua mão sobre a testa, ainda estava com febre.

Temari suspirou e sentou-se no chão do banheiro, encolheu o corpo molhado, estava com frio.Fixou seus olhos no chão, seus pensamentos voaram longe, só de pensar que Shikamaru estava no andar debaixo do dela lhe dava calafrios, ainda estava brava com ele, não só brava como chateada pelo que ele fez com ela.

"Temari?"

Temari olhou para o lado Sakura já havia terminado o banho e se encontrava trocada.

"Pode ir tomar banho agora..."

"Sim...já vou...mas antes" – a loira se levantou e aproximou de Sakura colocando a mãe gélida na testa da garota que estremeceu de frio ao sentir o toque – "Ainda esta com febre..."

"Pode deixar que já passa, vou tentar concentrar um pouco de chackra".

"Mas você esta muito fraca ainda..." – Sakura a cortou.

"Não precisa se preocupar, vai tomar banho agora Temari, senão você fica doente."

Temari torceu o nariz, mas foi enfim tomar seu banho.

Olhava as gotículas de água baterem com força sobre o vidro da janela, a chuva só havia piorado desde que chegaram aqui, suspirou.

Olhou para Sakura que dormia tranqüilamente sobre a cama no quarto de Sasuke, sua face estava tranqüila, sinal de que a febre já havia passado, suspirou mais uma vez.

Sua atenção foi desviada para a porta, Sasuke entrava cautelosamente por ela.

"Ela esta melhor?" – disse o garoto tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

"Esta..." – observou Sasuke andar até perto da cama de Sakura – "Vou lá embaixo...já volto..."

Temari saiu do quarto rapidamente, ele podia até **tentar **esconder seus sentimentos falando daquele seu jeito frio, mas tinha certeza de que ele gostava realmente de Sakura e que ela também gostava dele, sorriu.

Desceu as escadas, passou pela sala, onde Naruto e Shikamaru dormiam no sofá, entrou num aposento onde achava que era a cozinha, encontrou Neji sentado na mesa, parecia estar estudando, quando chegou mais perto pode ver que analisava algo, o que parecia um tipo de mapa...

"Yo"

Temari e Neji quase pularam de susto, um homem com cabelos grisalhos e com uma mascara que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto apareceu atrás dos dois.

"Temari certo?" – o lindo homem perguntou para Temari.

"Certo...e você?"

"Kakashi...tio de Shikamaru..." – Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha, Shikamaru tinha um tio muito bonito...e jovem.

Uma borracha voou acertando a cabeça de Kakashi, Temari olhou para Neji este parecia furioso, olhou de novo para Kakashi que agora estava com um galo na cabeça, uma gota desceu pela sua cabeça.

"Esta atrasado..." – u.ú

"Desculpa...foi o transito, sabe como é..."

""Mentira!" – Neji falou agora mais nervoso...Temari boiou.

"Er...onde tem água?"- perguntou quebrando o clima, Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da mascara.

"Dentro da geladeira...pode pegar..." - Temari se afastou dos dois que discutiam alguma coisa...pelo menos só Neji discutia, pois Kakashi parecia nem se importar com o que o garoto dizia.

Logo após de beber água saiu do aposento.

"Família estranha..." – disse olhando de longe Neji jogar tudo o que tinha pela mesa em Kakashi que desviava.

Subiu as escadas novamente, andou até o quarto a porta estava encostada, deu uma espiada, Sasuke estava do lado da cama de Sakura, afastou do quarto e sentou-se no corredor, não queria atrapalhar o tal momento.

Olhou para aquela face angelical, Sakura dormia tranqüilamente, sua respiração calma fazendo seu peito subir e descer.

Gentilmente tocou com as pontas do dedo a face da garota, esta remexeu com o toque, Sasuke rapidamente retirou a mão, Sakura se virou deitando de lado, na ponta da cama, abriu os olhos, e quase pulou de susto ao encarar os olhos de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura..." – Sasuke a tinha acordado, só faltava ela ter percebido que ele havia feito – "Desculpe, te acordei...".

Sakura riu.

"Não foi você, sempre que eu vou mudar de posição na cama eu acordo... não sei porque..." – deu os ombros.

"Esta melhor?"

"Sim muito melhor..." – Sakura sorriu gentilmente – "Obrigada...".

A garota teve a impressão de que vira Sasuke sorrindo, mas não teve tempo para pensar no assunto, Sasuke se levantou e curvou dando um beijo na testa da garota que agora estava encolhida na cama segurando as cobertas.

Sakura ficou vermelha, colocou as mãos sobre a testa surpresa, nunca imaginara Sasuke, o garoto que nunca dirá uma palavra de carinho a ninguém lhe dando um beijo na testa, sorriu.

Temari entrou no quarto.

"Parece muito melhor agra Sakura..." – a garota retirou sua mão da testa – "Acho melhor você dormir, já esta tarde".

A loira se retirou do aposento, Sakura ainda estava atônita, logo se recuperou e voltou a realidade, puxou as cobertas e dormiu.

**oOo oOo**

Mudou de canal... Pela terceira vez consecutiva, não estava passando nada de interessante, também a àquela hora da noite, olhou para o relógio, do dia, já eram 2 da manhã.

Mudou novamente de canal, programa de emprego...

"Aff..." – um raio iluminou a sala e a TV desligou sozinha – "Não acredito...".

Era só o que faltava a luz acabar naquele exato momento, arrumou as inúmeras cobertas que estava no sofá, ajeitou o travesseiro e deitou-se tentando dormir, olhou para a escuridão da sala, não havia ninguém, fechou os olhos, um raio caiu novamente fazendo barulho, Temari abriu os olhos, em vez de encontrar ninguém, encontrou Shikamaru.

"AH!" – a loira pulou do sofá ficando sentada nele – "Seu idiota... quase me matou de susto...".

Shikamaru riu.

"Desculpa" – disse ele sentando-se no sofá.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" – ainda se recuperando do susto.

"O baka do Naruto ronca muito alto... não consegui dormir..." uu

"Nossa... novidade..."

Shikamaru sorriu, encostou sua costa no sofá se largando mais nele.

"E você espera dormir aqui?" – Temari perguntou incomodada com a presença dele.

"Na verdade não estou com sono, queria jogar um pouco de xadrez."

Temari olhou para a mesa onde se encontrava um tabuleiro de xadrez, as peças estavam todas espalhadas.

"Não dá para jogar, acabou a luz...".

"Esta com medo de perder?" – desafiou Shikamaru, Temari arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Para você?... até parece...".

Minutos depois estavam os dois sentados, uns de cada lado da mesa, duas velas estavam postas uma de cada lado do tabuleiro.

"Você começa..." – disse Temari para Shikamaru, este mexeu um peão, nada de mais.

Meia hora se passou, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, a partida estava empatada.

"Check..." – disse Temari, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, encarou Shikamaru.

"Você sabe que foi culpa daquela garota não é?" – Shikamaru defendeu seu rei – "Sua vez...".

"Você correspondeu o beijo..." – a loira desviou os olhos verdes de Shikamaru voltando ao tabuleiro – "Check...".

"Temari, você realmente acha que foi minha culpa, a única pessoa que eu gosto é você..." – Shikamaru derrubou o bispo de Temari com a torre, ainda defendendo o seu rei.

"Pelo que eu vi, é difícil acreditar em você..." – Temari voltou atrás com seu cavalo, derrubando um peão.

"Temari..." – antes que a loira retirasse sua mão do tabuleiro Shikamaru a segurou, fazendo Temari erguer o olhar e encara-lo – "Vo-".

"Sua vez..." – Temari retirou a mão com força.

Shikamaru suspirou como Temari era problemática, olhou para o tabuleiro, analisou a sua jogada.

"Check Mate"

Temari não estava acreditando, havia perdido...

"Droga" – levantou-se do chão derrubando algumas peças do tabuleiro.

Deitou novamente no sofá pegando seu travesseiro que estava no chão, pode ouvir um suspiro exagerado de Shikamaru.

O garoto se aproximou do sofá ficando ajoelhado diante dele.

"Temari..."

"Nem fala nada, eu não quero ouvir Shikamaru" - a garota sentou no sofá nervosa.

"Ma-" – Temari tentou calar a boca dele com sua mão, mas o cobertor não ajudou, ao se inclinar acabou caindo.

Shikamaru tentou segura-la, mas acabou por debaixo dela.

Temari murmurou um palavrão, tentou se soltar das cobertas, se remexendo toda.

"Assim você me machuca." – reclamou Shikamaru.

"Mas é para machucar, bastante na verdade" – parou de lutar contra as cobertas e passou a encarar Shikamaru –"Você é um idiota completo mesmo, só estraga as coisas".

Tentou se levantar, mas Shikamaru a segurou pela cintura.

"Me solta seu baka..." – Temari tentou bater nele ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se desenrolar das cobertas, fazendo os dois ficarem mais embolados do que já estavam.

"Temari?" – Shikamaru se defendia dos braços da garota, até que conseguiu os segurando obrigando a loira a parar de se mexer – "Problemática...".

"É só isso que você acha de mim? Então porque ficou comigo, por que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você para depois eu te pegar beijando outra?"

"Temari, não só te acho problemática, como te acho mandona demais, e que você fala muito" – Temari começou a se remexer novamente, Shikamaru a segurou -"Mas é isso que eu gosto em você, além do fato de você ser linda..."

"Isso foi uma declaração?" – perguntou a loira mais calma.

"Sim..." – Temari sorriu, o garoto suspirou aliviado –"Affz... que problemático isso".

Temari se soltou de Shikamaru e o abraçou, ele ficou meio surpreso pelo ato, mas logo segurou a cintura da garota unindo mais o abraço.

Um barulho de alguém caindo chamou a atenção do casal, olharam para o sofá, de lá saiu Kakashi com uma gota na cabeça.

"Er...eu ia beber água..." – o homem de cabelos grisalhos se levantou – "Agora mesmo, na cozinha sabem!"

Shikamaru pegou uma almofada e jogou na cara de Kakashi.

Temari saiu de cima de Shikamaru, ou pelo menos tentou, as cobertas ainda a atrapalhavam, Shikamaru a ajudou e logo os dois estavam de pé assim como Kakashi que ainda estava lá.

"Você não ia beber água?"

"A é Shikamaru, ainda bem que você lembrou...".

"Espere vou com você..." – disse a loira pegando os cobertores do chão e colocando-os no sofá.

Seguiu o homem que ainda zoava Shikamaru que suspirava dizendo que tudo aquilo era um saco...

Acabo o cap...no proximo vou lhes mostras a noite de Sakura 3

e como Temari acordou?...só no proximo cap xD

Tirando a missão é claro uu

baum...ateh...vou viajar agora o/


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**Depois de 27 capitulos eu preciso dizer algo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encarou o teto, um raio caiu iluminando tudo, o que fez Sakura tremer de medo, odiava raios, relâmpagos, troves e enfim... Tinha esse medo desde criança, outro raio caiu desta vez mais forte o que fez Sakura levantar da cama num pulo.

Saiu do quarto ainda com medo, talvez Temari a deixasse dormir junto com ela no sofá.

Andou pelo corredor, estava escuro demais, procurou o interruptor na parede, quando o achou tentou ligar a luz, mas não conseguiu.

"Ótimo, acabou a energia..." – sussurrou.

Olhou para os lados, não enxergava nada, percebeu que passou por ma porta, um outro raio caiu iluminando o corredor virou-se para trás depressa, podia jurar que tinha sentido a presença de alguém atrás dela.

Apertou os olhos tentando enxergar algo além da escuridão, mas não conseguiu deus dois passos para trás até bater no tórax de alguém, Sakura tentou gritar, mas foi impedida por uma mão.

"Sou eu..." – a garota suspirou aliviada por reconhecer a voz gélida de Sasuke.

Gentilmente retirou a mão de Sasuke de sua boca.

"Você quase me matou de susto..." – um raio iluminou o corredor, Sakura apertou a mão do garoto a sua frente.

"Tem medo de raios?" – perguntou ele com um sorriso irônico.

Sakura desviou os olhos, envergonhada.

"Tenho, por isso estava indo para sala... Mas não queria acordar-lo. Gomen Sasuke-kun."

"Você não me acordou" – disse ele depressa.

"O que você estava fazendo acordado a essa hora?" – perguntou desconfiada.

Sasuke não sabia o que falar como dizer a ela que estava indo ao quarto vê-la?...

"Eu..." - um outro raio caiu, fazendo a garota pular de susto e agarrar a blusa dele – "Me acompanha até o quarto, por favor, Sasuke-kun".

Deixou que um sorriso tomasse conta de seu belo rosto.

"É claro."

Ficou a contemplar a face da jovem que dormia como um anjo, Sakura havia pedido para que Sasuke ficasse até ela dormir, o que ela já havia feito a mais ou menos meia hora atrás.

Olhou para sua mão entrelaçada com a dela, sua pele era macia, queria tocá-la mais...

_**Para com isso Sasuke...**_

Pensou balançando a cabeça, estava cansado, e com sono, mas não queria deixá-la, queria ficar junto a ela, talvez observa-la mais um pouco.

"Sasuke-kun?" – a não... Ela havia acordado – "Ainda esta aqui?".

"Já estava indo embora..." – disse levantando-se, mas sakura segurou a mão dele.

"A desculpe" – soltou a mão de Sasuke rapidamente.

O garoto deu um passo pra trás e abaixou ficando na altura de Sakura.

"Boa-noite Sakura" – logo depois aproximou dela para lhe dar um beijo, em seu rosto.

Sakura pensou muito no que fez a seguir, virou o rosto fazendo assim seus lábios se encontrarem.

Sasuke se impressionou com a atitude repentina da garota, mas logo foi aprofundando mais o beijo, Sakura correspondeu, mas logo se separou ofegante.

"É melhor eu ir dormir Sasuke-kun".

O garoto suspirou.

"Certo" – É... Era melhor parar por ai mesmo antes que fizessem alguma coisa a mais.

"Boa-noite Sasuke-kun" – Sasuke deu um beijo rápido em Sakura e saiu do quarto.

A garota pousou os dedos em seus lábios.

_**Droga... Não deveria ter feito isso.**_

**oOo oOo**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu um braço ao redor de sua cintura, pegou o braço e se virou para encontrar o seu dono.

E qual não foi seu espanto ao encontrar Shikamaru ao seu lado, no sofá.

Mas... Pêra ai, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

_**Flashback...**_

_Havia voltado da cozinha, mas quando foi se deitar para dormir, encontrou Shikamaru dormindo na maior tranqüilidade no sofá..._

"_Não acredito..."-suspirou, aproximou do sofá chacoalhou de leve o garoto, mas este não acordou – "Shikamaru!"._

_Por fim Temari acabou dormindo do outro lado do sofá, mas antes arrancou de debaixo de Shikamaru o travesseiro, nem assim ele acordou._

_**Flashback...**_

Se ela havia dormido do outro lado do sofá, como Shikamaru foi parar ao seu lado...

_**Flashback...**_

_Alguma coisa dura estava atrapalhando Shikamaru a dormir, pensou em ajeitar o travesseiro, mas não o encontro, por fim resolveu abrir os olhos._

_Sentou-se no sofá, olhou para a outra ponta, e encontrou Temari dormindo que nem um anjo... E com o travesseiro..._

_Tentou a qualquer custo tirar o travesseiro da loira, mas se ele fizesse algum movimento brusco, ela poderia acordar, e isso não ia ser tão legal..._

_Percebeu que a garota estava um tanto afastada do encosto do sofá, aproveitou a brecha, passou por cima da garota cuidadosamente e se deitou, logo adormeceu..._

_**Flashback...**_

"Shikamaru?" – abriu um olho e espiou, Temari ainda deitada agarrava a blusa dele o chocalhando – "Até que enfim acordou...".

O garoto suspirou, com as costas da mão esfregou os olhos, ainda era muito cedo para acordar...

"Como você veio parar aqui?"

"Você pegou o travesseiro..." – disse preguiçosamente.

"Só por isso?"

"Não, também queria ficar perto de você... mas isso não vem ao caso."

Temari riu, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz o beijando.

"Vou acordar a Sakura..." – a loira disse depois se espreguiçando – "Temos que ir...".

"Vou aproveitar e dormir um pouquinho mais...".

Temari torceu o nariz.

"Nem pensar, você vai é fazer nosso café-da-manhã" - disse pegando de Shikamaru o travesseiro, depois o tacou na cara dele – "Levanta preguiçoso".

O garoto murmurou um 'que saco' e vagarosamente levantou do sofá.

**oOo oOo**

"Sakura?"

A garota abriu os olhos verdes rapidamente, captando a imagem de Temari.

"Que...?"

"Vamos se levante, já estamos atrasadas" – a garota suspirou ao ver a cara confusa de Sakura – "Depois te explico".

Sakura não perguntou mais, olhou ao seu redor procurando Sasuke, mas não encontrou nenhum sinal dele, será que aquilo que aconteceu havia sido real?

"Sakura? Você esta meio aérea hoje, tem certeza de que esta bem?"

Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça.

"Vou me arrumar...Já desço" – Temari se retirou do quarto deixando Sakura com seus pensamentos.

Queria ver Sasuke, um flash do rosto de Itachi passou em sua mente...

**Merda...**pensou frustrada.

Não podia se envolver com Sasuke, seria muito perigoso, mas realmente não estava conseguindo, e a culpa era dele, ninguém mandou ele ser tão irresistível.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, por fim decidiu se arrumar e descer.

**oOo oOo**

"Obrigado por tudo Kakashi-san"

"Não foi nada Sakura-chan"- disse o homem coçando a nuca- "Vocês são sempre bem vindas aqui. Bom vou deixar vocês se despedirem corretamente.".

Ele olhou para Shikamaru e depois para Temari, a garota ficou sem graça.

"Obrigada Shikamaru por nos receber" – Sakura disse sorrindo – "Bom vou indo mais a frente"

A garota logo sumiu de vista dos dois.

"Será que é pedi muito para você me ligar?" – perguntou Temari cruzando os braços – "Afinal, você sempre esquece...".

"Eu te ligo" – disse sorrindo.

Temari abraçou o garoto.

"Se você esquecer te mato." uú

"Affz... que problemático"

Soltaram-se finalmente.

"Estou atrasada" – ela disse olhando o relógio de pulso – "Tchau"

Uniu os lábios num beijo rápido, depois saiu em disparada por onde a Sakura havia ido.

"Elas já foram?" – Sasuke apareceu atrás de Shikamaru com uma cara de sono.

"Já" – se virou – "Ta pior que eu ein.".

"Não dormi direito..." – disse o garoto bocejando – "Vou voltar pra cama...".

"Eu também..." – Shikamaru fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao seu quarto em passos lentos e cansativos.

**oOo oOo**

"Como isso é possível?" – gritou Ino.

"Cala a boca porquinha"

"Mas Sakura, você não esta entendendo... Nossa identidade, nossa história, foi roubada" – ela bateu o punho contra a mesa- "Precisamos recuperá-las".

"É claro que eu entendo Ino" – Sakura retirou do bolso de sua jaqueta um papel- "Quando fui atacada eles deixaram isso no me bolso"

Abriu o papel, e o colocou em cima da mesa, todos olharam para a foto de Sakura e a ficha dela.

"Esta é uma xérox da original" – afirmou Kabuto

"Certo, temos que recupera-la hoje ainda" – Temari recolheu o papel – "Algum plano Kabuto?".

"É claro" – ajeitou os óculos e sorriu.

**oOo oOo**

Conferiu pela terceira vez seu estojo de armas, estava nervosa, mas do que o normal.

Ajeitou seu rabo-de-cavalo, pelo jeito era a única que estava pronta, olhou pelo quarto, Temari terminava de se trocar, e já pegava o seu leque, Tenten arrumava seus cabelos, fazendo apenas um coque bem preso.

Batidas na porta cortaram o silencio, logo entraram Sakura e Hinata ambas com uma blusa e uma calça preta, Sakura usava luvas e segurava nas mãos sua mascara ninja.

"Acho que não precisa mais disso" – disse sacudindo a mascara – "Mas é sempre bom prevenir".

Tenten sorriu.

"Não esquenta com isso, nós vamos recuperar nossa ficha."

"E nós vamos recuperar a sua" – disse Ino a Tenten.

"Assim esperamos" – acrescentou Temari fechando o leque e o colocando nas costas – "Vamos?".

E o quarto ficou totalmente vazio.

**oOo oOo**

Colocou a mascara ninja tomando cuidado para não estragar seu penteado.

Sakura abriu um mapa e o colocou no chão.

"De acordo com o Itachi esta é a planta do local. Vamos cercar a casa, é muito provável que tenha guardas e ninjas de plantão, afinal essa mulher os treina. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou pela entrada principal, e você tenta pelo os fundos" – apontou as entradas no mapa – "Reviste tudo, temos que achar as fichas, aqui" – apontou para um aposento – "Este é o quarto da Nitsuki, ela é uma ninja poderosa, temos que tomar cuidado".

Sakura fechou o mapa e o guardou.

"Bom... Boa sorte".

Hinata fez um 'v' com os dedos, depois as duas se dirigiam ao local.

**oOo oOo**

Observou a entrada da casa, tinha facilmente derrubado os dois guardas, driblou a segurança e agora estava ali, pronta para entrar.

Analisou a porta mais atentamente, pelo que viu não havia nenhum sistema de alarme, aparentemente a dona desse local acreditava muito nos ninjas que treinava.

Habilmente entrou pela janela acima da porta, não queria arriscar.

"Hmm temos uma intrusa".

Sakura olhou para trás assustada, cerca de seis homens estavam atrás dela, com kunais nas mãos.

"Merda" – murmurou agora vendo que estava realmente cercada.

"Parece que a_ menininha_ ficou com medo" – disse um homem a sua esquerda.

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

"Podem vir".

**oOo oOo**

Aquele plano que aquele idiota do Kabuto inventou era ridículo. Onde já se viu ficar quase meia hora naquela floresta com aquela roupa estranha, cheia de nuvenzinhas vermelhas.

Tirando o fato que aquela roupa era extremamente quente e cobria todo seu corpo.

**_Belo disfarce... Ninguém me reconhece mesmo com esse monte de roupa._**

Emburrada sentou-se no chão e ficou a admirar o horizonte, a cidade dormia a seus pés.

Aproximou da beirada do prédio, era alto, muito alto, um vento passou fortemente bagunçando os cabelos loiros de Ino, ela os ajeitou, sabia que tinha que estar usando a mascara, mas estava quase morrendo sufocada.

Afastou-se da beirada e voltou a sentar no chão, ainda mais emburrada que antes, queria estar dentro do prédio junto com Temari e Tenten lutando e quebrando tudo. Sim... Ainda estava nervosa, queria descontar sua raiva em alguém, mas não, aquele plano tinha que estragar tudo.

Sentiu o chackra de alguém se aproximar.

_**Ótimo, alguma diversão.**_

Ficou a esperar a pessoa chegar, estava com um sorriso no rosto, queria lutar...

Logo o seu sorriso morreu. A pessoa a sua frente era Gaara.

"Ino" - a voz fria adentrou pelos ouvidos da loira, esta estremeceu, memso que não quisesse ainda sentia algo por ele, não respondeu, não sabia o que falar – "O que esta fazendo aqui?".

"Missão, não esta vendo?" – respondeu tentando controlar para que sua voz não saisse embaguada por causa das lagrimas que queriam vir - "Veio pegar as fichas?".

Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha, como ela sabia das fichas?

"Se você não sabe as fichas são de Tenten e Sakura" - disse ao ver o semblente confuso do garoto a sua frente.

Realmente ele não sabia disto.

"Você veio aqui busca-las." – pegou uma kunai – "Não posso deixar você passar".

Ino foi para cima de Gaara atirando a kunai, o garoto desviou facilmente. Ino não deixou se intimidar com isso, e continuou a atacar.

"Ino que tal..." – parou de falar ao desviar de mais um ataque – "...a gente conversar?".

Ino olhou com raiva para Gaara.

"Conversar?" – gritou – "Desculpe mais depois do que você fez é impossível conversar".

A loira partiu para cima dele dando-lhe um soco, Gaara desviou e segurou a mão de Ino.

"Pare com isso" – pediu.

Ino abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam marejados de lagrimas, mas não iria chorar.

"Escute-me" – pediu novamente aidna mantendo sua voz fria – "Eu vou explicar..."

"Explicar o que?" – a loira se afastou de Gaara violentamente – "Que você por acaso estava beijando ela, que aquilo que ela disse é mentira? Não sou mais idiota para acreditar em você...".

Ta certo... Aquelas palavras doeram mais do que Gaara imaginaria que doessem.

"O plano era verdade eu deveria me aproximar de você só por interesse mesmo" – a raiva dentro de Ino só foi aumentando – "Mas uma coisa deu errado" - disse em um tom baixo.

Ino desviou o olhar aidna enrraivecido.

"E o que foi?" – perguntou memso sem querer saber a resposta.

Gaara fechou os olhos, estava reunindo forçar para falar aquilo.

"Eu me apaixonei por você".

A raiva de Ino foi embora tão rápido quanto veio, deixou que Gaara se aproximasse dela.

"Não acredito em você" - disse rudemente - "Já disse isto Gaara, não vai me enganar novamente..."

Gaara puxou-a pelo braço e com a outra mão ergueu o seu queixo fazendo com que ela a encarasse.

"Eu estou falando a verdade" - sussurrou, Ino sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

Um vento muito forte estragou o clima dos dois, de repente uma cratera enorme se abriu no teto do prédio e um vento mais forte que o anterior veio cortando tudo o q vinha pela frente.

Do buraco recém feito pulou Tenten e Temari com seu leque aberto fazia o vento.

Logo depois apareceram Dosu e Kimimaru, pelo jeito uma batalha estava acontecendo.

Gaara e Ino estavam abaixados juntos, e uma barreira de areia os cobria protegendo-os.

Aos poucos a barreira foi se desfazendo mostrando que de fato era realmente uma batalha, porem os quatros já não estavam mais nem ai para a luta, todos prestavam a atenção no casal presente.

"Ino?" – perguntou Tenten.

A loira rapidamente se afastou de Gaara, a risada de Dosu ecoou pelo local quebrando o silencio.

"Então é verdade" – o garoto se aproximou do casal em passos largos – "Você esta pegando essa gracinha..." - disse pegando ponta do queixo de Ino e a olhando com malicia Gaara não gostou nada disso.

"Solte ela Dosu" – disse friamente, o garoto obedeceu a Gaara.

"Pensei que tivesse desistido do plano, mas vejo que não" – foi à vez de Kimimaru quebrar o silencio.

"Eu larguei o plano, faz tempo...".

"Então o que você esta fazendo aqui com ela?" – Kimimaru parecia nervoso.

"Faço a mesma pergunta Ino" – Temari disse pela primeira vez.

A garota nada respondeu muito menos Gaara, o silencio se instalou novamente, ao longe se podem ouvir sons de sirenes de policia.

"Melhor irmos embora" – Tenten ajeitou a mascara.

Temari não disse nada, apenas andou até o muro do prédio sendo seguida por Tenten e Ino.

"Espera ai!" – as garotas viraram para trás – "Vocês acham que vão escapar sem nos entregar as fichas?".

"Eu lhe pergunto Kimimaru, porque não nos entregou logo, afinal não precisam das fichas para saber nossas identidades...".

"Eu vivo falando isso..." – disse Dosu entre um suspiro e outro.

"Vocês também poderiam dizer a Orochimaru quem nós somos..." – começou o garoto – "Mas não disse... Estamos quites".

Temari estreitou os olhos, pelo menos ele estava certo, as sirenes da policia ficavam cada vez mais altas.

"Desculpe, mas não vai ser hoje que vocês vão pegar as fichas" – a garota abriu o leque com força e fez seu vento, o mais forte que pode, logo as três fugiram do local sem deixar pistas.

**oOo oOo**

Havia posto para dormir aqueles malditos, sinceramente eles eram muito fracos, entrou em um dormitório, e percebeu que era um refeitório, e depois vinha a cozinha, andou até a cozinha, procurou por alguma estranha mas não achou nada, resolveu sair de lá, mas passos foram ouvidos pela garota que rapidamente se escondeu com uma kunai na mão.

Um garotinho apareceu na cozinha, cambaleando de sono, estava apenas de pijama e com meias nos pés, abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou a garrafa de água.

Sakura suspirou aliviada, mas o que o garoto estava fazendo ali afinal?

Percebeu que alguém estava escondido atrás do balcão, olhou para poder ver melhor, era um homem com a mascara da ANBU. A luz da lua refletiu a kunai que o ANBU segurava, de certo ele pensava que o garoto era algum ninja perigoso.

Sakura paralisou, tinha que salvar o garoto, mas, se fizesse isso corria o risco de ser descoberta.

O ANBU estava com a kunai em punho, só esperando o garoto sair de trás da porta da geladeira, Sakura gelou ao ver o menino fechar a porta.

A kunai do ANBU voou em direção ao menino, que olhava surpreso para ela sem poder se mover. Sakura jogou a kunai que tinha em mãos contra a kunai do ANBU que fez desvia o caminho desta, saiu rapidamente do seu esconderijo pegou o menino no seu colo e saiu pela a janela da cozinha.

Sasuke continuava estático, não havia entendido o que se passou pela cozinha, andou até onde o garoto estava á pouco tempo atrás, água e os cacos de vidro da garrafa estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Olhou para a janela que agora estava aberta, saiu por ela tentando achar aquela mulher.

**oOo oOo**

Hinata socou o armário, ele abriu facilmente, sorriu, o byakugan era muito útil... Realmente.

Pode ver alguém atrás dela.

"Então Orochimaru resolveu agir mais rápido do que eu pensei...".

Hinata escondeu os papeis rapidamente. Encarou a mulher a sua frente.

"Hyuuga Hinata certo?" – Hinata não respondeu – "Claro que é só você tem o byakugan...".

Aquela era a dona do local só podia.

"Você vai devolver as fichas por bem ou por mal?" – Hinata pegou uma kunai na mão – "Pelo jeito vai ser por mal...".

**oOo oOo**

Sakura colocou o menino no chão, pode perceber que ele estava tremendo de medo, passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele.

"Você esta bem?" – o pequeno garoto olhou para Sakura com olhos espantados, Sakura conferiu se ele estava bem fisicamente – "Que bom..." – suspirou aliviada.

"Você... esta machucada" – Sakura olhou para o garoto e depois colocou a mão na bochecha esquerda.

"Ai!" – retirou-a rapidamente, um caco de vidro da garrafa que o menino deixou cair havia a acertado no rosto – "Droga" – murmurou.

"É melhor colocar um curativo ai..." – o menino disse analisando a ferida de Sakura, ela sorriu.

"Eu mesmo resolvo isso" – levantou e se afastou um pouco do menino retirou sua mascara.

O garoto olhou espantado quando uma luz esverdeada emanou da mão de Sakura, depois de algum tempo ela voltou já com a mascara no rosto.

"Como?" – o menino pegou a mascara que Sakura usava e a retirou avaliando o local onde até agora estava machucado – "Como você fez isso?".

Sakura pegou a mascara das pequenas mãos do menino e a colocou de novo.

"Um dia eu te ensino...".

"Reita-kun!"

O menino se levantou rapidamente.

"É a voz da minha mãe..." – Sakura também levantou –"Ela é a cozinheira daqui".

Sakura voltou a olhar para fora da janela, a mulher estava realmente desesperada.

"Vamos" – pegou o garoto no colo e pulou da janela parando bem em frente da mulher que quase pulou de susto, mas logo se recuperou ao ver seu filho nos braços da Sakura.

"Reita-kun" – gritou, o garotinho pulou do colo da Sakura e abraçou a mãe.

"Mamãe, essa moça me salvou" – disse apontando para onde Sakura estava – "Ué cadê ela?".

A mulher nem se importou apenas abraçou dessa vez mais forte o garoto.

**oOo oOo**

Escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore.

**_Maldito ANBU, maldito ANBU._**

Abriu seu leque, este estava rasgado.

"Aquele desgraçado me paga" – murmurou, fechou seu leque, agora ele estava inutilizável.

"Que saco" – uma voz arrastada chegou aos ouvidos de Temari – "Você vai aparecer ou não?".

A garota estreitou os olhos verdes, estava cansada demais para lutar agora, sorte da Tenten e da Ino que já tinham ido para casa.

Perguntou-se o porquê de querer ir ver se Sakura e Hinata estavam bem, às vezes tinha que impressão de que não pensava direito.

Olhou por entre as arvores, faltavam só alguns metros até chegar ao local em que as duas se encontravam.

De repente uma explosão veio junto com um vento terrível, Temari tentou proteger o rosto com os braços, Shikamaru tentou fazer o mesmo, olhou espantado para o lugar, subiu no topo de uma arvore, pode ver o que sobrou da casa.

"Merda..." – lembrou-se da garota que até agora pouco estava lutando contra. Desceu num pulo só, olhou para o local, não sentia mais o chackra dela –"Affz... que problemático, ela fugiu".

**oOo oOo**

Silenciosamente entrou em sua casa, logo atrás vinha Sakura e Hinata, esta ultima muito machucada.

"Coloque-a na minha cama" – Sakura obedeceu Temari, colocando cuidadosamente Hinata deitada na cama da loira, logo entraram no quarto Tenten e Ino.

"Hinata!" – a morena correu até a cama de Temari – "O que aconteceu?".

"Ela lutou contra a Nitsuki-sama, não sei por que não pediu ajuda afinal aquela mulher era muito forte, treinava um bando de ninjas".

Abriu cuidadosamente a blusa de Hinata, a garota tinha vários machucados por todo o corpo, tirando o profundo corte que ela tinha em seu braço esquerdo.

"Preciso de ataduras e água" – disse Sakura para Ino, esta foi buscar as coisas.

"Ela vai ficar bem Sakura?" – perguntou Temari.

"É claro que vai" - sorriu confiante fazendo Temari e Tenten suspirarem aliviadas.

**oOo oOo**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela estreita janela do quarto em que se encontrava, aquele interrogatório havia demorado mais do que achava que demoraria. Um barulho chamou a atenção dos três garotos que se encontravam no quarto.

"Conseguimos..." – disse Shikamaru aparecendo na porta.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a entrar na sala do interrogatório, ainda pode ver uma criança sair junto com sua mãe e ir embora, Naruto apareceu logo atrás junto com Neji.

"E então?" – perguntou no seu tom frio habitual.

"Acho que você não vai gostar muito do resultado" - disse Kakashi entregando um papel para Sasuke.

Olhou para o papel intrigado, sua boca abriu ligeiramente, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

É...demoro pra sair esse ein uu

Mas do que eu demoro normalmente... E ainda nem saiu tão grande...

Demorei tanto assim por causa de um bloqueio de criatividade, bem nas partes de **_Sasuke e Sakura_** uú e msm assim nem ficou mtu bom essa parte...

Foi por isso q comecei a fazer a fic **_Princesas Descoladas_**, o cap já ta quase pronto aki no meu pc, só estava esperando terminar esse aqui...

Eeee...to escrevendo o ultimo cap da fic o tipow, meu amigo até falou _"Será? Que tem fim?"_, ahá...entenderam o trocadilho (dãã XD)

Mas enfim...**Reviews:**

_Christopher Ino-baka_

_Yume Mayumi_

_Neme_

_Uchiha Nadesco_

_Musa-sama_

_Ika-chan n.nV_

_Otori Yuki_

_Oul-chan Luo-chan_

_Moon.Lilith_

_Aoshi Sakura_

Agradeço aos elogios n.n'

E as sugestões tbm XD **_Uchiha Nadesco_** sugeriu que eu fizesse a continuação dessa fic em outra, no relacionamentos deles, como ficaram, pq o capitulo final não vai se fechar, e eu tava pensando nisso, mas ia fazer poucos caps...um cap por casal, mas ai eu pensei..'meu ningm merece a continuação disso', mas enfim...sei la...to vendo ainda XD

Eeeee...bom...**_alguém_** criticou minha fic...e qnd eu falo alguém, não é alguém q eu num queru colokr o nome...é pq ele/a se auto-dominou **_alguém_** uu' Bom...eu só respondo a critica qnd o alguém tiver a decência de colokr o nome...até lá, eu não vou considera-la, afinal qm leu 27 capítulos para criticar uma fic é realmente um desocupado oo'

Mas enfim...xauzinho gente...kissus.

**Reviews please...**


End file.
